


A Path from the Past

by Flysch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient History, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Memories, Multi, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Road Trips, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul-Searching, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 165,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flysch/pseuds/Flysch
Summary: Starting off where the last Episode of Rebels has ended, Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano leave to follow the trail of Padawan Ezra Bridger.But following the Purrgils is not as easy as it sounds, and only with the help of an old artifact and a figure from the past they have their first lead.Ahsoka learns a lot about what it means to really be a Jedi and follow the light side of the force, and Sabine learns about the lost history of her people, and her own family history.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Mandalorian Character(s) (Star Wars), Shae Vizla/Sith Inquisitor
Comments: 91
Kudos: 76





	1. Lothal - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first work for this fandom, I always wanted to see a story that had a connection between two of my favourite pieces of Star Wars Media, Star Wars: The Old Republic, and Star Wars: Rebels  
> I hope you enjoy, leave Kudos, Comments and everything negative or, preferrably, positive you can think of. Every kind of feedback is appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts off with a surprising new companion and aide in their quest for Ezra...

Turning her back to the mural of the Ghost crew Sabine Wren took her first steps into the future.

The Empire has been defeated some weeks prior over Jakku, which was now seen as the final Battle of the Empire. No news of attacks or battles have reached Lothal since then.

From the moment Sabine has heard this news, she had been thinking about her promise to Ezra. She had protected Lothal ever since the fateful day he disappeared along with Thrawn and his starship amidst a flock of Purrgils, and saw to it that the planet had its rightful place among the rebellion and subsequently as a founding member of the New Republic.

Lothal was as safe as it could be, which led her to the other part of her promise.

“I will bring you home, Ezra.” she whispered before walking over to the balcony where Ahsoka was already waiting for her. She looked mysterious, much different than Sabine knew her. With her white robe and a staff in her hand she looked like a Jedi from the past, wise and powerful.

The T-6 Shuttle behind her gleamed in the sunlight.

Grabbing her bag that sat against one of the pillars she made her way over to the waiting shuttle.

“Are you ready?” Ahsoka asked with a smile.

“More than ready. Its time we bring Ezra home.”

The Togruta nodded solemnly before boarding the shuttle. Once inside, she put her robe away and leaned her staff against the hallway wall.

“Already ditching the ‘Mysterious Force-Weilder’ look?” Sabine teased as they settled down in the cockpit.

Ahsoka laughed as she steered the Shuttle into orbit.

“Well, I have to ‘dress to impress’, as Leia would say. But since you already know me, I don’t have to impress you anymore.”

Sabine laughed again while looking out of the front window. The sky slowly turned to dark blue and then black, stars appearing one by one. When they reached a low orbit, she turned towards the Togruta.

“Well, you said in your answer to my message that you already had a first lead on where the Purrgils might have gone, so tell me.” She asked.

Ahsoka nodded and rose from the pilot’s chair.

“Aren’t you eager to finally find Ezra.” She teased while leading Sabine towards the small sitting area at the center of the ship. A round bench in one corner, a table and a chair were all that fit in the small space, two doors leading to the cabins on each side of the ship.

Sabine blushed a bit. “Well, I promised him to find him, and I guess five years in whatever corner of the galaxy with only a lunatic Chiss as a companion might be enough to make him humble.”

Ahsoka hummed in agreement and gestured Sabine to sit down.

“I guess that might cool his temper a bit. Wait here, I will get the object that gave me my lead.”

She went into one of the cabins only to reappear a few seconds later. In her hands she held a box made of leather, cubic and each edge around 20 centimetres long. Sabine rose an eyebrow at the object but did not ask. Ahsoka would certainly explain what she was up to.

The Togruta sat down opposite of Sabine, placing the object between them.

“This was found in a hidden vault under the Imperial Palace on Coruscant.” She started to explain “The last 20 Years, the Emperor ruled the Galaxy from there, but before that, it once was my home, the Main Temple of the Jedi Order.”

Sabine nodded, this was common knowledge and even taught in the Imperial Academy she had the joy to visit for a few years.

“The Emperor obviously tried to open the vault, there were burn marks and carbon scoring on the door, but he could not open it. It was one of the most secure places in the Galaxy, only one in tune with the light side would be able to open the door and bypass the security. The Emperor obviously was not quite in tune, so he buried the vault under tons of durasteel-concrete. It was unearthed a few months ago, and Luke Skywalker and I managed to open it while meditating in front of it.”

  
Sabine nodded again. The explanation was quite long, but it must be important, if the former Jedi Padawan decided to tell it.

“When the door opened, it was like stepping into the past of the order. Inside the vault were books, real ones made from paper and even leather, dating back to the founding of the order. There were ancient Jedi blades, before Lightsabres were invented, even an old Jedi Battle Armour. They were the oldest and most precious treasures of the Order. But the most important and most valuable treasure were the Holocrons.”

Sabine looked at the cube on the table, and it dawned to her what she was looking at.

“This is one of them, the only one among them that held information about the Purrgils.” Ahsoka finished her explanation and opened the leather box. It was made from single leather flaps, tied together with strings. After untying them she lowered the flaps from the sides, revealing the object inside.

The Holocron was almost as big as the box itself, much bigger than the one she saw Kanan and Ezra with, all those years ago. It also looked a bit different, like a giant crystal cube inside a metal cage. It was beautifully made, the bars forming shapes and symbols that looked somewhat familiar. The Holocron glowed faintly from the inside in a light blue, almost turquois.

“I don’t know how much you know about Holocrons, but they are normally a device to store information. They form the holographic image of the creator that reacts to certain speech patterns or questions to give the appropriate answer. A rudimentary AI if you want to call it. This one though- “she placed a hand on the Holocron in front of them. Its glow started to intensify. “This one is quite different, as well as the other ones we found. They are ancient, dating back to the height of the Old Republic, around 3500 years ago.”

Sabine could not help but ask.

“But why would information that is 3500 years old help us find Ezra?”

Ahsoka smiled and let the Holocron float over to the floor next to them with the force.

“I didn’t think so too at first, but listen to what the Holocron has to say, ok?”

Sabine crossed her arms over her chest and nodded curtly. Any lead was better than nothing.

* * *

When the Holocron was set on the floor, Ahsoka closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. It didn’t take much to activate it, and true enough, the faint glow from the Holocron turned brighter. A flickering light appeared above it and took the life-size form of a man.

The man looked old, but still impressive. He was around 1,90, with long white hair tied back in a bun, cropped short on his temples.

Sabine had to smile, this hairstyle that looked like the one Kanan used to wear seemed to be en mode for a few millennia.

His face showed his age, wrinkles around his eyes and his mouth indicated he has been someone who smiled and laughed a lot. The eyes were of a light colour, but it was hard to tell from a holographic image. A small goatee and moustache completed the grandfatherly vibe the ancient Jedi gave off.

He wore robes over an armour that looked like it was of Mandalorian origin, but Sabine has heard of old Jedi battle armour, so she guessed this must have been the style a Jedi wore 3500 years ago. On his side a long pole dangled from his belt, and only after a moment she recognised it as a double-bladed lightsabre. An image of Maul and his version of that weapon came to her mind, but she guessed the Jedi must have used double-bladed lightsabres as well.

She should ask Ahsoka about them.

The image looked at her, and then at Ahsoka, a small smile forming on his lips. It didn’t look like a rudimentary AI to her, especially not after he started to speak. His voice was deep, almost life-like, as if she were not talking to a long-dead man, but merely to another person via holocall.

“Ah, the ‘not-longer-a-Jedi’ former Padawan Ahsoka Tano again. It is nice to be called on by you again.” He greeted the Togruta before turning towards Sabine.

“And this must be the young woman you told me about, the one looking to find the Purrgils that abducted her Friend and an Enemy of yours.”

Sabine was startled to be addressed directly from the man, even more so after all Ahsoka told her about Holocrons and how they worked. But she also said that this was no normal Holocron.

Ahsoka saved her from answering.

“You are correct, Master. This is Sabine Wren, a Mandalorian Warrior that worked together with the Padawan Ezra Bridger and his Master, Kanan Jarrus. They fought the Empire together and helped bringing the Emperor down,”

The face of the man lit up, displaying a mixture of emotions for a second each. At first, he looked at her fondly, before his face turned dark and finally a smile formed on his lips.

“I see. A Jedi and Mandalorians working together, a rare sight, even in my times, when Jedi and Mandalorians were both much more present in the Galaxy.

I was one of the few Jedi to have the pleasure finding myself on the same side as the Mandalorians. And it is sad to hear that history repeats itself. An Empire formed by the dark side, a Sith Emperor… I will be looking forward to learn more about it.”

Sabine was so stunned to hear the bit about Jedi and Mandalorians, she didn’t even pay attention to what he said after that.

“You worked together with Mandalorians? Didn’t you live only a few centuries after the Jedi-Mandalorian war? How was that possible?”

The old Jedi looked at her again with a fond smile.

“I am not quite that old, the Jedi-Mandalorian Wars were around 300 Years before my birth. But you are right, normally a Mandalorian would shoot at a Jedi before asking questions. Happened to me as well, more than once.”

  
He rubbed his shoulder, as if reliving the feeling of being shot.

  
“But nevertheless, I found myself as a Member of the Alliance, an Organisation that united people from all over the Galaxy against a common enemy: The Eternal Empire.”

Sabine was confused.

“It couldn’t have been that eternal, since I’ve never heard of it.”

The old Jedi laughed and nodded.

“It was toppled by the Leader of the Alliance; the propaganda of the Eternal Empire called him the Outlander, a name that stuck.

He united both Sith and the Jedi under his banner after the Republic and the Sith Empire were defeated by the Eternal Empire. The Jedi council was disbanded, and the Sith had to bow to the rule of a new Emperor. The Mandalorians were also under the rule of the Eternal Empire, having lost many men and women to their droid army.”

  
Ahsoka perked up at that, now also listening intently to what the Holocron had to tell.

“The Outlander met up with the Mand’alor Shae Vizla, you might know her as Mandalore the Avenger. He could convince her and the other Clans to join him in his fight against the Eternal Empire, and even after the Empire was not so Eternal anymore, the Mandalorians stayed as trusted and valuable Allies. I joined the Alliance during that time.”

  
Sabine was flashed from the information she learned from the Holocron, the reason why they asked the Holocron in the first place forgotten.

She really has heard of Mandalore the Avenger, but only in bedtime stories her father has told her, more myth and legend than reality. It was said that Clan Wren was founded under Mandalore the Avenger and has been in an Alliance with House Vizla ever since. And now this Holocron told her he had fought side by side with that legendary figure from the past?

“Did you know someone from my Clan? Clan Wren?” she asked in a low voice, having to ask the question that has popped up in her mind.

The Jedi looked at her, again with a smile on his lips, and nodded.

“I did, I knew the founder of your Clan, Lady Laiyla Wren.”

The image of the Jedi flickered, and the figure of a woman clad in Mandalorian Armour of ancient design appeared. She held her helmet under her arm, a blaster rifle in her other hand, a fierce look in her eyes. Her hair and eyes were dark, her skin tan and if Sabine saw correctly, she even had a dash of makeup on. She took in all the details, not wanting to forget the face of her ancestor. She would definitely feature her in one of her future works, to honour her ancestor.

The voice of the Jedi could be heard as if he were standing next to the image of the warrior woman.  
“She was a fierce warrior, a foundling from the great war between the Sith and the Republic. She was raised in Clan Vizla by Gen Vizla, one of the best gunslingers and father to many foundlings.  
During her time in the Alliance she earned the respect of everyone fighting alongside her, and eventually formed her own clan with the blessing of the Mand’alor. She rallied many friends and comrades around her and built a settlement at Krownest, which has been given to her as a gift from the Outlander himself. Eventually, she married one of her battle companions and settled down, becoming a just and fair ruler over her people.”

Sabine had to lean back. She had learned more about the ancient history and origin of her Clan in the last five minutes than during all the times in the archives of the Wren stronghold on Krownest. The Archives were quite detailed, but during the last big fight between the Mandalorians and the Jedi around 800 years ago, much of the ancient history of the Mandalorian clans was lost, the history of Clan Wren as well. The only thing that remained were stories, legends and myths told to the children by the elders.

Ahsoka used the silence that now engulfed them to ask a question herself.

“Master, I have to ask, how can it be that your Holocron seems so… alive? Normally, they are mere interfaces, but you seem almost as a copy of your mind.”

The Jedi reappeared, looking thoughtful.

“You see, young not-a-Padawan, the technique to build a Holocron like this is a complicated one. The crystal matrix must be of the highest quality, the encasing must be attuned to the force, and the creator must carry the Holocron around with him from the second he creates it until he dies.

Whenever I had time, I meditated, synched with it an poured my thoughts, memories and knowledge into it. It is a copy of my very being, an image of myself for the world I left behind. But what makes this kind of Holocron different is its core. In the very center of the crystal matrix my lightsabre crystal has been placed after my death, sealing it and connecting it to the force. It is the focus that connects me to the Holocron, even after I became one with the force.”  
  


Ahsoka looked astonished, and even though Sabine only understood half of what he just told them, it sounded incredible.

“So, like the stories of force ghosts, this is another way of interacting with the living, even after becoming one with the force?” Ahsoka asked with awe in her voice.

“Correct. It is much less devious than the mind traps of the Rakata, where the soul of a person could be trapped and transferred to a new host body even millennia after its original body has crumbled to dust, but the principle is the same. I have made a copy of my soul, or mind as the Rakata called it, and placed it inside this Holocron, to interact with people and help them with my experience and knowledge.”

He winked at them with a smile.  
“And it is also impossible to take over the body of another living being, so do not worry about that.”

They both nodded slowly. Sabine couldn’t help but wonder what this Jedi could tell her about the history of her people, or teach Ezra about the force…

  
Kriff, Ezra!

The reason why they even activated the Holocron, and she had completely forgotten about it.

Silently apologizing to the boy, they were looking for she finally asked:

“That is all fascinating, Master Jedi, and I would like to learn more about the Mandalorians and the Jedi of the past, but the reason why we activated your Holocron is the knowledge about the Purrgils you possess.”

The Jedi nodded.

“I do know about the Purrgils, I met them during my travels across the Galaxy. They travel the Galaxy in a migratory pattern, following old hyperspace lanes the first space travellers later discovered by watching them.”

A map of the Galaxy appeared instead of the form of the Jedi, a criss-cross pattern stretching over it.

“A fellow Jedi of mine, Jedi Knight Danaya Kyrado, was researching them and their travel pattern. It is not perfect, but she could map out most of their hyperspace routes. She even discovered some new, safe routes across the Outer Rim in the process.”

  
Sabine studied the Map and finally found the planet they were now hovering above.

“We are now above Lothal, but the Planet is not on the migratory route.”

Ahsoka nodded.

“It isn’t, but Ezra called them here using Frequency Zero. Which travel route of the Purrgils is the closest one to Lothal? They couldn’t have diverted from it too far.”

The spiral arm of the Galaxy that held Lothal expanded as the voice of the Jedi Master could be heard again.

“The closest route would be the one from Archeon Nebula towards the Chommell Sector.”

Said route was highlighted, spanning almost across half the Galaxy.

Sabine continued to think out loud.

“So, if the Purrgils still follow their old migratory route, they would travel from the Lothal Sector towards the Chommell sector but were detoured by Ezra’s call. That means, when they jumped into Hyperspace again, they would continue their travel towards the Chommell sector?”

Ahsoka agreed with her but pointed out a problem.  
“The Chommell sector is huge, it has over 300 Million stars. Do we know where the Purrgils travel exactly?”

Now the Chommell sector enlarged, the focus falling onto a system close to the border of the sector.

“Considering the Purrgils have to eat before they continue their travel, and the gas they inhale, Clouzon-36, can only be found in this system, this must be their next destination.”

Sabine simply nodded at that information from the Jedi Master, but Ahsoka’s eyes widened when she read the name of the central planet of the system.

“I know that system, I have been there quite often during my time in the Order. It was where the Sith first reappeared after 1000 years. My old master really liked the planet, as well as its Senator.”

A small smile played on the lips of the Togruta as she stood up.

“I will set our course to the planet, you can talk to the Master if you want to, Sabine. It will be at least 4 days before we arrive there.”

Sabine nodded and the Image of the Master reappeared. He smiled at her.

“Well, young Mandalorian, I am sure you have questions for me. How can I help you?”

Sabine thought for a moment, but then smiled.

“First, I would like to know your name. Addressing you as Master Jedi seems so… impersonal.”

The Jedi nodded.  
“A wise first question, even though it is not the first one you asked me. But nevertheless, your intentions behind the question are wise.”

He bowed in an old-fashioned way, a hand on his chest.

“My name is Master Flysch Kasavras, Jedi Archaeologist and Historian. I will be at your service during your search and will keep helping you to plot out your way from our first lead: Naboo.”


	2. Hyperspace - Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine comes to terms with her feelings, and the Master turns out to be a well of knowledge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things first:
> 
> I will write a chapter each for Sabine and Ahsoka, and later maybe for other Charakters that join them on their search for Ezra.
> 
> How I will follow the Storyline of SWTOR: Since there are many options in the game that differ if you are either Imp or Rep, light or dark side, allied with the Empire or the Republic, it would be impossible to follow all these possibilities. I will follow the "official" Bioware story line, with a lightside Jedi Knight as the Outlander, but with the other classes in the Alliance as well, all lightside as well, since that seems to be "Canon". So expect to run into Cipher 9, the Emperors Wrath or the Barsen'thor at some point. That way I figured it would have the least contradictions. If you think differently, please let me know, I am open for suggestions!

Sabine sat on the bench, contemplating what to do.

The holo of the old Jedi, Master Kasavras, looked at her with a faint smile, waiting for her to ask a question.  
But that was Sabine’s problem. She had so much to ask, so many questions have popped up in her mind during the short talk they had before. He was there when her clan was founded, he had lived in times that were now only known by legend, when Jedi and Sith were fighting each other in greater numbers than nowadays.  
She could ask him if he knew more about the Jedi and if there were examples of Jedi having relationships that didn’t end in disaster, or if there has ever been a Mandalorian that wanted to do something with a Jedi that didn’t include killing…

She shook her head, her thoughts wandering off to a totally different topic. Normally, she would only let her thoughts wander in that direction late at night, but a second opinion on that topic could help her.

She didn’t like to admit it, but she had been a bit foolish to not think about how she felt about Ezra when he was still around. Only when he and the 7th Fleet disappeared along with the Purrgils, and she felt as if something more important than her best friend was gone, she realised her feelings were running deeper than she realised.

In the weeks after Lothal was free, when the celebrations slowly died down and everyone started preparing for the return of the Empire, she had more than enough time to sit in Ezra’s tower and contemplate what to do.

Ezra had been infatuated with her from the first moment, and at the beginning it had peeved her quite a bit. During her time as a bounty hunter she had her run in with more than one male that tried to impress her with his “glorious” deeds, so when Ezra tried to impress her by playing cool, he managed to do the opposite. First when he realised that he was not going to win her over with the act he dropped it, and instead became the best friend Sabine could have wished for.

He grew closer to her, and by the time she left for Krownest to be with her family, she had to admit she missed him. She had talked herself into believing she just missed his company, his lame jokes and his never faltering optimism, and succeeded, even though her father teased her how the young Padawan was more than flustered by the ambiguity of his statement of “being with her, but not WITH her”.

She had just rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

Only after the Liberation of Lothal she thought about it more. If he had acted so flustered, could that mean he still had feelings for her? And did the feeling of being lonely without him, missing him and just wanting him back at her side mean that she had developed feelings for him as well?

Over the last five years she found herself thinking about him in that way quite often, and about a year ago she finally came to the conclusion that there was no denying it any more, as hard as she tried: She definitely felt more for Ezra than friendship.

The following months had been harder than she thought. She found herself wondering what it must feel like to kiss him, or how relaxing it must be to just snuggle up to him, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.  
At night, she found herself thinking about how doing other things with him would be like, needless to say she didn’t get much sleep during those nights.

A month ago Ketsu even talked her into a double date, one of the officers of the Lothal Defensive Forces has asked her out, and since Ketsu may know her way around men more than well enough, when it came to something like love and relationships, she was as clueless as Sabine. So, she asked Sabine to come, a sign that she really fancied that Officer, and to not make it awkward for her, she asked her new beau to take one of his friends as well.

Sabine couldn’t say no, so she had tagged along. She hoped her “date” would also be just there for moral support, but her hopes were crushed when he started to flirt with her the minute, he laid eyes on her.

While Ketsu and her Officer had a great evening, Sabine hat to suffer through what felt like the whole book of bad pickup lines and even worse flirting. She suffered through it and only managed to not blow up the whole restaurant by thinking about how nice it would be if her date was Ezra, and hoped she could repay Ketsu by dragging her along on a date with the Padawan as soon as she had brought him back.

That was also the evening she had contacted Ahsoka, deciding that the date was the final straw. Lothal was more than ok, the Battle of Jakku had brought the Empire finally to the end and she could start to look for the young man that had managed to invade her thoughts without feeling bad about leaving the planet behind.

* * *

“Well, young warrior, you seem to contemplate quite a bit.”

The voice of the old Master brought her back to the present, making her blush. She really had to pull herself together, she couldn’t just fall silent for minutes when she thought about a certain blue-haired boy.

“I’m sorry, Master Kasavras. I was thinking about… something”

The Master nodded, a smile playing on his lips.  
“From your smile I guess it was more about someone, hmm?”

She blushed deeper but nodded courtly. If there was someone to talk about all the technicalities of a possible future with Ezra, it was this old Holocron-Jedi. He was as far removed from the topic as one could be.

Master Kasavras continued, his voice sounding playful.  
“And if I have to guess, I will say the someone in question is the same lost Padawan we are currently looking for?”

Sabine nodded again, looking at the Master closely to see his reaction. All he did was smile.  
“Ahh, to be young again. I remember the first time I felt love, it is a wonderful feeling.”  
He looked dreamy, and when the Holocron flickered for a moment, his image changed to that of a much younger man, it looked more like a boy around 10, but the eyes and the smile on the face made it clear that this was just an image of a much younger Master Flysch Kasavras.

Sabine was confused, and finally found a question to ask.  
“But I thought the Jedi were not supposed to love? Or have feelings at all?”

The Jedi laughed, the image turning back to his old self.  
“I guess no Jedi has ever managed to not love or have no feelings at all. What the Jedi of old condemned were attachments, which is much broader than one would think.”

He sat down in the air, in a pose that resembled the one Ezra and Kanan would take while meditating so much, Sabine couldn’t help but smile. His eyes were now on level with hers.

“Every being that has even a rudimentary nervous system has feelings, and all sentient beings feel love. Many would not call it that, but there is no species that does not feel love towards another being.  
Every Jedi has felt love, many the first time as a youngling towards one of his or her clanmates. That is only natural, spending every waking hour with the same group of people makes you fond of them. Later, when the younglings are chosen as padawans, this first love is often forgotten, but there have been cases when clanmates have been closely connected for the rest of their lives.  
Love can mean many things, romantic love towards another Padawan, the parental love a master has for his protégée, or the love for a field of knowledge, like history, or the art of lightsabre combat.  
Every Jedi has feelings, and he even has to. Without compassion, love or sympathy we would not be known as guardians of peace.”

Sabine was surprised but nodded in understanding.  
“I guess that makes sense. But in my case, it is more of a… romantic-love thing.” She lowered her voice towards the end of the sentence, feeling a bit ashamed to admit it out loud what she felt towards Ezra. She was glad that Ahsoka was still in the cockpit programming the following hyperspace jumps.

The Holo of the master only nodded, again smiling fondly.  
“I understand, but I guess you have nothing to fear. If I gathered correctly, the Jedi Order has not been around for roughly 25 years, and thus had no chance to instil their flawed opinions on your Padawan.”

Sabine rose an eyebrow, a move that the Master chuckle.

“I guess that must be surprising, an old Jedi-Holocron openly criticising the Order and its dogmas. There is a reason I was locked up in the deep vaults and not up in the temple library talking to younglings and padawans when they looked for knowledge. I was deemed to be too far off the Jedi code. But the council came for my input during certain times of crisis, when a less orthodox approach was needed.”  
He chuckled again.  
“Nevertheless, let me get back to my explanation. During my lifetime, the Order had its own dark hour. There were many years where no formal council was present, and for many years, the Jedi were left to do whatever they saw fit. Many Jedi broke one or more of the dogmas and teachings of the Order, but still were later recognised as some of the bravest and most valiant men and women of the time. What they didn’t do is, let their judgment or their doings being influenced by their attachments.”

Sabine nodded slowly understanding what he meant.  
“When Kanan, the Master of Ezra, gave his life to save us, he also saved the one he loved. He protected us, even though he could have escaped with his mate and mother of his child. But then we could have died, the Empire would not have taken such a heavy blow and we might not have managed to drive the Empire away. It was a loss, but in the long run, his sacrifice saved thousands, if not millions of lives.”

The Jedi smiled and nodded.  
“I see you get it. The point is to not let yourself get influenced by your attachments, and still do what is right and for the greater good, even if it means leaving those behind you love the most.  
The grand master during my time as a padawan, Master Satele Shan, had a son with a soldier from the Republic Army. She loved her son and his father, but never faltered in her decision to let her son be raised by another Jedi and return to a professional relationship with the soldier, who later became the Commander-in-Chief of the Republic Military. It was hard on her, but she knew what was best. If she had left the Order, the Jedi would have been wiped out 3500 years ago, and not 25.  
It was a sacrifice, a hard one, and she had my deepest respect for it.”

Sabine was thinking about what he had said. When even the Grand Master of the Jedi Order had a secret relationship, did that mean that this was even more common than she thought?  
“Did many Jedi have Relationships?” she asked after a moment of hesitating.

That obviously amused the old Master, making him chuckle.  
“Well, I cannot speak for the whole 25.000 years the Order has been around, but I guess around half the Jedi were pursuing a romantic entanglement during one time in their life. Rarely it was more than a fling or a one-night stand, but if it was, there was even the possibility for two Jedi to get married.”

Sabine looked at him in disbelief, but he carried on.  
“They had to get tested every year by the council, to see if their attachment clouded their decisions, but I know of no instance where that was the case. Many of those couples worked together like a well-oiled machine, complementing each other and fulfilling more than one great deed for the Galaxy. Some of these couples even had children if the species was complementary of course.”

He winked at her with a smirk, making her smile as well.  
“I hope I could ease your doubts about pursuing a relationship with the Padawan and end your fears of leading him onto a path to the dark side or whatever you thought would get in the way. I can say from experience that patience may be the right course to win someone’s heart and not mess up things by moving too fast, but at some point, you have to take the leap and trust the force.”

He smiled at her warmly, which Sabine returned.  
“Thank you Master. I guess I will follow your advice.”

He winked at her.  
“A last advice on that topic: More often than not, a kiss says more than a thousand words. I am fairly certain that the Padawan would be more than happy to be greeted with one after being apart from you for five years.”

Sabine blushed at the thought of that.  
“But what if his feelings for me changed over the past five years?” she whispered, more to herself, but the Holocron answered, nonetheless.

“An old Jedi saying says: Do or do not, there is no try. There are several possible outcomes:  
You either can surprise him and kiss him, and he will kiss you back, which will be a rememberable start to a relationship, you can kiss him, he will pull away and you might be heartbroken, but I doubt he would hold it against you. It might be a bit awkward, but you will get through that and back to your friendship. And the last possibility, you don’t kiss him, and wonder for the rest of your life if you should have done it or not. I guess I don’t have to tell you which outcome is the least favourable for you.”

Sabine nodded again but staying silent. She had a lot to think about, and by the speed this search was going, she had a lot of time for that.  
“Thank you for your opinions, Master. I will make sure to let you know how it went.”

Master Kasavras smiled at her.  
“I hope so, and if you trust in the Force, you will see that more often than not, it is with those who actually do something about their situation.”

At that moment Ahsoka returned to the common room and sat down next to Sabine.  
“Our course is set, we have to split the jumps a bit, but we should be fine without refuelling until we reach Naboo.” she explained. “It takes us 91 Hours to get there.”

Sabine thanked her, before turning back towards the Holocron.  
“I have another question, Master.”

He smiled and gestured her to go on.

“You said you met a few Mandalorians over the years. I would like to know how you met your first one.”

Master Kasavras looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned towards Ahsoka.  
“If you would be interested as well, I could show you both. That would be far easier than just explaining everything.”

Ahsoka nodded, but Sabine was a bit confused.  
“Show us? Like in a Holo-Movie?”

He shook his head.  
“No, I mean really show you. As I made the Holocron, I saved many of my memories in it. If you touch the Holocron while I activate that memory, you can relive it as if you were there.”

Sabine was still confused, but Ahsoka explained.  
“Like one of those immersive Holo-Movies that were a fling on Coruscant when I was a Padawan. It is a room where the latest holo-tech is installed. You feel as if you are part of the movie.”

Sabine still didn’t really get what she meant, since she had never even been to Coruscant, or even a holo-movie.  
Nevertheless, when Ahsoka floated the Holocron up on the table and gestured her to place a hand on it, she did as she was told. The surface of the metal was warm, but the crystal matrix felt cool, like the glass of a window at night.  
The holo-image of Master Kasavras, that has moved from hovering over the Holocron to standing on the floor next to the table, looked at them when Ahsoka placed a hand on it as well.

“Are you ready?” When both nodded, he continued. “It might be a bit confusing at first, but I will be there with you and can explain some things to you that aren’t clear at first. It has been 3500 years, I guess many things have changed.”  
With a last look at them, he closed his eyes, and Sabine suddenly felt as if she was falling asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, Sabine saw the inside of a living quarter. A dresser, a table with a chair, a single bed was all that was in the room. A figure laid in bed, the covers rising and falling slowly with each breath.  
Next to her she saw Ahsoka, and on her other side the tall figure of Master Kasavras stood. He was now present in full colour, wearing the same outfit he did as a Holo-Image. The robes were of a light brown, the armour beneath shone in a silvery colour, with yellow highlights around the edges. It remembered Sabine of something, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Where are we?” Ahsoka asked curiously, looking around the room.  
“We are in my room aboard the Jedi Praxeum Ship Zephyr.” the Jedi explained “After the Jedi Enclave on Alderaan where I spent my time as a Padawan was disbanded over internal quarrels among the Enclave Council, a few of my fellow Jedi, parts of the Enclave Guard and most of the Padawans and Younglings were transferred there.”

Sabine had no idea what a Praxeum Ship was but guessed it must be something like a moving Jedi Temple.

“And what does a Jedi Praxeum Ship have to do with you meeting a Mandalorian?” she asked instead.

The Jedi looked sadly, walking towards the bed.  
“That day, a lot happened. But one thing after the other. First, I have to wake up and then start the morning training with the Jedi and Soldiers.”  
Just as he finished, the person in the bed moved and stood up. It was a younger version of Master Kasavras, around 25. He had dark brown hair, his eyes a startling blue, which reminded Sabine of Ezra’s eyes. His hairstyle was not the same his older self had, he wore it cropped short, a bit longer on top.

The young man got dressed and left the room, the trio following behind. The corridor outside was as impersonal as the sleeping quarter has been, simple durasteel walls, a long carpet on the floor, more doors like the one he had come out every few metres.

They followed him down a long row of corridors, until they reached a door from which the sound of voices could be heard. When they entered, Sabine realised that this must be the mess hall, on long tables robed figures and people in uniforms sat and had breakfast.  
She was amazed by the sheer amount of Jedi she could see, she counted at least fifty. What was even more astounding was the way they interacted with the uniformed people. They were talking and joking, like old friends.

“We were a lot like a family here on board.” Master Kasavras said as he led them after his younger self. “Many of us knew each other for years, and we have fought many battles together. If I had known that this would be the last time, I saw many of them, I would have talked to more of them.”

The young Kasavras really nodded to the soldiers and Jedi as he passed them before he sat down on a table with only three other people.

They were a strange sight:  
The tallest one was a Zabrak, built like a Rancor, Sabine guessed he would even give Zeb a run for his money. He laughed at a joke one of the other two had told, clapping his upper leg in amusement. He wore a lab coat over his Uniform, a name sign on his Chest told her she was looking at Captain M.O. Dorian Dorien, MD.

The woman who had told the joke was like the complete opposite of him, a tiny Mirialan Woman, dressed in a Uniform as the others, her Nametag reading “Captain Nira Zariss”. She had her hair bound back in a tight bund, smiling at the reaction of the Zabrak.

The third woman didn’t look amused at all, she only sighed and continued with her breakfast. Her eyes were startling white and looked a bit mechanic, Sabine guessed she had implants. There were other signs she wasn’t fully human anymore, her right hand was a robotic claw, in her face a few implants broke her skin and when she moved her right leg, it seemed a bit stiff.

The young Kasavras sat down opposite of her, nodding a greeting before digging into his breakfast.  
“That is Knight Arydine Al’Herat, a Kuati that shows her emotions as much as your average protocol droid.” The old Master explained. “I met her when we were both Padawans and became close friends. She went through a lot, lost her hand to a Sith, her eyes were badly damaged, and her leg was also hurt a few days before the scene we are looking at in the moment.”

He pointed at the Zabrak.  
“That is Captain M.O. Dorian Dorien-Di Thales, better known as Doc. He was the Heir of one of the biggest Medical Suppliers of the Galaxy at that time, married to a baroness of Alderaan. He has been the Enclave Physician on Alderaan, and later came with us on the Praxeum Ship to be closer to his daughter, who was a force sensitive as well and was trained on the ship. He saved my life a few times, I owed him a lot.”

Ahsoka looked at the man with interest.  
“Dorien-Di Thales? I know that name. Dorien Surgical Supplies was still around during the Clone Wars before the Empire forced all the suppliers of the Military under their rule. Di Thales is the name of one of the Noble Houses of Alderaan that joined the Rebellion.”

The old Jedi looked at her with interest.  
“How fascinating. I am sure it would have pleased Doc to hear that his line survived many years after his death.”

He then pointed at the Mirialan.  
“And last but not least, Captain Nira Zariss, or simply Cap. She was the latest addition to our quartet, but her marksmanship was unrivalled. She could hit any target within a kilometre with her sniper rifle.”  
Just as he finished, the recently introduced stood up and went for the exit.

“Now the only thing that happens until the afternoon is the training of younglings Arydine and I oversee. I guess we can skip that…”  
The scene dissolved, before reforming as the image of training room. It was circular, and in the middle stood Arydine and the young Knight Kasavras. They were surrounded by children that looked around 6 years old, each one holding a small lightsabre. They obviously had just come to an end of a lesson, since they were all laughing and joking around. Flysch smiled at them and participated in their joking around, while Arydine just rolled her eyes and tried to stay away from the kids.

Sabine smiled at the sight and looked at her companions. The old Master smiled as well, but Ahsoka had tears in her eyes. Sabine didn’t need to ask, she guessed it reminded the Togruta too much of everything that has been lost by the destruction of the Order.

Sabine placed a hand on her arm, and when Ahsoka turned towards her she smiled encouragingly. The Togruta returned the smile gratefully.

Before they could say something, an explosion shook the whole ship. An alarm blared, emergency lights flickered to life and bathed everything in a red light.

“Attention, Attention” a voice came from a speaker over the door. “We are currently under attack, please prepare for emergency hyperspace jump and possible evacuation! I repeat, we are under attack. Every passenger, follow Emergency Protocol 89-1”

The two knights acted quickly, herding the frightened children together and leading them out of the room. At the end of the corridor Arydine nodded to Flysch before racing of the one direction, while he and the children took the other direction.

“Arydine was the best Pilot the Jedi Order ever had, so naturally she would lead the defensive fighters against our attackers.” The old Jedi explained as they followed the Knight and the Younglings to the sleeping quarters, where they gathered their stuff and headed out again. More Jedi joined them, a few carrying infants or smaller children that couldn’t walk that fast. It was eerily calm, no child was screaming, only the sound of distant explosions could be heard.

“They are really disciplined, almost like Mandalorians.” Sabine noted as they followed them through the corridors.  
“They were, growing up with the Jedi does that to you. I’d say they are even more disciplined than the Mandalorians since Jedi don’t tend to shoot first and then ask questions.”  
He smirked a bit when Sabine huffed, but she had nothing to dispute his argument.

They passed through a corridor with large windows on the side that stretched up to the ceiling and continued on to the hull on the other side. Outside she saw the wide expanse of space, a greenish glow lighting up the hull beneath the window from time to time. Looking up to the ceiling, she saw what was attacking them. A huge ship was floating in space above the Praxeum Ship, reminding her a bit of a Star Destroyer.  
“We were attacked by a Harrower-Class Dreadnought, the capital ship class of the Sith Empire. They had thousands of those ships at their disposal, built to rain death upon enemies. And that day, the Praxeum Ship has been their target.”

The old Master has been looking up as well, before he gestured them on. The group of Jedi had reached the end of the corridor. When they followed, Sabine could see squadron of Starfighters launching from a hangar she assumed was below them. They headed right towards the Dreadnought.

The Jedi had almost reached their target when an explosion shook the whole ship. A few shrieks could be heard from the children, but they quickly calmed down and continued on.

“The shields have been breached, I repeat, the shields have been breached! Prepare for boarding!” the voice from the speakers said while the group of Jedi picked up the pace.

“The target of the Empire was quite clear: They wanted to board the ship and capture the Younglings and Padawans, to train them as Sith.” The old Master told Sabine and Ahsoka. “Their ranks have been thinned out by the constant war, and they assumed a Praxeum Ship an easy target.”

The Group must have reached their target, a big double door that led to a huge hangar. Three big starships stood in it, painted in red and white. They were bigger than the Ghost, but not by much. Their weaponry and thick hull made it clear that these were not freighters, but ships made for war.

The group of younglings were herded towards the ship in the middle, while the Padawans were boarding the ship on the far left. A few crewmembers were putting big crates on hover lifts in the ship on the right.

The young Knight Kasavras was staying at the doors along with a few other Jedi, obviously preparing against the boarding party. True enough, before the last Youngling could reach the Ship the first blaster bolt flew through the door towards the ships.

Sabine watched in awe how well the few Jedi managed to hold their ground against what had to be a whole squadron of Soldiers that had appeared in the entrance. The Jedi activated their lightsabres, their colours ranging from a deep purple to green, from a faint yellow to the startling turquois of the double blade of Knight Kasavras. They all took battle stances and waited for the attackers to come closer.

While a few of the Jedi stood in the front row and deflected almost all the blasterbolts back towards the entrance the rest started to set up barricades by levitating crates and machinery in the space between the doorway and the defenders. One of the Jedi even started to throw some crates towards the attackers, making them duck for cover.

Another doorway to the Hangar on one of the side walls opened, and a row of hoverbeds came flying through, accompanied by medical staff. The last one in line was the tall Zabrak, Doc, who, together with a heavily armed droid and another soldier, fired a few shots down the corridor they just came from and then hit the control panel, shutting it before they could be followed.

“Where is my daughter?” he called over to the Jedi, a haunted look in his eyes.  
The young Kasavras didn’t even look away from his task of deflecting the blaster bolts when he answered.

“Inside the Valiant, there should be space for the injured and sick. Board the ship and take of while you still can!”  
The Doc looked relieved and ran over to the Ship where the last of the sick beds just disappeared.  
“Thanks, Flysch. I will see you on the other side.”

“May the force be with you” was the only answer he got, since at that moment, a volley of detonators sailed through the doors towards the Jedi. They weren’t even startled by that, sending them back with the force. The explosions shook the whole hangar bay, and no more blaster shots were sent towards the Jedi.

A door opened on the other end of the hangar, soldiers in white and blue plastoid armour swarming in. They took defensive positions at the doorway, and just as the last one hurried through, blasterbolts were cutting through the air.  
They returned the fire, strategically placing themselves at the door, taking turns in firing back towards the attackers.  
The ship with the injured and the Younglings took off, the engine groaning at the cold start. It turned on the spot and slowly hovered out of the hangar. As soon as the energy shield that kept the atmosphere inside the hangar was behind them, they jumped to hyperspace, giving the cruiser above no chance of locking onto them.

Sabines attention came back to the group of Jedi when she heard a warning cry.  
Inside the dark hallway behind the double doors, red lightsabres had been ignited, illuminating the black robed figures that stood there. They were easily twice as many as the Jedi.

“Now you will see the true horror of the ancient fight of Jedi vs. Sith.” The old Master next to her said sadly, lowering his head.

Sabine had seen her share of Lightsabre duels between the Inquisitors and ‘her’ Jedi, but they had nothing on the sheer mayhem that unfolded before her.

With a battle cry the Sith jumped at the Jedi, fury burning in their eyes. A vicious battle unfolded, and soon the first one of the force users fell.  
A Sith was decapitated by a Togruta-Jedi, which was felled by his battle companion a few seconds later. The Sith fought with anger in their eyes, powerful sabre strikes raining down on the Jedi which found themselves quickly in the defensive.

Sabine had to look away as a human Jedi was cleaved in two by a Sith wielding a double blade, instead she looked at Ahsoka. She looked stoically at the battle before them, a single tear running down her cheek.

“Now I understand why the teachers at the temple spoke of the wars between Sith and Jedi as the darkest times of the Galaxy. This fighting, its barbaric.” She whispered. “A Jedi should not be forced to fight to kill, they should not be forced to kill at all.” She shook her head sadly, and the old Master nodded.

“I agree with you. The times when the Sith and Jedi were equal in Numbers were horrible times, but this fight is just a small skirmish in comparison to the battles that took place during the war 30 years ago. Legions of Jedi and Sith clashed on worlds, which were devastated by the sheer amount of force power that was released. Worlds were left barren, and battlefields were covered in blood and dead bodies.”

Sabine couldn’t even imagine that, the scene in front of her seemed bad enough with roughly 50 fighters. A whole army of Jedi and Sith fighting must be even more horrible.

Slowly the Jedi were forced back. They were still outnumbered but had managed to kill more of the Sith than loosing Men of their own. The soldiers on the far end of the room obviously had managed to defeat their opponents and turned to help the Jedi.

“This is insane.” Sabine said as the Soldiers joined the Battle, firing into the crowd of Sith, some of them drawing long vibroswords and seeking hand to hand combat. “They stand no chance against a Lightsabre-wielder.”

Almost as if to prove her point, one of the Soldiers was hit with a lightning bolt shooting from the fingers of one of the Sith, sending him to the ground twitching.

But Master Kasavras only smiled.  
“You have to remember, these Soldiers were training with us Jedi for a long time, in times where the battle with a vibroblade was almost as common as fighting with a blaster. They might not stand a chance against a Sith in one on one combat, but their strength lies in their numbers and their ability to cooperate with the Jedi and their comrades. The Sith had never been good at cooperation or working together. That led to their ultimate downfall more than two thousand years later.”

Sabine didn’t quite believe him, but soon she saw what he meant: A Soldier had a Sith locked in combat, barely standing his ground, when another Soldier just shot the Sith in the back from his position outside the battlefield. She saw the long barrel of the sniper rifle and the markings on the armour and guessed that this must be the Captain she saw at breakfast.

A loud crash caught her attention, and she saw a star fighter that had an “interesting landing” on the hangar floor, as Hera would have called it. It was badly damaged, smoke coming from the engines, but the pilot seemed unharmed.  
A blue lightsabre blade cut through the windshield and the Jedi Pilot Arydine jumped from the wreck. She looked around for a moment before she joined the fight.

Fighting back to back with the young Flysch Kasavras they managed to push the Sith back to the Doorway, and with a combined effort of all Jedi still standing, they pushed them back with the force and closed the big double doors.

But there was no time for them to catch their breath, a voice from the speakers cut through the silence.  
“Warning, reactor hull breached, core meltdown imminent. Evacuate immediately. I repeat, core meltdown imminent, evacuate immediately!”

Without hesitating the Soldiers and Jedi gathered their injured and fallen and brought them to the Ship where the Padawan and other personnel was waiting. But the Sith were not giving up, the door started to glow red before it exploded inwards, shrapnel flying through the air and hitting one of the soldiers. There were still a few injured lying around, so around half the Soldiers and Jedi were turning towards the attackers. The young Flysch looked at Arydine for a moment, before they both nodded and she dashed off towards the Starship, followed by the Soldiers and Jedi carrying the last of the injured.

Flysch turned towards the Sith and the battle began anew. While the Starship took off behind them the remaining forces slowly pulled back towards the last ship. They were severely outnumbered by now, losing ground almost as fast as loosing fighters.

The young Knight Kasavras was fighting like a maniac. He jumped around, slashing at the heads of the Sith with his double blade, deflecting the strikes aimed for him, and retreating before they could launch a counterattack.

“I must say, Master Kasavras, you are quite a skilled Ataru-fighter.” Ahsoka commented as they watched the younger version of the master stab a Sith through the neck from behind before jumping back in a flip.  
The old Master smiled sadly.  
“I was never one for Lightsabre fighting, but the times I grew up in made me master Form IV during my Padawan time. Fighting against another Lightsabre wielder was a daily occurrence, be it a Sith or a Knight of Zakuul.”

Just as the remaining group of Jedi and Soldiers reached the ramp of the last Starship, an explosion shook the whole hangar deck. Only 3 had survived to that point, 2 Jedi and a Soldier, while at least 10 Sith were still in fighting condition. When the Soldier was felled by one of the Sith, the Jedi looked at Flysch, who was already standing on the ramp of the ship and smiled at him sadly. Then he stretched out his hands, one towards the Sith, one towards Flysch, and a wave of kinetic energy blasted them back, the Sith falling to the hangar deck, Flysch being catapulted inside the Ship.

It slowly rose from the ground, hovering a few metres above the deck, while Flysch looked down onto the Jedi still standing among the Sith. They rose again and charged at him. With a pained look in his eyes the young Knight closed the door, seeing the end of his comrade by the blades of the Sith through the porthole.

“This was one of the worst days of my life, only to become one of the best at the same time.”  
The Master said with a wistful smile. His younger self had made his way up the ramp to the flight deck, heading straight for the cockpit. Just as he entered it, the stars outside turned to the blue of Hyperspace.

An astromech droid with a rectangular head and body was plugged into the flight console, turning his head when he heard the Jedi enter.  
‘ND-24 = happy to see at least one Jedi alive and on board.’ He beeped in binary. ‘Course already set for rally point Cresh as directed by Evacuation Order 89-1.’  
The Jedi only patted the head of the Droid and murmured a thanks before sitting down in the pilot’s chair.

“I fell asleep shortly after, so there is nothing much to tell. Do you have any questions so far, things you don’t understand?”  
Sabine thought about what she had seen, but only had one question.  
“What happened to the others? Did they come through?”

The old Master nodded.  
“They did, and my friends got to live a long life after that. The Doc finally had enough of the war and retired back to Alderaan with his wife, concentrating on governing the Barony and performing surgery pro bono if he had the time.  
Nira Zariss would eventually become a General, and before her retirement led the Special Units Division. Arydine joined the reformed Jedi Order and taught many Jedi in the art of piloting a ship, eventually becoming a Master and leading the Transportation Division of the Order.”

Ahsoka looked at him thoughtfully.  
“But you didn’t make it to the rally point, didn’t you?”  
Master Kasavras smiled sadly.  
“I didn’t, and it took me many years before seeing my friends again. They never thought I was dead, Ary and I had worked together long enough so she would have felt my death, but the war didn’t allow them to look for me. I didn’t hold that against them, and when we finally met up again, we were laughing and joking as if no time had passed at all.”

The scene changed a bit, the Droid suddenly was gone, and the sleeping position of the young Knight in the chair had changed, but otherwise it was still the same room.

Suddenly something hit the Ship, the light of the hyperspace around them flickering. Flysch shot up, wide awake, his hand on his lightsabre. The droid came rolling back into the cockpit, beeping something about Purrgils and having hit one, when they started to drop out of hyperspace.

Sitting behind the helm, Flysch activated the manual control and tried to steady the ship as it was spinning around, out of control. The stars started to form again, and soon they fell back to normal speed, still spinning. Alarms were blaring, red lights were shining on the control panel, but the Jedi managed to get the ship under control and steady its trajectory.

“We really had hit a Purrgil that had crossed our route, and it sent us out of Hyperspace.” The old Master explained. “I was so glad to actually take the flight lessons with Arydine since I have never been one for technology or machines. I was more comfortable with organic lifeforms.”

When the ship finally stopped spinning and floated in space, the Astromech gave a status report.  
‘All life-support systems = intact. Minor hull breach in living Quarter B, door = sealed. Hyperspace generator = badly damaged due to unscheduled return to sub-lightspeed. Sub-lightspeed systems operational. Fueltank = undamaged.’

The Knight looked at the scanners.  
“We are in the Chonmell-System, which has been recently discovered, but is uncharted. The scanners indicate we are in a System with a habitable Planet.”

The Droid beeped excitedly.  
‘Repairs of Hyperspace Generator only possible planet-side. ND-24 advises to land.’  
“Then we should do that”

And with that, he turned the ship towards the planet that could be seen on the edge of the windshield.  
It looked mostly water, with a few continents covered in lush green. The scanners indicated it was full of organic life, but without a settlement. When the Ship reached the upper atmosphere, the analysis of it told the Knight that it was a breathable oxygen-nitrogen mixture.

Sabine looked out of the windshield and marvelled at the scenery below them. The planet was covered mostly in woods, a few patches of grassland spread between them. They flew towards one of those patches, where a tall cliff was looming over the biggest grassy field of the planet. Waterfalls fell down the cliff, creating a rainbow in the setting sunlight. They sat down close to the edge of the cliff, next to the biggest waterfall. A few tall boulders stuck from the grass, but there was still enough space for the ship to land.

Lowering the ramp, the Jedi slowly made its way to the planet.

“I guessed I must have been the first person to set foot onto that planet.” The old Jedi told them when they followed him outside. “I soon learned that I was not the first, but the second.”

Just as he said that, a blaster bolt came from one of the bushes surrounding the clearing where the ship had landed and grazed the shoulder of the Jedi. He had his lightsabre in his hand a millisecond later and his hand stretched out towards the direction from where the shot has come from.  
He slowly walked towards the bush, hand still stretched out, his lightsabre ignited in his hand. A few metres from the bush he stopped and slowly moved his hand towards him.

A figure broke through the bushes, the hand with the blaster outstretched, frozen and not moving. The figure hovered above the ground and slowly made its way towards the Jedi.

“Isn’t force stasis a technique of the dark side?” Ahsoka asked with interest.  
“It wasn’t in my time.” Master Kasavras said. “It was considered a good way to stop hostiles from harming themselves or others before they could be contained or questioned. Much better than just shooting back or maiming them.”  
Ahsoka nodded, while the young Knight went towards the figure.

Sabine looked at her closer now, the dim light making it hard to make out the details. But now that the figure was closer, she could see that it was wearing a Mandalorian Armour, of an ancient Design, but unmistakeable the one of a clansman of House Vizla. But added to the classical blue and silver, a yellow stripe was added to the edges.

“That is not really a polite way to greet someone when you meet them for the first time.” Flysch said with a cocky grin. “In the parts of the Galaxy where I come from, we normally go with a ‘Hello there’ or a simple ‘welcome’. But I guess the Mandalorian customs are different.”

Sabine snorted, and the old Master Kasavras chuckled lightly.  
“You don’t have to say anything, I was just having a bit of fun.” And after a moment he pointed out: “I had been shot at after all.”

Sabine only nodded, watching as the Jedi pulled the blaster from the hand of the Mandalorian and throwing it behind his back. Then he released his hold on the figure, which instantly pulled a vibroknife from the belt and charged at the Jedi.  
He simply sidestepped it and brought his blade down onto the knife. Only holding the rest of the hilt in its hand the Mando charged again, this time with the fists.

Sighing Flysch held up his hand again, and the figure froze again.  
“Could you stop that? I had to kill enough people today; I don’t want to add another body to the count.”

He walked over to the figure and adjusted his hand gesture a bit.  
“How about you start and tell me why you want to kill me so badly?”  
The figure shook its head, the only thing it could move, and started to curse at him in Mando’a.

Sabine was impressed, the curses were quite creative, along with a few suggestions to where he could stick his lightsabre.

Sighing again, Flysch adjusted his hand gesture again and the string of curses broke off.  
“I am sorry, but I am not fluent in Mando’a, I only know a few swear words. And since I recognised almost all of them in your rant, I guess you were just cursing me. Let’s try again, and this time you really tell me why you wanted to kill me, in Basic please.”

After allowing the Mando to speak again, the figure took a deep breath before saying:  
“My ship crashed here a few days ago, I had a run-in with Purrgils, blasted creatures. Now I need your ship to get back to my clan with the intel I gathered that is important to their survival, and since I doubted you would just hand it over to me, I decided to cut right to the case and shoot you.”

Ahsoka chuckled, and so did the young Knight.  
“Quite straight-forward, aren’t you? First of all, I had a run-in with Purrgils myself, and my Hyperdrive is badly damaged. If it can’t be repaired, I am as stuck here as you. And second, you just had to ask, I would gladly have given you a lift to wherever you want. A Jedi couldn’t let a stranded Lady be left behind?”

He flashed the Mando, obviously a woman, a cocky smile.  
Sabine rolled her eyes, and she was sure the female warrior did the same.  
“What is it with you Jedi and flirting with Mando women?” she asked the old Jedi next to her.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess it’s the thrill of danger. There is nothing more dangerous than a peeved off Mandalorian Warrior. Jedi crave the danger, the competition.”

Ahsoka snorted.  
“You sound a lot like my old Master.” she explained at the inquisitive glances Sabine and Master Kasavras shot her.

“If you promise not to try to kill me again, I will release you, ok?” the young Knight proposed to the Mando, and after she nodded, he lowered his hand again. She really didn’t launch herself at him again but took a step back.

At that moment, the beeping of the Droid could be heard from the ship.  
‘ND-24 = checked Hyperdrive. Without new motivator, no chance of Hyperspace travel.’

Flysch sighed, but the Mando perked up.  
“Well, I just have to happen an intact hyperdrive, about the only thing in my ship that is still functioning.”

She seemed to swallow hard and then sighed, before continuing.  
“I guess if we work together, we can both get off this planet, as beautiful as the scenery might be.”

Gesturing towards the cliff she walked over to it. The sunset really was beautiful, birds were singing in the trees behind them. Water glittered in the last rays of light, the sky ablaze in red and orange. Sabine had to admit, it was a beautiful sight.

“My ship is down there somewhere in the grass, half buried in the dirt. We could get down there with your ship, replace your broken motivator with mine and be off this planet in under an hour.”

Flysch had stepped next to her, nodding at her words.  
“Sounds like a plan. But we should commemorate this moment, a Mando and a Jedi working together is quite rare.”

Again, he had a cocky grin on his face when he pulled his lightsabre. The hand of the Mando went to her empty holster, but the Jedi just walked over to a bolder standing up, and with one blade ignited, he carved letters into the surface of the rock:

“At this Place, in 27 ATC, a Mando and a Jedi decided to work together, for the mutual benefit of surviving. Knight Flysch Kasavras, and Mandalorian Warrior…”

He looked over to the Woman, standing behind him and looking what he was writing.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Knight Flysch Kasavras, at your service.”  
He bowed to her with a flashy smile, while she only huffed at that.

Sabine elbowed the older version of Flysch.  
“You really know how to present yourself to the ladies.”  
He only laughed, gesturing her to pay attention.

The female warrior seemed to contemplate something for a moment before she sighed and pulled of her helmet.  
Sabine was surprised when she recognised the face, she had just seen it a few hours ago, when the Holocron had shown her…

“My name is Laiyla Wren of Clan Vizla. And I will not be at your service, even though I guess I will owe you my life if we manage to get off this rock…”

She cursed and rolled her eyes.  
“Well, I guess the fact that I owe you my life, I will be at your service. I am honour-bound to do so.”

She sighed and shook out her long hair. It was a beautiful shade of dark brown, almost the same Sabines natural hair colour was. Her eyes were brown, and her skin tone a bit darker, so she must originally come from a sunny world.  
When the Knight didn’t say anything for a while, she looked at him and found him staring at the female warrior, eyes wide. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“I guess you had it bad for her from the first moment you saw my ancestor, didn’t you?” she teased the old Jedi.  
“You have no idea how bad.” He said wistfully, looking at Laiyla with a fond smile.

The younger version of him seemed to have found his ability to speak again.  
“Well, since I will owe you my life as well, I guess we could call it even?” he proposed with a light smile, before turning back to the rock and finished the inscription.

Laiyla seemed to contemplate that.  
“I guess so, but I have to ask my clan leader. It could also mean we are to serve each other, since we are both in each other’s debt… but you are a Jedi, what kind of honour could you possess?”

He looked at her offended, but when he saw her raised eyebrow and slight smile, he smiled as well.  
“You have no idea what kind of honour I possess.” He shot back and gestured towards his ship. While still bantering, he summoned her blaster to his hand and handed it back to her just as they walked up the ramp.

“There must be something about Male Jedi and Female Mandalorians getting along at an instant.” Ahsoka commented as they watched the ship’s doors close. “It reminds me a lot about you and Ezra, Sabine.” The Togruta winked at Sabine, who managed to only blush a bit.

“Well, I guess it has something to do with being naturally competitive, many Jedi and all the Mandos seem to have that character trait.” She answered, still a bit flustered.

The ship now rose from its parking spot, hovering lowly over the ground towards the edge of the cliff. The landing gear was still extended, scraping over a few of the boulders on the ground. It also hit the boulder with the inscription, toppling it over so the engravings were pressed into the ground.

The old Jedi commented on that:  
“Needless to say, Laiyla insisted on flying down to the wreckage of her own ship. Considering she tried to kill me half an hour before that, we got along quite well. We were able to repair the hyperspace generator and could leave the planet.”

The scene around the dissolved, and they found themselves sitting in the common room of the Shuttle again. They pulled back their hands and stretched a bit, feeling as if they hadn’t moved for quite some time.

The holo-image of Master Kasavras appeared again next to them.  
“I hope you forgive me for stretching our stay a bit, I guessed it must be easier to relive the past with me in a slower pace than normal.” He said, smiling apologetically.

Just when Sabine was about to ask what he meant, a ping sounded from the cockpit, indicating their return to normal space.  
“We were watching for four days?” Ahsoka asked astonished, but she didn’t seem mad. Sabin wasn’t mad either, sitting around all day in such a small space drove her up the walls, if she didn’t have the space to paint back on the Ghost, she would have gone nuts sooner than later.

The Master nodded.  
“Indeed, since the principle of the retelling of memories is to pull your consciousness into the Holocron, it is disconnected from normal time. I can control how fast or slow you relive the memories, while your bodies go in a kind of hibernating state, using only a tenth of the energy it would normally need. There should be no damage to your mind or your body if your consciousness is returned in under 10 days.  
In ancient times, this technique was used to give severely injured people more time to be healed.”

Ahsoka and Sabine nodded.  
“It is ok, but a heads-up the next time you do something like that would be appreciated.” Sabine said before standing up and stretching.  
“So, let’s go down to the surface of Naboo and ask the space control if 5 years ago a flock of Purrgil came through here.”


	3. Naboo - Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting a Planet with a lot of history, Ahsoka finds herself reminded of better times. Also, the Master reveals a lot about his childhood, much to the amusement of Sabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the time to reread and work out the kinks of this chapter, so enjoy, comment and leave Kudos!  
> This is also the first Chapter with the Layout you will find in the future: A short part about the Adventures in the present, a Flashback from the Master and the conclusion at the end, with a few surprising twists ;)

Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Wren were sitting in the Cockpit of the T-6 Shuttle she had named “Pathfinder” as they were making their way into orbit around Naboo. As soon as they came into range of the scanners, they were hailed.  
“Unidentified Shuttle for Space Control Naboo, please identify yourself.”

Ahsoka pushed the button of the com and answered.  
“This is Shuttle Pathfinder; we are here to refuel and gather information. Sending authentication codes now.”

With another push of a button, the codes she had gotten from Leia before she embarked on the journey were sent. She figured it would help them to have the influence of a Senator and Hero of the Rebellion and New Republic to support them and asked the former Princess for the codes. Since she had known Ezra as well and wanted him back as much as anybody who had heard the stories about him, she gladly helped them. These codes would help them all through the New Republic and on any Planet that had supported the Rebellion or Republic.

As expected, the Ground Control answered a few seconds later.  
“Shuttle Pathfinder, please await the escort we’re sending for you. They will escort you to your designated landing zone. Sending vector coordinates. I hope we can help you.”

Sure enough, two of the beautiful N-1 starfighters of the Naboo were approaching them and flew ahead of them as they followed the landing trajectory.

“Well, those codes really did it, I didn’t expect an honour guard.” Sabine chuckled as they reached the upper atmosphere.

Ahsoka laughed as well.  
“The Naboo are a highly cultivated bunch, they wouldn’t dream of letting someone as important as us just sneak in and land in the spaceport.”

Sabine looked at her questioningly.  
“What do you mean by that? We are not going to the spaceport?”

Ahsoka shook her head and just pointed out of the windshield.  
“Just look and enjoy, I am sure you will realise where we are going.”

The autopilot followed the vector, and after a few minutes they were close enough to the surface to make out details:  
They were flying over a sea of grass, stretching out all the way around them, towards a tall cliff with multiple waterfalls falling down towards the sea of grass. On top of the cliff, a city was built, with sandstone coloured buildings topped with coppery-green roofs.

Sabine again had the feeling of knowing this place, but she was sure she had never been in this part of the galaxy before. They were headed right to a hangar on the edge of the cliff, built below the biggest building. Their escort pulled away shortly before they reached the hangar, returning towards their post in orbit.

“Theed Royal Palace Ground Control for Shuttle Pathfinder, you are cleared for landing. It is an honour to have you visit us, Lady Tano.” A voice came from the com as they slowly made their way into the hangar. Before touching down, Sabine could see a welcoming party already waiting for them,

“Lady Tano?” she asked teasingly as they both stood up and made for the exit.  
Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders and put on her robe again, for the ‘Mysterious Force-User Look’

“I have been here a few times, and one of their former Queens was a good friend of mine. Saved the planet too, as did my Master, and his Master.” She picked up her staff and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“If I think about it, without Anakin, Obi and me, this planet would probably have been destroyed a few times. I guess our welcome is a sign they haven’t forgotten that.”  
And with that she pushed the button to open the door.

Feeling Sabine’s wonder in the force, she smiled a bit as she walked down the ramp towards their welcoming committee. Ahsoka was surprised that it did not consist of a few soldiers and maybe the major domus, but the Queen herself has come to greet them. She wore the traditional white face-paint, a long and flowing dress in blue and had her hair bound up in one of the extremely complicated-looking buns.

The Queen took a step forward and smiled at her, which was, as Ahsoka knew, a severe breach of protocol. A queen never smiled or showed emotion.

“Lady Tano, I was surprised to hear from your arrival and came here immediately. I am Queen Olina, and I welcome you back to Naboo.”

Ahsoka bowed lightly and was glad that Sabine followed her example a few moments later. She had even taken off her helmet.

‘Spending time with more well-mannered people than Mandalorians must have rubbed off on her’ the Togruta thought before answering the Queen.  
“I am honoured that you greet us personally, Queen Olina. And I must admit, a bit surprised. I didn’t expect us to be welcomed with such honours.”

The Queen nodded and gestured them to follow her. Leading them towards the exit, she explained.  
“Of course, it’s the least I could do for two heroes from the Rebellion, and for you especially, Lady Tano.”

She had guessed as much, but let the Queen continue. Still, she saw Sabine shoot her a questioning look.  
“You saved our former Queen and later Senator Amidala more than once, and your actions during the Blue-Shadow-Virus crisis will never be forgotten.”

When they were walking past a courtyard, she gestured towards a statue that was placed among the flowerbeds.  
It showed three figures, standing back to back. One of them was wearing a Clone Trooper Armor, the second one wore a biohazard-suit and the third one…

“You could have told me that you are so popular here that they even place statues of you in their courtyards.” Sabine chuckled and elbowed Ahsoka in the side.  
Ahsoka herself just shook her head, glad that her species was anatomically not able to blush.

The Queen has stopped with her escort and smiled at their exchange. She gestured them to take a closer look to the Statue.

It was really well made; from the same stone the whole city was built. It didn’t show many details, but it was clear that the third figure was a Togruta, holding a Lightsabre in her hand.

A plaque on the base read:  
“To honour those who were willing to give their lives for the Galaxy, to prevent ancient evils from remerging.”

Ahsoka felt a sudden rush of nostalgia, looking up at the figures of the statue. It reminded her of simpler times, many years ago, when a mad Scientist or the Separatists were her biggest problems.

“It was erected shortly before Order 66 was executed.” The Queen, which has walked over to them, said. “Despite it being a symbol of the Republic past, it was not removed after the Empire took over. Even though the then-Queen resisted and Theed had to be conquered, it was not bombarded or attacked with heavy artillery. The commanding officer of the attacking forces made sure nothing of the city was destroyed or changed in any way.”

Ahsoka looked at the Queen.  
“Which Battalion was sent to conquer the city?” she asked, even though she had a feeling what the answer would be.  
“The 501st, under the command of Darth Vader himself.” One of the officers accompanying the Queen answered for her when she turned towards him.

A small smile played on Ahsoka’s lips when they continued to walk down the corridors of the palace.  
Of course, even as Darth Vader Anakin would not have come any harm to the place where Padmé grew up. She had made her peace with her former Master after his son, Luke, had talked to her.  
He had told her that he had redeemed himself by ending the life of the Emperor, giving his life in the process. A week after the battle of Endor, Anakin had shown up in front of her when she was meditating in her quarter aboard the Home One, startling her quite a bit.

He was translucent, shining in the dark of her room, but nevertheless, he looked like the last time she saw him when he was still Anakin Skywalker before she left for Mandalore.  
He kept apologising to her, while she was glad that he had redeemed himself and was not lost to the dark side forever. When he called her Snips after he finally stopped saying sorry, she couldn’t help but cry, trying to hug him. That only ended in her lying on the floor, having sailed right through the force ghost, while he laughed until he had to lay down next to her. She had forgiven him, having learned everything that had happened to him, how he was manipulated by the Chancellor, later Emperor Palpatine, neglected and ignored by the council and pushed towards the dark side bit by bit. His fall had only been a matter of time, Padmé’s pregnancy and his fear of losing her the being the last straw.

While lost in her thoughts, they have arrived in the Throne Room, the Queen sitting down on the throne.  
“I am glad you are here on Naboo, Lady Tano and Lady Wren, but I guess it is not simply to visit the grave of an old friend or talk about old times.” She said with a kind smile while her guard took position beside her. “How can the People of Naboo help you?”

Ahsoka collected her thoughts and after a moment of silence, she spoke:  
“We are here because we follow the trail of Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger we lost shortly before the Battle of Yavin, more than five years ago. He disappeared with a few Imperial Star Destroyers into hyperspace, having summoned a flock of Purrgil to rid the Galaxy of an enemy en par with Darth Vader and the Emperor himself.”

The Queen and everyone else in the room listened carefully, only in the Force their surprise and concern were shown to Ahsoka. She carried on.  
“We followed their trail from Lothal to the Chommell-System, and since one of the Moons of Naboo is the only known source of food for them, we guessed they must have come through. It would help our search if we could look though the data from your orbital surveillance systems for any hints that they really came through here, and maybe even in which direction they continued on.”

The Queen looked at one of the officers, and he stepped forward, clearing his throat.  
“Lieutenant Jarro Davis, chief officer of Flight Control.” He introduced himself, saluting courtly before continuing. “Around 6 years ago, there was an incident that could be connected to your search. If you want to, we can show you the voice recording of it.”

He gestured towards a holo-table on the side of the throne room, hovering it in front of the throne with a small remote on his belt. Typing on the console looking for the right file, he continued to explain.

“On that day, around 2200 local time, we received an emergency transmission from a Star Destroyer that has appeared in Orbit alongside two other capital ships. They were only in Orbit for a few minutes, before jumping into Hyperspace again.”

He seemed to have found the correct file, since the image of a file appeared above the table. Sabine inhaled sharply when she saw the date, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but smirk. It was only 3 days after the liberation of Lothal, so the chances that this would be a good lead were high.

The voice of a distressed sounding male sounded from the speakers of the table.  
“Naboo Orbital Control for ISD Chimera, please copy!”

A not really enthusiastic sounding voice answered.  
“Naboo Orbital Control for ISD Chimera, we copy. How can we be of assistance?”

A crashing sound could be heard in the background before the male voice answered.  
“We were attacked by creatures that pulled us into hyperspace, we only just got back to normal space. We are abandoning ship, send vessels to pick up escape pods!”

A moment of silence followed, before the voice from the Orbital Control officer could be heard again.  
“Please repeat, creatures pulled an ISD into hyperspace?”

It sounded incredulously; a snicker could be heard in the background. The voice of the ship officer was much less amused.  
“Yes, creatures with long tentacles attacked us, destroyed almost the whole 7th fleet and then jumped into hyperspace with us. There are two more ships, the Illuminator and the Surreptitious. We are abandoning ship now, send…”  
Another crash could be heard, then the communication broke off.

Lieutenant Davis explained what happened next.  
“We tried to re-establish communications but were unable to do so. So, we sent a squadron of TIEs to investigate, but when they reached orbit, all they could find were debris from an ISD and a few crushed escape pods, their passengers dead. They were from the ISD Chimera, and the investigations indicated that the pods were crushed by long tentacles.”

He typed on the control again before the image of the file was replaced by a view of space.  
“A week later, a freighter that had left Naboo around the same time the fleet of ISD jumped to hyperspace sent us the following footage.”

The picture started to move, three ISDs coming into view, surrounding them were a flock of Purrgils, the biggest ones attached to their bridges. The smaller ones were ripping apart parts of the ships, only after the picture enlarged a bit, Ahsoka and Sabine could see they were ripping the turbolasers and any other weapons they could get their tentacles on off the hull. A bigger one was tearing apart the rear thrusters, rendering the ships immobile.

On the underside, a few escape pods were propelled away from the ships, but one of them hit a Purrgil. The rest of the flock quickly caught the rest of the pods, crushing them in the process, before proceeding to rip out the rest of the escape pods as well.

More Purrgils came from the direction of a small moon that could be seen in the background, and as soon as they were all gathered around the Star Destroyers again, their tentacles started to flash before jumping to hyperspace.

Silence fell over the throne room, Ahsoka processing what she had seen.  
The first thing that came to her mind was that the Purrgils were much more intelligent than they were giving credit. They knew that the biggest threat from the ISDs were their cannons, and when they were ‘attacked’ by the escape pods, they removed those as well. While a part of the flock that was hungry went to the moon with their food source, the rest made sure their luggage was crippled so it couldn’t get away. And as soon as everyone was ready, they continued their journey.

Sabine was the first one to speak.  
“Were you able to reconstruct the vector of the fleet?” she asked the officer, who still stood at the holo-table.  
He nodded, and typed a short command sequence into the table, which promptly ejected a data stick. He handed it to Sabine.

“We could track their vector, and since it led deeper into Imperial space, we warned the authorities along the way. The footage was delivered to us a week to late, but we followed protocol and informed the planets at their trajectory of a possible danger.”

Ahsoka nodded, and while Sabine put the data stick into a pouch of her belt, she turned towards the Queen.  
“We thank, you, Queen Olina. The information you could give us could prove vital in our search.”

The Queen nodded graciously.  
“I really hope so. It would only benefit us all if you could rescue the Jedi Padawan Bridger. He has become a well-known figure across the Galaxy.” She clapped into her hands, and a servant appeared next to Ahsoka and Sabine.

“But please, while your ship is refuelled, rest a bit, and stay for the night. It probably has a long search ahead of you, so enjoy the pleasantries of Naboo while you can.”  
Sabine looked as if she wanted to protest, but Ahsoka was faster.  
“We would be delighted, your Majesty.”

The Queen nodded, clearly content with her answer.  
“The servant will show you to the guest quarters and pick you up when dinner is ready. Until then, please feel free to roam around the palace and enjoy it’s beauty.”

She looked at Sabine.  
“I heard you are quite an artist. There is a gallery of many of the greatest painters and sculptors of the last millennia on the third floor, if you are interested to see it, I can inform the curator you will be coming.”

Sabine suddenly didn’t seem so eager to leave anymore and nodded enthusiastically, thanking the Queen and taking her up on her offer.  
Following the servant, the Jedi and the Mandalorian left the Throne Room.

* * *

After cleaning up a bit, taking a nap and redressing in the clothes they were brought Sabine left for the Art Gallery.

She had only dressed up under protest, since she hated to just leave her armour behind, claiming she didn’t feel comfortable wearing anything else. Only when Ahsoka pointed out that they were invited by a queen for dinner she put on the long, flowing dress in a pale blue with long sleeves, hanging down almost to the floor.  
Ahsoka had to admit it clashed a bit with her purple hair, but when she pointed out that Ezra would sure love the dress, Sabine suddenly didn’t seem that upset anymore. Blushing slightly, she mumbled something about how any men would love that dress, the cleavage it showed was ridiculous. Even if Ahsoka hadn’t been force sensitive she could have seen that Sabine would have loved to show Ezra that dress, a fondness coming from her whenever Ezra was mentioned.

While walking aimlessly through the Palace corridors, Ahsoka thought about how lucky Ezra was to have someone come after you. She only had seen such loyalty once, when Anakin would do everything in his power to come after Padmé, and since their relationship took place during a war, that had been quite a bit, for instance that time when he boarded the Malevolence to rescue her.

Feeling another being close to her she looked up and saw that she had wandered down into the underground level of the Palace. She stood in front of a closed door, braziers to the left and right. Above the door, an inscription told her she was standing in front of the crypt of the Rulers of Naboo.

The being was behind the doors, and after a moment of hesitation, Ahsoka pushed them open silently.  
A row of stone sarcophagi was lined up following the wall of the circular room. Exactly 22 of them were standing there, on each one of them laid a wreath of flowers. The room was lit by a brazier burning in the middle of the room, casting flickering shadows on the walls. The sarcophagi all looked alike, a small plate telling who was buried inside. It looked humble for the graves of monarchs, but Ahsoka assumed this was just the way it was handled on Naboo.

The other person in the room was standing next to the sixth sarcophagus on the right. It was a woman, dressed in a simple black dress, her head lowered as if she was praying. When Ahsoka entered the room, she looked up, and smiled at her.

“Ah, Lady Tano. I expected you to come here sooner or later. Please, join me for a moment.”  
Walking over to the woman, Ahsoka tried to figure out who she is. Only when she stood right next to her, she recognised her. With a small smile, she bowed slightly.

“Queen Olina, what a surprise. I almost didn’t recognise you without the make-up.”  
The queen laughed.  
“Well, it is protocol, but I prefer to come down here as myself, not as the Queen. When I pay Queen Amidala my respects, I want to show myself to her as I am, not as the one I have to be as a Queen.”

Sure enough, when Ahsoka looked towards the Sarcophagus, she saw the nameplate that looked quite new:  
“Here lies Queen Padmé Amidala of House Naberrie. A Queen in turbulent times, her legacy will be held close to our hearts. 46 BBY – 19 BBY.”

“The Sarcophagus is empty, since she is buried in a private mausoleum on the Naberrie Estates, but it is a place where I can be close to her.” The Queen explained and smiled at the Togruta.

Ahsoka only nodded, still looking at the nameplate.  
“I will leave you alone. Dinner should be ready soon; you can stay here as long as you want.”  
With a small touch to Ahsoka’s Arm the Queen said goodbye and left.

Alone in the crypt, Ahsoka closed her eyes and thought of all the adventures she had with Padmé, a tear running down her cheek. After a while, she could feel the presence of her Master behind her, mourning as her, but soothing and reassuring as well. They didn’t talk, but Ahsoka knew that in the Force, he had been reunited with the ones he loved.  
With a last, sad smile Ahsoka turned around and left the crypt.

* * *

The dinner was served outside, in the “Old Garden” as the servant that led them there called it. It was right at the edge of the cliff, close to the waterfall. It looked untouched, boulders and flowers randomly sprinkled across the lawn, a few old trees between them. A path led right to a small platform at the cliff, where a table with three chairs was placed. The Queen was already there, and despite her rank she rose as Ahsoka and Sabine arrived. Sitting down again, they started the opulent dinner served by hoovering droids.

Ahsoka couldn’t shake the feeling that she had been here before, despite knowing for sure she had never set foot into this part of the Palace. Sabine seemed to have a feeling as well, looking around as if searching for a clue that helped her mind remember. The Queen didn’t seem to notice, between two courses she told them about the history of the Planet.

“Despite the central Plaza of Naboo is considered the place where the first settlers arrived, this garden is often referred to as the real arrival point of the first off-worlders setting foot on the planet. It could be possible that this was the place where the first scouting party arrived, or before them an undocumented explorer landed her. It hasn’t been touched or altered since the first settlers built their settlement where now the Palace is standing…”

That was the moment when Ahsoka finally remembered. Looking over to Sabine, she knew that the warrior had gotten the clue as well, and together they looked around again, now knowing what they were looking for.

The Queen had stopped talking, looking at them bewildered. Sabine was the first one to spot what they were looking for.  
“There, right next to the tall tree on the left!” she said, pointing in said direction. Standing up, they both hurried over to the boulder, the Queen following behind, a curious look on her face.

Ahsoka concentrated for a moment, a hand stretched out towards the rock. It slowly turned, dust and small fragments falling off of it. When the side that had been facing the ground was now facing them, she stopped, looking at the earth-encrusted surface.  
“May I ask you why you are turning around rocks in one of the most sacred gardens on Naboo?” the Queen asked not without a hint of annoyance of being left in the dark.

Sabine wasn’t listening, she brushed the dirt off the rock, and before Ahsoka could explain, she cheered.  
“We guessed right, look Ahsoka!”

Walking closer to the boulder together with the Queen, Ahsoka could make out the faint lines etched into the Rock.  
“Are those… Aurebesh-letters?” the Queen asked stunned.

Nodding the Togruta helped Sabine brush off the rest of the earth from the rock. When the whole inscription was readable, the Queen read out loud:  
“At this Place, in 27 ATC, a Mando and a Jedi decided to work together, for the mutual benefit of surviving. Knight Flysch Kasavras, and Mandalorian Warrior Laiyla Wren of Clan Vizla”

Looking stunned she turned towards Sabine.  
“How did you know about this? And what year is 27 ATC?”

Sabine shot a look to Ahsoka, clearly uncomfortable to talk about their “source”. Ahsoka helped her with that.  
“We found recordings in the vaults under the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant, of a Knight that had landed here 3636 years ago. He had to cooperate with the founder of Sabine’s clan that had been stranded here before him to escape, and to commemorate he inscribed this boulder. ATC is an old unit of time measurement, referring to the Treaty of Coruscant, signed in 3653 Before Yavin between the Sith Empire and the Republic.”

The Queen looked at them with wide eyes.  
“The people of Naboo celebrate the 3600-year anniversary of the discovery of the planet in two years.” She turned towards Sabine “That means, your ancestor was the first off-worlder to set foot onto this planet.” She smiled.  
“You have to join us in our celebration. The history of the first settlement here has to be adapted.”  
She led them back to the table, where the next course had already been served.  
“We have a lot to talk about”

* * *

The next morning, the Queen saw them off personally, wishing them Luck in their search for Ezra and inviting them back to Naboo whenever they had time. Sabine had been given the dress she had worn the night before as a gift, it was now safely stowed away in her cabin. The Queen had insisted on learning more about the first time Naboo was discovered, and they both promised to send her a copy of the “recordings” they had.

As soon as they were in Orbit again, Ahsoka activated the Holocron, the image of Master Kasavras flickering to life. He smiled at them before bowing as a greeting.  
“Ah, the two seekers. I hope your visit to Naboo was illuminating?”

Snorting, Sabine left it to Ahsoka to tell him what they had learned. The old Jedi smiled mischievously when they mentioned their discovery of his inscription.  
“Ahh, I see you figured it out yourself what the connection between me, Laiyla and Naboo was. Well done.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the compliment, feeling reminded of her times as a Padawan in the Temple. The Masters there had acted the same when she or another pupil had solved a riddle or answered a question correctly.

“Thank you, Master, but you could have just told us.”

He held up a finger, amusement in his eyes.  
“I could have, but you would not have learned anything, wouldn’t you?”

Ahsoka let out an exhasperated sigh, making Sabine laugh.  
“I see nothing has changed in terms of the behaviour of old Jedi Masters over the last thousands of years.” She deadpanned.

Only winking at her, the image of the Jedi turned towards Sabine.  
“Could you show me the Vector of the Purrgils after they left the Orbit of Naboo?” The Map of the Purrgils migratory routes appeared again, highlighting the ones coming from Naboo. “As you can see, there are several possible routes they could have taken. If we have a Vector, we can narrow our search down to one.”

Sabine did as she was told, and as the Master processed the information, a single route was highlighted.  
“It looks like the Purrgil were traveling towards the core worlds.” The Master said and reappeared.  
“Our next destination will be Corellia.”

Nodding, Sabine stood up and went to the Cockpit to program the Navi-computer while Master Kasavras turned towards Ahsoka.  
“If you want to, I can answer your questions as well, be it force techniques, historical questions or personal ones, I am here to spread my knowledge.” He told her, a kind smile on his face. “I am sure even as a “Not-a-Padawan-anymore” you must have questions.”

Ahsoka nodded, despite not knowing what to ask specifically. But it only took her a moment before coming up with one.  
“I would like to know how it was to grow up in the Order when you were a child. If I gathered correctly, the Temple on Coruscant was attacked when you were a child, how was it to see so many of your friends fall?”

When the Holocron didn’t answer immediately, she feared she had overstepped, but then he answered just when Sabine came back to the common room.

“I fear I cannot answer you this question, since I joined the Order much later than that. I had been living with my Parents the first 12 years of my life before I was introduced into the Order.”

Ahsoka looked at him with wide eyes.  
“That late? My master was 9 when he was brought to the Order, and he had to be tested by the council. He still almost didn’t get accepted.”

The old Master only nodded, just when Sabine returned from the Cockpit.  
“In my times, it was not uncommon for a Jedi to start his training after his 6th birthday. Many children that were not given into the care of the Jedi from an early age were raised by their parents, but when their power in the force became stronger, most of them decided to have him trained, since an untrained force wielder is a risk to himself and those around him. With me, it was a bit of a different case.”

He smiled wistfully and looked at them both.  
“If you wish, I could show you my youth until I became a Padawan, in real time, since it only takes around 2 days from here to Corellia. You will have time to rest before we arrive there, I promise.”

Looking to Sabine Ahsoka nodded, and when Sabine agreed as well, she placed her hand on the Holocron. After Sabine had done the same, the Master closed his eyes, and again, they had dived into the memories of the long-dead Jedi.

* * *

Ahsoka expected to find herself in a scene from the master’s past, but when she opened her eyes, all she saw was a white mist floating over a black floor. No walls were visible, and all the light seemed to come from the mist himself.  
Feeling Sabines confusion next to her, she turned, and saw the Mandalorian standing next to Master Kasavras.

“For you to understand some things about my childhood and upbringing in the Order, you first have to learn a bit about my family history, and about a species called the Sith.” He started to tell them but was promptly interrupted by Sabine.

“Aren’t the Sith an Order like the Jedi? How can there be a species called the same? Is there a Jedi-species?”

The Master shook his head, chuckling softly.  
“Well, as interesting as it would be to have a Jedi-species, there is no such thing. But you are correct, the Sith are, or were during your times, an Order like the Jedi, pursuing the dark side of the Force, or Bogan as the old Jedi Mystics called it. The Jedi were pursuing the teachings of the light side, or Ashla.”

“That is the word the Lasat use for the force.” Sabine noted, and Ahsoka nodded.  
“It is an ancient word for the Force, found in many languages across the Galaxy. I used it as a cover name before I became Fulcrum.”

The Master looked at her with interest but decided to come back to the topic at hand.  
“Well, but what is now mostly forgotten is the fact that the Order of the Sith was named after the species that founded it. Fallen Jedi from the first Jedi civil war were exiled to the far reaches of the then-known galaxy, stranding on a Planet strong in the dark side. A primitive species lived there, and soon they mixed with the darksiders, creating the Sith that would later conquer half the Galaxy.”

A figure appeared from the mist. Ahsoka had heard the stories of the Sith, even seen some holos back in the Temple libraries, but the figure before here looked so alive, a shiver ran down her spine.

The Sith had red skin, with small tentacle-like structures sprouting from his chin, decorated with golden jewellery. His black, shiny hair was combed back, held by a small metal band. His most prominent feature were his eyes, yellow and with a malicious gleam to them. Dressed in long, dark purple robes and with a lightsabre at his side, it looked like the incarnation of evil.

“This was Darth Seris, head of one of the ruling families of the Sith Empire, and exceptionally skilled in the art of manipulation.” Master Kasavras explained. “His civil name was a different one, to his family he was known as Kallig Fyntas Kasavras, and while I never met him, I knew him as Grandfather.”

Astonished, both Sabine and Ahsoka whirled around to look at the Master. He smiled wistfully, before making the picture of Darth Seris disappear.

“I guess you saw that I didn’t look anything like a Sith, no red skin, or tentacles. That is easily explained: The Sith-phenotype is recessive, so only two pure-blooded Sith will have children with the red skin and tentacles. Rarely, there is a reverse mutation and it resurfaces, but these are rare and often linked with force sensitivity.”

Nodding, they turned back towards the white mist, and a new figure formed. Again, it was a Sith, but this one looked far less threatening. He had the same tentacles like the one before, but his eyes were of a startling blue, his hair a deep shade of red, and he wore a uniform that looked a bit like the ones they had seen in their last memory of the Zephyr.

“This is my Father, Khris Kasavras. He was the first born, destined to take over the rule of House Kasavras. He would have, if there hadn’t been a problem: He was as force sensitive as a rock.”

Chuckling lightly, Ahsoka nodded.  
“I guess that disqualifies one of the status as Heir?” she asked.

“Indeed, it does. If he hadn’t been the first born to one of the most powerful families in the Empire, he would have been killed right after birth. Birthing a non-force sensitive as a pure-blooded Sith, as the Sith-Species liked to call themselves, was considered the greatest shame.  
But my grandfather might have been a Sith, but even he could not close his eyes to the fact that he was his son. Some of his rivals called it weak, but where others see weakness, the Kasavras had always seen opportunity. ‘Make the weakness your biggest strength’ has been the family motto, and the success of the family proved that the Sith of old were more than close minded.

My father was sent to an Elite Military Academy as soon as possible, growing up as an outcast. He never returned to his home, his family ignored him, only encouraging him to serve the empire with his life, so he would have a purpose after all. He was feared for being a Pureblood and the power his name carried, and at the same time everyone looked down on him for not being force sensitive. During that time, his hate for the Empire and everything it stood for grew. After graduating, he joined the Imperial Intelligence, becoming a skilled agent for the Empire in the Great Galactic War. His love for the Empire didn’t grow with all the atrocities he had to witness, having more than one dispute with his superiors about the methods used by the Intelligence Agents. Nevertheless, he made it to the rank of a Cipher Agent and was sent as a Double Agent to the Republic.

Posing as a defector, he supplied both sides with information at the beginning, still loyal to the Empire, but trying to keep casualties to a minimum in deciding for himself which information to leak. That changed when he got assigned a new Republic Liaison Officer, around 10 BTC.”

A new figure appeared beside the Sith Agent, dressed in a uniform as well. Her face was friendly, warm, blue eyes looking at them, her dark brown hair bound back in a tight bun. Standing attention, she smiled softly.

Ahsoka looked at her and then at the Master, who smiled fondly at the woman. It dawned to her who she was looking at.  
“He met your mother, didn’t he?” she asked softly, a smile on her lips.

Flysch nodded.  
“My mother, Captain Marti Bakarn, was working for the Strategic Information Service, or SIS, the counterpart to the Imperial Intelligence. At first, she was tasked to find out which side he was really working for, by all means necessary. Of course, my father knew that from the beginning, but he was as enamoured by the woman as she was with him. Later, they told me that this was the last push he had needed to fully switch sides and work for the Republic only.  
Their work saved many lives, and after being granted the citizenship of the Republic, they married.”

The two figures of Flysch’s parents stepped closer together, intertwining their fingers.

“My father was considered a valuable sleeper agent inside the Republic by the Imperial Intelligence at that time and could live relative freely during the last few years of the Great War. Still, even after I was born in 4 BTC, both my mother and my father were rarely at home, leaving me with my grandparents on Corellia.”

A small bundle appeared in the arm of the woman, both of them smiling down onto it.

“At birth, I was tested for Midichlorians as well as every other child. The results were promising, the count was well over 6000, but when I showed no signs of being able to manipulate the force by the age of 3, I was tested by a force healer of the Green Jedi, an Order within the Order located on Corellia. According to his diagnosis, I was blocked in the force, hindering me to manipulate and interact with it. That happens sometimes, but my parents were glad. Being force sensitive had always been a sign of doom for my father, and my mother had her run-ins with Sith and Jedi as well, so they decided to raise me as if I had no Midichlorians at all.”

The two figures disappeared, and the figure of a small child appeared. He looked around 4 years old, his eyes full of mischief and a crooked grin in his face.

“My grandparents were often overwhelmed with my energy, so I spent much of my time at the house of my best friend, Joanna Ipee.”

A Twi’lek child appeared next to the child version of Master Kasavras, by the lack of ears a female. She had deep red skin, with black markings running down her lekku. She had a similar look on her face, so Ahsoka couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I met her during kindergarten and was fascinated by her the first time I met her. She had the same skin colour as my dad and was always up for shenanigans like me. We were the worst nightmare of many teachers, and when we joined elementary school together, we were already inseparable.”

The children slowly aged, now they looked around 8.

“The Treaty of Coruscant, following a devastating attack on the Republic capital planet, didn’t affect us that much. Her parents were working in the shipyards as engineers, so they had more than enough work to replace all the lost ships, and my parents had even more work to do during the cold war. So, we both finished school, and joined an Elite Academy for Art & Technology in Coronet City.”

Now the pair looked around twelve, Flysch being a head taller than the Twi’lek, but she had become a real beauty already.

“I joined the Artistic Branch of the School, while Joanna had always been drawn towards everything technological. I wasn’t that popular, many of my classmates picked on me for various reasons, but Joanna was always there for me and defended me. She was my only friend, and honestly, she was more than enough for me. Life could have gone on like that for me, Joanna and I had big plans: She would become an Engineer like her parents, and I would become an Historian, or Artist, or whatever talent I might possess. We would marry, have children, live a peaceful life on Corellia…”

The old Master sighed nostalgically.  
“Ahh, the mind of a child is truly wonderful. I really loved her, first as a friend, and then when we turned eleven, as more than that. She returned my feelings, but we were both so young. Besides talking about our future, we held hands and had a few kisses.”

The children looked at each other with love in their eyes and took each other’s hands. Ahsoka couldn’t help herself and let out an aww, it was too sweet.

“We could have had our forever ever after, but the force had other plans. One day, just a few months before my twelfth birthday, Johanna didn’t show up at school. Normally, we met up in front of the building, but that day, she had left her house in the outskirts of the city, taken the rocket train downtown, but never arrived there. I waited for her for the biggest part of the morning, knowing something was wrong.

I called her parents, and they were worried as well, and informed the authorities. There had been cases of kidnappings in Coronet City around that time, the targets often young women. It seemed like she had been the victim of one of these kidnappings as well.”

The figure of Joanna disappeared, and little Flysch looked distressed.

“I went home, since my parents were at home for once, and asked them for help. They had many connections to the authorities, even offered their help in the investigations. But for me, that was too slow. I had a really bad feeling about the whole thing, like if I didn’t act soon, everything would be lost. So later that day I grabbed a kitchen knife and followed my ‘gut feeling’ as I called it”

Ahsoka nodded slowly.  
“It seems your connection to the force had established itself if you could feel that. The force wanted you to act.”

The Master agreed with her.  
“You are correct, Miss Tano. The force started to push against the blockade, weakening it and sending me hints. Such blockades are often broken by great emotional turmoil. Joanna missing was such a turmoil, but not enough to break through it. It needed more than that.”

Sabine, that had looked at the figure of the small boy silently up to now turned towards the Master.  
“Come on, tell us how the story continues. The force bla bla is interesting, but you can talk about this later?”

Both Ahsoka and the Master chuckled.  
“I am sorry, young Warrior. I guess the finer workings of the force are only interesting for those who can wield it.  
I really was able to follow the connection I had with Joanna to a warehouse in the outskirts of the city. I should have alarmed the authorities, or at least, my parents, but I was young and worried about my friend, so I decided to sneak into the warehouse alone.  
Inside, I saw that I had come to the right place. Joanna was bound to a chair, her two captors, two mean looking Trandoshans already negotiating with a fat Sullustan about the price for her.”

The figures of said shady persons appeared, their backs to Joanna, who really was tied to a chair. The small Flysch was crouched behind an invisible crate, shaking from anxiety.

“I listened to them, not daring to jump out and try to take them on. I might have been worried and naïve, but I was not stupid. Only when the Sullustan talked about how to use and abuse Joanna if she dared to not comply, something inside broke me, both literally and figuratively.”

“The blockade was broken? You could actually access the force?” Ahsoka asked.

With a nod, the Master continued.  
“I could, and quite impressively as well. But look, I guess the picture tells more than words ever could.”  
The small figure of Flysch leaped out behind the crate, not rage or anger on his face, but determination and worry. He stretched out his hands, and when the three crooks turned towards him, surprised to see a small child, they were thrown through the air before hitting an invisible wall and falling to the ground in a heap of broken bones and flesh.

Ahsoka was a bit worried.  
“But how did you break the blockade? Aren’t feelings tricky and often lead to the dark side?”

Smiling slightly, the Master turned towards her.  
“Well, it seems the Jedi teachings were shoved down your throat quite deep but let me explain.”

Ahsoka huffed but listened.  
“It is what you make of the feelings, and more importantly, which feelings. The blockade was broken by my worries and my love for Joanna, not anger and rage for the kidnappers or the slaver. I pushed them away from her to protect her, not to hurt them. That is what makes the difference.”

Ahsoka could follow his argumentation but didn’t want to say it out loud. It was Sabine that broke the silence.  
“Okay, even I could understand that, so can we please continue? I want to know what happened next.”

Chuckling, the Master pointed at the scene in front of them.  
There, Flysch could be seen how he cut the ropes that tied Joanna to the chair, shortly talking to her and hugging her. Then, he suddenly collapsed, and the scene dissolved.

“I could free Joanna before I collapsed. I guess suddenly having access to the force does that to you. I was in a coma for almost three days, and when I woke up, I was already on the way to Tython, the Planet where the Jedi Council resided during that time. My parents had agreed after a long discussion with the Jedi to send me there. After hearing about my adventure, the Council has sent Jedi Master Aven Korr to pick me up. He was known as one of the best negotiators and recruiters of the Order, and he had to use all his skill to bring my parents to give me away. It was the right decision, since there was no way to know how the sudden connection to the force would affect me. It was hard for me in the beginning, but with the support of the Jedi Order, I could adapt to my new life as youngling. I was allowed to meet my Parents and Grandparents one last time when they came to visit me, but after that, I fully concentrated on becoming a Jedi.”

He saw the sceptical look on Sabines face and smiled at her.  
“Don’t take me wrong, I missed my Parents and Joanna, my old life and school. But consider this: I was now part of an elite Order of Warriors, everyone wanted to be a Jedi when they grew up. We played Jedi vs. Sith on the playground, and whenever a Jedi showed up, all the kids would stare at him in awe.  
And now, I could be part of this. I didn’t know the hardships it would bring, or the pain and suffering I had to live through. But the force was with me on my way, and even then, I trusted in it with my whole being.”

Both Ahsoka and Sabine nodded, and the scene around them dissolved.

* * *

They found themselves back in the common area of the Shuttle. The chrono on the wall told them they had spent a little over 6 Hours in the Memories of the Master.

Said Master was standing next to them.  
“Well, I guess that is enough for now. Even a Holocron has to recharge from time to time, and you have to as well.”

Standing up, Sabine nodded and declared she would be preparing dinner.  
Ahsoka stood up as well and bowed to the master. He returned the gesture, and with a last kind smile, the image disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about adding a bit of trivia about the story at the end, so if you are interested, you can read on. Otherwise, just skip this part:
> 
> The characters from Chapter 2, Dorian, Arydine and Nira are from my friends I played Roleplay with in the MMORPG SWTOR. They were with me from the beginning, but a few months ago, one quit the game for good, and the others don't play RP anymore. So this is a memorial to all the good times we had in the game, all the memories we created and the fun we had. Flysch is, as some might have deducted from my username, my own Charakter, and his part of this story will be a retelling of his background and the things that happend to him during 10 years of roleplaying in SWTOR.  
> Writing this is a trip down memory lane, and I hope you enjoy riding it as much as I do.


	4. Corellia - Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homeworld of Master Kasavras is always worth a visit, as are his memories of living with Mandalorians as a Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the freshly revised chapter, and as always, please enjoy, leave Kudos, and comment!

Sabine was just detailing the exact process of how an Alderaanian Moss Painting was made to Ahsoka when a ping from the cockpit signalled their arrival at Corellia.

Practically jumping to the Cockpit, Ahsoka was the first one to rise. Apparently, the finer workings of art were not that interesting to the Togruta Sabine thought while she followed in a much calmer pace.  
When she let herself fall into the co-pilot chair Ahsoka had already sent their codes and was already flying towards the spaceport of Coronet City.

It looked like the biggest city on the Planet, according to the info displayed on the HUD it had more than 1 Billion inhabitants, most of them working for the shipyards that were located in the outskirts of the city.

Even from space Sabine could see the ships, many of them ex-imperial Star Destroyers that were refitted for the use in the New Republic Navy. In Orbit, more ships waited for their turn to be either scrapped or adapted.  
The loss at Jakku had brought an end to the war, and many of the warlords surrendered. There were still more than enough around, but they were now on the retreat.

A few minutes later they landed in an empty docking bay in the central Spaceport. After arranging the refuelling of the Pathfinder and taking a turbolift to the main floor, they searched for someone that could point them into the direction of Space Control. A small Astromech was helpful enough, so not even 20 minutes after they arrived, they were standing in front of a boring-looking secretary behind a desk.

After telling him what they were looking for and showing their credentials, he made a quick call, and an officer from the Corellian Security Forces, short CorSec, appeared from a door. He led them down a corridor, and without speaking much, showed them the surveillance holo of a satellite.

It showed the appearance of the Purrgils and the ISDs, but they didn’t stay for long. Before the automatic orbital defences could be activated, they had readjusted their course, and were off to Hyperspace again. The whole incident didn’t last longer than 10 seconds; short, but long enough for them to be able to track their new Vector.

Sabine made a copy of the data and thanking the Officer they were standing back in the main hall of the spaceport shortly after.

“Well, we still have 3 hours to kill until the refuelling is finished.” Sabine said to Ahsoka. The Togruta nodded and pointed towards the Turbolifts.

“I will use the time and meditate, if you want to you can look around in the City. I heard Axial Park is nice, there are even some outdoor art exhibitions.” She winked at her, and Sabine rolled her eyes.

“Well, you do that, while I broaden my artistic horizon.” She turned around for the exit. “See you in 3 hours.”

* * *

The Art Exhibit was really interesting: sculptures and installations from scrapped Starship parts, paintings on walls that showed the recent victory of the Rebellion and an landscape artist has made Sabine’s starbird, the sign of the Rebellion, as a walkable path in the grass of the Park.

Sabine was glad she had changed her look since she didn’t want to be recognised. A simple brown cloak over her armour made her less recognisable, and since she also left her helmet aboard the ship, chances were that she would not be bothered by fans. Her work on Lothal and for the Rebellion has become quite famous, and when an Art collector learned she was an artist as well, her fame among the artistic community has gone through the roof. She had even heard of an incident on Garell when a collector bought a house only because she had sprayed her Symbol on the wall and had it transferred to a Gallery on Coruscant.  
And people called Mandalorians crazy.

While walking down a path in the park, she saw a fountain with the statue of a woman in the middle of it. It was quite unusual, so she went over to have a closer look.

Normally, a statue of a woman in a fountain would mean little to no clothes, but this woman was wearing a full flight suit, her helmet under the arm and a determined look on her face.  
Intrigued, Sabine read the plaque that was fixed to the base of the statue.

“In honour of the brave Pilots of Corellia, may they never be forgotten.”  
A much shinier plaque was placed under the first one.  
“To return this monument to the one it was erected for, after the Empire sought to eradicate her legacy. We carried it on for millennia:  
In honour of Jhaka Bakarn, Hero of the Republic, a true pilot and Corellian.”

Sabine knew the last name; it was the Name of Master Kasavras Mother. He guessed they must have been related.  
“I see you are interested in this fountain?” a kind voice behind her said. Turning around, she saw an old woman coming towards her, wearing a simple, but comfortable looking dress. Her white hair was bound back in a ponytail, and a pair of glasses sat on her nose. She smiled at her.

“You must know, young Mandalorian, that Jhaka Bakarn was a famous fighter Pilot in the Old Republic, more than 3000 Years ago. She was the eldest daughter of a wealthy and influential Family here on Corellia, the Bakvalen-Family.  
But she loved to fly, so she did what she loved and left to join the Navy. Her father was furious and disowned her. She even changed her name to Bakarn, a much simpler name to show that she had no intention of returning to the life of luxury.

She fought many battles and was one of the most skilled pilots in the Navy, but one day, she led her squadron into a fight she would not return from. They managed to defeat the enemy and eliminate the danger, but she was shot down.

Her father grieved of the loss of his daughter, and to honour her legacy. He even changed the family name to Bakarn.  
Since then, the Bakarn family had been known to have skilled pilots as well as skilled diplomats, always trying for consent and harmony.”

Sabine had listened to the old woman’s tale and smiled.  
“Thank you for the story, Ma’am. I think it would please Jhaka to know her story is still remembered.”

The old woman nodded and smiled up at the statue.  
“Even during the rule of the Empire, when everything remembering the Republic was torn down, my family held up her legacy. As soon as the planetary government surrendered to the New Republic, a new plaque was added to the now face- and nameless statue. Now, Jhaka smiles down und us again.”

Sabine looked at the woman with surprise.  
“Your family? Are you also a part of the Bakarns?”

The old woman nodded with twinkle in her eyes. She held out her hand for Sabine.  
“My name is Silva Bakarn, it is nice to meet you, Sabine Wren.”

Sabine was even more surprised, but she shook the offered hand.  
“How do you know who I am?”  
Silva Bakarn laughed.  
“Well, it is not that common for Mandalorians to stroll around on Corellia, and especially not for Mandalorians interested in Art. Your picture is well-known in the artistic community as well, so it was not hard to piece the clues together.”

Sabine stared for a moment, before she nodded.  
“Well, I guess you are right.” She shrugged her shoulders.

The old woman smiled at her and patted her arm.  
“If you want to see more Art, just come by the Bakarn estates. My family has collected for more than 4 millennia, there is quite a collection there. You are welcome to drop by whenever you have time.”

A not so small part of Sabine wanted to take her up on the offer immediately, but a look on the chrono on a nearby advertisement panel made her sigh.  
“I would love to, but I have a Shuttle to catch. But I will drop by when I am on Corellia the next time.”

Madam Bakarn nodded friendly.

“I would love to greet you. But you better hurry, the next Rocket Train to the Spaceport will leave in a few minutes.”  
And with a last friendly nod, she walked off, and Sabine turned towards the Rocket Train station.

* * *

Back in Orbit Sabine and Ahsoka showed the new Vector Data to the Holocron, which narrowed down the possible routes the Purrgil could have taken down to one, leading into the Outer Rim.

“It looks like the next stop will be Tatooine.” The old Master told them after he had finished his calculations. “The estimated flight time will be around 6 days, so more than enough for another round of questions.”

Ahsoka sighed and stood up, walking towards the cockpit.  
“I will let you ask the next question; I will program the Navi-computer.” In a lower voice she added: “I should have thought about taking an Astromech with us.”

Sabine nodded and turned back towards the Master, who was looking at her expectantly. Before she could come up with a question, he proposed one to her.

“I could tell you about how my journey alongside Laiyla Wren continued. As you know, we were a bit reluctant travelling companions at first, and since she had to deliver important information to her clan, the current location of her clan had been our first destination as well. It had been quite a shock for me to be thrown into the cold waters of Mandalorian culture. I had some very interesting run-ins with them and their allies. So, if you are interested, I could tell you that story.”

Sabine thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement.  
“Sure. I guess you spent a lot of time with my ancestor, so I could learn more about her through your eyes.”

His eyes twinkled and he smiled at her.  
“You could say that, and I will try to give you the whole picture of the kind of person your ancestor had been.”

Gesturing her to place her hand on the Holocron on the table, the Master sat down in the meditation pose again, and as soon as Sabine laid a hand on top of the crystal matrix and closed her eyes, she found herself being sucked into the Memories from long ago.

* * *

Sabine found herself back in the cockpit of the corvette. Standing next to her the old Master looked at the younger version of himself, sitting in the co-pilot chair. Her ancestor, Laiyla Wren, was sitting in the pilot’s chair. She was typing in the Navi-computer. Judging from the view out of the windshield, they were already in Orbit over Naboo.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me where you are going with my ship.” The young Jedi said in an exhausted tone. It felt like the had had this argument for quite some time.

Laiyla only rolled her eyes and finished typing in the coordinates in the computer. The ship turned slightly, and then the Hyperspace Generator sprang to life. After a moment of tense silence, the stars became stripes, and then they were in Hyperspace. With a relieved sigh, they both leaned back.

“I already told you, I am bound by oath to not reveal the location of the base of the Alliance without a direct order from the Outlander or one of his officers.” The Mandalorian answered after a moment of silence.

Flysch only huffed and stood up.  
“Well, I guess I have to trust you that you are really a part of the Alliance, and not some crazy bounty hunter that drags me off to the Empire for some quick cash.”

It was only because of his Jedi reflexes that the punch aiming for his head missed him by a millimetre.

Laiyla glared at him, a frown on her face.  
“Don’t you dare question my loyalty to the Mand’alor. She called all the clans to war, on the side of the Alliance, and since the Alliance is allied with your Republic, that means selling you to the Empire would make me dar’manda.”

Holding up his hands in a calming gesture, Flysch backed up a bit.  
“I have no idea what you just told me, but I will take your word for it that you will not stab me in the back.”

With one last growl she sat down again, letting him pass.  
“Di’kut” she murmured while he walked past her, still a deathly glare on her face.

Sabine chuckled at the display in front of her, as did the old Jedi next to her.  
“You could say we didn’t exactly were friends from the beginning.  
I had no clue about Mandalorian culture or customs, as well as their recent history. Since Mand’alor the Avenger has taken over the title, she had rallied the clans and called them to war against the Eternal Empire. They followed, and later, when the War between the Empire and the Republic broke out again, she called them to war against the Empire. Most of the clans followed, but quite a few begrudgingly, since before the Eternal Empire, the Mandalorians had been allied with the Sith for decades, forming profitable contracts. But as you know, when Mand’alor calls…”  
“… the clans follow.” Sabine finished for him, nodding.  
“I guess it must not have been easy for them to suddenly change their allegiances.”

The Master shook his head.  
“It wasn’t, but history proved it to be the right choice. When the War eventually came to an end and the Republic won, the Mandalorians were on the winning side, keeping many of the conquered Planets and working together with the Republic for a long time, before their warrior-like behaviour became too much for the now-peaceful republic and they became independent again. This was the birth of the Mandalorian Sector.”

Sabine was thrilled to learn more about the history of her people. This knowledge maybe could be found in old archives, but certainly not on Mandalore, where the archives had been destroyed more than once in a war, and after the New Mandalorians took over, they erased most of the less peaceful history of their ancestors. Also hearing it from someone who had been there to see with his own eyes was different from just reading about it.

She wanted to ask for more information, but before she could open her mouth, the scene changed. The warrior was now sleeping in the pilot’s chair, her head on the backrest, hair falling down the back of the chair. The Droid was back, tinkering with some wires under a console to the right. The young Flysch Kasavras entered and stopped when he saw her sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

He looked at her for a moment, a small smile on his face, before he slowly got closer. When he stood next to her, he softly shook her shoulder to wake her up.

Faster than anyone could react, she leaped up and pushed him down to the ground, a retractable blade sprouting from her bracer, pointing up under his chin.

He just blinked at her, too stunned to do anything. Her hair was falling down and pooling on the sides of his head,  
If she didn’t just stop short of slitting his throat, it might be a quite intimate position.

‘A knife can really change the mood of a situation quite a bit’ Sabine thought as her ancestor slowly pulled back.

“Sorry for startling you.” Flysch said quite unnecessarily while slowly standing up as well. “But I made something to eat, it’s back in the galley. It’s just a stew, but better than nothing, I guess."

Only nodding, Laiyla gathered her hair and bound it back in a bun. Just when she was about to leave the room, Flysch spoke again.

“If you want to, you can take the bed in the cabin. I know there is only one bed in the ship that is still intact, the other cabin having a hull breach and all, but I don’t mind sleeping here. I am used to bad sleeping conditions.”

He flashed her a smile that was meant to be reassuring, but even Sabine could see the concern beneath it.

Laiyla only huffed.  
“I’m a tough girl, don’t you worry. I don’t need a bed to sleep, the chair is just fine.”

But Flysch didn’t let that comment slide.  
“We still have 3 days to go, and I prefer sleeping here if it means I get to avoid a cranky Mando that could easily kill me.”

Sabine laughed and shot the old Master, who was chuckling as well, a sideway glance.  
“Smooth, really smooth. You know how to talk to ‘tough girls’” she said with making air quotes at the right places.

The older version of Flysch just shrugged.  
“Well, I’ve spent enough time with the warrior-type of women, and the last thing they want is seem weak. That tactic worked most of the times, this time as well.”

Looking back at the scene in front of her Sabine just saw the nod Laiyla gave before leaving the cockpit towards the galley on the other end of the ship, muttering something under her breath that sounded like a few assorted swear words in Mando’a.

Again, the scene shifted. They were now standing in front of a door, Laiyla banging on it.  
“Come on, open up! I need to use the refresher, what are you even doing showering at this time of the night!”

She was wearing just her bodysuit, obviously having been woken up in the middle of the night by the call of nature.

Sabine had to admit, her ancestor was quite well-endowed. The bodysuit hugged her body tightly, leaving not much for imagination. Glancing down onto her own chest, Sabine couldn’t help but compare herself with her ancestor, sighing soundlessly at the result. Her ancestor was certainly more gifted when it came to the size of her breasts, and also her behind was much more prominent than Sabine’s own backside.

That aside, she looked exceptionally fit. The muscles of her arms were firm and stood out when she pounded on the door, and besides her female traits there was no excessive fat to be seen.

Just when Sabine was sure her Ancestor would rip out the door, it opened, and she nearly hit the man coming from it in the face with her fist.

Flysch had indeed showered, his hair still damp, only wearing a towel around his waist. He looked down onto the woman in front of him, a peeved look on his face. Only when he saw how she was dressed he blushed a bit and stepped aside. Shooting him a glare, she stormed into the refresher and even managed to slam an automatic door shut.

“I guess one of the only things I inherited from my ancestor was her temper.” Sabine joked after she stopped laughing.

The Master laughed as well and nodded.  
“I guess that comes with being a Mandalorian. But I am sure you will find more of your traits in your ancestor, there is much more to see.”

Sabine expected the scene to dissolve and change again, but they stayed with the young Jedi that was standing in the hallway, dripping water onto the floor. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed, as if he were meditating.

Sabine couldn’t help herself but take a closer look at him. His usual robes did a good job in hiding his frame, but now, only dressed in a towel, she could see that he was tall and lean, with firm, defined muscles and strong-looking legs. But what really caught the eye of the young Mandalorian were the scars that were all over his arms and upper body, and, as far as she could see, his legs as well. The most prominent was a faint scar running diagonally across his back, from the left shoulder to his right hip.

The old Master must have seen her look and explained.  
“Life as a Jedi during that time meant fighting more often than not. There were times I was shot at almost on a daily basis, and since it was not that common to wear an armour, especially not for Ataru-fighters, I got more than one hit. Most of them were not that bad, only superficial burns, but they left scars, nonetheless. The long scar on the back was a parting gift from a Knight of Zakuul.”

Sabine nodded, thinking about a certain someone with twin scars on his cheek. Life as a Jedi had been dangerous back then, but nowadays, it was dangerous as well, especially when the Empire was hunting you. Kanan had paid the ultimate price, and her Ezra had suffered as well…

Sabine’s mind came to a screeching halt. Had she just called him ‘her’ Ezra? Stars, she hadn’t even found him, and was already claiming him as hers. The Sabine from five years ago would have cringed at that thought, but the Sabine from the present quite liked that thought.

She was pulled out from her thoughts when the door opened again, Laiyla coming out of the refresher, looking much more relaxed.  
“Well, next time you decide to take a shower, warn me first.” She said at Flysch before winking at him, making him blush again. She saw that, and with a grin she ogled him once up and down, making him blush even more.

“It seems you had your share of fights yourself.” She said in a low purr, a sultry look on her face.  
Swallowing hard, the Jedi inched towards the refresher.

But the Mando wasn’t finished yet. Stepping well into Flysch’s personal space, she whispered to him:  
“We should swap out war stories, I am sure we two have a lot to share with each other.”

The young Jedi was now red as the sand on Geonosis, blinking rapidly as he pulled back towards the wall, desperately trying to get some space between himself and the warrior.

After a moment of just staring at him, the woman burst out laughing, patting him on the cheek and walking back towards the cabin, cackling like mad.

“As you see, your ancestor quickly found a liking in harassing me.” The Master said quite exhasperated, while Sabine only laughed.

The scene changed again, they were now in the cargo hold, Flysch inspecting the crates that were stacked up to the ceiling. Laiyla joined him shortly after, a sandwich in her hand.

“Well, what are you up to now, di’kut?” she asked between two bites. “Already finished with meditating, reading or sitting around with a gloomy look for today?”

Flysch only sighed, obviously already used to this kind of harassment.  
“I was checking the cargo that was brought aboard before we evacuated. It seems these are all data storages with copies of the Jedi Archives we had on board of the Zephyr.”

He had obviously already told her about the attack since she only latched onto the Archive part.  
“Copies of the Archives? Like, the legendary Jedi Archives, where the whole knowledge of the Galaxy is stored?”

Rolling his eyes, Flysch floated the crate he had just been inspecting back to its place on top of a stack. Then he turned around to answer.

“Not the whole archives, those were badly damaged in the attack on Coruscant, but the parts that were reconstructed and are now on Tython. This here is only the knowledge that concerns the Jedi training, like lessons in Philosophy, Combat, Diplomacy, and so on. Knowledge that would only benefit a Force Wielder, that is the reason why the Archive was destroyed when we were boarded, and the copies were evacuated. This knowledge should not fall into the wrong hands.”

Laiyla nodded while she finished her sandwich.  
“Well I get that, there is knowledge about the Mandalorians that I wouldn’t like to see in the wrong hands.” She said before walking towards the exit of the cargo hold.

Flysch followed her, a curious look on his face.  
“What kind of knowledge are we talking about? Cultural, or more of a practical sort, like a weakness in the armour?”  
He asked while they walked up the stairs towards the galley.

Laiyla shot him a sly grin.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, Master Jedi.” The honorific was said in a more than sarcastic tone, making him roll his eyes again. But she continued.

“I guess the greatest strength and weakness of the Mandalorians is their culture, making us natural warriors, but also following a strict set of rules. We can only function at our best within the clans, and if we are declared dar’manda, Outcasts, for breaking these rules, we lose a part of ourselves. You could call that knowledge that poses a great threat to us, if used in the right way to hurt us.”

Nodding slowly, Flysch followed her into the galley, taking a sandwich from a plate for himself. After taking a bite and swallowing, he answered.  
“Well, then I am honoured that you tell me that. Normally, Jedi and Mando’s aren’t exactly friendly to each other.”

She shrugged her shoulders and got herself something to drink from the cooler.  
“Well, since we both saved each other’s lives and now owe each other, it would be stupid of you to use this knowledge against me. You would be hunted by every Mandalorian for breaking this honour-bound agreement this side of the Galaxy, which would be, considering the momentary front lines, almost everyone. Besides, you Jedi aren't exactly the type to do something like that.”

He nodded again, taking another bite.  
“Well, then I guess I should tell you the biggest weakness of the Jedi as well, to make it even.”

Laiyla only laughed and sat down at the small table.  
“Oh, I already know that one, everyone knows.”

He rose an eyebrow in question, and she delivered.  
“It’s your drive to be noble, to sacrifice yourself and let no one come to harm if you can prevent it.”

Flysch wanted to protest, but she held up a hand, silencing him.  
“I’m not finished yet. It is a strength of you, I know, but it can be exploited way too easily by crooks and gangsters. They just have to take a few hostages, and you have to play by their rules. Still, more often than not, you come out of these situations unharmed, all the baddies dead and the hostages freed. You Jedi managed to turn one of your weaknesses into a strength, which is impressive.”

She looked at him pointedly as he processed the words, a grin creeping on his face.  
“If I didn’t know better; and being stuck with you in a Spaceship for almost a week now taught me a lot about you, I would say that had been a compliment of the Jedi ways.”

She smiled briefly before shaking her head.  
“I would never compliment someone who thought that avoiding conflict is an honourable way of warfare. I simply acknowledged your ways being effective.”  
They both laughed and bantered on while the scene dissolved.

“As you can see, being stuck with someone for a long period of time can go two ways: You make a new friend or commit murder. I was glad it turned out the first option, especially after we finally arrived at our destination.”

Sabine found herself at the top of the ramp, an excited looking Laiyla next to her. Flysch stood a bit back, a nervous look on his face, but nevertheless, he lowered the ramp.

A crowd was already waiting outside, all dressed in Mandalorian Armour in various colours. Sabine saw the colours of the Clans Fett, Rook, Ard, Chorn and Beroya, as well as some she didn’t know. They all looked over to the ship expectantly, and when Laiyla walked down the ramp, she was greeted with cheers.

The Mandos quickly surrounded her, clapping her on the back, a middle-aged guy hugging Laiyla, while a red-headed warrior was looking over to the Spaceship, as if she knew there was someone else.

Flysch had been looking at the scene with a smile, but when he saw the Redhead looking over to him, his smile dropped. Having no other choice, he slowly walked down the ramp, while the warrior came closer as well.

Sabine and the old Jedi left the Ship too, and Sabine took a closer look at the warrior. She was small, even smaller than herself, but she radiated a commanding authority that almost made her shiver. Her hazel eyes bored into those of Flysch, her blue and silver armour showed she was part of Clan Vizla as well. A very familiar crest was painted onto her shoulder guard, and Sabine had a guess who she was, finding herself correct when Flysch spoke first after bowing respectfully.

“It is an Honour to meet the legendary Mand’alor Shae Vizla, bane of the Eternal Empire, Raider of Alderaan and Coruscant. My name is Flysch Kasavras, Jedi Knight, formerly of the Praxeum Ship Zephyr.”

The Mand’alor looked at him with a neutral expression, then a small smile spread on her face.  
“Well, I welcome you, Knight Kasavras, to Odessen, base of the Alliance and current war-camp of the Mandalorian Forces. I gather it was you that brought one of my Clan back to us?”

Flysch nodded.  
“It was my ship that brought us here, but without the parts from her crashed one, we would both have been stranded on the planet where we met.”

Shae Vizla looked at him with interest.  
“Laiyla said that much in her message, and it seems it is up to me to interpret the situation you two find yourself in.  
As you might know, honour is quite important for me and my people, and if someone saves your life, you are bound by honour to repay this favour. I could either say you are quits with each other, or you will stay in each other’s service until each of your lives had been saved by the other.”

A grin crept onto her face, not malicious, but amused.  
“Do you have any obligations to fulfil that have to be taken care off immediately?” she asked when he didn’t say anything.

He had just gone a bit pale, but his Jedi training obviously made him hold his tongue. Simply shaking his head, he remained silent.

The Mand’alor clapped him on the shoulder, making him stagger a bit.  
“Then you have to celebrate with us, you brought back one of ours, and she brought information with her that is important to our cause. I will announce my verdict in the morning!”

The last sentence was meant to be heard by everyone, since the rest of the Mandalorians present had come closer to them during their exchange. Laiyla didn’t seem so thrilled to have to wait another night, but the prospect of a party seemed to cheer her up. Talking and joking, the crowd dispersed, leaving Flysch alone in the Hangar that looked like it was hewn directly from the rock.

“The rest of the day was spent with getting to know some people of the alliance.” The old Master told Sabine as the scene shifted to black. Standing in the dark, he continued. “They helped me find a storage space for the Archive Data, since they already had most of the data themselves. Clan Vizla insisted on fixing my Spaceship, since I saved one of theirs, and repair the hull and hyperdrive.

I was quite surprised to run into a few Jedi and Sith on my stroll through the base, working side by side without animosities. I’ve heard of the Alliance but seeing it in person was really impressive. I even got a glimpse of one of the best-known characters in the Alliance, the Sith Lord Lana Beniko.”  
The figure of a blonde woman with yellow eyes appeared, dressed in a simple, functional outfit, a light sabre on her side. Despite knowing that she was a Sith, Sabine didn’t think she looked that malicious. Compared to the Inquisitors or Darth Vader, she looked like the nice Aunt from next door.

“It had been a life-changing experience. I couldn’t help but think how my parents would love to be here. Back at home, the only time my father could show his face was at home, since a Pureblood was almost always a loyal servant of the Empire and often attacked. At the Alliance Base, he could have lived a normal life, going on dates with my mother, just being himself while still working for the Republic.”

The old master sighed, before a scene started to form around them again.  
Sabine found herself in the middle of a party, Mandalorians in Armour sitting on benches at long tables, drinking, eating and joking around. Sabine had witnessed such parties at her home on Krownest herself, smiling a bit at the display.

“I felt like I was thrown into a completely different world. Compared to the calmness and composure of the Jedi, the Mandalorians were the complete opposite. In the Enclave and aboard the Praxeum ship, drinking was limited, and as a Jedi frowned upon, but here, it was a necessity.”

Sabine dawned what he was hinting at.  
“Oh no, please tell me you didn’t drink the tihaar.” She whispered, suppressing a smile.

The old Master nodded gravely, gesturing towards a point in the crowd where especially loud laughter was coming from.  
There, among the warriors, Sabine could see the brown robes of the Jedi Knight Flysch Kasavras, a tinge of red on his cheeks indicating that he was not really sober anymore.

He seemed to have told a quite funny story, since the warriors around him were roaring with laughter. Next to him, Laiyla sat, trying her best not to laugh as well. A bit down the table she saw Shae Vizla, in the company of a Pureblood Sith in Orange-Red robes. He looked not as friendly as Flysch’s father, but if he was here on the Alliance base, that must mean he was an Ally of the Outlander and supported the Republic. He had startling purple eyes, but a warm smile, which clashed with the first impression she had of him.

Master Kasavras seemed to have followed her gaze and explained.  
“The Sith you see in the company of Shae Vizla is Darth Imperius, formerly a member of the Dark Council, which supported the Sith Emperor in governing the Empire. He was one of the first ones of the Empire to join the Alliance and stayed with it as it joined the Republic. Despite his training as a Sith, his pursuit of power was guided by the use of Ashla, not the Bogan. He and the Mandalore knew each other since the Great War, and they have gotten quite… close over time.”

With a pointed look he nodded towards the mentioned, just as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She blushed a bit but kissed him on the cheek while taking his hand.

“Well, the more you know.” Sabine noted, before redirecting her attention towards her ancestor.

She seemed to have a good time, eating, talking and drinking. Maybe drinking a bit too much since her motions got a bit uncoordinated. The Jedi next to her wasn’t doing any better, he had started to make bottles of ale and other beverages float around, refilling the glasses of the Mandalorians around him. The one on the other side of him clapped him on the back, making him almost fall over.

“It is really something, to see Mandalorians almost enjoy the company of a Jedi.” Sabine couldn’t help but say out loud, and the Master next to her laughed.

“Well, these were different times, and difficult ones as well. The Mandalorians had a history of violence with the Jedi, but since they joined the Alliance, which leader was a Jedi by the way, and they learned to respect them as a warrior you want to have on your side, and only fight against when you are training.”

As if on cue, shouts rose from the crowd, and Sabine and the Master walked through them to the front.  
They had formed a circle around an open space next to the tables, and in the middle, he saw the Jedi and her ancestor, circling each other.

“Please tell me you didn’t spar with Laiyla in front of the crowd, intoxicated?” Sabine said in a pleading voice, looking over to the Master  
He just shook his head and looked to the floor.

Half amused, half horrified Sabine couldn’t help herself to watch the spectacle of two very skilled, but also very drunk warriors fighting.

The crowd was roaring with laughter since the two combatants couldn’t really hit each other, until Laiyla finally got a lucky hit and Flysch went down. But he wasn’t defeated, with a sweep of his legs, that could also have been a try to stand up again, he brought her down next to him, the crowd now laughing so hard, some were barely able to stand.

The Mandalore brought an end to the spectacle, assigning a warrior each to bring the two drunken fighters to bed. Flysch was led to his ship, while they brought Laiyla towards the living quarters of her clan.

The old Master Kasavras cleared his throat when the scene dissolved again.  
“As you can see, at this point, I got along with the Mandos quite well. I still had no idea about their culture, other than it included drinking a lot of alcohol and trying to punch each other as often as possible. But I admired the way they accepted me at their celebration, just because I did what everyone would have done by saving their clanmate.”

A new scene formed, and they found themselves in a room that resembled a throne room.  
“We were called before the Mandalore well before my headache started to fade. I had managed to meditate a bit against the pain, but the residual alcohol was not as easily dispersed as the contents of my stomach.”

Indeed, the young Knight Kasavras was looking not that well, his skin had a greyish hue to it, and his eyes were bloodshot. Laiyla looked a bit better, but maybe she had helped her looks with a touch of make-up.

Shae Vizla sat on a chair that looked as if it was made from bones, a fluffy pelt lying on it. She grinned at the Jedi and how miserable he looked, before speaking up.

“I see you both survived your impressive display of your fighting skills yesterday, as well as the party in general.”  
She stood up and walked over to them.

“This morning, I had a talk with the Outlander. He had an interesting take on your little dilemma.”

The grin on her face made both of them exchange a worried glance.

“He suggested keeping you honour-bound to each other. It would benefit the Jedi-Mandalorian relations to have a duo work together and show how beneficial that could be.”

She turned towards the Jedi.  
“He offered you to formally join his Alliance. Since the Jedi Order is not really existent at the moment, it would not mean to leave it, and he would never ask from anybody against something they believe in, like the Jedi Code. If it is formally re-established, you are free to leave the Alliance and go back. So, what do you say?”

She looked at Flysch expectantly, as did Sabine, only she looked at the older Version of the Knight.

The Master smiled.  
“I was about to say no, I wanted to look for my friends and team up with them again, but suddenly I felt the force flow through me like never before. It showed me a glimpse of the future, a hint of what could be if I accepted. I saw that this was the way I should walk down. The force has always sent me hints and influenced me, but never as strongly as it did in that moment.”

The young Flysch had closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, there was a determined look in them.  
“I accept, please tell the Outlander that I would be honoured to join his Alliance.”

Shae Vizla seemed pleased.  
“Well, that settles it. You two will spend more time with each other, train together and fight alongside each other, until each one of you saves the other one’s life. That is my order.”

Flysch nodded, but Laiyla rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Well done, di’kut.”  
The scene dissolved again, and Sabine found herself back in the common room.

* * *

The Master reappeared next to the table.

“After that, I practically got adopted into the clan. I still had contact with the Force Enclave of the Alliance, learning a few new tricks from the Voss, Sith, Jedi and other force users that were part of it, but formally, I was part of the Mandalorian Forces. I trained with them in sword fighting and hand to hand combat. I got lessons in Mando’a, Mandalorian culture and their way of life. It was fascinating to dive into a culture that different from everything I have experienced before.”

Sabine looked at the Master with a thoughtful look.  
“It was a daring experiment of the Mand’alor, but it was successful, since you were not killed and able to make this Holocron.”

The Master laughed.  
“You are right. It was like starting a second life. My first life had been the one in the Order, my second one was in the Alliance with the Mandalorian warriors. I was like an ambassador to them, showing them other ways than their own, since the Mandalorians always tended to shut out influences from the outside. But without being open-minded, the Alliance would have failed. It was the plan of the Outlander to make the Mandalorians more open-minded, so they would support the Alliance not because the Mandalor commanded them, but because they felt it was the right thing to do.”

Nodding, Sabine got to her feet.  
“I would love to hear more from your story, Master, but I am really tired. I think I will sleep for a bit.” She paused for a moment.  
“How long did it take you to show me this Memory?”

The Master answered promptly.  
“Three days, but don’t worry, your companion enjoyed her quite time. She had been meditating for most of it.”

Sabine yawned and nodded again, too tired from all the information she had been given.  
“I will sleep for a while, tell Ahsoka to not wake me up, except there is something to shoot or blow up.”

The last thing she heard before closing her door was the chuckling of the Holocron.

* * *

The next three days of their journey were filled with almost no action, much to Sabine’s displeasure.  
She couldn’t ask the Holocron for more Memories since it was teaching Ahsoka some special meditation techniques. At the beginning, Sabine had joined them, but without the force, it was just a relaxation exercise for her, and when she managed to fall asleep while sitting upright, she gave up.

Drawing on her pad didn’t entertain her for long, her way of creating Art a more physical one, so when there was still one whole day of flight left, she asked Ahsoka for a sparring session. The Togruta twitched with her Montrals, the Togruta-version of a raised eyebrow, but agreed.

Under the watchful eyes of the Master they trained in hand to hand combat, him giving pointers to them from time to time.

“I see the skills of Mandalorians, and Jedi have not digressed over time.” He said with a pleased look on his face after they had finished.

Ahsoka wiped her face with a towel before she answered.  
“Well, war has that effect. I grew up fighting one, and later another one, as did Sabine.”

Nodding sadly, the Master answered.  
“I guess you are right. I hope none of your descendants will have to fight another war.”

Looking at each other, both Sabine and Ahsoka nodded at the same time.


	5. Tatooine - Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-known Planet is once again the stage for an adventure, while the time as a Younging is much less adventurous for Master Kasavras than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start my Summer Job tomorrow, so I will not be as productive as before.  
> But don't worry, I have the Storyline pretty much plotted out, let me know if you can guess where I am going with this story ;)  
> As always, comment, give Kudos, shoot me your ideas, tell me what you want to see and read. I live and thrive on your feedback :D

When they arrived at Tatooine, it was the first Planet that didn’t hail them as soon as they got in range.

Sitting in the Cockpit, the Holocron with the Master set on top of the console so he could participate in their planning, Ahsoka and Sabine looked out of the windshield, taking in the sight of the desert planet.

“Well, I heard stories about Tatooine, being remote, deserted and all, but I have to admit, it looks quite nice from up here.” Sabine noted.

Both Ahsoka and them Master looked at her with a hint of disbelief on their faces, before Ahsoka spoke first.  
“Well, tell that to my old Master. He grew up here, and later returned a few times. I had the pleasure to help him rescue a Huttling once, carrying it through the desert has not been that nice. And for it being remote and deserted, if you are ever looking for someone running from the law, start here. It is far too popular among gangsters and criminals to be a good hiding place.”

The Master nodded in agreement.  
“It has been like that during my times as well. Despite being bare of any valuable resources, or close to any trade route, the Empire and the Republic fought more than one battle over this pile of sand. Most of them were covert ops, but still, the manpower and money both sides pumped into this hive of criminals was astounding.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he winked at Sabine.  
“Well, maybe there is something on that planet that fascinates people.”

“Master Kenobi hid here, and Luke Skywalker spent his youth on a Moisture Farm down there. This planet has had more celebrities on it than any other Planet in the Outer Rim.” Ahsoka added.

Nodding, Sabine also added her two cents.  
“Don’t forget Maul and Ezra, they have been here as well.”

Sighing and leaning back, Sabine started to fidget with a strand of her hair.  
“But if I remember correctly, there is only one route the Purrgils could have taken from here, right?”

Ahsoka nodded.  
“Indeed, but we have to refuel and restock a few supplies, so we will land in Mos Eisley.”  
Sabine sighed and stood up.

“Well, if that’s the case, I will go and clean my blasters, you never know.”  
“A wise decision.” The Master noted. “I guess I can leave it to you, just activate the Holocron again when you need the coordinates for our next jump.” And with that, he deactivated, and Ahsoka steered their Ship towards the planet.

* * *

The Control Tower of Mos Eisley had assigned them Bay three-five as a landing site. Ahsoka looked out over the city, which looked more like a labyrinth of houses, landing bays and streets, gleaming white under the harsh sunlight.  
Sabine had taken over the controls so Ahsoka could get ready as well, redressing in less suspicious clothes. Trousers and a leather top also allowed her to use her lightsabres more freely, should the need arise. A robe might be a good way to look mysterious, but in terms of fighting, they were highly impractical.

They landed softly on the sand of the Landing Bay, lowering the ramp before they even touched down.  
A group of pit-stop droids was already waiting outside, and when Sabine and Ahsoka walked outside, a brown-haired woman came from a door in the wall of the circular pit.

“Welcome to Tatooine, and welcome to Landing Bay three-five. My Name is Peli Motto, how can I be of assistance?”

Ahsoka eyed the woman carefully both in with her eyes and through the force. But she saw nothing that gave her a bad feeling about her. She seemed like a woman that had to work to survive the day, but honest enough, even compared to the standards of this planet.

“Just a refill and a check-up, that would be all.” Ahsoka answered her while Sabine stayed back a bit, crossing her arms over the chest and checking the out the surroundings. “And maybe you could tell us where we get supplies for a reasonable price.”

The woman nodded and gestured her droids to get to work, while she led Ahsoka and Sabine towards the door she came from.

“Well, that would be the Spacer’s Market, down in the New Quarter. Just follow the street on the left till the end, and then take a left. You find everything a spacer could need there.”

Nodding in thanks Ahsoka pulled a small credit stick out of her purse and tossed it to Peli Motto.

“Thank you for the tip. This is for your help, and for looking that no one goes into our ship, right?”

Catching the credit stick and sticking it down her cleavage almost immediately the woman only smiled and nodded.  
“Only the best service here in Bay 3-5.”

With that, she turned around, and locked the door behind them.

* * *

An hour later Sabine and Ahsoka had restocked their supplies. Pushing the crate towards the Landing Bay they made their way back, and when they rang the buzzer, the woman opened the door for them.

“We have your Ship refuelled and checked it over, it’s in tip-top shape.” She told them while leading them back to the Pathfinder.

Ahsoka handed her a small satchel with credit sticks before answering.

“Thank you for the quick service.”

Counting the Credits Peli Motto nodded absent-mindedly.

“I take pride in my service.” She looked up when she was convinced that she had been paid enough. “But may I ask, what brought you to Tatooine? I couldn’t help but recognise the shuttle type you fly, it’s not that common in this corner of the galaxy.”

Sabine was already bringing the crate aboard, so it was up to Ahsoka to decide what to tell the curious woman.  
“Well, we are following a trail of Star Destroyers that would have come through here a few years ago.”

The woman looked surprised, and just when Sabine was coming outside again to see what was taking her so long, she answered.

“Well, there are no Star Destroyers around here anymore, at least not in flying shape. One came down in the Southern Dune Sea, around five years ago or so?”

Ahsoka could feel the surprise and sudden clash of fear radiating from Sabine in the force. The Mando pushed past her and stopped right in front of the woman, who backed up a bit with wide eyes.

“What was the ID of the Star Destroyer? Were there any survivors?” Sabine questioned the woman, a sharp edge in her voice.”

Peli Motto gulped but answered.  
“I have no idea about which Star Destroyer came down. And I don’t know anything about survivors, it came down in the middle of the dessert, I highly doubt that anyone could have made his way out of there without outside help.”

The fear surrounding Sabine suddenly intensified. Before she could do anything rash, Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back a bit.

“Thank you for the Information, we will check out the wreck ourselves.” She pushed Sabine up the ramp.  
The woman only looked after them, still a bit shocked.  
“Crazy Mandalorians, I hope I don’t have to deal with them again.” She said as the ramp pulled up again, before turning around and leaving the landing bay.

* * *

Sabine had already pulled up the ship when Ahsoka entered the cockpit. She had pulled up a map of Tatooine and gave directions to her. They didn’t speak, but Ahsoka could tell what was going on inside of her.

She feared that the ISD that has crashed here was one of the 7th fleet, the one with Ezra and Thrawn on board. Thrawn hasn’t shown his ugly blue face over the last few years, and if he had been on the ship that has crashed here, there was only one reasonable answer to why not: He had died here, either in the crash, or later when they couldn’t reach a settlement.

Speeding around half the planet in low orbit, it only took them a few minutes to reach the crash site. It was easy enough to find, a structure as big as a Star Destroyer did not get buried in the sand that easily.

It was night-time already on this side of the planet, the hull of the ship sticking out of the sand like an island. The tall command tower rose like a mountain, slightly tilted to the right, but otherwise, it looked like the ship had actually managed to land relatively unharmed. Ahsoka could not make out the characteristic markings of the Chimaera, but as far as she knew, they were only on the underside of the hull, which was now buried in the sand.

Sabine landed on top of the command tower, next to one of the big, round shield generators. Before she could jump outside, Ahsoka grabbed her arm, turning her around to face her.

“Sabine, you have to slow down for a moment.” She told the girl, a kind smile on her face.  
Sabine radiated annoyance, but she stopped and took off her helmet. She had a haunted look on her face, her eyes a bit red, her lips pressed together.

“We have to be careful; we don’t know if there is anyone out here, or if the structure is still safe. And besides, do you think that Ezra would really have brought Thrawn here, to Tatooine? This place might be remote, but Ezra wanted to push Thrawn out of the known Galaxy. He didn’t want to kill him, and he certainly didn’t want to sacrifice himself for that. It is highly unlikely that he would have let them crash here. If he wanted to sacrifice himself, he could have simply let the ship be thrown into a star, or a black hole.”

Ahsoka put a hand on Sabine’s shoulder, trying to calm her through the force, as her Master has taught her many years ago.

She seemed to succeed, since Sabine swallowed, and then nodded. A small smile formed on her lips.  
“You are right, Ezra would find a way better place to banish Thrawn to than this planet, and he also knew that I would kill him if he sacrificed himself.”

Chuckling slightly, Ahsoka walked towards the exit.  
“Come on, we still have to find out what happened with this Star Destroyer.”

After Ahsoka had made them an entrance by cutting a hole in the Hull, they boarded the Ship and found themselves in the communications area. There was no energy left, not even the emergency systems could be powered up by them.  
“I guess Javas must have taken everything they could get their hands on.” Ahsoka guessed while cutting their way through the closed doors. It took them a while, but finally, they reached the bridge. It was empty, no signs or remnants of the crew could be found. Also, the front windows were intact, which was a first clue that this was not the Chimaera. Their windows had been smashed, just like she had seen from the ground, all these years ago on Lothal.

“I guess there must have been survivors, and they have taken care of their dead and wounded.” Ahsoka said after a while. Walking over to where she was kneeling on the floor, Sabine saw a dried splatter of blood on the wall, and a few drops that led away from the site.

“I guess they must have evacuated the survivors. An ISD carries AT-ST and AT-AT with them, and if they take all the supplies, at least a few survivors must have been able to make their way out of the desert.” Ahsoka continued.

Nodding, Sabine gestured towards the door.  
“Well, we can go back to the ship and look for clues on the scanners, I doubt that we could get the systems here up and running again.”

When they were back in the air again, they activated the scanners, looking for any signs that the Imperials really did evacuate the ship. It really found something, a few klicks to the south-west. It was an AT-AT, it seemed to have slipped on the sand and fallen over. It has already been stripped of everything valuable by Javas, only the hull and legs left.  
But they were on the right track, and flew on through the night, following the direction towards the closest settlement, which must have been the goal of the survivors.

They found more and more remnants of their trek on the way, Walkers, AT-ATs, and once, next to a rock shielding it from the harsh winds and sand, a grave mound.

Just before the twin suns rose behind the horizon, not even 3 klicks away from the settlement, they found a battle site.

The Imperials had a run-in with Tusken Raiders, judging by the Bantha Skeletons lying around. The remnants of the Walkers were lying on their sides in a circle, skeletons in Imperial armour scattered across the space between them. It was obvious who had won this battle, since there were helmets placed on poles all around the perimeter.

“It looks like the Imperials only got this far.” Sabine said gravely when they slowly passed over the battlefield.  
“It looks like it. But still, let us check out the settlement. Maybe the inhabitants there know what happened.”

They landed in the small village called Mos Zabu. It didn’t have a spaceport, not even a designated landing area, so they parked a bit outside the perimeter of the town and walked the rest of the way.

Mos Zabu was just rising for the day, a few people already out in the streets before the heat of the day would make working outside unbearable. They asked around, but besides a few strange looks, they got only one answer: If they were looking for answers, they should go to the cantina.

The cantina was at the central plaza, built in the basement of a building that served as the town hall.  
It was a cool and dark place, perfect to spend the day when the sun outside was making even thinking hard.  
When Sabine and Ahsoka entered, it was empty, only the bartender was cleaning glasses and bottles on the shelves behind the counter. He didn’t turn around when he heard them enter.

“We’re still closed, come back in two hours.” He said and emptied a shelf to dust it off.

“We are only here for a few questions.” Sabine said, her arms crossed. “We are looking for survivors of the crashed Star Destroyer in the desert, the people around here told us to come here for answers.”

Slowly the man turned around, eyeing them warily. He put down his rag and placed his hands on the counter.  
“Well, why would you come here, looking for survivors of a ship that crashed more than five years ago?” he asked, pulling out a pair of glasses from below the counter. “If you followed the trail of the survivors, you saw the battlefield, there were no survivors.”

Ahsoka could tell that he was lying, not only because she could sense it through the force, but also how his eyes twitched, a pearl of sweat formed on his forehead, and how his hand slowly crept back under the counter…

When he pulled out the blaster, Ahsoka was already anticipating it. Before he could even point it at them, she had already pulled it to her with the force, noting it was an imperial E-11 model before tossing it away.

Sabine had already pulled her blasters and leaped towards the barkeeper, that was now pressed back against the shelves. His eyes were full of fear.

“Why would the Empire send an Inquisitor after the survivors? Why now, after all these years?” he stuttered, looking down the barrel of the blaster pointing in his face.

Sabine looked over her shoulder, confusion radiating from her in the force, while Ahsoka merely sighed and walked over to the bar as well.

“I am no Inquisitor. I was a Jedi, before the Empire took over, and then I supported the Alliance, and now the New Republic.” She explained and gestured Sabine to lower her weapons. With a last look to the man she complied, and sat down on the counter, her blasters still in her hands.

The man looked confused.  
“New Republic? Does that mean the Empire is finished?” he asked, slowly gaining his composure again.

“The Emperor was killed five years ago, over Endor. The last remains of the Empire were defeated over Jakku a few weeks ago. Now, there are only Warlords with their fleets left. The New Republic is now the leading power in the Galaxy.”

The man blinked, before he sighed relieved.  
“Oh, thank the stars.” He pulled a bottle from one of the shelves and poured himself a generous amount of the ember liquid. After downing the glass in one go, he held up the bottle towards them.

“Want one too? Corellian Whisky, hard to get out here.”  
Sabine and Ahsoka only looked at him in confusion, making him smile a bit.

“I guess I can tell you my story now the Empire is gone.  
First, I guess you already connected the dots and know I am a survivor of the Illuminator, that’s the name of the Star Destroyer that crashed here.”

Ahsoka nodded, and felt the relief washing through Sabine when it was confirmed that the Ship had not been the Chimaera.

“I was a low-ranking officer in the 7th fleet, having been pressed into service like so many of us. I was stationed in the communications area, so when the ship could break free from the creatures that pulled us off by shortly activating the hyperdrive, I had front row seats to the tragedy that followed.

The creatures were not that amused, and the started pushing us into the gravity range of the planet. Our thrusters and engines were already destroyed by them, so all we could do was try to stabilize the ship when we went down. The captain did a great job, but he was killed in the crash, as were around a third of the crew members. Thankfully, we were only flying with a minimal crew, but still, that left us with around 3500 People stranded in the dessert.”

He took another swig of Whisky before continuing.

“We managed to activate the ATs, and took off through the dessert, towards the next settlement. It was a horrible treck, every day more and more died of the heat and exhaustion. The water and food had to be rationed, and soon, around half the crew rebelled and decided to walk off on their own, stealing food and water before leaving.”

He looked sad now, Ahsoka and Sabine listening intently to his story.

“When the natives attacked, there were barely 150 of us left. They ambushed us, we did our best to fight back, but when we saw there was no way to defeat them, we ran. I was among a group of other survivors, but they didn’t make it. I thought I would die as well, but then, I was rescued. A moisture farmer found me; I must have activated a perimeter sensor of his farm. He took me in and nursed me back to health.”

At that moment, a young woman came from a door in the back of the cantina, a small child on her arms, around 2 or three years old. She looked at the display in front of her with worry in her eyes, but when the man smiled at her and gestured her over, she looked relieved.

“This is my wife, Deena, and our daughter, Marleny.” The man introduced her, a smile on face. “My wife is the daughter of the moisture farmer that rescued me.”

Ahsoka bowed slightly as a greeting, smiling at the child that looked at her with a curious look on her face. Sabine hopped off the bar and took of her helmet, greeting the two as well.

“These two here came here looking for survivors of the crash.” The man explained his wife. “They told me the Empire is finished, they were defeated a few years ago. They will not come after me.”

The wife practically beamed at him, and then, after placing her daughter on the bar, hugged him.

Ahsoka smiled at the display of affection, seeing Sabine smiling as well.  
The man turned back towards them. “I am sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. My Name is Garth, Piell Garth. I always feared that the Empire would come looking for its missing ships and question the survivors what happened. I know how the Empire questions their subjects, so I lived in constant fear.”

Ahsoka nodded, and even Sabine seemed to feel for the ex-Imperial Officer.  
“You can stop to worry now.” Ahsoka reassured him. “The Empire will not bother you or your family anymore.”

They spent the morning with the small family, telling them the story of how the Empire was defeated. They invited Piell and his family to join the Republic, but he declined. Mos Zabu might be as remote as it could be, but he enjoyed living here, with his wife and her family. After Lunch, they said goodbye, and finally left the desert planet to continue their search.

* * *

As soon as they were in Orbit again, they activated the Holocron again, the Master bowing to them as a greeting when he recognised them.

“Well, I guess your quest to restock was successful?” he asked in a friendly tone.

Nodding, Ahsoka cut right to the case.  
“It was, but we would like to continue our way. What is the next stop?”

The image of the Master disappeared, and the map of the Purrgil migratory routes replaced him. A single route was highlighted, leading straight into the Deep Core.

“As you can see, they travel right into the heart of the Galaxy, to a Planet where I spent many years of my youth. The Jedi were founded there more than 25 Thousand years ago, and it is considered to be a planet particularly strong in the force. But the way there is difficult and has already been during my times. The hyperspace routes were difficult to calculate and could have been compromised of the last centuries.  
We should be wary and start our journey at the last known safe hyperspace stop.”

Ahsoka looked at Sabine, but she seemed determined to follow the Purrgils, even if the way was dangerous. Turning towards the Master, she nodded.  
“I think we can take the risk, Master. If it really is the mythical home of the Jedi Order, I would love to see it.”  
He smiled at her.

“Oh, it is a beautiful world, but not that mythical, at least not during my times. There are many stories I can tell you about the planet, if you would like to hear them…” He rose an eyebrow in question, and Ahsoka nodded eagerly.

“I would like to hear them, Master.”  
Sabine stood up and yawned.

“I will leave you to it, I can calculate the first jump, and then I will take a shower and a nap. This damn sand really gets everywhere.”

Scratching the side of her bodysuit, causing both Ahsoka and Master Flysch to laugh, she made her way to the cockpit.  
Turning back towards the Master, Ahsoka eagerly placed a hand on the Holocron.

“Well then, let me show you how it was to be a Youngling on the ancient home world of the Jedi Order, the magnificent Planet of Tython.”

* * *

Ahsoka and the Master stood inside a big hall, stairs leading up to a second level. A statue formed like an icosahedral Holocron floated in the middle of the room. A few Jedi were walking around in silence.

“It looks so peaceful.” Ahsoka noted as they walked down a corridor, leading from the big hall.

The old Master only smiled, before gesturing Ahsoka to step to the side. She was confused, since the corridor was empty except for an older Human Jedi and a tall Lasat, talking silently with each other.

A second later his reasoning became clearer, since a gaggle of children, all around 7 years old, swarmed the corridor, talking loudly with each other, laughing and running around.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but laugh, being reminded of herself when she was that age, always running around and burning up the excessive energy. She guessed these Younglings must have come from a meditation session, since they were especially raucous, almost knocking over the old Jedi, making the Lasat scowl.

When he had enough, he started to yell, his voice supported by the Force:  
“YOUNGLINGS! ATTENTION!”

Almost immediately, the children stopped whatever they did, looking over to the Master and huddling together. One of them, taller than the rest and older looking, was pushed towards the front. It was the younger Version of Master Kasavras, his brown hair now cropped short, dressed in light brown tunics, trousers and boots. A belt with the insignia of the Jedi Initiates held his tunic in place.

He flashed the Lasat an innocent smile, making him roll his eyes.  
“Excuse us, Master Larvin, but we were so excited to learn that our Meditation practices would be held outside starting tomorrow.”

The Lasat continued to scowl at them, but the old Jedi looked at the children with a fond smile.  
“Well, it looks like these children were just happy to advance in their Jedi Training. I remember how you were back at this age, Marelius. Always a troublemaker.”

He elbowed the Lasat in the side, making him groan in frustration, though a smile crept on his lips.  
“Well, my old Master, I guess you are right.” He turned towards the Younglings, addressing Flysch.  
“But I would advise you and the rest of your Katarn-Clan take your celebrations outside, and remember to at least try to be more collected, Youngling Kasavras. And don’t forget, you have Galactic History this afternoon with the Clawmouse-Clan, I hope you are on time.”

The 12-year old Flysch nodded eagerly, before he dashed off, the rest of his Clan following behind.  
Ahsoka smiled at the old Master next to her, who was smiling as well.  
“I didn’t expect you to be a part of the Katarn-Clan. That display wasn’t exactly stealthy.”

Master Flysch laughed and shook his head.  
“This Clan was only formed a few months ago, we were at the very beginning of our training. I was assigned to this clan by the Council themselves, they had a lot of time on their hands during that time and oversaw the testing of the candidates themselves, assigning them to the clans they found were the best fit. I have always been agile and sneaky, so they thought that I would fit best in that clan.”

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, but a new question popped up in her head.  
“What was that part about History with the Clawmouse Clan? Were you part of more than one Clan?”

He shook his head.  
“No, I was a member of the Katarn Clan until I became a Padawan. But since I was much older than the rest of my clan siblings, I had the non-force classes together with clans that were on my level, while I would learn lightsabre combat, force manipulation or meditation with my clan. It was a pragmatic approach on my specific situation, and it worked quite well.”

Again, Ahsoka nodded in understanding, and the scene dissolved.  
They stood on the top of a mountain, overlooking a valley, with a huge complex next to a river.

“This is the Jedi Temple of Tython, the home of the Council during that time.” Flysch explained.  
“It was my home for 5 years, before I took my initiates trials and became a Padawan.”

Ahsoka twitched with her lekku.  
“Only 5 years as a youngling? That is impressive, considering you didn’t grow up here from birth, but only joined when you were 12.” Thinking for a moment, she shrugged her shoulders.  
“Well, my Master almost immediately became a Padawan, but he was an exceptional case.”

The Master looked at her curiously.  
“Immediately a Padawan? That sounds like a Chosen-One scenario. We had a few of those, but none of them turned out to be the Chose One after all.”

He chuckled lightly, not realising how Ahsoka tensed when he talked about the Chosen One. He continued after a moment.

“At the beginning, I had a few problems to adjust. I was older than my clanmates, but soon, they started to see me as an older brother, looking up to me and sending me to the front if there was something to talk about with the Masters.  
The older Younglings I had lessons with were wary of me in the beginning, since I started my training that late, but soon they realised I was on the same level as them, except when it came to the mysteries of the force.

The Masters were also a bit sceptical of me, but I was curious and loved to learn more about the force and the History of the Jedi, so they grew fond of me quickly. Only when it came to meditation, I had a few problems, I fell asleep more than once.”

Giggling, Ahsoka looked down in the valley, taking in the sight of the Jedi Temple where everything began, while the Master talked on.  
“A few days after my 17th birthday, I took the Initiates Trials. I had to recite the code and defend it in an argument with a Master, construct my own lightsabre with a crystal I got during a trip to Ilum the year before, shortly before the Empire invaded the planet, and finally, had to get to the round of the final 8 in the battle tournament.”

Ahsoka looked at him in interest.  
“Your third trial was a battle tournament? How far did you get?”  
The old Master looked rather smug, and the scene shifted again.

They were now standing in a training room, filled with Jedi of all Ages. On stands on the sides the older Jedi sat, watching the pairs of Younglings down on the floor fighting with each other. Only two pairs were still fighting, and just as Ahsoka could make out where Flysch was, he defeated his enemy with a quick slash to his weapon, after having leaped behind him, kicking him in the face in the process.

“The winner of the Duel Kasavras vs. Ortell is Youngling Kasavras.” A Jedi that acted as Judge announced, the two combatants bowed to each other. Flysch immediately hurried over and apologized for the kick, but the other only laughed and clapped him on the back.

The other duel was also already finished, the winner a short, blue-skinned twi’lek girl.  
The Jedi on the floor now made space for the next battle, obviously the finals.  
Flysch and the female Twi’lek took their stances and bowed to each other.

“Combatants Kasavras and Lanar, you have reached the finale of this month’s Initiate Trials.” A judge declared. “The fight will last until one of you defeats the other, or Grand Master Satele declares the battle over. Do you understand?”  
Both nodded, and looked over to the middle of the ranks, where a Women around 50 sat, with short pigtails and captivating blue eyes.

She smiled at them encouragingly, nodding towards the Judge.  
“Combatants, ready your weapons!”  
Both Flysch and the Twi’lek activated their Lightsabres, Flysch’s of a green colour, while she had a blue one.  
“Begin on my sign. May the force be with you!” The Judge lowered a hand, and a fierce battle started.

Ahsoka was impressed. She had seen her share of lightsabre duels among Younglings, but this was still impressive. The two fighters were both fighting in Form IV, Ataru, and leaped around each other, dodging strikes, aiming exclusively for the weapon of the enemy, and using every opening their opponent gave them.  
The both fighters were equal in skill and power, Flysch having the bonus of being taller, but the smaller girl also knew how to use her size to her advantage.

After around 10 minutes, their movements became less coordinated, sweat ran down the lekku of the girl, and Flysch’s tunic clung to his body. When both stumbled at the same time, parrying the strike of the other only barely, Grand Master Satele stood up, walking over to them.

“Well fought, Younglings, well fought.” She said and smiled at them. Applause rose from the surrounding Jedi, and the Grand Master joined them, looking around as if she was looking for someone while she clapped.

The both combatants looked exhausted, but happy, smiling at each other and bumping fists. When Satele rose her hand, silence fell over the room, and the both Younglings stood attention.  
“It is up to me to choose a winner now, according to the rules. But you both fought so well, it would be an insult to only declare one of you the winner. Thus, both of you will be commemorated on the wall of winners, and I am sure this battle will be talked about for many years to come.”

Again, the whole room erupted in cheers and applause, both Flysch and the Twi’lek bowing deeply to the Grand Master.

The crowd soon dispersed, splitting up into smaller groups.

Ahsoka knew that this was the most important part now. The Jedi Knights and master’s would now talk to the Younglings, looking for a new Padawan to train in the ways of the Jedi. Both Flysch and the Twi’lek were talking to each other agitated, reliving the closest calls of their battle and laughing at the mistakes they had made.

A tall, brown haired man approached them, a smile on his face. He had brown eyes, a brown beard that was well-trimmed, and wore white armour plates under his robes. He reminded Ahsoka of Obi-Wan, the fatherly look and beard being the strongest similarities between these two Jedi, separated by millennia.

When he reached the pair, he cleared his throat, the two of them bowing as a greeting.  
“Well, I must admit, I am really impressed with your fighting. Being an Ataru-fighter myself, I can tell you two are really gifted.” He told them with a smile. They both blushed but stayed silent.

“I am Knight Raskan Lou, from the Enclave of the Light on Alderaan.” He introduced himself.

“Youngling Flysch Kasavras” Flysch introduced himself, bowing again.  
“Youngling Reana Lanar, a pleasure to meet you.” The Twi’lek said after him, bowing as well.

The Knight smiled at them, before talking again.  
“I will cut right to the case; I am not a friend of many words. I would like to offer both of you to become my Padawans. I could help you refine your Ataru-Technique, and I heard you, Flysch, are quite interested in History, a subject that fascinates me as well. You would be part of the Enclave on Alderaan, studying together with me and other Masters, as well as other Padawans. I have a feeling you would like it there.”

Both Flysch and Reana looked at each other, beaming.  
Together, as if speaking with one voice, they said: “We would be honoured, Master.”  
When they bowed again, the scene dissolved.

* * *

Ahsoka found herself back in her own body, the Master standing next to the table.

“Reana and I have been friends for a few years, since she was the only Twi’lek Youngling at the time, and I could speak Twi’leki fluently thanks to my friend during my youth, Joanna. I even got the finer details with their lekku-movements, having practically grown up with a Twi’lek family.”

He chuckled, a nostalgic look on his face, before he shook his head.  
“But I digress. We were both chosen as Master Lou’s Padawans, and the next week, we left for Alderaan. Again, I had to adapt to the new life on a new Planet with new People, but I really liked it there. Reana and I got along really well, and training together with Master Lou was always fun for both of us. Naturally, we were both still young people, playing pranks on our Master, and loving shenanigans. It was a peaceful time, at least in the beginning, before the war caught up with us…”

The master seemed lost in thoughts before he looked up to Ahsoka again and smiled.  
“But that is something for the next time, now it is time for you to return to your meditation. I kept your attention for roughly 24 hours, so you didn’t lose that much time. If you want, we can try the movement meditation, as the ancient order of the Hi’mar monks on Altis used to practise. It is a great way to improve the agility of an Ataru fighter.”

Ahsoka smiled a bit, before she stood up. Sabine was more than capable of entertaining herself, and she had much to learn from the Holocron-Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, since the time as a Youngling for my RP Character has never been much discussed. All that was set is, that he adapted rather quickly, loved to learn and study the force, and was a skilled fighter, but more interested in History. Reana is the Char of a good friend of me that started to Roleplay online the same time as me, and we ended up with the same Mentor that taught us the finer workings of Roleplaying in a MMORPG. So naturally, we decided to link the Backstories of our Chars, so they knew each other before they came to Alderaan, where I had my first Roleplay experience, back in early 2012.  
> More of the backstory of this story in the next few chapters ;)
> 
> On another note, I finally figured out how to respond to comments, so I will get to that as well ;)


	6. Tython - Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Tython is full of surprises for both Sabine and Ahsoka. In terms of memories, the one shown to Sabine this time is far more intimate than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but my Job has taken a lot of my time and energy.  
> It is really boring, being a delivery driver may pay well, but isn't really a challenge.  
> On the bright side, while driving, I have a lot of time to think about this story, and have outlined the plot until the end. There will be 30 chapters total, with 20 Planet in total they will visit, a few Chapters from Ezra's point of view, and of course an Epilogue.  
> I hope you can forgive me if the next update will take a while, I still have a week left to work, but after that, Updates should be more frequent.  
> As always, let me know what you think, what surprised you and how you think that chapter should have played out, your comments highly encourage me to continue this story!

When the Pathfinder returned to normal space, Sabine was already sitting in the Cockpit.

Ahsoka was still training with the Holocron-Master, some sort of Levitation Meditation, so the whole common room was a mine field of floating objects, from empty rations wrappers to plates and glasses.

Sabine had stayed away from this mess, sketching on a pad. She let her mind wander, and when the ping from the Navi-Computer startled her, she saw that she had been sketching the face of Ezra.

She had made him more mature, his face more defined, looking much more grown up than he did 5 years ago, when he disappeared. Studying the face, Sabine thought about how he would really look like when they found him.  
He had been 18 when they liberated Lothal, making him 23 now, not quite a man yet, but definitely not a boy anymore.

Ahsoka came into the cockpit, the Holocron with the master in her hands. He was projected above it, in miniature format, like a hand-held holocom.  
“It seems we have arrived at the last safe jump point, before the hyperspace anomalies start.” He said, turning towards Ahsoka.  
“Now it is up to you to find us a safe way towards Tython.”  
The Togruta looked a bit surprised, looking from the master to the scene in front of their Shuttle.

The sheer number of stars that were concentrated around the black hole that marked the center of the galaxy made the space in front of them seem white, only around the edges of the elliptical white shape stars could be made out individually.

“Why would I know a way to Tython?” Ahsoka asked after a moment, her voice low. “I have never been there, and to fly into the deep core without the proper precautions and with the right equipment is suicide.”

The Holocron-Master smiled at her.  
“There are many ways how the first space travellers discovered Hyperspace lanes that were safe. Some went by the try-and-error principle, some followed the Purrgils, but a few used the Force.”

Sabine looked at the master with interest as he continued.  
“The first force sensitives discovered Tython by following its strong energy signature in the force. No other Planet is as strong in the light side as Tython, it’s ‘call’ can be heard all the way from the edge of the Core. If you concentrate, you can feel it. This way the Jedi always rediscovered their home world.”

Ahsoka looked conflicted, but she closed her eyes, setting the Holocron on the console between the two pilot seats.  
“Concentrate on the force, feel the flow through the galaxy.” The Master instructed her. To Sabine it looked like nothing happened, but after a moment, Ahsoka nodded, and the Master continued.  
“Now look for a flow that comes directly from the stars in front of us. It should be strong, stronger than any other flow you might sense.”

Again, to Sabine it looked quite unspectacular, but again, Ahsoka nodded. The Master seemed pleased.  
“Good, good! Now, enter the Hyperspace coordinates that come to your mind when you follow the flow with your senses. Trust your Jedi Instincts, they will always lead you home.”

Ahsoka opened her eyes, a pained look on her eyes.  
“I am no Jedi, not anymore. I told you that when we first met.”

Flysch smiled at her.  
“You are a Jedi, even if you don’t believe it yet. But if you insist, then follow your Instincts as a follower of the light side, it will lead you to Tython.”

Ahsoka seemed to contemplate his words for a moment, before closing her eyes again, her hands on the Navigation console.

After a few minutes, she started to type in a string of coordinates, her fingers moving almost too fast to follow.

When she was done, she opened her eyes again.  
“Well, here goes nothing.” She whispered before hitting enter, and the stars around them became long stripes before they entered Hyperspace.

* * *

They didn’t blow up or were pulled out of hyperspace, which was a good sign, at least for Sabine. The ride was bumpy, not as smooth as she was used, but after a few hours she calmed down enough to sleep a bit. Ahsoka was sitting in the Pilot’s chair, her eyes closed to meditate.

The return to normal space woke Sabine, a look on the Chrono told her she had been sleeping for around 3 hours.  
At first, she only saw empty space around them, but then, a Planet came into view.

Lush, green forests covered most of it, a few bare mountain ridges cutting through it. A few oceans were separating the continents, rivers and lakes peeking out from the forests.

“According to the Jedi-History lesson I had back in the days, Tython has been the world where some 36.500 years ago force sensitives from all over the Galaxy arrived and founded the Je’daii-Order, the predecessor of the Jedi Order.” Ahsoka explained, having returned from wherever her mind went to when she meditated. The Holocron of the Master has been activated as well, the miniature-image of the Jedi floating above it.

“The Planet was abandoned multiple times over the millennia, since the hyperlane routes that led to the planet collapsed, but new ones were discovered by Jedi, as we did.  
It was devastated during one of these times of abandonment, saturated with the dark side. Even the Sith had a fortress there, but after the Sith were defeated at Ruusan, that chapter was finished as well.  
The Jedi then opened an academy there, but when the Hyperlanes to the planet collapsed yet again, it was abandoned as well.”

She looked down to the lush planet, and Sabine was sure she thought the same thing as she did.  
“If the planet was devastated, how can it be that the Planet looks so… peaceful?” She asked the Togruta.

Ahsoka just shrugged her shoulders.  
“It doesn’t just look like it, it feels strong in the light side. I guess the Planet recovered, after the Sith were decimated, and the Planet was left to its own for centuries, the light side seemed to have taken back what has always been theirs...”

The Master agreed with her.  
“Tython has always been the Hub of the Ashla, the light side of the force, while Korriban, the home world of both the Species Sith as the Order of the Sith, was the center of the Bogan, the dark side. This is the kind of dualism the force seems to favour. When Tython was devastated and corrupted, the Force restored the balance and made the Ashla take back the planet. There is no darkness without light, and no light without darkness.”

Sabine nodded, but couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Wise words, they sound almost like something written on a poster hanging on the wall of a teenager on Coruscant.”

The Master and Ahsoka rolled their eyes, looking at each other. Sabine guessed they had experienced the total lack of insight to the Jedi Philosophy a few times during their respective lives, but she didn’t quite get that particular part of being a Jedi.

While they approached the planet, she thought a bit more about the Jedi, especially about those she knew a bit better.  
Ezra and Kanan had always been more on the practical side, at least when the rest of the crew was around. They kept the mysterious ways of the force to themselves, since neither of them understood or actually had a use for them.

Thinking about it now, she knew little to nothing about the Force itself, other than it being a Galaxywide forcefield that is said to hold everything together and enabling a few gifted beings to manipulate their surroundings. The Mandalorians never really acknowledged the Force, believing it to be some kind of special talent some of their most talented and worthy foes possessed, namely the Jedi.

Sabine knew that the Belief in the Force has been and probably still was one of the most wide-spread religions of the Galaxy, even after the Empire took over and eradicated most of the fundamentals of the Religion, it was popular among many people. It basically said that everything was following a plan, that everything happened for a reason.

She had come across the saying “the Force works in mysterious ways” a few times in spaceports across the Galaxy, as well as the blessing “May the Force be with you”, a phrase that has become like a mantra in the Rebellion, and even now in the New Republic was used at the end of every session of the Senate.

She should ask Ezra more about the Force, he would definitely be able to explain it to her in such a way that she would understand it. She smiled a bit while she thought about how nice it would be to just lie with him on a blanket under the warm sun on Lothal, cuddling and talking.

She dwelled on that thought, only when Ahsoka said her name for the third time she came back to the present.  
“Well, where did your mind wander off to now, Sabine?” she asked with a sly grin, giving the young Mandalorian the feeling she knew exactly who she was thinking about.

The Master smiled at her as well.  
“Well, judging from her dreamy look she was thinking about a certain young Padawan that seems to wait at the end of our adventure here.”

Sabine only rolled her eyes, slowly getting used to the teasing of the two Jedi. They did a poor job of representing the serious and collected Jedi, but she guessed she had to get used to the well-meant teasing, if she ever wanted to tell her Ghost-Family about her feelings for the Jedi Boy.

Clearing her throat, she glared at the two Jedi.  
“Well, there is no hiding when two Jedi that are capable of sensing my emotions are my only two companions. Yes, I might have a thing for Ezra, but for now, can we focus on the task at hand?”  
The Jedi only stared at her, blinking a few times before they nodded.

Ahsoka was the first one to speak  
“Well, we are in Orbit over Tython now, I would like to go to the surface.” She looked out of the windshield, a thoughtful look on her face.

“I have a feeling that I should go down there, as if the path I have been following since I left the Order leads me there.”

All Sabine did was sigh and steered the Ship closer to the surface.  
“Right, of course, just tell me where to fly.” And in a low voice she added. “Kriffing Jedi Mumbo-Jumbo.”

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the part of the Planet where Ahsoka had guided them.

She was eerily silent the whole flight, even as a gust of wind brought them off course she didn’t even flinch while Sabine barely missed the side of a cliff, evading with a manoeuvre Hera would have been proud of.

When they flew over a mountain ridge, ruins came into view. The complex was huge, partly overgrown and buried under earth, but still visible and looking mostly intact. It was nestled against the slope of the mountain behind it, a large circular building in the middle with two wings on each side with courtyards. While flying over the structure looking for a landing space, Sabine saw that the roof of the central building has caved in, and the courtyards were overgrown with trees.

The large field in front of the complex was looking solid enough, so she landed the Shuttle there. The surrounding trees shook with the winds from the engines, birds fleeing from the sudden disturbance. A stream ran on the south side of the clearing, originating from a waterfall that came down the mountains on the opposite side of the valley.

After shutting down the systems, Sabine turned towards Ahsoka.  
“Well, here we are. Where do we go now?”

Ahsoka just looked at her for a moment, and then turned towards the complex visible in the distance.

The Master broke the silence that had developed, clearing his throat.  
“If it isn’t too much to ask, I would like to accompany you, if you were willing to carry my Holocron. I would love to see the place where I spent most of my youth again, even if it has been more than 3500 years.”

Standing up, Sabine nodded and took the Holocron.  
“If you tell me more about your time with the Mandalorians during our next jump, I guess I can carry you for a bit.”

* * *

Ahsoka, who has still not said a word, led them out of the ship.  
The clearing was overgrown with tall grass, so the way towards to the big double doors visible on the outside of the central building was hard. Ahsoka went first, and Sabine, holding the Holocron of the Master in her arms, followed her. In front of her, the Image of the Master walked as well, or at least pretended to do so.

Stairs made of stone led up to the doors, chipped and washed out from millennia of use and exposure to the elements. Careful not to trip Ahsoka walked up front, Sabine right behind her.

“Well, I guess the doors won’t open with a remote, so how about I get back to the ship and get a few explosives?” Sabine proposed as they reached the doors. It had been way too long since she had blown up anything.

But the Master and Ahsoka both shook their heads.  
“No, I the doors open not with a mechanism or technology, but through the force.” Master Kasavras explained. “Much like the vault where my Holocron was stored, these doors only open for those in tune with the Ashla. A follower of the Bogan would never be able to enter the Temple. This place is the nexus of the light side of the planet, and I guess it has never been corrupted, and the healing of the planet started here.”

Ahsoka, still silent, only nodded slowly, before touching the doors with her hand. Sabine could make out faint engravings, once probably inlaid with some sort of metal, painted or otherwise decorated. They were worn down over time as well, only slightly deeper than the rest of the surface.

For a moment, nothing happened, but suddenly, a low rumbling sound came from the doors. The lines in the stone started to glow, and now Sabine could make out the shape of them: They formed the old seal of the Jedi Order.  
Groaning and raining dust onto them, the doors opened, sliding into the walls next to the doors. A dark hallway, splitting into two corridors left and right, appeared in front of them.

“Welcome” the Master said in a solemn tone, “to the Jedi Temple of Tython.”

The corridors led around a pillar and joined again on the other side of it, where a doorway led into a tall hall.  
Light fell through the collapsed ceiling, illuminating the ramps that led up to a second level. In the center of the room, an icosahedral rock sat in the middle of a pool that has formed from the rainwater that came through the hole in the ceiling. Ahsoka walked straight towards one of the ramps, still silent and lost in her own thoughts.

Following behind with the Master in tow, Sabine wondered how Ahsoka must feel now, being here on the planet where the Order that betrayed her was founded. She knew that she was kicked out and hunted for a crime she didn’t commit and later, when everything was cleared up, asked to come back, but she had lost her faith into the Jedi, and parted ways with them. That eventually saved her life, she survived Order 66 alongside Captain Rex and helped building up the Rebel Alliance.

At the top of the ramps, another tall door waited for them. Ahsoka stood in front of them, looking hesitant to open them. Her hand was half stretched out towards the door.

“Behind this door is the chamber of the Jedi Council.” Flysch said in a low voice, echoing in the empty hall. “There, Master Satele Shan and the other Members of the Jedi Order were governing the Order after the Temple on Coruscant was destroyed. The 25 years they resided here were short compared to the Millennia they spent on Coruscant, but they were full of grief, hardships and sorrow. Nevertheless, we came through, and after the Zakuul were defeated, many Jedi that were tired of fighting in wars gathered here, reinstating the Order and rebuilding it. Twice, on this Planet, the Jedi Order was reinstated after times of hardship.”

These last words seemed to have an impact on Ahsoka. Determined she pushed open the doors, which, considering their age, opened smoothly, swinging inwards.

A corridor led up towards a circular chamber, a big, round table in the middle. Chairs sat around the table, and as they got closer, they saw someone sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, someone small and glowing in blue, like a Holo.

Warily, Sabine tucked the Holocron under her left arm, pulling one of her blasters with the right, but Ahsoka gestured her to stay calm.

They approached, and just as Sabine could make out the figure better, seeing a small, wrinkly creature wearing a robe with a walking stick across its knees, Ahsoka finally spoke:  
“Master Yoda?” she said, an incredulous tone in her voice.

The creature, the one she had called Master Yoda, chuckled and spoke, his voice raspy and full of mirth.  
“Still remembering your old teacher, you do, young Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka came closer, standing opposite of him right at the table now.  
“But, how are you here? I know you died after teaching Luke, but also became a Force Ghost, like Obi Wan and Anakin, but why now here, on this Planet?”

Yoda stood up, leaning on his stick, and jumped up on the table, quite agile for someone looking so fragile. Walking over to them, he chuckled again, before he spoke.

“Sent here to talk to you by a predecessor of me, I was. Felt your arrival on the Planet she has, since quite a bond to it she had developed. Your path set out by the force you followed and led it here, it has.”

He now stood in front of Ahsoka, his eyes almost at the same height as hers, thanks to the table. He smiled at Sabine briefly, before his eyes fell onto the Holocron in her arms and then to the Master, that stood next to her, smiling as well. The eyebrows of the glowing figure rose in surprise before his smile widened.

“I see the Holocron of Master Kasavras, you found.” He stated and bowed slightly to the holographic Master. “Helped you on your journey to find young Bridger so far, he certainly could, and led you here as well, he did.”

Flysch smirked and bowed as well.  
“Grandmaster Yoda, what a nice surprise to see you again. Not quite alive and well, but still, your personality seems to have survived the final journey.”

The Master chuckled, nodding vigorously.  
“Taught how to preserve it, I was. Not as permanent as your identity within this Holocron, but for a time, giving out advice to Padawans and Jedi, I will be.”

Ahsoka seemed to have gotten over the shock of seeing Yoda, the former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, as Sabine guessed from what she had heard. Ezra had mentioned him once, and Kanan had spoken of him as well.  
“Master Yoda, but why were you sent here? There must be a reason why you came here, why I was drawn to this place.”

Yoda turned back towards her, his eyes sparkling.  
“Well, clear to you, it should be up to now. Still regretting you didn’t come back to the Order all these years ago, I still do. But now, the will of the Force, revealed itself it has.”

Ahsoka still looked confused, as did Sabine and the Master. Yoda just chuckled and explained.  
“If re-joined the Order you had, killed by Darth Vader you would have been.” When Ahsoka wanted to disagree, Yoda held up a hand to silence her. “His side you would not have left when he returned to Coruscant. Either Sidious himself or your fallen Master killed you, would have, to finally bring him to the dark side. But survived you have, feigned your death, and with you, the Order of the Jedi, survive it did.”

Again, Ahsoka wanted to say something, but a stern look of the Grandmaster silenced her once more.  
“Still not letting me finish, the teachings of Skywalker still in your head, they are. Listen, he could not as well.  
An Order that was at the dawn of its destruction, you left. An Order that would drop you in an instant, it was, rotten from the inside, numbed by years of war, blinded and fooled by a Sith. Inevitable, its destruction was. But there was one still representing everything the Jedi should have stood up for: The weak, the poor, the powerless, not the Senate, and not the Republic.”

Ahsoka now couldn’t help herself.  
“And who should have been that?” she exclaimed, clearly agitated by the words of the small Jedi Master.

He raised his staff and poked her into the chest, the tip sinking into her robes a bit.  
“You. The Jedi ideals, carrying them in your heart, you still do. A better Jedi than I, you would have been, not blinded by the many mistakes the Jedi made after their ancient Enemy, the Sith, disappeared. True it is, that only a Sith deals in absolutes, but we Jedi as well did so.  
No Attachments of any kind, we taught, an absolute.  
Loyalty to the Republic and the Senate, another absolute.  
Expulsing you before even hearing your side of the story, an absolute failure of our own morals.”

He looked at her sadly and lowered his head.  
“Our own destruction, we brought onto ourselves. But in balance, the force is now. Truly the Chosen One, your Master was, but not in the way expected we did.”

Master Kasavras turned towards Ahsoka, a questioning look onto his face, but he didn’t interrupt. Even Sabine could feel that this was an important moment and stayed silent, despite the questions burning on the tip of her tongue.

“Now, the Sith are truly defeated, but their teachings still linger, and other followers, the Bogan has. A new Order of the Jedi, founded it should be. Two of the founders, Luke Skywalker and Ezra Bridger are. Luke, representing the new and progressive teachings, he does. Ezra, learned from both a Sith and a Jedi he has, but still following the ways of the Ashla he does. His position one of harmony will be. But another founder, the new Order should have, the last true Jedi, reminding them of the mistakes of the past, so not repeated they are. And holding up the ideals and teachings of the old Order that were good and valiant, she should focus on.”

Ahsoka slowly shook her head.  
“I couldn’t do that. I wasn’t even knighted, so I have no right, and besides, why would I resurrect an Order that betrayed me?”  
She sounded a bit angry, but Sabine saw the tears in her eyes. She was more hurt than angry, she realised.

Yoda only smiled at her kindly, reaching up to wipe the tears away. It didn’t work, since he was not corporeal, but the gesture made Ahsoka smile a bit.

“Mistakes, we did make, and apologising and atoning for them, me and many other Jedi that were killed for the rest of eternity, we will. But a new Order, founded it will be, with or without you. But the old mistakes, happen again they will, if you will not look to it that both Bridger and Skywalker, humble they stay, kind and good, loving and caring for those in need, and not blindly follow those in power. To prevent others from suffering like you did, joining the Order you can. The choice, yours is.”

Silence fell over the room, and Sabine looked from Ahsoka to Yoda and back. She had understood what they were talking about, about a new Order that Ezra and this Skywalker-guy would be part of, teaching a new Generation of Jedi. Ahsoka had the chance to remind them not to repeat the mistakes of the past, to prevent the Jedi from becoming blind to the suffering of the Galaxy and focussing too much on politics and loyalties and neglecting the people.

For a long time, it could have been hours or minutes, they stood there in silence, only the dripping of water could be heard, a gust of wind or the chirping of the birds outside.

Finally, Ahsoka took a deep breath, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She smiled at the Master in front of her and nodded.  
“I see now why the force made me come down onto the surface. I see your point, and you are right, I don’t want anyone to suffer like me, the feelings of betrayal and shame still hunt me in my dreams.”

She straightened her back and bowed deeply.  
“I will help found the new Jedi Order, and keep Ezra and Luke in check. If they are even half as much trouble as Anakin or Kanan, I will have my hands full.”

Sabine, Yoda and Master Kasavras all chuckled.

“Your choice, a wise one was. A Jedi once again, you are now. But still, only a Padawan, while a Knight you should be. If you allow us, change that, we will.”  
Ahsoka looked confused.  
“You? Who else is here, and how will you change that?”  
Yoda simply smiled, and gestured around them, where suddenly more translucent blue figures appeared.

Sabine only recognised a few of them she had seen Holos of, like Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. But then, when they shifted around a bit, she saw a figure and had to stifle a shout of surprise.

There, between a Nautolan Jedi and a skimpily clothed Twi’lek, stood Kanan Jarrus, formerly known as Kaleb Dume, Jedi Knight and as much as a father figure to her as her own father was.

Smiling at her, he gestured to pay attention to what was happening. All the Jedi have turned towards Ahsoka, who looked as flashed from the sudden appearance of the Ghost as she did. Looking from Jedi to Jedi, she had her mouth half open, as if to say something.

Surprisingly, even the Holocron-Master Flysch had a surprised look on his face, looking at a Jedi that stood right next to Master Yoda. Sabine thought she knew her, having seen her only recently, but couldn’t put her finger on it.

The first one to break the silence was, once again, Master Kasavras.  
“Grand Master Satele Shan, what a surprise. It has been a while.” He said to the woman standing next to Yoda, smiling while he bowed respectfully.

The woman laughed and bowed her head.  
“Master Kasavras, it has indeed been a while, around 3500 years. But I guess your real question is, what I am doing here.”

Master Kasavras smiled, while the rest of the Jedi, Ghost and alive, listened to them.  
“Observant as always and cutting right to the chase. Incidentally, that would have been my question.”

Master Shan smiled at him and gestured around her.  
“Well, isn’t it obvious? I have spent many years on this Planet, being the one that rediscovered it, and even after my death, I couldn’t quite separate myself from it. Normally, I don’t show myself to people, but for these special visitors, I make an exception.”

Gesturing towards Ahsoka, she continued.  
“But we should continue with the main event. We can talk later, at least for a bit.”  
Nodding, he returned his attention to Yoda and Ahsoka, as did Sabine.

Yoda chuckled.  
“Now, since all the attention back on me is, continue, we should.”

He looked at Ahsoka, smiling at her.  
“As you know, 5 trials every Padawan has to pass before a Knight he becomes. These trials, bypassed by events that happen during Padawanhood, they can be.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and interrupted the small grandmaster.  
“Master Yoda, is this really necessary? Ahsoka has done more than enough to be knighted.”  
Yoda gave Anakin a sharp look, making him roll his eyes again, but keeping his mouth shut.  
“Patience, death has taught you not, young Skywalker. Maybe in one or two hundred years, this lesson learned you will have.”

Master Kenobi snorted at that, drawing the looks of the other Jedi. He held up his hand in apology, still a look of mirth on his face.

Sighing, Yoda tapped his stick on the table, making no sound, but still, the effect was the same. All the attention came back to him.  
“Now, please, focussing for a few minutes, we should, hmm?”

He gave both Anakin and Obi Wan a hard look before continuing.  
“Now, Padawan Tano here, her Trial of Skill she has passed more than once during the Clone Wars. Fought in many battles she has, a Master of Ataru she has become, and even stood her ground against Darth Vader, in their Duel on Malachor, allowing her companions to escape.”

Anakin looked to the ground, a look of shame on his face. Obi Wan put a hand on his shoulder, smiling fondly at him.

Yoda continued.  
“Passed the Trial of Courage, she has as well. Faced down more than one Sith she has, Dooku, Ventress, and finally, even her fallen Master, Darth Vader. Defeated, she has none of them, but survived nevertheless, showing the courage, a Jedi should possess.

Her Trial of Flesh, she passed when she lost her Master, the whole Order and everything she knew when she was falsely accused. Not many Jedi suffered such a great loss, and the hardships that came from it, more than sufficient they are to let you pass this trial.”

Ahsoka had a sad look on her face again, but nodded, nonetheless.

“The Trial of the Spirit passed she has many times, but most notably, a few minutes ago. Facing me, representing the Order that once abandoned her, she decided to not hold onto her grudges, but forgive and rebuild an Institution that has wronged her, to make it better and not repeat its mistakes. For that, she should have our deepest thanks, and respect.”

All the Jedi surrounding them nodded, some even bowed to Ahsoka. She looked a bit flashed by that, but after a moment bowed deeply as well.

“The final Trial, the Trial of Insight, passed she has as well during the Clone Wars, having seen through the deceits of her enemies more than once, trusting her instincts. The biggest deceit by Darth Sidious, even she could not see, but no one, that saw.”

The little Jedi Master now pulled his lightsabre from his belt and activated it.  
“All the trials passed you have, young Ahsoka. Therefore, the rank of Jedi Knight bestowed upon you, will be.”

The rest of the Jedi activated their Lightsabres as well, even the Holographic image of Master Kasavras. They raised them in front of their faces, illuminating the otherwise dark room.

Yoda cleared his throat, raising his Lightsabre as well. He started to recite a formula that sounded powerful and ancient, and, as Sabine noted with a silent chuckle, grammatically correct.

“We are all Jedi.  
The Force speaks through us.  
Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real.  
Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed.

Ahsoka Tano, kneel down one last time as a Padawan.”

Ahsoka did as she was told, placing her lightsabres in front of her, and Master Yoda brought down his lightsabre on each of her shoulders.

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Ashla.”

With that, every Jedi thrust up their lightsabres, a flash emitting of each one of them. Ahsoka stood up, took her lightsabres, and left the room.

Sabine knew that what she has just witnessed was something really special, something no outsider normally saw or experienced. Even she could feel something flowing through the room, and when the tiny Jedi Master has touched the shoulders with his Lightsabre, she could feel how the something gathered around Ahsoka, before evaporating. If she could feel it, Sabine contemplated, it must have felt overwhelming for someone actually force-sensitive.

The Jedi Ghosts disappeared one by one, until only a few were left. The Ghosts of Skywalker, Kenobi and a Dorin Jedi spoke shortly with Yoda before they followed Ahsoka out of the room, while Master Kasavras talked with Grandmaster Satele.

“Master Satele, I guess you don’t remember what you said to me in one of our last talks we had?” he just said when Sabine came closer, her arms crossed over her chest.

The Ghost of the former Grandmaster only shook her head and smiled.  
“That was a long time ago, and you must remember, I was not the youngest during that time. But enlighten me.”

“Well, I told you about a stunt I pulled, in the Temple, and you told me that it was highly inappropriate and even illegal. I asked for your forgiveness, and you said I should ask you again in 3000 years.”

He chuckled.  
“Of course, it was a joke, and you said afterwards that it didn’t really matter in hindsight, but still, 3000 years have passed, so how about that forgiveness?”

The Grandmaster only blinked at him, before she started to laugh.  
“Master Kasavras, I see you have instilled your Holocron with all your wit and humour. I forgive you, since you waited so long for it.”

The two of them continued to talk, but Sabine didn’t pay attention anymore. The ghost of Kanan has approached her, a bit hesitant, but now he stood a few metres away, smiling at her.

She went over to him, a smile on her face. When she stood right in front of him, he returned the smile, and sighed.  
“Sabine, I…” he started, before stopping again, rubbing his hand over his face, before finishing his sentence. “I have no idea what to say.”

Sabine smiled.  
“Well, how about: It’s nice to see you again? How are you? How are Hera my son?”  
He chuckled and sighed again.  
“It really is nice to see you again. And I already know that you are fine, and Hera and Jacen as well. I was watching over you ever since I died and became one with the Force.”

Sabine only blinked; she still didn’t quite get the whole ‘dying-but-still-not-quite-dead’ part of the Force. But she decided to roll with it, she had no time for headaches or lengthy philosophical questions of what it means to die.

Kanan continued.  
“I am not strong enough to appear, but I still watch over you, and the Loth Wolf sometimes allow me to communicate, even if it is a bit complicated.”

Again, Sabine didn’t quite got what he meant, but still had a question.  
“Then how can you appear here?”

“This place, it is immensely strong in the Force, a Nexus of the light side as the Jedi would call it. Here, it is easy for me to appear, but not for long. I can already feel the pull back into the force.”

Looking closer at him, Sabine saw that he was getting more transparent, his feet already invisible.  
“I don’t have much time, and you should continue your journey as well.” Kanan said to her with a smile. “Could you deliver a message for me, for Hera and my… my son?” He looked at her with so much hope in his eyes, even if she would have wanted to, Sabine couldn’t say no. After nodding her agreement, he looked relieved.

“Tell them that I love them and will watch over them. And that once their time in this Galaxy is up, we will all meet again, in the Force we are all reunited.”

She had to admit it, there were tears in her eyes at his words. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, only after she cleared her throat, she managed to say:  
“I will tell them, Kanan. As soon as I see them again, I will deliver your message.”

Kanan smiled at her gratefully, and then, he slowly faded away.

Sabine stayed where she was, a tear running down her cheek, and only after a few minutes, she managed to focus again. She still missed Kanan, after all these years.

The Master walked up to her, a smile on his face.  
“Well, this Planet sure held surprises for all of us. But we should return to the ship and continue our journey.”  
Sabine only nodded, picked up the Holocron and left the chamber.

Ahsoka was already standing outside in front of the temple. She was alone again, a thoughtful look on her face.  
When Sabine walked up to her, the Master next to her, she turned around, and the Mandalorian could see that she had tears on her face as well.

“That was…” she started to say, but her voice faded, and Sabine couldn’t help but smile. She put an arm around the Togruta, and together they walked towards the Ship.  
“You don’t have to say anything, I know, it was incredible, and special.”

Nodding, Ahsoka turned her head once more towards the temple, and then walked up the ramp into the ship.

* * *

Back in Orbit, Ahsoka went to set their new course. From Tython, only one migratory route continued on, back into the Outer Rim. She had been silent, but Sabine understood and gave her space. Ahsoka had certainly not expected this to happen, and neither has Sabine. Seeing Kanan again was both great and strange at the same time.

The Holocron, returned to its place on the table, flickered to life again, the image of Master Kasavras smiling at her.  
“Well, that was truly a special experience, even for me, and I have seen some strange things in my life. A Knighting Ceremony conducted by ghosts…”

He chuckled, before continuing.  
“If you want, we can continue with the story of my adventures with Laiyla Wren. But we still have around 10 days until we arrive at our next stop, so more than enough time for that if you want to rest first.”

Sabine pondered over that, but then nodded.  
“You can continue your story tomorrow, today has been too much. I need some rest.”

* * *

The next day, after a night of strange dreams she couldn’t remember by the morning, Sabine first enjoyed a shower in the refresher. Or at least, as much as one can enjoy a shower in a refresher that was smaller than the average vibro-mop closet.

Dressed in her usual space travel clothes, sweatpants and a loose top, she sat down at the table in the common room. The Holocron Master was already waiting for her, sitting in a holographic chair, sipping a cup of holographic caf, and looking at the contents of a holographic pad. The strange behaviour for someone already dead startled her, but since she didn’t have her cup of Caf yet, she let it slide, and helped herself to the caffeinated drink.

They sat together in silence, only after Sabine had finished her cup, she addressed the behaviour.  
“You know, it is strange for a Hologram to behave like you do now?”

The Master looked up from his pad, chuckled and tucked it into his robes. The cup of Caf disappeared from his hand, and when he stood up, the chair did as well.  
“Well, I guess you are right.” He told her, smiling fondly. “But as I told you, this Holocron is a copy of my mind, and as such, it also has many of the behaviours I had. For most of my life, I spent most of my mornings with a cup of Caf, reading the news. Ahsoka has activated me earlier, and after she retreated to meditate, I decided to spend my time doing the things I enjoy.”

Sabine nodded, stretching her back. The beds on this shuttle could definitely be more comfortable.  
“I get that. I am no morning person, don’t even try to talk to me before I had my first Caf.”

The Master laughed at that.  
“Your Ancestor was the same. You could see it on her face if she had enough sleep, and force behold if she got less than 8 hours, then she would be in a really bad mood.”

Sabine joined in with the laughter, seeing the similarities between her and her ancestor. Once, when they were all waken up by a sudden attack from TIEs, she had manned the nose gun and blasted half of the enemies to dust before the others were even dressed. Nobody disturbed her sleep and didn’t answer for that.

“If you want, I can show you a few more memories of Laiyla, and our first Mission we were assigned. It was quite entertaining, but only in hindsight.”

Sabine didn’t answer, she simply placed her hands on the Holocron. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do.  
The Master smiled at her, and her surroundings dissolved.

* * *

When the scene around her came into focus again, she was standing in a room that looked like it was used for training. On the walls, an assortment of training blades was stored on racks, next to a locker with blasters. On the far end of the room, dummies were placed in front of a wall with blaster marks.

Right in the middle of the room, Knight Kasavras sat with his legs tucked under him, eyes closed, and a soft glow surrounding him. He only wore his pants, sweat glistering on his bare back, as if he had just finished his exercises and was now meditating.

The door to the room slid open silently, and the face of Laiyla Wren appeared. When she saw the Jedi, her face split into a devious grin, and slowly she opened the door wider so she could slip into the room. She wore her usual armour, in her hands a bucket full of water. Carefully she crept closer to him, but when she was only two metres behind him, he spoke to her.

“You know, Miss Wren, that I can sense you approaching, and judging from the emotions you radiate, you have something devious planned out, like a bucket of water dumped over my head?”

Laiyla looked surprised but acted quickly. She swung the bucket at the Jedi, but the water that would normally have hit him right on the back stopped a few centimetres away from his skin, floating in the air.

Flysch didn’t react at all, still meditating. When he spoke to her again, the water started to slowly flow around him in a circle.  
“You know, this type of meditation I am doing right now is called Expanding Mediation. It helps me connect with the force around me, expand my horizon and feel my surroundings. It is a common technique among Jedi, to calm down after a training, to prepare for battle, and raise one’s awareness of the environment.”

Laiyla was still standing behind him, empty bucket in her hands, a look of shock on her face. Her eyes were fixed on the water swirling around him.

“I feel your astonishment of me controlling the water. It is actually not that hard if you get the physical basics like hydrogen bonds and how the force can be used to manipulate its surroundings. It is taught to every Youngling on Tython.”

The water swirled faster now, forming a thin disc above the head of the Jedi.  
“Water is a fascinating element, it can soften your fall, but if you put enough pressure into it, or swirl it around fast enough, it can cut through almost everything, even durasteel and stone.”

Laiyla took a step back, her eyes narrowed at the water disc.

“I learned that as a Youngling as well, but we also learned a much better use for water as well.”

The Mandalorian now looked at the Jedi, her voice a bit hoarse.  
“And what would that use be?” she asked warily.

The Jedi didn’t answer, but the water now formed a ball. Then, faster than Laiyla could react, it shot towards her and hit her right in the face.

The impact wasn’t hard, but still, Laiyla’s hair was now soaked.

“We to use it in a water fight.”

Sabine burst out laughing, and the old Master next to her laughed as well. His younger self stood up, smiling as well, the only one in the room not amused was the dripping wet Mandalorian warrior.

She was still stunned, but then her face turned red, if in rage or embarrassment, Sabine couldn’t tell. Without a word, she turned around and stormed out of the room.

The old Master turned towards Sabine and chuckled.  
“Well, as you can see, Laiyla tried to prank me, maybe to try to prove that Mandalorians were better warriors than Jedi.”

When Sabine huffed, he smiled at her.  
“There is no way in telling that, since every Mandalorian and Jedi is an individually skilled in battle, but Laiyla was raised as many of her brothers in sisters in the belief to prove themselves against other warriors, with the Jedi to be the ones the trickiest to defeat.”

The scene changed, now they were standing in a hallway of the base, Knight Kasavras walking towards them, his focus on a pad in his hands. Suddenly, a figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on the Jedi, who, surprised by the sudden and unexpected attack, went down, not resisting.

When Sabine and the old Master stepped closer, she saw that the figure was her Ancestor, a blade pressed under the chin of the Jedi, who laid on the floor, a surprised look on his face.

The look on her face was much less innocent, it looked downright murderous.  
“You will never again… feel my emotions, or… touch me in the force… or do anything with your Jedi-magic to me, are we clear?” she snarled at him, her eyes narrowed.

Flysch gulped, and slowly nodded, the blade nicking his skin, a drop of blood running down his neck.  
“I assure you, I would never intrude your thoughts or mind, but your emotions are something different.”  
When she growled a bit, he quickly continued to explain.

“The obvious emotions are displayed by everyone that isn’t trained in hiding them, like a facial expression, but in the force. When I concentrate on someone, I can feel if he is content, angry, aroused or hungry, everything that is on the surface of his mind, to picture it. I was trained to watch out for these emotions, to get a better read on someone. But if you are uncomfortable with me reading your surface emotions, I will try to stop reading yours.”  
He put up his hands in surrender, and after a moment of tense silence, Laiyla retreated, wiping her blade on his collar before sheathing it to the sheath on her arm.

“I really don’t like working together with Jedi.” She stated, glaring down on him. He only stared back, a neutral expression on his face. “But we now have to work together, so it would be better for your health if you kept your Jedi Magic for yourself or for battles.”  
With that, she turned on the spot and marched of.

Flysch stayed on the ground for a moment longer, propped up on his elbows and staring after her. Then, in one fluid motion, he jumped back to his feet, dusted off his robes and continued his way down the hallway, as if nothing has happened.

“As you can see, she was not my biggest fan, which made me dread the moment we had to fight side by side.” Master Kasavras stated while the scene changed again.

They were now standing in a conference room, a holo table in the middle and the banners of the Mandalorian Clans on the walls. The Room was packed with Warriors in Armour, the colours of their clans shining in the light from the Holo. Among the warriors, close to the door, Sabine could see Flysch a Laiyla, standing among other Warriors of Clan Vizla.  
The Mandalore stood at the table, the clan leaders close by, and explained what they were looking at. She spoke Mando’a, in an ancient dialect, but Sabine could still understand everything she said.

“Warriors, one month ago, one of our Scouts could aquire intel from an Imperial refuelling post in the Anoat Sector. She had a minor setback in returning it, but when she returned two weeks ago, we forwarded it for decryption to the Alliance Intelligence. The intel gave us detailed info about the movements of Imperial fleets in the Sector and allowed the Alliance Fleet to take down a dreadnought and its escort over Hoth.”

Cheers erupted from the Warriors, while the younger Knight Kasavras only looked confused. Next to him, Laiyla sighed and rolled her eyes before leaning towards him and whispering something into his ear.

“At that moment, Mando’a was still a language I was just learning, so Laiyla took pity with me and summarised what they were talking about.” The old Master commented, which made Sabine smile.

“I had to do the same with Ezra when he was at our war meetings, back on Mandalore. He only knew a few assorted swear words.”  
Chuckling, the Master nodded and gestured her to pay attention again.

The Holo on the Table has now turned into a dreadnought similar to the one that had attacked the Praxeum ship, but this one looked like it was half buried in the snow. The Mandalore continued to speak.

“The dreadnought was not destroyed, but it went down on the Jagaar snowfields on the surface of Hoth. Scans showed that it is still in operating condition, but it’s life support systems are damaged, and without help from ships in orbit that pull with their tractor beams, the ship cannot leave the surface.”

After a few klicks on the control table, a few red arrows appeared on the holo.  
“It is a unique opportunity for the Alliance and especially for us. The Commander has tasked us with boarding the ship, taking out the surviving crew members and, with the support from the fleet still in orbit, get it spaceborne again. Our reward for this task will be the ship itself.”

Excited murmurs broke out in the room, and the Mandalore had to shout to regain the attention of the warriors.  
“I know, it is a task that takes lot of planning and discipline to pull off, but the prospect of having our own Mandalorian Flag ship is tempting. We have more than enough manpower to staff the ship, and it would allow us to be more independent in our endeavours.”

The other clan leaders nodded at that, and soon after, they were talking about battle plans. Intel told them that the Imps would try to defend their ship until reinforcements arrived, and therefore build trenches around the main hangar, which was the easiest way into the ship. It was also easy to defend, since it could only be approached from the front, between the two horns that were the front of the ship.  
Orbital surveillance had already made out trenches and artillery, but they looked hastily made. The Warriors would be divided into three Teams, Team Aurek would attack them head on, to get their attention them, while Team Besh would try to sneak in from the side over the hull, as a distraction. Team Cresh would use the confusion from the attacks to sneak into the Ship from the back and take the bridge. Once the bridge was under their control, they could deactivate the droids and hopefully, the organic crew members would surrender.  
Clan Vizla would be part of Team Cresh, the Mandalore leading them themselves.

The scene changed; they were now standing on the cockpit of the Jedi corvette. Flysch was at the controls, steering them over the white wasteland of Hoth, while ND-24 was plugged into the gunner console. Laiyla sat in the co-pilot chair, while 8 of her clanmates were standing around, checking their weapons. A holocall broke the silence in the Cockpit, and when Laiyla accepted it, the figure of Shae Vizla appeared.

“We are ready to land, the attack on the front has started, their attention should be diverted. Head out and follow your plans, we will rendezvous at Point 7-25. Until then, keep quiet and lay low, so no Jetpacks. If you run into a patrol or a droid, jam their coms and kill them, no survivors.”

“Roger that, Mand’alor.” Laiyla answered. “See you in a bit.”

They touched down a few minutes later, the Mandalorians all dressed up in their armour, helmets on and white capes over their shoulders, to give them a bit of camouflage. Flysch was wearing his armour as well, a thick robe over it and a white cape around his shoulders as well. When they gathered on the ramp, he pulled dark goggles over his eyes and the hood over his head.

Laiyla led their party, swiftly they walked over the snowy fields while behind them, the ship took off again. The landscape was hilly, a few rocks broke through the surface and to their right, a slope rose towards a mountain ridge.  
In front of them, the silhouette of the dreadnought could be seen against the white sky. They approached it from behind, the exhausts from the engines looking like entrances to caves.

“These dreadnoughts sure were huge.” Sabine noted as they followed the group of warriors towards the ship.

The Master nodded, climbing over a rock in their way.  
“They were. Almost 800 metres long, 200 high, and armed with more than 32 Turbolaser batteries. They were also extremely costly, their worth was estimated with the income of 10 major mining colonies, and that’s only one of these. The Empire had thousands at their disposal. Everyone that the Republic could destroy was a blow to them, and if it could capture one, it was even better.”

“Well, the Imperial Star Destroyers were double that length.” Sabine noted. But before they could continue their talk about capital ships, the party in front of them stopped and looked for cover.

A probe droid has appeared at a hilltop, scanning the surroundings. The Mandalorians quickly jammed its com, but it still saw them and started to shoot at them. They returned the fire, only the Jedi didn’t dive for cover, he simply drew his lightsabre and ran towards the droid. Laiyla saw that, and jumped from her position behind a snow ridge, following him.

“As you can see, Laiyla didn’t think I could handle the droid alone, or didn’t want me to get the fame for taking it down single-handedly.” Master Kasavras noted dryly, and Sabine sighed. She had a feeling this whole situation would get out of control pretty quick.

And she was right.

Just when Flysch was in striking distance, Laiyla shot the droid with her blaster rifle. It fell to the ground, but still looked operational, its optical receptor still glowing red. Flysch whirled around, and for the first time Sabine saw something like anger on his face.

“What in the force did you do?” he yelled in her direction, ramming his lightsabre through the receptor of the droid.  
Laiyla arrived at the scene a moment later, glaring at him.  
“What do you think? I took care of the droid!” she yelled back.

“I would have done that as well, but more precise. Imperial droids are programmed to self-destruct if they are damaged by enemy fire, that’s why you have to take it out in one blow, or it will blow. Let’s hope it didn’t have time to activate the countdown.”

The both looked at the Droid, as did Sabine. They were silent, and then, after a moment, a beeping sound could be heard.

“Too late!” Flysch yelled, and while Laiyla turned around and gestured her clanmates to run away, the Jedi grabbed the remains of the droid with the force and pushed it away as far as he could.

Not even two seconds later, it exploded in the side of the slope, the pressure wave hitting them and making them stumble.

The Jedi exhaled slowly, before tucking his lightsabre away. Then he glared at the Mandalorian woman, who glared back at him.

“That could have gone really wrong!” he said, his voice strained.

“Yes, if you would have let me handle it properly and didn’t stand in the way of my shot, I would have taken it out immediately!” she replied, much less controlled than he.

She stepped closer to him, and despite being almost a head smaller than him, Sabine had the impression of two opponents that saw face to face in a stand-off.

The rest of the warriors have come over now, walking past them and towards their target, the dreadnought in the distance. It looked like they pointedly ignored the argument between the two.

While Laiyla looked like she would throw hands any moment now, Flysch had his arms crossed over his chest, breathing in deeply before exhaling slowly.

But their argument was interrupted again when a low rumbling sound could be heard. Turning towards the origin of the sound, Sabine saw that on the slope of the Mountain, a crack in the snow has appeared, becoming wider and wider by the moment. Then, it looked like a part of the mountain broke off and started to thunder towards the group at the foot of the slope.

“AVALANCE!” Flysch yelled towards the warriors, who all acted immediately. They ran as fast as they could, out of the way the avalanche would take, Flysch and behind him Laiyla following close behind. But Sabine saw that they wouldn’t make it, and so did the young Knight. He stopped, spreading out his arms and thrusting them forward. The Warriors were flying forward, as if hit in the back, just before the avalanche could hit them. Flysch himself turned around and jumped towards Laiyla, hitting her only a moment before the tons of snow buried them.

At first, everything was dark around Sabine. She couldn’t see anything, and guessed she was just standing in the snow, but then, a blue light illuminated her surroundings.

She found herself standing in the middle of an air pocket in the snow, circular and around 2 metres in diameter. The old Master was standing next to her, his younger self standing in the middle of the bubble, his one hand stretched out over him, his other one holding his activated lightsabre. Laiyla was laying at his feet, stirring and groaning. Sparks flew from the control panel on the back of her armour, her cape torn and her left leg at an unnatural angle.

“What in all the god’s names happened?” she asked weakly, sitting up with a hiss of pain.

“We are buried under snow” Flysch answered her through his teeth. “I could throw up a force shield around us that kept the snow off. I guess we have air for around 4 hours, then it will get quite stuffy in here before we will lose consciousness in around 5 hours.”

He slowly lowered his hand, but snow started to rain down on them, so he quickly put it up again.

“I guess it takes a bit until the snow settles down.” He noted dryly, while Laiyla only groaned.  
“My leg is broken, and the life support system of my armour is broken.” She said and pulled of her helmet. Her long hair fanned out behind her, a look of pain on her face. “I guess we can only wait and hope my clanmates dig us out.”  
Flysch only nodded, and they fell silent again.

The scene shifted slightly; Sabine guessed a few hours have passed. Flysch seemed to be meditating since his eyes were closed, still one hand above his head and his lightsabre in the other. Laiyla was leaning against the wall of snow, her breaths shallow and her face pale. Flysch slowly lowered his hand, the snow now holding around them. He stretched his sore limbs and sat down as well, cross-legged, looking at Laiyla.

“You look like you are in pain.” He noted, making the woman huff.

“Well, I broke my leg, and it is displaced by the feel of it, so yes, I am in pain, and I am freezing. Also, the air is getting pretty thin in here, so please, let’s stay quiet, ok?”

Flysch only stared at her, and then scooted closer.  
“I could help you if you let me. I know, you don’t want me to touch you with the force, but there is a way I can help you with the pain, the air and the cold. It might be our only way to survive.”

Laiyla opened her eyes, looking at him with a sceptical look. After a few seconds, she spoke in a low voice.  
“I am quite fond of being alive. What do you need me to do?”

“Pull off your gloves, this needs skin contact.” He said before pulling of his own gloves.  
With the help of her teeth, the warrior did as she was told and then looked at the Jedi expectantly.  
“What now?”

“Give me your hands, both of them.” He instructed her, holding out his own hands.

Hesitantly and with a sceptical look, she laid her hands into his. Sabine noted that they looked tiny in comparison.

“Now, I will reach out to you in the force. You have to let me in, even if it might feel uncomfortable. Once I made a connection, I can help you with blocking out the pain and cold and ease your breathing. It is like a meditation we do together, but first, we have to connect through the force.”

Laiyla didn’t look as if she understood what he was saying, but the situation she was in didn’t leave her with many other alternatives. She closed her eyes, and Flysch did the same. After a moment, her breath hitched.

“It, it feels like you are… in me!” she exclaimed weakly.

Sabine snorted at that phrasing, as did the Master next to her and his younger self.  
“Well, that sounds wrong, but technically, it is correct. But let’s safe our breath, ok?”  
The Mandalorian nodded, and soon, a warm glow surrounded Flysch, spreading down his arms and engulfing Laiyla as well.

“What you see here is called Fusion of Minds, a technique in the force that is not as easy as it sounds.” The Master next to Sabine explained. “The principle is easy, but it takes a lot of trust between the two that perform it. You have to let down all the walls around your mind, bare your thoughts and deepest feeling towards the other, so the force user can enter your spirit and help you. He can then take away pain by taking it upon himself, share the body heat he can generate with the force and ease the breathing by meditating together. In desperate times like this, it is a way to survive, but it takes a lot of discipline.”

Sabine looked at the two of them and smiled a bit. Even if Laiyla didn’t seem thrilled about baring her thoughts to the Jedi, she did it in order to survive. She could have refused, but that could have ended in their death. She did what has been necessary, even if only a few days ago, she threatened the Jedi to never read her emotions again.

“During that connection, both people can read each other’s thoughts and emotions, there is no way of hiding anything. They can see each other’s darkest and lightest parts, their insecurities and secrets. It’s like standing in front of each other naked, with no way of hiding anything.”

The scene shifted again, but this time, the only difference was that the lightsabre was turned off, the only light coming from the soft glow surrounding the Jedi and the Mando. Suddenly, a soft shimmer of light came from above, and a second later, snow fell down onto them. Flysch opened his eyes, looking up, and when he saw the helmet of a warrior looking down on them, he smiled, before collapsing.

Everything became misty around them, and when everything came into focus again, they were in a sick bay. It looked rather unfriendly, black metal walls, a Kolto tank in one corner, a few beds along the walls. In one of the beds laid Flysch, only wearing his trousers, hooked up to a monitor.

In the Kolto Tank, Laiyla floated, only in her underwear, a mask over her face. She was obviously sedated, but Flysch stirred and sat up. He pulled of the cables from his body, and just as he stood up, a Mandalorian in armour came into the room, his helmet under his arm. A patch on his arm told Sabine that he was a trained doctor. He went straight for Flysch, pushing him back onto the bed.

“Master Jetii, you should rest a bit longer.” He said to him as he checked the vitals on the monitor. “You were buried under the snow for almost 8 hours, your body temperature was below 30 degrees.”

Flysch looked as if he wanted to protest, but then laid back again, sighing.  
“At least tell me how Laiyla is doing. Will she be ok?” he asked, closing his eyes.

The warrior-doctor smiled and pulled a hypo-syringe out of a drawer.

“She will be ok, I set her leg and a day in the Kolto-Tank will do wonders to the hypothermia. Without you, she would not have survived.”  
He hesitated for a moment, before continuing.  
“In fact, neither one of you should have survived, there was way too little air in there for both of you. How did you do it?”  
Flysch only smiled when the doctor administered him a shot.  
“As Laiyla would say it: Jedi-Magic.”

The doctor only stared at him for a moment before nodding.  
“Well, I can live with that explanation.”

Flysch opened his eyes again, looking at the doctor.  
“But tell me, did we succeed in taking the ship?”

Gesturing around, the doctor nodded.  
“We did, you are currently in the sick bay close to the bridge of the dreadnought. Everything went according to plan, even though your team didn’t show up for the party, they were busy digging you out of the snow. We took the ship with minimal causalities, the surviving crew members surrendered, and the technicians are currently working on repairing the life support systems so we can get this ship back to base. As soon as we could, we sent help to dig you out, thankfully your transponder still worked.”

Flysch let out a breath and closed his eyes.  
“Thank you, doctor. I think I will rest now if that’s ok.”

The doctor smiled at him and touched his shoulder briefly.  
“You do that, I will tell the Mand’alor that you are both ok. She will want to talk to you.”

Flysch only nodded, before the scene dissolved again.

Sabine found herself back inside the throne room on the base. Shae Vizla was sitting on her chair, a few clan leaders standing around her. In front of the pedestal with the chair, Laiyla and Flysch stood, just finishing their tale of the avalanche incident.

“… and then I woke up in the sick bay.”

Shae Vizla nodded slowly, looking at both of them, before smiling.  
“Well, that sounds quite impressive, Knight Kasavras. You certainly saved the life of Laiyla, that’s for sure, even if I don’t really get it how exactly you did it. But the air bubble was a genius idea, that much I understand.”

She turned towards Laiyla.  
“Well, ner vod, it seems like Flysch already fulfilled his part of the agreement we had. It’s up to you now to save his life. Until then, you are dismissed, I am sure we will have a mission soon where you can prove yourself again.”  
With that, she stood up, and together with the clan leaders, left the room.

Flysch and Laiyla left the room as well, silently walking next to each other. When they were alone in a corridor, the Mandalorian grabbed Flysch’s arm and pulled him into an empty storage room.  
Flysch only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, smiling slightly.  
Laiyla seemed a bit flustered, her face getting red before she spoke.

“Look, Flysch, I am really thankful for saving my life.” She hesitated for a moment, but Flysch smiled at her encouragingly. When she continued, her voice was barely audible. “And I am sorry for trying to beat you to the droid, it was childish and was the reason for our near-death experience.”

Flysch chuckled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it, and then at the Knight in front of her.  
“There is no need to thank me, Laiyla.” He said to her, his voice low and a sincere look on his face.  
“As I told you when we were connected, I could feel that you didn’t want to bring us into trouble, and that you are sorry.”

The Mandalorian blushed even more, shrugging her shoulder so his hand slipped off.  
“Another thing, the things you saw and could feel while we were buried under the snow…”

Flysch interrupted her.  
“I will keep them to myself, it is not my place to go around telling them to others.” He assured her. “We also don’t have to talk about it, anything we saw in each other’s minds, but if you have questions or need to talk about something that bothers you, I am here for you.”

He smiled at her friendly, and Laiyla returned the smile.  
“Thank you.” She said, and after a moment of hesitation, “I guess that makes us friends now?” she asked.

Flysch chuckled.  
“Someone that knows every secret about me, every thought and everything about my past is certainly someone I would call my friend, if you want that of course.”

She smiled with a timid look, making Sabine wonder if she really was the same woman that had threatened to slit his throat.  
“I guess you are right. Doesn’t change the fact you are still a di’kut.”

She punched his shoulder, and after a quick kiss to his cheek pushed past him out of the room.  
Flysch stood a moment longer, a bit perplexes, but then turned around to follow her, complaining about still not knowing what that meant while the scene dissolved.

* * *

Sabine opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the present. The Master sat across from her, a nostalgic look on his face.

“That was the moment we became a team. It might have been forced, but we came to terms with it. I knew everything about her after that, her whole personality had been shown to me during the time under the snow, as was mine to her. It certainly forged a bond between us.”

Sabine nodded, before a question popped up in her mind.  
“Did you really read her mind? Everything about her, her emotions, her feelings? Everything?”

The Master nodded.  
“I did, and so did she. She could see my past, my connection to the force, my insecurities and my doubts, how I learned to control my emotions and not be influenced by them, and deep down, that I found her highly attractive.”  
He chuckled as Sabine rolled her eyes.

“I get that, my Ancestor really was a bomb shell.” She agreed, but then she thought about another question.  
“And what did she think about you?” she asked with a sly grin, winking at the Master.

He chuckled again.  
“Well, she certainly did appreciate my fit body and how I handled myself in a battle. I made quite an impression on her.”  
Sabine laughed, and leaned back on the bench.

“Well, that was a fun memory you showed me, thank you.” She said before standing up.

The Master stood up as well, bowing elegantly.  
“You are very welcome. I took around 4 days to show you, so you still have time for yourself until you arrive at your next destination.”

Sabine looked at him questioningly.  
“What is our next stop? I didn’t really pay attention to the map before.”

The Master smiled.  
“Coincidentally, the next stop would be the Planet where Laiyla and I became friends, the icy world Hoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of my personal thoughts on this chapter:
> 
> The scene in the temple was important for me, since I always had a feeling that Ahsoka was a perfect Jedi, in an Order that was flawed and corrupted. She deserved to be a knight, and with this little scene, I hope I did her right.
> 
> The topic of Force Ghosts is also a bit bizzare, since there are many examples but no constant. If you want to know more, look up the topic on Wookiepedia, it is really fascinating.
> 
> I had to include Hoth, since it is my favourite Planet in SWTOR, the background music is so tranquil and peacfull, and the story there is also fascinating.  
> The connection throug the force I wrote about is completely made up, I couldnt finde something that worked for me in the lore, but I hope it feels plausible that something like that can work. The force is full of mysteries, so I guess making this up isn't too far-fetched.
> 
> And finally, I guess many of you already can guess where this story is going, but you have to wait a bit before anything remotely steamy happens, I am a big fan of Slow-Burns, so bear with me ;)  
> Also, I should update the tags, and write chapter summaries... *adds that to the to-do list, page 78...*


	7. Hoth - Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an Icy Planet, the duo finds unexpected company, while in terms of Memories, Master Kasavras was not a well-behaved Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but you get it now as the revised and corrected version, so no Alpha-Alert this time.  
> As for the Story itself, please comment, leave kudos and tell me what you think!
> 
> On another note, what characters from Star Wars would you like to make an appearance in this Story? For example, a friend of mine that follows this story told me he would love to see Commander Cody make a comeback, which inspired me to alread write the chapter where he appeares. So expect a double update some time in the future ;)  
> What I want to say is, that telling me which characters you want to see inspires me to write, so help me out!

It took Ahsoka almost 3 days of meditation and being alone with her thoughts to fully comprehend what had happened on Tython. Thankfully, Sabine was occupied with the memories of Master Kasavras, so she had the ship to herself, only the swirling white of the Hyperspace being a distraction.

She had never expected that she would meet Master Yoda on Tython, let alone many of the Jedi she had once known and trained under. When even Master Ploo showed up, smiling fondly at her, or at least the Dorin equivalent of a smile, she was close to tears. The knighting ceremony itself was moving as well, especially when Yoda pointed out the errors and failures of the old order and wishing for her to be there for the new Jedi so they would not make the same mistakes again. It had only taken her a moment of contemplating before she knew that this was the path the force had destined her to take. Of course, in hindsight it was always easy to blame everything on the force, but it made an awful lot of sense. And as an old saying of the Jedi said: The force works in mysterious ways.

It didn’t surprise her one bit when she felt both Anakin and Obi-Wan following her out of the council chamber. It was the first time since the day when they met over Yerbana, before she left to Mandalore and Anakin and Obi-Wan went back to Coruscant to rescue the Chancellor.

They both looked at her with pride in their eyes, but the first thing Anakin said to her was that he was sorry – again.  
True to her word, she had tried to punch him, but of course, her swing went straight through his ghost, he even had the audacity to not even flinch, only look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan was only shaking his head in exasperation, and for a moment, it felt like Order 66 has never happened, like they just came back from a mission during the Clone Wars. They joked around for a moment, but then they had to leave, both promising to visit her again, if she needed guidance, or needed their help. She rolled her eyes at that but felt warm at the same time. It was nice to know that even after becoming one with the force, they would look out for her.

She would see to it that the new Jedi order that Ezra and Luke would build up was looking into the future, but not forget the past of the oldest Order of the Galaxy. It was full of great moments and dark times, and it would be her part in the new Jedi Order to remind them of it. The Holocron of Master Kasavras would definitely help with reminding them of what the Jedi should be, Guardians of Peace and Helpers of those in need, not Warriors, Generals and Killers, like the last 20 years of Galactic History has forced them to be.

* * *

To Ahsoka, it almost felt like no time has passed at all when Sabine woke up from the memory-induced trance. Being alone with her thoughts during meditation made time fly by, she had hardly eaten, and Sabine had been hungry as well, so the first thing they did was cook.

It wasn’t much, meals made for space travel hardly allowed for more than the required nutrients in a more or less tasty packaging, but years of living aboard the Ghost, Sabine had mastered the art of combining the different food packings to something that resembled a properly cooked meal. The stew she had put together tasted wonderful, and after the meal, they gathered again in the cockpit, for a last-minute meeting with the Holocron of the long-dead Master.

“I guess we are closing in on Hoth?” he said as a greeting when they activated it.

Sabine nodded.  
“We are arriving there shortly. But we have a problem. According to your map, there are five possible routes the Purrgils could have taken from the planet on, after feeding on the gas from one of Hoth’s moons.  
But Hoth is an uninhabited planet, and previous to Echo Base the Rebel Alliance established there a few years ago, there has been no orbital surveillance. But Ezra and the ISD’s would have come through here before that. How are we gonna find out which route they took from here on?”

Master Kasavras stroked his beard, looking pensive.

“Well, first of all, I have to correct you. Hoth is in indeed inhabited, or at least it was during the Cold War.  
Pirates had an outpost there, as did an order of zealots that strived to survive in the cold with nothing but a few scraps of fur. And Species that adapt well to the freezing temperatures on the surface found it quite homey, like Ortholans or the Talz for example, and they built permanent settlements there. The Talz even supported the Republic during their endeavours there with recon missions.”

Ahsoka looked sceptical.

“Why would the Republic come to a floating ice cube like Hoth? Are there any resources here?”

The Master shook his head, scratching his chin in amusement.

“No, the planet is bare of anything valuable except ice and stone. What brought the Republic, and the Empire as well, to this planet was a massive Space Battle that took place 8 years before my birth, 12 BTC. The Republic suffered a major defeat and lost many of its biggest ships, but the Empire suffered heavy losses as well. It turned the Planet into one of the biggest ship graveyards in the Galaxy.  
Twenty years later, when the Galaxy was at the brink of war again, both sides started efforts to salvage the remains of the prototype vessels. Of course, despite a peace treaty, both sides clashed with each other, and the Pirates and Wildlife didn’t hold back either.”

The two women had listened to his explanation, and Ahsoka found it hard to believe that the planet where Echo Base was once located had been in such high demand once upon a time.

When she said that much, the Master smiled.  
“Well, the same thing can be said about Tatooine. For a planet that far away from civilisation it has been the center of action more than enough times.”

Sabine had only tapped impatiently with her finger on the console, one leg crossed over the other. She seemed a bit annoyed, that much Ahsoka could tell from her posture, and when Sabine spoke, she even sounded annoyed.

“Well, it is nice to know that this Planet saw a bit of action before the Empire came and blew up our base. But can we focus on the problem of how we are going to figure out where the Purrgils went?”

The other two turned towards her, looking thoughtful.  
“Well, if the Master said that there are Settlements on the Planet, maybe they observed the ISDs coming out of Hyperspace.” Ahsoka proposed, and said Master agreed with her.  
“According to your information, the Ships are big enough to be seen from the surface if they are in a low Orbit, which they had to be if the Purrgils wanted to eat. If the force is with us, someone has observed them.”

* * *

An hour later, Ahsoka stood at the bottom of the ramp of their ship, wishing she had brought more clothes, or at least a proper anorak to wear in the cold weather.

As soon as they fell out of hyperspace, they scanned for life forms. What surprised both Ahsoka and Sabine was that not even 5 klicks from the Clabburn Range, where Echo Base has once been, a gathering of many lifeforms showed up on the scanner, too many to be a flock of Tauntauns or a Wampa family.

While they flew over the snow-covered ridge where the life signs were located, they saw a few tall figures pointing towards them, and true enough, when they touched down a short walk from the ridge, a welcoming committee was already waiting for them.

At least Ahsoka hoped it was a welcoming committee.

She had asked Sabine to hold the Holocron of the Master, if only to keep her from pulling her Blasters a tad too quick. She had learned patience from her two Jedi companions back in the day, but Kanan and Ezra weren’t the epitome of patience as well.

When the tall figures she identified as Talz came closer, she mused that Obi-Wan and his sometimes-infuriating patience would have been the right teacher for a Mandalorian.

Focusing back on the Talz, she noted that they wore hardly any clothes, only ornamental capes, belts and jewellery adorned their fur-covered bodies. They were tall, the smallest of the group approaching them stood at least 2 metres. They didn’t look threatening, even though they wore spears and clubs.

Ahsoka and Sabine approached the Talz as well, the Holocron of Master Kasavras barely visible in the harsh light reflecting on the snow. He had decided to join them in their information gathering mission, he was curious how the Talz would react, but since neither Ahsoka nor Sabine or the Master himself could understand their Language, it would come down to communicating by all means possible.

“Just when the damn droid would have been useful despite his nerve-whacking attitude he isn’t around to help.” Ahsoka muttered to herself, thinking about how said droid in his shiny golden shell used to get on everyone’s nerves back in the day. But now, his 18 billion forms of communication he supposedly had mastered would have been handy.

Finally, the two groups stood face to face, separated only by a few metres. The leader of the Talz, the one that wore an elaborate headgear that looked like it was made of feathers and fur, spread his arms, said something, and then bowed.  
After a moment, Ahsoka bowed as well, and was relieved when she saw that Sabine followed her example. She had drilled into the Mandalorian that she would do exactly as she did.

When the Talz stood straight again, he said another sentence in the melodic chirping that was their language and gestured them to follow him. They did, and together with the rest of the Talz, that formed a circle around them like an honour guard, they approached the ridge.

* * *

While she was still wondering where they were led, Ahsoka saw a tall archway that led into the snowy side of the ridge. It looked like it was carved out of the ice and snow, and when her eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness inside the cave, she saw that beautiful geometric shapes were carved into the ice of the walls. They followed the cave deeper into the ridge, until they reached a wall that looked like it was made of steel.

After a closer look, Ahsoka was surprised when she saw that it was really made of steel, the welding lines and remains of paint only visible from up close.

Their leader turned around to them, said something again, and then tapped the door with his spear.  
At first, nothing happened, but then, the wall split in the middle and slowly opened like a sliding door.

“Fascinating” the Master said when the corridor behind the door came into view. It was lit not by torches as they expected, but from ceiling lights, and it was not carved from the ice, but solid steel as well. To Ahsoka, it looked like a normal corridor on a Spaceship, and the words of Master Kasavras from earlier came to her mind.

“Do you think these Talz made their Home inside one of the downed Starships?” she asked the Master in a low voice while they followed the group deeper inside the ship.

“It quite looks like it.” he answered, before gesturing to the walls. “Look out for Aurebesh-inscriptions, maybe they can tell us which ship the Talz chose as their home.”

Ahsoka and Sabine started to look closer at the walls, but it was hard to make out anything under the geometric lines that were painted in red on the walls. Only when they reached the next door, she found an insignia on the wall next to the console. It was faded, but clearly the crest of the Republic, with letters written beneath.

“R.S.D. Star of Coruscant” Ahsoka read out, and the Master looked surprised.

“Well, that is interesting.” He said, while they continued down the next corridor. “The Star of Coruscant was the biggest Ship in the Republic Navy, the first and only member of the Superdreadnought-class. It was over 1 km long, similar in size to the Star Destroyers your Empire used. It held experimental weapons, highly valuable cargo and other fascinating objects, but was shot down as well and downed here on the surface during the Space Battle.  
Later, Pirates claimed it and made it into a fortress, reactivating the Energy supply. It seems that these Talz have done the same, but they seem to have made it into a home.”

True enough, only a few minutes later, they saw the first Talz that weren’t part of their group. It has gradually become warmer, Ahsoka even had to open her jacket and Sabine had shut off her suit warmer.

They crossed what had once been a storage hangar, but now held around 30 small huts. Their inhabitants looked at them in interest, children, women, men and the elderly, they all came closer when they approached.  
But their leader didn’t stop, he continued on and led them through a door on the other end of the hangar.  
Ahsoka noted that some of the Talz they had passed followed them.

It must have been a 30-minute walk in total before the Talz stopped in front of a set of double doors, painted completely red, with the same geometric figures that decorated the walls in black on top of it.  
He chirped a few sentences to them, before gesturing them to approach the door. It opened when they came closer, and behind it, something that looked like a throne room.

The room had a high ceiling, with the remains of a crane hanging from the girders. A catwalk ran along the wall, Talz with matching red sashes and spears positioned there. At the far end of the room, on a low pedestal, a throne made from bones stood, the skull of a Wampa propped on top of the back rest. More guards stood next to the throne, and on the throne itself a tall Talz witch grey streaks in its fur sat, something like a crown on top of his head.

The Talz that had led them up to here was gesturing them to get closer to the Throne. He then spoke to the Talz with the crown, which looked with interest at them, at least Ahsoka gathered as much when she reached out to him in the force.

When their leader had finished talking, the Talz on the throne stood up and waved one of his guards. The Guard walked off, only to return a bit later with a clump of metal in his arms.

At least that was what it looked like at first, only when the guard pushed something at the back of the lump and it came to life, Ahsoka realised that it was an old and banged up protocol droid. Besides his torso only his head had survived, only one of its photo receptors was still working, and his vocabulator sounded a bit hoarse, but it could still form coherent sentences and, more importantly, translate.

“Greetings, visitors to Hoth! I am PD-5, translator for King Jalmaan, leader of the Talz on Hoth. He welcomes you to his realm and offers you his hospitality.”

Smiling slightly, Ahsoka addressed the king directly, guessing correctly that the droid would translate for her.

“We thank you for your hospitality, King Jalmaan. My name is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight, and with me is Sabine Wren, a Mandalorian Warrior and Master Flysch Kasavras, a Jedi as well, even though he can’t be here personally.”

When she said their names, both Flysch and Sabine bowed respectfully, and the King answered her, looking excited.

“King Jalmaan has heard stories about the Jedi, many Long Nights ago they brought his ancestors here to help them in an endeavour, and when they left, gave them this planet to settle on. They chose this steel cave as their home, and since then have ruled over their people with benevolence and fairness.”

Master Kasavras smiled, nodding while he talked in a low voice to Sabine and Ahsoka.

“It looks like the Ancestors of King Jalmaan were indeed part of the Republic Troops that were sent to Hoth during the Cold war, and later stayed here, to settle in the Star of Coruscant after the Pirates were kicked out.”

Ahsoka nodded as well, before she answered the King.

“It is an honour to meet a King from a line that has ruled his people for so long. A few years ago, me and my people found refugee close by, fleeing from a powerful enemy. But he has found us, attacking our base and driving us out again. We would still thank you for the time we could stay here on the planet, even though we never learned of your presence her.”

After the Droid had translated for her, the King nodded, before he came closer and spoke.

“The great King Jalmaan knew of the presence of off-worlders, but seeing the numbers of them and the weapons they brought with them, he decided to hide his people from them, and when a battle broke out between off-worlders, he found his worries confirmed. Learning now that your people were only seeking refugee pains him, for he could have helped you in building a base and defending it against your pursuers, and he wishes to compensate for the hardships you had to go through only because he was so cautious.”

Ahsoka was surprised by that. She had heard that the Talz were both peace- and helpful, but this still came as a surprise. But she wasn’t here to argue with him,

“There is no need to compensate us. We were able to defeat the enemy that fought us here, he will no longer be a danger to the Galaxy. But we suffered losses, and me and my companions are here to seek one of ours, a Jedi as well, that was lost in the war. Maybe you and your people can help us finding him.”

She quickly described the ISDs pulled by Purrgils, where they would have appeared and when it had happened. The King listened attentively to his Droid, and when he finished, he gestured the Talz that led them here to go. That Talz bowed and scurried out of the room.

Then the King talked to them, and the Droid dutifully translated.

“His Majesty has ordered his adjutant to talk with the scouts that were in the area where the ships you described could have been seen, until he returns, he invites you to eat with him and enjoy his hospitality.”

Ahsoka smiled and bowed.

“We would be honoured to do so, your Majesty.”

* * *

When the adjutant of the King returned, they had just finished eating. Ahsoka would have never guessed that roasted Tauntaun could taste that good, and Sabine seemed to enjoy the meal as well.  
With the help of the Protocol Droid they told the King about their fight with the Empire, and he seemed to enjoy the tale. By the end, he was deeply impressed with them, and wanted to meet up with their leaders. Ahsoka had just promised him to send a diplomatic envoy when the adjutant entered the room, another Talz following him.

The Talz told them that he had been scouting the southern plains around five years ago when he saw two ‘floating triangles’ appear in the sky, staying there for a few minutes before disappearing again. He could even point out the direction in which they were going, and together with the map of Master Kasavras they managed to single out the route the Purrgils have taken.

Ahsoka swallowed hard when she read the name of the Planet, but nevertheless thanked the King, who sent them off with more than enough dried meat and other presents, inviting them back to the planet whenever they were in this corner of the Galaxy.

All in all, their whole stay on Hoth had taken less than 8 hours, but Ahsoka was still tired as if she had stayed awake for days. Sabine was tired as well, so they only programmed the Navi Computer and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Sabine brought Ahsoka up to date with the story Master Kasavras had told her. She found the Force Connection very interesting and made a mental note to ask the Master more about the particulars of that technique.

The master only listened to their talk, chiming in from time to time to correct a fact or give additional comments, but only when Sabine was finished, he proposed what Ahsoka was secretly hoping for.

“Well, it looks like we have a few days of travel left, so how about I continue with the story of me becoming a Jedi?” He turned towards Ahsoka, his Image suddenly that of his 17-year old self, without a beard and much shorter hair.

“The last thing you learned was how I met my Master and became his Padawan, so the next part would be my time in the Enclave of Light on Alderaan, learning how to be a Jedi.”

Ahsoka smiled, nodding, and Sabine nodded as well.

“That would be interesting to hear, Master. I am sure your time as a Padawan was fascinating.”

The Master smiled at her kindly.

“Well, I started to learn during a Cold War, and much like you, became a Padawan when the War broke out again. But let me show you, there are a few highlights I want to show you.”

He didn’t have to ask twice, both Ahsoka and Sabine placed their hands on the Holocron, and the small common room dissolved.

* * *

When the scene came into focus, they found themselves in the hallways of the Temple. A few Jedi were walking down the corridor, but otherwise it was deserted. When a door opened, the class of Youngling Kasavras swarmed the hallway, much more disciplined than the first time Ahsoka had seen them. They were talking with each other, joking around, but since they looked older, around 13, there was no loud screaming or raucous behaviour. The last in line and towering over his classmates was Flysch himself.

“This Memory is a bit earlier than the last one we saw, of my Duel with Reana at the end of my time as a Youngling.” The Master explained while they followed the group of Younglings through the Temple.

“This one is from the year 12 ATC, so I was around 16. We had just had a lesson in Advanced force Techniques when the news came that the Republic could push back the attack on Corellia.

A few months prior, the Cold war between the Republic and the Empire has suddenly gotten much hotter, and the Treaty of Coruscant was broken. Open war has broken out again, and about two weeks before the scene we see here, the Empire attacked Corellia, my home and an important part of the Republic. Treacherous members of the government sold out Corellia, but with the help of the Republic, loyal Corellians could take back the Planet. Of course, I was glad to hear that, but I didn’t know that this attack would have a personal impact on me as well.”

They have now arrived outside the Temple. Seeing it in all his glory, without the overgrown courtyard and full of life touched Ahsoka’s heart.

On flat stone platforms Jedi trained in lightsabre combat, on a landing pad to the left a shuttle was parked, and on the right, under the trees, a Jedi Master was leading a Meditation Session.

The Younglings were walking towards one of the stone platforms, but when Flysch arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he suddenly stopped, looking around.

“That day, I could suddenly feel a presence I knew, but was certain I have never felt before.” Master Kasavras said, smiling slightly. Ahsoka and Sabine looked around as well, and it was Sabine who spotted the figure first, pointing it out to her companions.

It stood close to the shuttle, leaning on one of the landing gears, arms crossed. It wore a scarf around the head and the face, covering everything but his eyes. Even from this distance, Ahsoka could see that they were of a startling blue. It didn’t wear a robe like a Jedi, but a grey Uniform with a few medals and rank signs pinned to it.

The younger Kasavras had spotted the figure as well, cautiously walking over to it. It was watching him approach, but only when Flysch was a few metres away, it reacted.

Eyes wide in surprise it pulled down his scarf, revealing a blood red face, small tentacles sprouting from the jaw.  
Flysch, his older self, Sabine and Ahsoka stopped, staring at the man that now approached them.

“That was the first time I saw my father again after all these years.” The old Master said with a nostalgic look on his face. “Naturally, I was surprised to see him here on Tython, since under normal circumstances, only the Jedi had access to the planet.”

His younger self seemed surprised, but also speechless, he opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again after a moment. His father wasn’t doing much better, he seemed surprised as well, but the fond look in his face told Ahsoka that he was happy to see his son again.

Finally, Flysch seemed to have regained the ability to talk.  
“What are you doing here?” he said in a low voice.

Sabine snorted, and Ahsoka smiled. The old Master only shook his head in embarrassment.  
The father of Flysch rose an eyebrow but smiled.

“Well, there has been an incident on Corellia a week ago.” He started to explain, his voice much deeper than one would expect from such a man. “You remember Syo, your Mother’s cousin?”

Flysch nodded, his eyes not leaving those of his father.  
“Yeah, he is a Master of the Order, a Member of the Council. I heard he was sent to Corellia to deal with something there, together with the Barsen’thor.”

Flysch’s father came another step closer before answering in a low voice.  
“He was but turned out to be a sleeper agent from the Emperor himself, head of a secret Order called ‘Children of the Emperor’. The Barsen’thor managed to defeat the ‘First Son’. Your Mother and I were asked here for questioning by the Council, they wanted to know how he could have been turned over, and if there were any connections between me and him, since I was a double Agent as well.”

Flysch only nodded slowly, clearing his throat before speaking.  
“That sounds… dangerous. I only met him once or twice, and we never talked about us being related.”

Suddenly, he seemed to stiffen, and turned his head.  
“You said Mum is here as well? Where is she?”

Flysch’s Father – Khris, Ahsoka remembered – smiled and gestured towards the Temple.  
“She is still being questioned by the Grand Master and the rest of the Council. Since we were both part of the operation that helped the Barsen’thor to uncover the Children of the Emperor, she put in a good word for us, but they still need to ask some questions. She should be out here in a moment.”

Sure enough, before he even finished, a woman in the same uniform as Khris appeared at the Temple Entrance. A small woman in Jedi Robes stood next to her, they talked for a moment before hugging each other, and while the Jedi went back inside, the woman in uniform came down the stairs towards them.

Ahsoka immediately recognised her as Flysch’s Mother, Marti Bakarn. She had aged a bit from the Memory the old Master has shown them, but the friendly smile was still the same, as were her blue eyes and her hair, bound back in a tight bun.

When she saw her husband, her smile widened, and she waved. Mid-wave, she realised Khris was talking with someone, and stopped, her eyes wide in realisation, before tears welled up and she practically ran the last few steps towards them.

Flysch didn’t exactly knew how to react when she hugged him tightly, he was visibly overwhelmed. But he caught himself quickly and hugged her back.

“My little boy, all grown up.” Marti sobbed into his shoulder, and gestured Khris to come closer as well. He did and hugged his son and wife as well. Nestled between his parents, Flysch looked a bit uncomfortable at first, after a moment, closed his eyes and smiled.

Ahsoka looked over to the old Master and smiled as well when she saw his expression. There was so much fondness and love visible, she wished he had known her parents.  
She had been taken from her village on Shili when she was only three years old, thus didn’t remember her parents. While watching the happy family reunion in front of her she wondered if her parents were still alive. Considering the harsh conditions on the planet, the dangerous lifestyle of Togruta Tribes and what has happened in the Galaxy during the last 40 years it was unlikely, but maybe…

The voice of the Master brought her back to the present. The scene was frozen now, the family still hugging and smiling, but not moving.

“Well, it was a surprise to see my parents, but I didn’t quite knew what to do with the situation. I was taught to emotionally distance myself from attachments, and since I grew up with my family, I had more than one session with a Jedi Master to teach me how to let go. Seeing them again was hard on me, but I managed to not get sentimental. My parents helped with that, since they were both trained Agents, they knew that sometimes the Job and calling is more important than personal relationships.

From the moment they started to get involved with each other, they knew that it was possible that they could be forced to sacrifice their relationship for the cause. When I turned out to be able to become a Jedi after all, it was this argument that made them let me go. It was a sacrifice for the greater good, for them to give me up and let me be trained as a Jedi, it could mean for many lives to be saved by me.”

He chuckled.

“Well, they were right, I did manage to save a few lives, but I am prouder of other things I did, but more of that later.”

The scene changed a bit, Flysch’s parents were now standing on the ramp to the shuttle, smiling at their son. Before they boarded, they hugged him one last time, and gave him something.

When the shuttle took off, Flysch was left standing there, looking at the small things his parents have given him.  
They were military dog tags, one made from a darker metal than the other, but otherwise looking almost identical, the only real difference the engravings on the front and, when Flysch turned them, the crests on the back:  
One was clearly from the Republic, the other one looked to Ahsoka similar to the one Palpatine’s Empire used.

“My parents gave me their dog tags, as a reminder that duty was the most important part in their lives and mine now as well. It may sound harsh and emotionless, but it was their way of telling me that they loved me and were proud of me. Of course, that mindset is also quite common in the Mandalorian Clans. Duty and honour before personal feelings.”

Ahsoka looked over to Sabine, who nodded solemnly.  
“It is, and I must admit, in times of war where you lose people that are close to you on a daily basis, knowing that they were doing their duty and you are doing yours helps you with the grief.”

Ahsoka found herself agreeing with her. During the Clone Wars, she had lost many of her friends, both Jedi and Clones, but knowing they gave their life for a noble cause, protecting the values they believed in helped her accepting their deaths. It was still hard, and loss has never been easy, but it helped.

The Shuttle now rose from the ground, leaving Flysch behind, staring after it, the dog tags still in his hand.

“I hope you see why I showed you this memory.” The old Master asked them while the scene shifted to black. “It shows the way I decided to take, the way of duty and sacrifice, was a hard, but honourable way. I would never forget my parents, since I became the man I was thanks to them, but wouldn’t dwell in the past.”

* * *

A new scene formed, they were sitting inside a shuttle, the young Flysch Kasavras sitting next to his new Master, Knight Raskan Lou, his friend Reana Lanaar on his other side. They were sitting in silence, Knight Lou had his eyes closed as if meditating, while Reana and Flysch looked almost giddy.

“This is from the day Reana and I arrived on Alderaan, at our new home, the Enclave of Light in the Gebo-Province, in Regent’s Land. We were excited, to say the least.”

True enough, as soon as the shuttle touched down, they jumped from their seats, grabbed their bags and headed for the exit, while their Master followed with a smile on his lips, much less enthusiastic.  
The door was opened, and after her eyes adjusted to the light, Ahsoka got her first look on the Enclave of Light:

It was located in the middle of the mountains, the peaks rising high in the distance a waterfall running down the side of the tallest one. They were standing on an elevated landing pad in a corner of the Enclave property. It looked like it had once been a noble estate, a wall around the border with little watchtowers on the edges, turbolasers batteries on top of them. A gatehouse was the only visible entrance to the enclave, connecting it to the road outside leading off into the valley.

3 tall buildings were placed on the grounds, connected by small paved roads. A few smaller buildings were placed close to the wall, a small paddock indicating that one of them were stables, while another one looked like military barracks.

The tallest Building was decorated with huge banners with the Jedi crest on it, while the second biggest one had a sign that read ‘Enclave of Light Hospital’. The third building had a mural next to the main entrance with a military emblem in the center, Soldiers in varying heroic poses next to it.

The Padawan were awed with the sight, and their Master had to nudge them to walk down the ramp and follow the path towards the tallest building. Ahsoka, Sabine and Master Kasavras followed them, while Master Lou explained his students about the Enclave.

“As you know, we are here in the Gebo-Province, which is currently under the rule of House Andayen, a close ally of House Organa. This Enclave here was founded around 70 years ago, when the last Member of House Gebo resigned and his daughter, married to Count Andayen, took over for him. Her father wanted to have a lasting legacy, so he proposed to the Order to convert his summer Estate into an Enclave of the Order, to help the people of Regent’s Land. The only condition was to also build a Hospital here, for people that normally can’t afford treatment or have conditions where a Jedi Healer is their only hope.”

They have just walked past the Hospital, a few patients sitting in the small gardens surrounding it, enjoying the sun.

“The Order accepted, and after a few months of construction, the first Jedi moved in. The Republic took an interest in this project here as well, and proposed to co-fund the Enclave, in return they wanted a Troop of the Special Forces to be stationed here, and work together with the Jedi. The unit was called Alderaan Joint Operations Tactical Forces, short AJOTF, and were classified as Pathfinders. There were a few problems in the beginning, but now, they work well together with us.”

Just when they were walking past the military headquarter, a Soldier in blue and white armour exited the building, pulling of his helmet when he did so. He was a Zabrak, with dark skin and bright yellow eyes. He pulled a cigarette out of a pouch on his belt, lighting it with a lighter and nodding friendly towards them when they passed.

“At the moment, we have 5 Squads of Troopers stationed here, Heavy Weapons, Sharpshooters, Engineering, Scouts and Medical. Each Squad consists of 10 Troopers, led by a Lieutenant. The Scouts get the most action, and we work together with them the most. There is also the Command Squad, consisting of the 5 Lieutenants, the Lieutenant MO - Medical Officer - and a military attaché each from the Republic, House Andayen and House Organa. The whole AJOTF is led by Captain Vance. This is all important information, so you better remember that.”

Both Flysch and Reana nodded, following their master up the stairs to the main building.

“Here, what has once been the manor, we now have the Temple. Around 100 Jedi are here constantly, 10 of them Massters, forming the Enclave Council, around 50 Knights, 20 Padawans and the rest Younglings in two clans of 10. And you two will now be part of this Enclave as well.”

The two Padawans followed their Master deeper into the Temple, looking around in awe. It was a beautiful Manor, decorated in Blue and Gold, with paintings on the wall, Statues of Jedi standing in nooks, a thick carpet in Red on the floor. It was silent, a faint smell of incense in the air, and when they finally came across another Jedi, he simply nodded at them with a smile before disappearing in a room again.

The Master stopped in front of a door, turning around to face them.  
“Here are the Padawan Quarters, you will find your beds in there, as well as a small table and dresser for your belongings. At the moment, most Padawan are at the Temple hall to meditate. You will have a few lessons together with them, some of them that I teach as well, and from time to time, we will be assigned a Mission from the Council, so you have some action to look forward to.”

He smiled at them, before bowing slightly.  
“I will let you get settled now; we will see each other in the Mensa for dinner.”

With that, he turned around and walked away, while Flysch and Reana opened the door and entered the dormitory.  
It looked different than the hallways, much simpler. 20 Beds stood along the walls, a small table and dresser next to it. Tall windows on two of the walls looked over the mountains outside. The room was empty, only at one table on the right, a woman sat, looking at a pad in front of her. When she heard the two enter, she turned around to look at them.

Well, looking might be the wrong term, Ahsoka thought, since the woman had a drape over her eyes, fixed to a headband. Other than that, she looked normal, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, fair skin with a few freckles around the nose, a bit shorter than average. Ahsoka was involuntarily reminded of what Sabine had told her about Kanan being blinded by Maul and thought that maybe this woman had suffered a similar fate.

“Is she blind?” Sabine asked the old Master, while Flysch and Reana walked over to the woman to greet her.

Master Kasavras shook his head, smiling slightly.

“No, she was born that way. You must know, she is part of a Species called Miraluka, they come from a world where the Sun only radiated energy in the infrared spectrum. Thus, they developed the ability to see with the help of the force, since their Species was favoured by it. They do not possess eyes, only the sockets where they would have been, and since it looks disturbing to many other Species, they tend to cover them with shades, goggles or cloth. Not many of them became Jedi, since they had their own Order of Force Sensitives, the Luka Sene. “

Ahsoka nodded slowly. She remembered seeing a Miraluka Master in the Temple when she was still a Youngling, he wore a black bandana over his eyes.

Flysch and Reana had now reached the Miraluka, bowing slightly as a greeting. The woman bowed as well, smiling at them.

“Welcome to Alderaan. You must be Flysch and Reana, Master Kyrado has already informed me that two new Padawan would arrive today. Your beds are over there on the right, if you have any questions, I am the speaker for the Padawan and happy to help you.”

She had a friendly voice and sounded like she had a bubbly personality. Flysch and Reana seemed a bit overwhelmed by that, especially when they couldn’t even answer before she continued.

“Oh, I didn’t even introduce myself, my name is Danaya Kyrado, Padawan of Master Kyrado, he is my Uncle. Master Kyrado is the head of the Enclave Council.”

At that moment, a small creature crawled out from under the bed. At first, it looked like a ball of fur, but when it stretched, Ahsoka recognised the animal.

Danaya bowed down and picked up the animal, cuddling it close to her with a smile.  
“And this is Nii, a dwarf womp rat that has taken a liking to me during a Mission to Tatooine last year and didn’t want to leave my side. I have a knack for animals, as a Knight I want to become a Biologist.”

The other two only nodded, visibly confused and staring at the womp rat that looked quite comfortable in the arms of Danaya.

With that picture, the scene dissolved, leaving Ahsoka, Sabine and Master Kasavras in the Dark.

* * *

“Well, that was how we arrived in the Enclave. The first year we spent there was quite uneventful, we were only sent to one mission, a clean-up mission with the AJOTF to a Sith Laboratory, where we encountered Sith Zombies…”

He shuddered, before continuing.

“Not a good memory for me. But despite the war raging on, with war mongering Hutts and Sith so despicable they were called the Dreadmasters, me and Reana had a lot of fun in the Enclave.  
We learned together with the other Padawan, had excursions to Cities on the Planet, even spent a week on Tython to dive deeper into the mysteries of the Ashla. During my time Alderaan, there was only one significant mission for me and Reana, our first solo mission that was a real challenge.”

* * *

A new scene formed around them; they were standing in a circular room with chairs along the walls. It looked much like the council chamber on Coruscant to Ahsoka, and true enough, on each one of the chairs, a Jedi sat. In the middle of the room stood Flysch and Reana, their Master behind them.

In front of them, a male Miraluka with short hair sat in the center chair, smiling at them. His eyes were covered by a pair of metal goggles. His voice was deep and sonorous when he started to speak. This must be Master Kyrado.

“Padawan Kasavras and Lanar, we called you here to assign you your first solo mission. You have both proven to be diligent and disciplined learners, your Master spoke highly of you when we asked him if you would be up to the task.”

Behind them, Knight Lou nodded with a smile.

“But now, let’s get down to business. You two will be assigned to infiltrate a group of travelling artist, to find out if they have anything to do with the disappearing of force sensitive children all over the planet.”

The Master quickly explained the basics of the mission to them:  
In the last few months, children that were force sensitive disappeared all over Alderaan. They have all been tested at birth, and therefore their status as force sensitive could be found in their medical records. In a cyber attack on the planetary medical data banks these records were copied, so the kidnappers knew exactly which children to target.  
Of course, the authorities were protecting the families, but the kidnapper still managed to get inside the house, take the child and disappear without a trace or alarming the families. Even alarm systems couldn’t stop them.

The Enclave has been part of the investigations since the beginning, but the only lead they got was something that looked like a coincidence: Whenever a child disappeared, a circus was in town. It was always the same circus, but considering it was the only circus currently on the planet, that wasn’t much of a surprise. The families of the missing children had visited the circus, but again, such entertainment was uncommon on the planet, and naturally every child wanted to go there to see the artists and animals.

Their assignment would be to infiltrate the circus, posing as trapeze artists. They were predestined for it, neither of them was afraid of heights, they were athletic, and since they both trained to become Ataru-fighters, they were already used to summersaults and flying through the air.  
With fake identities, posing as a married couple looking to make it big as artists, they would infiltrate the circus, looking for clues and hints if they had anything to do with the kidnappings. Because every time the authorities searched the circus, they found no clues at all that they had anything to do with the disappearances of the children.

* * *

When the scene shifted to black again, Master Kasavras told them how the story continued.

“Well, we got into the circus quite easily, we were given our own caravan to live in by the investigators, they thought of everything, even faked photos from our wedding. We managed to make a few friends among the other artists, the beast tamers were especially friendly towards us. Reana was posing as the simple Twi’lek girl from Ryloth that was rescued from slavery by me, still not speaking Basic, only Twi’leki. That allowed her to overhear a few conversations that told us that we were on the right track. Our main suspect was one of the other trapeze artists. But before we could corner him, we had a few problems in a different area…”

Another scene formed around them, they were now sitting on benches around a fireplace, the only light coming from the merrily burning fire.  
Flysch and Reana were both hard to recognise, partly because of the clothes they were wearing:  
He wore skin-tight slacks, feet and torso bare. A vest laid next to him on the bench, adorned with glittering stones and silver frills. It looked a bit ridiculous, but nothing in comparison to the getup that Reana wore.

She wore only a bra and shorts, in the same black colour as the getup Flysch wore. Hers was also decorated in the same fashion, if glitterier and frillier. It made a nice contrast with her blue skin, but that didn’t hide the fact that it was designed to show her off like a piece of meat.

Reana was snuggled up to Flysch, her head on his shoulder, a dreamy look on her face. His hand was on her thigh, stroking it absent-mindedly, but he smiled as well. They really had the married-couple act figured out, Ahsoka thought, but at a second glance, maybe a bit too well.

They were not alone, a few other artists were sitting around the fire as well, passing around a bottle. When it was their turn, Flysch and Reana took a swig as well, passing the bottle on. They looked content with each other, and it wasn’t an act.

“As you can see, the whole undercover ops was not only a way to discover the culprits of the kidnappings, but also a test of our self-control. Reana and I really liked each other, we had the same interests, same view on things, and of course, I could already speak her mother tongue fluently. And now, posing as a married couple…”

He simply gestured towards his younger self, and true enough, he dipped his head down to kiss Reana. It was much too sweet, and his eyes showed too much emotion for it to be an act, and the look in the eyes of the Twi’lek told Ahsoka that it wasn’t an act for her either.

“You two didn’t just pose as a couple, didn’t you?” Ahsoka asked with a smile. She could understand him, Reana was beautiful and of course, she had a few run-ins with romance herself over the years. But nothing compared to the first time, back on Onderon….

The answer of the Master pulled her out of her thoughts.  
“No, we really became a couple, in every way imaginable.”

He blushed a bit but continued.

“That turned out to be a bit of a problem, since we seemed to have gained the attention of the kidnappers…”

The scene changed again, this time they were standing inside a caravan. In the bed, Ahsoka could see the silhouette of Flysch and Reana, cuddled together, stirring slightly in their sleep.  
It looked cute, but still, Ahsoka knew that this was not why the Master was showing them this memory. Sabine thought so as well and looked towards the door.

True enough, a few moments later, the door slowly opened. A hooded figure crept into the room, but it was too dark to see his face. When he stood at the edge of the bed, he pulled out a short object from his robe. It was a lightsabre hilt, and when the figure activated it, the blade was blood red.

“Of course, the Sith.” Sabine noted with a roll of her eyes. The Master nodded in agreement.

“Yes, the Sith were behind the kidnappings. But I will tell you the rest of the story after this memory.”

Just as the figure rose the sword to strike down on the two sleeping Padawan, Flysch’s eyes opened. His own lightsabre came flying to his hand, activating just in time to block the strike. The light from the blades clashing illuminated Flysch’s face, a look of anger on it.

The figure leaped back, but Flysch followed him, completely naked, but he didn’t seem to care. Reana was now awake too, and she followed the figure and Flysch outside, naked as well.

It was a strange duel that followed, one of the strangest Ahsoka has ever seen. Sabine was sniggering from the absurdity of two naked Padawan fighting a Sith in a robe. Flysch was keeping him at bay with his double blade, while Reana was wielding two green lightsabres at once. Her lekku were flying around her naked form, but not even once did she retreat, and neither did Flysch.

The Sith was clearly more skilled, but outnumbered. The two Padawan managed to corner him at the tall circus tent, and finally Reana landed a hit on his lightsabre hilt, knocking it out of his hand.

“You are defeated, there will be no more kidnappings from you!” Flysch declared, pointing his Lightsabre under the chin of the Sith.  
The Sith only sneered at them and pulled down his hood. He looked plain, sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, crooked nose, nothing telling that he was a follower of the Dark Side. Only his voice, full of hate, betrayed his innocent look.

“You have no idea of what I am capable of. My revenge will be cruel!”

With that, he leaped up, atop the tent, and sent a flurry of lightning bolts towards Reana. She clearly didn’t expect that and was hit with them squarely in the chest, going down with a cry.

Flysch acted immediately, he threw his blade towards the Sith, guiding it with the force.

A moment later, it was all over. The head of the Sith fell to the ground, a surprised expression still plastered on his face, while the rest of the body stayed on top of the tent. Flysch hurried over to Reana, picking her up, and carrying her to their caravan, while around them, people started to swarm in, alerted by the noise of the battle.

The scene slowly dissolved, and Ahsoka and Sabine found themselves back in the common room of the Pathfinder.

* * *

“Well, as you can see, the end of the Sith was a bloody one, and not exactly as we had planned it. But nevertheless, we caught the kidnapper, and his accomplices were arrested shortly after. He had acted on the orders of a Darth, wishing to gain more acolytes by kidnapping children. But of course, the story of our stark-naked duel with him reached the enclave council, and questions arose why we didn’t wear any clothes.”

Ahsoka nodded slowly.

“I guess lying wasn’t an option?” she asked with a sly grin. The Master shook his head, looking a bit abashed.

“No, we told them the truth, and of course, we were ordered to return to a strictly professional relationship immediately. But we were allowed to stay in the Enclave, and both remain Padawans of Master Lou. Master Kyrado told us that everyone has been young once, and everyone was allowed to make mistakes.”

He sniggered before continuing.

“He had a certain look on his face that told me he had once been in a similar situation, and many of the other council members as well. As I told you before, many Jedi had a run in with romance and hormones during their lifetimes.”

Ahsoka nodded, but it was Sabine that asked the question that Ahsoka had wondered about as well.

“And how did you take it, having to break up with Reana?”

Flysch sighed, but answered, nevertheless.

“Well, we talked about it, and agreed that we had a beautiful time as a married couple, but the end of the Mission, that took 3 months after all, it should also be the end of our relationship. It was awkward at first, but we soon returned to our friendship and had a really great time together as Padawan in the Enclave of Light.”

He looked at both of them.

“Well, that was the highlight of the first half of my time as a Padawan. The rest of it was quite boring, so we will skip that. The next time, I can tell you about the second half, the time I spent in Exile.”

Ahsoka was confused.

“Why were you in Exile?”

“In 16 ATC, the Hero of Tython, leader of the Coalition between the Republic and the Empire that defeated Revan on Yavin IV, disappeared, and Darth Marr, head of the Dark Council, was killed.”

He saw the look of disbelief on both their faces and chuckled.

“Excuse me if I don’t elaborate on that now, it is a rather lengthy story of how Revan returned, but if you wish, I can tell you tomorrow, it is still a long flight to our destination.”

When both nodded in agreement, he continued.

“While the Republic and Empire were still trying to figure out what was happening, the Zakuul, a Superpower that rose far in the Unknown Regions, invaded the Galaxy, and took over World after World. They even managed to blockade Coruscant and Dromund Kaas, and also attacked Alderaan. They ignored the Noble Houses, since they were still caught up in a bloody civil war for the throne, and focussed on the Enclave, since the Jedi were the only one capable of resisting their droid army and force-users.”

He clapped his hands, startling Sabine and making her flinch.

“But now, I should retreat, I took the liberty to keep you for 4 days, but we still have more than enough time for the story about Revan, tomorrow. Now, I would advise you to meditate, or spar, or sleep, whatever you wish to do. After all, the next stop will be one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, the place that has been my Home for many years, Alderaan.”

With a last smile and bow, the Holocron shut down, leaving Ahsoka and Sabine in the semi-darkness of the common room. They looked at each other, knowing that where once had been a beautiful Planet now an Asteroid field was all that was left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone interested in the Story of Revan and hasn't played KOTOR or SWTOR, the summary on Wookiepedia is pretty good, since I won't retell the whole story here, that would take way to long.
> 
> That aside, this chapter is the first one that has content in it that actually happened in Roleplay. The whole Kidnapped Children case was played out, and it was one of the best plots I have ever played, and the summary here isn't half as good as the storyline we played. I narrowed it down to the essentials, and left out a few twists and turns.  
> There have been a few other Plots during this part of Flysch's time as a Padawan, but I picked the one I found the most interresting.
> 
> The next chapter will be a surprise, I can make no promises as to when I will publish it, but I hope to get it out to you within a week.


	8. Interlude I - Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ezra when he finally arrived at the Planet that would be his home until Sabine and Ahsoka found him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than promised, but nevertheless, enjoy, give kudos and comment what you liked or disliked about this chapter ;)

The first thing Ezra noticed when he woke up was that everything seemed to be upside down. He blinked a few times, but still, the broken window in front of him still displayed everything the wrong way.

More and more sense than his sight came back to him, first he noticed the stench of molten plastic, earth and burning grass. He started to hear a faint beeping from one of the consoles to his right, where a red light was blinking, right under a ripped-out panel, sparks flying from the severed cables.

The next sensations that came rushing back to Ezra were much less pleasant: He felt the seatbelt from the chair he was sitting in digging into his shoulders, holding him into place. His whole body ached, as if he had been run over by a hoard of Bantha. When he moved his arm to hit the release button on the seatbelt, he grasped from the pain. It seemed as if nothing was broken, but still, the pain was big enough.  
Just when he pushed the button, his brain finally pieced together the clues why everything was upside-down: He must be bound to a chair that was hanging upside down.  
So, all that was left to him was trying to turn around while tumbling to the ceiling-now-floor.

Years of falling, jumping and sprinting around helped a bit, but still he didn’t manage to land on his feet, but at least he didn’t hit his head.  
Lying on his back, looking up to the chair where he had just sat – or better hung – a few moments ago, his memory came back to him.

He remembered that his name was Ezra Bridger, Jedi Padawan, and he had made a difficult choice: He left his friends and family behind, to save them and his home planet from a threat almost as big as Darth Vader. The Purrgils have dragged Grand Admiral Thrawn together with him and three of his ships into Hyperspace, away from Lothal. Ezra knew that his friends would manage to destroy the Dome, and thus drive the Empire off the planet.

At first, the Imperials tried to fight him, but the Purrgils made sure no one dared to come close to the bridge after dragging a few stormtroopers out of the windows, leaving them to their fate in Hyperspace.  
The energy shields that activated as soon as they hit space kept the air in, but still allowed the Purrgils to hold on with their tentacles.

Thrawn was pushed out of the bridge soon after, knocked out during the attempts of his crew to rescue him, and Ezra was left alone. He started to meditate, and to his surprise, he managed to connect with the Purrgils. From this moment on, everything became hazy. He didn’t know if they spent hours or weeks in hyperspace, only emerging when one of the flocks was hungry. They disposed of the two other ISDs when they tried to break free, that much Ezra could see through the eyes of the creatures, but otherwise continued their journey unbothered.

They shared their thoughts and memories with him, but since they were so much different than those of humanoid species, it was hard to comprehend them. He saw many stars, even more planets, death and birth, the galaxy, and most important to the Purrgils, a golden thread that connected it all. This was how they saw the force, as an energy that connected the galaxy, and they had evolved to follow that energy.

Then, after what felt like a minute and a lifetime at the same time, the Purrgil Alpha told Ezra that it was time for him to leave. The next destination they would jump to would be their last, far in the Unknown Regions, where Thrawn would survive, but not return. Because that was the fate Ezra wished upon the man that took so much from him. Not death, but to disappear and leave, to think about his crimes.

He didn’t remember how he left the Bridge, or how he managed to board an escape pod, all he still had a memory off was how he was tossed around the pod while heading towards a green planet, breaking the clouds and flying over a steep cliff, before downing in a forest and losing consciousness.

Sitting up slowly, in case something was broken, he looked towards the broken window. The atmosphere must be breathable, otherwise he would have died while still being unconscious. Outside, he saw a lot of green, bushes and trees dominating the limited view he had.

Ezra grabbed on to a railing on the wall, pulling himself up to stand. He swayed a bit, but managed to stay up, despite his joints and muscles screaming for more rest. But he had to get out of the pod in case it was too badly damaged and blew up. The lever to blast off the front door was right next to him, but before pulling it, Ezra looked around the pod for supplies.

The Empire didn’t value his soldiers that much, but the officers were better of: He found a ready-packed emergency bag, with a blaster, food, blankets and more stuff that would help him to survive at least a few weeks. Of course, he didn’t expect to be rescued by then, that much he suspected, but it would help him at least until he managed to regain his strength and get settled.

After pulling down the lever, or better pushing up since everything was still upside down inside the pod, the front door was blasted off. Climbing out of the pod, ignoring his aching muscles, he dipped into the force to see if any nasty surprises waited for him outside. He didn’t sense any dangerous creatures or sentient beings out to kill him, but the place still felt… strange.

Kneeling down and touching the ground with one hand, he tried to figure out why it was so strange. The planet was strong in the force, like Lothal has been, but different. Not bad per se, but not good too. It felt in balance, like the dark side and the light side managed to exist here next to each other, without battling for dominance, just accepting the presence of the other. He had never felt something like that, and especially not that strong. The ‘vibe’ from the planet felt immensely strong, much stronger than Lothal or Yavin IV, even though on Yavin he had felt the dark past of the planet, but also something similar to this planets’ signature, a short time of balance, of coexistence.

Suddenly, he felt something close to him, not physical, but in the force. It felt a lot like the Inquisitors had felt, but different. Whirling around, he looked for the presence, adrenaline coursing though his blood. He reached for his lightsabre before remembering that he had given it to Chopper before leaving to face Thrawn. But before he could pull the blaster from the bag at his back, something strange happened.

Out of thin air, a figure appeared, translucent and glowing in a faint blue. It was the figure of a woman, around his height, with short, blonde hair, fair skin and, most peculiar, yellow eyes. She was dressed in black clothes, a few pieces of armour visible under the outer layers, a lightsabre clipped to her belt. She had her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, well, well, look what the Purrgils dragged in.” she said, her voice laced with an amusement.

Ezra only blinked, saying he was confused would have been a gross understatement. He had expected a lot, from Imperial Stormtroopers to vicious creatures and crazy hermits, but not someone that fit every description about ghost he had ever heard. So, the logical question to ask was:

“Who are you?”

The woman smiled, a mixture between vicious and amused, and spread her arms wide.

“Me? I am a Lord of the Sith, Unraveller of truths, Unmasker of the Revanites, Head of Sith Intelligence. I fought alongside Darth Marr and the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order against Revan himself, rescued the Outlander from his carbonite prison and was his right hand in bringing down the Eternal Empire. I was there when the Gravestone was resurrected, was a commander of the Alliance, and helped defeat the evillest being the Galaxy has ever seen, the Emperor Vitiate. I was the one to rediscover an ancient world full of technology so far advanced, it would still be enough to conquer the Galaxy with. I saved said Galaxy from an evil cult of doomsday-zealots and stayed by the side of the Outlander for the rest of his days, fighting more than one battle, crushing our enemies. I am…”

“Lana Beniko, are you harassing young Padawan again?”

A voice had cut off the speech of the woman, which had been really impressive, that much Ezra had to admit. He couldn’t quite follow most of it, the only things he understood were Sith, Jedi, and evil cult, the rest only raised questions. He had given up trying to understand anything, so he only raised an eyebrow and turned around when the voice suddenly rang out from behind him.

Behind him, another translucent figure glowing in a blue light had appeared, this one a man. He looked around 40, with brown, short hair, a brown beard, and blue eyes. He wore robes much like those the Jedi wore during their prime, before Order 66, so Ezra assumed he must have been one when he was alive. He had seem many strange things during his time living aboard the Ghost, two ghosts of a Jedi and Sith appearing now wasn’t that surprising anymore. Sure, it raised questions, but they could wait until he knew what was going on.

The man walked over to him, smiling apologetically. The Sith behind him came closer as well, until both of them stood side by side in front of him. The man was the first one to speak.

“Excuse my friend here, young Padawan. She has found a liking in harassing unsuspecting visitors of this world, which doesn’t happen that much anymore, sadly. But since she has introduced herself, it would be rude of me to not do so as well.”

He bowed elegantly; a hand pressed over his heart.

“During my life I was called by many names and titles, Hero of Tython by my fellow Jedi, later Battlemaster, Bane of the Empire and Slayer of the Emperor…”

“Don’t forget my favourite: Babe by your Padawan-turned-wife.” The Sith – Lana – chimed in, snickering when he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, that too. But may I remind you of the fact that my children called you Auntie Lame-a when you were scolding them?”

Lana’s face fell, and it was the Jedi’s turn to snicker. Ezra became even more confused. Last time he checked, Jedi weren’t supposed to marry, and have children, or work together with Sith for that matter.

“Anyway, later in my life I was mostly called ‘The Outlander’, or Commander. You may call me by either name.”

Ezra nodded slowly, clearing his throat before answering.

“Well then, Commander, I have many questions.”

The Jedi smiled and nodded, gesturing to go on.

“First of all, where am I? I didn’t exactly plan to come here in the first place.” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the crashed escape pod behind him.

“You are on a special planet, where both sides of the Force are in perfect balance. We found it when we were looking for a location to provide a home to our Alliance, where both the Sith and the Jedi worked together with Imperials and Republicans to defeat a common enemy, the Eternal Emperor. Even after this evil was finally defeated, we stayed here and continued our fight for a more peaceful Galaxy, on the side of the Republic. Many Imperials left, but even more stayed, believing in the chances the Alliance gave them. Lana here stayed by my side, and I am still grateful for that.”

Lana smiled fondly, nodding in agreement.

“This planet got his own seat in the Senate and became the center of culture and civilisation of this edge of the Galaxy. It was called Odessen.”

* * *

Ezra spent almost 3 hours asking multiple questions the Commander and Lana Beniko answered dutifully. He learned about the Great Galactic War between the Republic and Empire around 3500 years ago, the war against the Zakuul, the Alliance and how they managed to defeat the Sith Emperor. It turned out that the Commander has fought against 6 Emperors and Empresses in total, even if one was just an Avatar of the same entity. But also, a crazy Hutt that declared himself Archon, a title similar to Emperor among Hutts, was one of his enemies, as well as a crazy Darth, the crazy son of the Sith Emperor as well as his even more deranged sister.

Later, a crazy cult of Zealots wanted to activate a doomsday device, almost succeeding if it wasn’t for a double agent from the Alliance, who pretended to betray the Alliance to join the cult, only to reveal his true colours at the final showdown. All the crazy stuff the Commander had gone through was as strange as the adventures the crew of the Ghost had had.

But even after the story of the commander was told, Ezra still had questions.

“Well, that covers the bits about your life, but what about your death?” He asked, leaning back against the tree they had made themselves comfortable under. “You are still here to talk to me, aren’t you? I heard a few stories about Ghosts of Jedi coming back to give sage advice, but how do you do that?”

The Commander scratched his beard, looking thoughtful.

“Well, there are many ways to preserve one’s identity after death. Of course, to appear in the world of the living, you must have been force sensitive during your lifetime. Then of course, you must have died. Then everything depends on what still connects you to this Galaxy.”

Ezra tilted his head in confusion.

“What connects you? Like an object?”

The Master nodded.

“Not exclusively. Many Sith bound their life essence to an object they created during their lifetime, for example a Holocron, their sarcophagus or their Lightsabre. But everything you had a strong connection with works as well, for example this planet here is what allows Lana and me to connect to the world of the living. We spent so much time here, and both identified with the planet that much, so after our death it was easy for us to come back here in this form and interact with those that followed after us. Of course, both of us were quite powerful during our lifetime, a Jedi or Sith that isn’t that in tune with the force or not so skilled in harnessing his power would not be able to return wherever they want to, only in places where their preferred side of the Force is strong, a Nexus so to say.”

Ezra nodded slowly, thinking about Kanan, and if he might have managed to return… His eyes widened when he remembered a certain Loth Wolf on Lothal.

“Is it possible for deceased Jedi to communicate by using force-sensitive animals?” he asked after a moment of hesitation. The Commander only raised an eyebrow, before nodding slowly.

“It would be possible for sure, but it would take a deep connection to the animal to be able to do so. Did you encounter such an Animal?”

Ezra nodded.

“I did. My master spoke to me and gave me hints through a Loth Wolf after his death. I believe it was him at least.”

The Commander looked at him with a sad look.

“I am sorry that you lost your Master. I lost mine as well, but he still guided me as a ghost as well, at first only his voice, but after a while, he appeared in a form similar to this one.” He gestured at himself before continuing.  
“I am sure you will find another Master, but you look old enough to take the Tests.”

Now it was Ezra’s turn to look sad. At the questioning look from the Commander and the Sith, he swallowed.

“Well, it’s not like I wouldn’t want a new master, but the thing is…”

He spent the next hour telling the gradually more shocked looking Jedi how the Republic and Jedi have failed, the Sith were victorious in a staged war and took over the Empire. Even Lana Beniko, despite being a Sith herself, looked shocked and disgusted, and it was her that broke the silence that had enveloped them after Ezra has finished his story with how they had freed Lothal and how he ended up here on Odessen.

“I am not sure this is how I expected the Sith to finally crush the Jedi.” She noted drily. “They were a far to violent bunch to lay low for over 1000 years and far to impulsive to orchestrate such a takeover. A Sith-Lord as the Supreme Chancellor… Darth Malgus would have had a field day hearing this.” She shook her head, chuckling lightly.

The Commander was still speechless, he turned his head towards the edge of the clearing, where the evening sun shone through the trees.

“This is indeed worrisome. “he said after a moment. “I am not sure how to respond to that, But I am glad that a few Jedi survived, even though they seemed to have strayed away from their true purpose, to be servants of the people and keepers of peace.”

He shook his head and stood up.

“Well, I only hope that the forces that follow the path of the light side will prevail in the end. But until then, it doesn’t sound like you will be picked up soon, hmm?”

Ezra shook his head, standing up as well.

“No, I can only hope my friends will come looking for me, but I don’t expect that anytime soon, that much I could sense in the force when I took the path that led me here.”

Both the Commander and Lana nodded, as if they perfectly understood what he meant.

“Well, in that case, we better lead you to somewhere safe. During the daytime, Odessen is a peaceful world, but at night, the shadow stalkers come from their holes, and they are quite vicious creatures.”

Ezra didn’t feel like asking what exactly these shadow stalkers were, so he only nodded in agreement.

“Well, if there is a settlement nearby or a safe place to spend the night, I would appreciate your guidance.”

Nodding with a smile, the Commander simply turned around, and led him and Lana out of the clearing where the pod had crashed down.

* * *

It was almost sunset when they left the woods behind them. Before them now laid the ruins of what must have been a huge city once upon a time. Only a few crumbling walls, overgrown with vines and trees were left, but under the grass the layout of streets could still be made out. While walking through these streets, Ezra wondered what happened to the inhabitants of this city. It didn’t look like it was hastily abandoned, no left-behind speeder bikes, no furniture, or signs of destruction but that of time.

Lana seemed to have guessed what he was wondering about and explained.  
“This has once been the Capital City of Odessen. In this city, many species lived together in harmony, even long after the Commander and I have died. But a few hundred years later, a Supernova close to the fastest Hyperlane route to the core worlds made travelling much too dangerous, and Odessen became more and more isolated. A draught that caused many people to starve gave the few people that stayed here the rest, and they left the planet. It was eventually forgotten, and only a few times during the last millennium a lone wanderer has come here, but never stayed for long.”

Ezra nodded, feeling no need to say anything. Things like that happened a lot, in a Galaxy with more than 1 Billion inhabited stars it was only natural that some of them would be abandoned.

The sun has now completely disappeared behind the horizon, only its orange glow in the sky still illuminated the eery scenery of the abandoned city. From the woods behind them screams could be heard, sounding nothing like anything Ezra has ever heard before.

“We are close now, only a few more minutes till the cliffside.” The Commander assured him when he saw his troubled look.

Ezra nodded.  
“I only wished I had my lightsabre with me.” He murmured.

Lana snorted.  
“Don’t you Jedi teach your Padawans that their lightsabre is their life?” she asked him, and when he nodded, she continued. “What did you do with yours?”

Ezra blushed a bit and ruffled his hair.  
“Well, I had to surrender unarmed, so I gave it to Chopper, who should have passed it on to Sabine.”

Lana smirked at that, making him blush even more. It almost seemed as if the long-dead Sith knew exactly what he thought about Sabine.

“So, that Sabine… Is she a good friend of yours?” she asked with a devious grin, making him regret that he even mentioned her. He only nodded, not wanting to tell her more about that he was still head over heels in love with the Mandalorian. He was sure that he would never hear the end of it if he did.

The Commander saved him from answering by calling them to catch up. They had reached the edge of a cliff by now, looking down into a gorge that laid down below them. A rusty looking durasteel construction led down to the bottom, where a small plateau laid, big enough for a small spaceship to land. An even more rusty-looking bridge spanned another gorge at the bottom, leading up to a door beside an opening in the gorge wall. It was too dark to make out any details inside the opening, but Ezra could swear he saw walkways and the remains of a starfighter inside.

“Down there, inside that opening, lies the first base of the Alliance here on Odessen. Later, when the City was built, it was turned into a museum to commemorate the achievements of the Alliance. I only hope that the Guardian of the Museum is still active, then you should have no problem surviving here.”

Before Ezra could ask who, the Guardian was supposed to be, the Commander and Lana led him down the stairs. They creaked a bit when he stepped onto them but felt solid enough to carry him and his bag of supplies. Down on the plateau, they made their way through the high grass towards the bridge, but at the moment Ezra set a foot onto the bridge, a blaster bolt hit the metal a few metres in front of him.

“Assertion: This was only a warning shot. If you do not leave immediately, I am authorised to terminate you, meatbag.” A robotic sounding voice rang from the semi-darkness of the opening.

“I guess that would be the guardian?” Ezra yelled while jumping back and behind a rock next to the bridge. Lana only rolled her eyes while the Commander nodded solemnly.

“You are correct.” He answered him, before walking onto the bridge, calling out towards the opening.

“HK, you can lay down your weapon. He is not a threat.”

A moment of silence ensured, only the wind blowing through the gorge could be heard before the robotic voice sounded again.

“Confusion: the person speaking sounds exactly like the Master, but thermo-scans only reveal one living being out there. Conclusion: Confusion-tactics to draw me out and destroy the legacy of my Master. Termination-protocols activated.”

A volley of blaster bolts hit the rock behind which Ezra was hiding, parts of it being blown away and raining down onto the Padawan. The Master only sighed and shook his head, before calling out again.

“HK, Override code 85-Delta-Cresh-Lamba-9.”

Immediately, the shooting stopped, and just when Ezra felt it was safe enough to peek out from behind the rock, he saw that the door at the end of the bridge opened. A droid stepped outside, looking nothing like any droid Ezra has seen before. It had a black and gold armour, a significant face, and glowing orange-red photoreceptors. It was armed with a bulky and ancient looking blaster rifle and walked over the bridge towards the Jedi.

“Confusion: Master has Died exactly 3553 years ago, how can he be here?” the droid said, fixing his rifle to his back.

The commander smiled at him, before gesturing Ezra and Lana to come closer.

“The force works in mysterious ways, HK. But I am glad to see that you are still here and guard my legacy.”

“Pride: In the past 3553 years, I have followed your last command and protected this Base. There were 239 incidents that included attempted plundering, arson and exploration, but I could push back anyone that wanted to enter the museum after the last citizen of Odessen left the planet.”

Lana rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Well, we are so very proud of you, HK. But we have a new assignment for you.”

“Assertion: I am ready for whatever mission you have for me, Master Beniko.”

The commander gestured Ezra to come forward. When he did, the head of the droid whirred towards him, his eyes focussing onto him.

“This here will be your new Master, HK. He is a Jedi Padawan and it looks like he will be stranded here for a while, so it will be your mission to protect him and see to it that he has enough to eat.”

The head of the droid turned back towards his Master.

“Critique: Only by assigning him as my new master by reprogramming my loyalty chip can he be made my new Master. That requires the two Master Codes that only you and Master Beniko possess.”

Both the Commander and Lana looked at each other before turning towards the droid.

“Master Code 1: 73-Kappa-Desh-Omega-4“Lana started. HK turned rigid, facing straight ahead. The master continued: “Master Code 2: 66-Alpha-Aurek-Iota-1” For a short moment, it looked like the droid has shut down, but then he seemed to come back online.

“Assertion: Master Codes Valid. Input new Master signature.”

The Master gestured Ezra to step forward another step, until he stood right in front of HK.

“Now, say your full name and Profession, so he can identify you and your speech pattern.” He instructed him.

Ezra cleared his throat, looking up into the face of the droid, before saying slowly and clearly, so not to mess up:

“Ezra Bridger, Jedi.”

The droid focussed onto him, before bowing slightly.

“Greeting: Welcome, Master Bridger. I am HK-55, and I will be your personal Bodyguard. Before you, I served the Leader of the Alliance, I hope to serve you as well as I served him.”

Ezra only nodded, looking back towards the Commander. He smiled at the droid, before gesturing towards the bridge.

“Well, Ezra Bridger, I hope you enjoy your time on Odessen. Lana and I will come by from time to time, but HK can show you around. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

He bowed to him, and so did Lana, before they both faded and after a moment were gone, leaving Ezra standing on the bridge next to his newly acquired droid. Looking at HK, he fixed the bag over his shoulder and made his way over to the door that led into the base, which would now be his home for force knew how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first look into what happened to Ezra, I promise there will be more of him in the future.
> 
> In the meantime, lets get back to Ahsoka and Sabine, and their adventures.
> 
> I am still looking for inspiration, who do you wish to see in this story, who should get more screentime and which character should defenitely make an appearance? The comments from the last chapter inspired my quite a bit, so expect to see Hondo meet Ahsoka again after all these years since he kidnapped her and the younglings soon, as well as Lux and Hondo, two very interresting characters that didn't get enough screentime in the films and series in my opinion.
> 
> And I have to thank my reader HelloThere209 for inspiring to finally tackle Fallen Order and finish the game, I had it for quite some time now but never found the motivation to finish it, but when you mentioned it I couldn't resist. Cal will make an appearance as well, but later in the story. If anone hasn't played Fallen Order yet, I strongly advise you to do so, it is one of the best Star Wars games in recent years, both graphic- and storywise.
> 
> With that there is only one thing left to say: I hope to update again until sunday, until then, have a nice week!


	9. Alderaan - Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew of the Pathfinder visit the biggest Graveyard of the Galaxy, and those that survived the genocide of Alderaan.  
> In terms of Memory, a mission to rescue POWs gets more personal for Flysch than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter took so long to write, but the laboratory work I have to do at the moment for University is much harder than I thought. Also, this chapter is by far the longest I have written up to now, with a lot going on.
> 
> As always, leave Kudos, and please, please comment, good or bad, positive or negative, comments are the payment fanfiction writers like me get for their work, it's not like I can ever make money out of this story, so please tell me what you think, that is more than enough for me ;)

Master Kasavras kept his word and told them the story of Revan, the Jedi turned Sith turned Jedi turned Lunatic that managed to unite the Sith and Jedi against a common enemy. That enemy turned out to be him, even though he wanted them to fight against a much bigger threat than him and his Zealots, the immortal Emperor Vitiate himself.

It took him the most part of the remaining two days of travelling telling them this story, so there was no more time for the story about the Emperor that sounded much scarier than Palpatine has ever been. Before they went to bed that day, Flysch promised to tell the story during their next jump to the next destination after Alderaan.

Again, Sabine and Ahsoka looked at each other, a bit worried about the reaction the Master would have after learning that the Planet he seemed to be rather fond of has been destroyed. The last time, the Master didn’t notice, but now, he did see how they exchanged glances.

“There is something you are hiding from me, isn’t there?” he asked with a kind smile. “I know that look, it’s the same my Padawan used to exchange when they got into trouble or broke something. Well, did either one of you got into trouble or broke something?”

Sabine couldn’t help herself, after a short look to Ahsoka, she blurted out:

“Well, we didn’t break anything, but the Empire did…”

Ahsoka groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead, while the Master looked confused.

“Broke something? What would that Empire of yours break?”

Ahsoka took a deep breath before answering.

“Alderaan. They broke Alderaan.”

* * *

The Pathfinder exited Hyperspace just outside the Asteroid field that has once been Alderaan. The three passengers, two living and one holographic, were standing in the cockpit, a tense silence enveloping them. The Master didn’t believe them when they told them of the power the Death Star possessed. He had heard of weapons that could devastate planets, like the Shock Drum that was destroyed on Tatooine during his lifetime, but never of a mobile battle station that harnessed the power of Kyber-Crystals to blow up Planets with a single beam.  
But now, when Sabine slowly steered them inside the Asteroid Field, he started to believe.

“I…” he started to say, but his voice broke off. He closed his mouth again, a single tear running down his cheek.

Ahsoka looked at him sympathetically.

“You don’t have to say anything. Such a crime… it is unforgivable. I was at the other side of the Galaxy when it happened, and I still felt it. The cries of trillions, just... dying. I nearly blacked out.  
Those that were in charge of creating this weapon are mostly dead, and those that survived the war are now in prison. Only a handful of the engineers are still under the protection of a warlord, but now, they should be brought to justice sooner than later.”

Master Kasavras nodded, his eyes still on the Asteroids that have once been a peaceful and prosperous world.

“2 Billion people, killed by a single blast… I can feel the echoes of their despair in the force, even though I am only a Holocron. This place… It’s a graveyard.”

Sabine stayed silent, she had never been to Alderaan, but heard many stories about how beautiful the planet had been. Many members of the Rebellion had been Alderaanians, and after the destruction of their planet even more joined their cause. They were hunted by the Empire for speaking out against them, and since most of them didn’t have anything to lose they decided to fight against the monsters that killed their families and friends.

“The first Death Star was destroyed over Yavin, by a single Pilot. He had to shoot a proton torpedo into an exhaust vent to manage that.” Ahsoka explained. “No fleet in the Galaxy would have been strong enough to take that thing head-on.”

The Master smiled, even though it looked a bit forced.

“Well, he must have been either a Corellian or a Jedi to manage that, since I guess the Empire didn’t leave that vent unprotected?”

Ahsoka smiled.

“Well, he was no Corellian, but his father was the best Pilot I knew, and one of the kindest Jedi as well. Luke was also the one to defeat the Emperor, alongside his father.”

Master Kasavras looked at her intrigued, gesturing to elaborate.

“Well, his Father, Anakin Skywalker, was a Jedi they found on Tatooine. Master Qui-Gong Jinn, the Master of Obi-Wan Kenobi, believed him to be the Chosen One that would bring balance to the force.”

“Well, he wouldn’t be the first one. Alone during my lifetime there were more than 15 Jedi that were believed to bring Balance to the Force. The Prophecy of the Chosen One was ancient even during my time, but more than one Jedi Seer confirmed that it was valid and would eventually come true. They rarely are sure about their visions, but this one, no one disputed.”

Ahsoka nodded at that but continued her story.

“Well, Qui-Gong was killed by the first Sith to show his face in a thousand years, and so Obi-Wan became Anakin’s Master. Anakin became a great Jedi, and even better Pilot, but during a Mission to protect a Senator of Naboo, former Queen Amidala, Padme Naberrie, he started to leave the Path of Discipline.”

Sabine chuckled and the Master rolled his eyes.

“As I told you, every Jedi is tempted during his life, and only those that have taken the teachings of ‘no attachments’ literal resists them. So, this Anakin wanted to get into the Senators panties, I guess that’s where his son comes from?”

Ahsoka looked as if she was shocked to hear a revered Jedi Master speak in such a language, her mouth half open, blinking in confusion. Sabine couldn’t help herself and laughed, while the Master chuckled.

It took her a moment to gather her composure again and continue.  
“Well, yes, but that was later. He helped uncover a plot to overthrow the Republic and was there when the Clone Wars broke out.”

“Clone Wars? So, he really was the Chosen One?” the Master interrupted her again. When Ahsoka only looked at him with confusion written all over her face, he started to explain.

“The Prophecy of the Chosen One, it tells that when an Army of Brothers fights against an Army of Droids, the Chosen one will determine the fate of the Galaxy, but not in the way most expect him to do so. The exact phrasing of the Prophecy varies over time, and only a few Masters of the Council knew the exact wording, but that was the gist of it.”

“I never heard the exact Prophecy. All we learned as Younglings was that the Chosen One would bring Balance to the Force, nothing about a when or where he would show up.”

Master Kasavras nodded.  
“Well, I guess the Council didn’t want everyone to know the full Prophecy, that would give way for too much speculation. Or the additional information was lost over time, or locked away, like my Holocron was.”

“Possible. But anyway, he was knighted, and soon after that I became his Padawan. He also married the Senator, in secret. They really loved each other…  
I had many adventures during this time, most of them by his side, but in the end, I left the Order. But I already told you that part of my story. But the Emperor, at that time still under his disguise as the Chancellor, started to manipulate him, instilling the fear that his wife would be in danger into him. He started to change, and finally, he was pulled over to the dark side when the Emperor was unmasked. He… slaughtered the other Jedi, alongside the Clones, that were bio-programmed to follow an order that declared all Jedi traitors. That was Order 66, as it is known today, or ‘The Great Purge’”

“So he really brought balance to the force, by causing the downfall of the Jedi, that have become lazy and strayed too far from their own ideals…” Flysch seemed to realise, shaking his head. “Ironic. But the Force has a sense of humour, so I guess it is not surprising.”

Ahsoka wanted to answer, but they were interrupted by the com. It beeped; someone was hailing them.  
“Unidentified Spacecraft, this is New Alderaan Space Patrol Craft Besh, you are trespassing in a restricted area. Identify yourself!”

Sabine quickly brought the ship to a standstill, and sure enough, a few moments later a small patrol craft came into view from behind one of the bigger asteroids. It looked both more agile and armed, so fighting or running away with their outdated shuttle was a no-go.

While Sabine still thought about what to do, Ahsoka simply typed a short command into the console before courtly stating via com:

“Sending identification codes now, awaiting further orders.”

A few moments of tense silence later the patrol craft answered them, the voice of the pilot sounding a bit abashed.

“Ehh, sorry about that, Master Tano. We are under orders to let no one trespass here, there have been incidents of relict hunters scouring the Graveyard for artifacts or remnants of Alderaan.”

“We fully understand. But do you happen to know if Senator Organa is on Delaya at the moment? We would like to meet with her if possible.”

A short silence followed, broken by the copilot of the patrol craft.

“Positive, Lady Organa is on Delaya at the moment. We can escort you there if you wish…”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the apologetic tone the woman had, making both the Master and Sabine snicker.

“That will not be necessary, we will find our way. Continue with your job, it is an important that you keep scoundrels from robbing this grave.”

The patrol craft started to turn, heading back deeper into the asteroid field.

“We will do that, Lady Tano. And… thank you for everything you did for the Rebellion. We would not be here if it weren’t for you.”

With that, the craft disappeared behind an asteroid, leaving them alone once again in the Graveyard that has once been a Planet full of life.

* * *

A short jump of a few light- milliseconds shortened their way to Delaya considerably. The Planet had been close enough to Alderaan to be seen from the surface, but that has also been its downfall. Debris from the Planet hit Delaya as well, destroying many of the factories and cities, killing millions and polluting the atmosphere. The rest of the inhabitants fled, spreading across the Galaxy.

But 5 years ago, not long after the Emperor was killed and the Empire started to retreat, Leia Organa started a project to make Delaya inhabitable again. With the help of the remaining Alderaanians and a few of the former inhabitants of Delaya she started to collect funds, rally people and gain publicity for her cause. Soon after the first filter systems could be installed, hazard teams started to clean up selected spots and Ecologists introduced the first plants and animals that could survive under such conditions. The first settlements were erected under domes similar to those on Mandalore, and Delaya officially joined the New Republic, claiming the place Alderaan would have had if it weren’t destroyed.

Now, a few years later, the Planet was starting to recover. It was still mostly a barren wasteland, with ruins sitting amidst dead forests, but around the domes the brownish orange started to turn into green. Like a drop of coloured ink falling into a glass of water, the domes seemed to spread new life and prosperity, and, most importantly, peace on a planet that was devastated by war.

Sabine wondered if something like that would be possible on Mandalore as well. It was devastated as well, but not all of it. A few sanctuaries remained, but most of the planet was still a wasteland. If the Mandalorian People would manage to stop fighting among themselves, maybe they could manage the same miracle that was happening on Delaya.  
But that was nothing but wishful hopes and dreams, not even 2 years after the Battle of Endor the first Mandalorian Clans started to fight each other, even though Bo had ordered them as the Mandalore to keep it down until the Empire was finally defeated. But even the Mandalore couldn’t reign in the most hot-blooded clan leaders.

The Pathfinder headed towards the biggest dome, that actually consisted of 7 domes, connected by tubes. The capital of Delaya had grown a lot since it was founded, and more domes had to be added to provide the space the inhabitants required. The still had to import most of the essentials, but the Alderaanians have always been creative when it came to make money. They soon started to do what they were best at: creating art and selling it to the highest bidder. That money supported most of the world, and since the few factories that have been rebuilt started producing again, the future of the ‘New Alderaan’ seemed secured.

* * *

A small welcoming committee was already waiting for them on the landing pad outside the main entrance to the dome. Two X-Wings have landed next to a Corellian Frigate that took up most of the space on the far end of the pad, seemingly having returned from a patrol. A few Freighters were parked in the rest of the parking spaces, Droids and Organics loading and unloading their cargo compartments.

Ahsoka opted against her robes, only taking the Holocron and her staff with her. Sabine didn’t even bother to think of what to wear, her signature armour was more than enough, even for meeting with a Princess, Senator and War Hero. Despite, she knew Leia since she was a sassy 16-year old and was a War Hero herself for all that mattered.

They made their way across the pad, winding through the army of flight technicians, cargo droids and officials trying to keep an overview of the chaos. It was loud and noisy, but the air was light, filled with laughter. They have almost reached the gates when a voice called out from behind them.

“Well, if it isn’t Sabine Wren! Haven’t seen you in years!”

Both Ashoka and Sabine turned around, seeing a tall man in an orange pilot suit heading towards them, followed by another pilot, this one a female Rodian. Both had their Helmets tucked under their arms, the skin still sweaty from the flight. Sabine immediately recognised him. Smiling below her helmet she crossed her arms over her chest and laughed.

“Well, same thing goes for you, Wedge Antilles. Been to busy to visit me on Lothal?”

He laughed as well and hugged her, smiling broadly. Taking a step back, he answered her with a smirk.

“Well, I was part of the New Republic Navy after everything, while you decided to turn a backwater planet into a jewel of architecture and art. A few weeks ago, Leia called and asked if I wanted to help her rebuild the Alderaan Planetary Defensive Forces. Of course, I accepted.”

Sabine snorted.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a jewel, but it is way better than it was under the rule of the Empire. But what did Leia think when she asked you, a Corellian, to help her rebuild an Alderaanian Military Force?”

Wedge chuckled lightly, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

“Well, I am the best pilot the Galaxy has ever seen, and besides, my Family originally comes from Alderaan, so it is a bit like coming home.”

Ahsoka snorted at that, drawing the attention of the two old friends. Wedge looked a bit confused, but after his eyes darted to her waist where her two lightsabres were clearly visible, realisation dawned on his face.

“You must be Ahsoka Tano, the original Fulcrum. I heard much about you, it as an honour to meet you.”

He bowed awkwardly, making Ahsoka roll her eyes and chuckle. The Roidan Pilot only stared at the Togruta with wide eyes.

Sabine took the opportunity to save both Ahsoka and Wedge from further embarrassment.  
“Wedge, you wouldn’t happen to know where we could find Leia, wouldn’t you?”

Wedge looked at her and nodded, gesturing towards the gate.

“I can lead you to her. Delaya City is a bit of a labyrinth to be honest.” He turned towards the Rodian. “You are free for the afternoon, Leeka, greet your Husband from me.”

Leeka smiled at him, saluted, and wished them a good afternoon, before heading through the gate.

Wedge turned back towards them.

“Well, shall we?”

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived in front of a house that looked exactly like all the other houses in the residential district of Delaya City. Nothing gave away the fact that the Princess of Alderaan was living inside together with her Husband. Sabine had taken off her helmet when they were through the gate, having to admit that the air wasn’t half as bad as she expected.

Wedge hit the door buzzer, smiling slightly when he heard a faint cry inside.

“I don’t know if you already know, but Leia had her child only a week ago.”

Both Ahsoka and Sabine looked surprised, but before they could ask questions, a very tired and disgruntled looking Leia opened the door. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was bound back in a loose pony tail, not her signature braids, and on the dress she wore were stains that looked suspiciously like baby vomit.

“What?” she barked at Wedge, not noticing Sabine or Ahsoka standing behind him. All three of them had an amused look on their face.

Wedge chuckled.  
“Hello to you too, Leia. I guess you are still basking in the joy that motherhood gives?”

Leia only glared at him.  
“Just because you and Norra haven’t popped out a child of your own doesn’t mean I can’t enlist you to babysitter duty, Commander”

He paled a bit, holding up his hands in defense.  
“Hey, we haven’t even been married for a month, we aren’t ready for kids. You serve as the best example for why to wait a bit more.”

When he saw her eyes narrowing, he quickly stepped aside, gesturing at Ahsoka and Sabine.  
“But I am not here to question your abilities as a mother, I brought visitors.”

Leia’s mood seemed to lighten instantly. She smiled brightly at Sabine and Ahsoka, practically throwing herself at them, hugging them at the same time. Sabine only hesitated for a moment before hugging back, ignoring the baby vomit on her dress. When Leia pulled back, she kept her hands on their shoulders, holding them at arm’s length.

“Sabine! Ahsoka! I am so glad to see you!” she said, sounding downright elated. Sabine couldn’t help but smile, placing her hand on Leia’s.

“So are we. Congratulations on becoming a Mother.”

Leia nodded at her, still smiling, before freezing.

“Oh, Kriff, Ben!” she exclaimed, whirled around, and running back inside the house, where the cries of the baby could still be heard.

Wedge chuckled and gestured them to enter the house. The layout was simple, an entrance room with stairs leading up, a door that led to the combined kitchen and living room, a small dining room next to it. Sabine guessed that upstairs there would be the bedrooms and the bathroom. All in all, she guessed the house around 60 square metres, big enough for a small family.

Just when they sat down on the sofa in the living room Leia returned, a small bundle cradled in her arms. She let herself fall into a rocking chair next to the small table in front of the sofa, sighing.

“I am so sorry; I am still not used to having a small human to care for.” She told them while slowly rocking the chair. The bundle moved a bit, seemingly enjoying the movement. “I learned a lot about politics and diplomacy from my Father and Mother, but never what it meant to BE a Father and Mother. That, and Han being called away to deal with a kriffing Warlord wreacking havoc in the Inner Rim left me a bit on edge…”

At that moment, a golden Protocol Droid entered the Room.

“Ah, Princess, I was looking for you. I couldn’t find any Muja-Fruits on the Market, so I bought Blumfruits. I hope this doesn’t upset you.”

Leia closed her eyes, obviously trying to calm her temper.

“Yes, that is ok, 3PO. But we have guests, why don’t you bring us something to drink?”

C-3PO seemed to only notice then that there were other people in the Room.

“Oh, how wonderful! Lady Tano, Lady Wren, and Commander Antilles! I will bring refreshments and snacks immediately!”

He turned around and walked out of the living room. Ahsoka chuckled and leaned back, placing the bag with the Holocron on the table.

“I see C-3PO hasn’t changed much. He is still as clueless as he was back when your Mother owned him.”

Leia only snorted, readjusting the bundle in her arms.

“Well, you told me my Father built it when he was what, 8 years old? That explains a lot about his antics and personality, even though his memories were wiped more than once. There are subroutines programmed into his brain that simply can’t be wiped. But he wouldn’t be 3PO if he weren’t like that.”

Ahsoka nodded, smiling at her.

“But tell me, how is it to be a Mother? And you said his name is Ben…?”

Leia looked down on the baby in her arms, her face full of love and devotion.

“As you can see by the state I am in, it is hard, but I wouldn’t give him away even if my life depended on it. We named him Ben, after Luke’s old Master.”

Sabine looked at Ahsoka, surprised to see her moved by that. She had told her that she knew Luke’s Master from when she had been a Jedi, but no details.

“I am sure Obi-Wan would approve. He loved your father like a son, and he would have loved you as well, if he had had more time to spend with you. And your son would definitely be loved by him as well.”

She chuckled.

“For a Jedi that followed the Jedi Code by heart he had an awful lot of love to give.”

They were silent for a moment, before Wedge’s com pinged. He looked at it, sighed and stood up.

“That would be my beautiful, but very attached wife, wondering where I am.”

He bowed slightly to Leia, then to Ahsoka and Sabine as well.

“Well then, I wish you a pleasant afternoon, and the next time we see each other – “ he turned towards Sabine “I will tell you all about my wife, and you will tell me the story how you found your Jedi.”

With a last wave of his hand he headed out of the room, leaving them no time to answer.

Sabine only blinked, while Leia chuckled.

“Ahh, recently married only have one thing on their mind, their significant other. I can relate to that.”

She stood up and walked over to Ahsoka sitting next to Sabine. She simply handed her the bundle with the baby, which Ahsoka took with a stunned expression.

“Please, take Ben for a moment while I go upstairs and freshen up a bit. I haven’t had a shower in almost 3 days.”

Sabine snickered, while Ahsoka shook of her surprise and smiled at her.

Of course, we can talk after you feel like a human again.

Leia smiled at her graciously, before heading upstairs.

* * *

Leia returned 20 minutes later, her hair still damp from the shower and wearing a new, vomit-free dress. The droid had brought them tea and biscuits a few minutes earlier, but the tray stood untouched on the table, since both women were practically fawning over little Ben Solo.

Sabine thought he was a beautiful Baby, with Han’s dark hair and Leia’s beautiful brown eyes. The baby was still young, only a week old as Wedge has told them, so all he did was coo a bit and stare at them with unfocussed eyes, but still, she felt her heart swell when he shifted a bit. She wondered how it would be to hold her own baby in her arms, one day, when she had found Ezra and brought him back to the galaxy…

She shook her head, trying to banish these thoughts from her mind. It was a bit early to think about children, first she had to find Ezra, and tell him how she felt about him. And they were both so young… Well, Leia was two days younger than Ezra, so that was not an excuse.

Before her thoughts could wander even more Leia sat down into the rocking chair again, helping herself to a cup of tea while speaking to them.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I guess it is not just courtesy, so that means Ezra’s trail leads through the Alderaan system?”

Ahsoka nodded, before leaning forward to unpack the Holocron. Leia looked at it with interest but refrained from asking further questions.

“It does, and since you helped us with the Authorisation Codes, I think it is only fair if we show you the one person that helped us immensely with our journey. That is a reason why we visited you, since I think you would definitely want to meet this man.”

She tapped the Holocron lightly, which sprung to life. The image of Master Kasavras appeared, shortly looking around to assess the situation before smiling at them and bowing courtly.

“Knight Tano, Warrior Wren, it’s nice to see you again. I take it we have arrived on Delaya, so this lovely young woman would be Princess Organa? And since neither of you were mothers when we last spoke roughly two hours ago, this must be her child?”

Ahsoka smiled, while Sabine chuckled at the stunned expression on Leia’s face. Little Ben had fallen asleep in her arms, so she leaned back carefully and let Ahsoka handle the talking.

“Your deductive skills are sharp as always, Master Kasavras. This is Princess Leia Skywalker Organa Solo, and her son, Ben Solo. Leia, this is Master Flysch Kasavras, or better said, the Holocron that contains his personality and allows us to profit from his knowledge. He lived 3500 years ago and spent his youth as a Padawan on Alderaan.”

Leia was speechless, but her training as a Princess kicked in and she stood up, bowing slightly to the Holocron. When she found her voice again, she sounded a bit sceptical.

“It is an honour to meet you, Master Jedi. But it is hard to believe how you could help Ahsoka and Sabine with their Quest.”

The Master smiled at her fondly.

“Well, your Highness, if you would allow me to explain…”

* * *

He quickly summarised how he was found by Ahsoka and Leia’s brother, how he knew about the migratory route of the Purrgils, their journey up to know and what information they needed to continue.

Leia listened attentively, nodding from time to time and when he mentioned that the Purrgils would have stopped at the Moon of the Planet Avirandel, where they could find the Gas they needed to travel, she pulled a pad from her dress and typed in a quick message, explaining what she was doing.

“Well, I contacted Sector Control, since Avirandel is close to the exit of the Hyperlane Route leading to Alderaan, there are quite a few sensors there. They were abandoned after the destruction of Alderaan, but until then, they sent data to Sector Control on Aldraig. They will look into it, but I am positive that they can tell you where the Purrgils went with the ISDs.”

Sabine nodded in thanks, as did Ahsoka and even the Master bowed slightly.

“Thank you, your Highness. Your help is greatly appreciated.”

Leia smiled at him.

“I am no highness since there is no Planet to rule anymore. I will be the last of the Royal Family of Alderaan, my son here will hear about the Planet, but he will never see it, only in holovideos or images.”

The Master tilted his head, scratching his goatee. After a moment, he made a proposition.

“Well, that is not entirely true. I can show my memories through my Holocron, that way I entertained both Ahsoka and Sabine during the long hyperspace jumps. I spent many years on Alderaan, travelling around and meeting people. If you wish, I could show you.”

Again, Leia looked stunned. She looked at Sabine and Ahsoka, who both nodded.

“It’s true.” Ahsoka said with a smile. “You can’t interact with anything, you simply pass through it, but everything else, the smell, the feeling of the sun on your skin, the wind and the ground beneath your feet, you can experience it as if you were there.”

Leia looked back at the Master, before nodding slowly.

“I would love to see my home world again, if that would be possible…” her voice trailed off, but the Master smiled at her fondly.

“Of course. Simply place your hand on the Holocron, and I will take you back to the planet that meant so much to us.”

Leia did as she was told, and as soon as she closed her eyes, she froze. Her whole body looked as if it was frozen, not a single muscle was moving. Only her steady breaths indicated that she was still alive.

‘Huh, so that is how we look like when we are inside the Holocron. Almost like we are frozen in Carbonite.’ Sabine thought, but before she could mention her observations to Ahsoka, Leia stirred again. A single tear ran down her cheek, her eyes still closed. Master Kasavras smiled at her, making a chair appear in his holo-image and sitting down.

“That was only an hour inside my memories of Alderaan, compressed into 10 seconds here in the real world. There is much more to see, but it would take you days, if not weeks, to see everything I have seen on that Planet.”

Leia opened her eyes, a sad smile on her lips.

“That is more than OK, Master Kasavras. It was nice to see Organa Palace again. It was also fascinating to see an ancestor of my Father, Duke Charle seemed to be an entertaining host.”

The Master chuckled, nodding.

“He certainly was. The event I showed you was a banquet to welcome the recently wedded Dorian Dorien Di Thales into the Alderaanian nobility. He had been a guest to many houses before of course, but Duke Organa didn’t want to pass on an opportunity to hold a feast.”

“That was the tall Zabrak that was with you?” Leia asked. “He must be an ancestor of Salia Di Thales. She is an old friend of mine, a few years older than me. She lived at the palace when I grew up, so we often played together.”

Flysch looked intrigued.

“Indeed, she must be a descendant of Dorian. He was a good friend and brother-in-arms of mine, I already learned that his legacy lived on. Did she survive the destruction of Alderaan?”

Leia nodded, standing up and stretching her back.

“She did, she was off world when the Empire killed my people, but her husband, a charming young Zabrak from Iridia, was killed, as was her youngest daughter. She had her son with her, so he survived, but other than those two, not many of the Noble Houses of Alderaan survived.”

Master Kasavras nodded.

“Well, you have an Antilles here, even though he doesn’t seem to know about his noble descendancy. That must count for something.”

Leia laughed and walked over to Sabine, taking the baby from her arms. As if on cue, Ben woke up and started to cry almost immediately. Leia sat down into the rocking chair again, pulling down a strap of her dress to nurse the small human with the big voice. Flysch, Ahsoka and Sabine turned their heads politely until Leia was settled and the crying stopped, Ben being too occupied with drinking to be screaming.

“Well, I am really glad that you visited. Han would have loved to see you as well, but as I said, he is off playing Admiral.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Now, how about we go out for an early dinner while we wait for the news from Sector Control, and you can tell me more about how you spent your time since we saw each other the last time?

* * *

3 hours later, just when the sun set behind the hills in the distance, the Pathfinder took off.

They had spent a pleasant meal with Leia, talking about many things. They passed on the Message of the King of the Talz, and Leia promised to put things into motion to establish diplomatic relations with the Talz on Hoth.  
Sector Control messaged the Princess and gave her the news they needed, so now they had a new vector and a new target. The name of the Planet rang a bell in Sabine’s head, but she had never been there. They said goodbye to Leia, promising her to visit again after they found Ezra, and with a bag of snacks, courtesy of C-3PO, they left Delaya City behind.

“Well, it looks like we have another 96 hours to kill.” The Master said after they had entered hyperspace and settled on the benches of the common room.  
“How about I continue my story and tell you about a particular mission where the Mandalorians I hang out with rescued POW from the Empire with the help of a grumpy Smuggler?”

Sabine looked at Ahsoka, who looked as intrigued as Sabine felt.

“Well, I would like to hear about that story, I have a feeling that it will be full of shenanigans.” She said, Sabine nodding in agreement.

The Master smiled, and before pulling them inside his memories he simply stated.

“By now, you should have realised that whenever Laiyla and I spent time on a mission, or generally in the same room, there were a lot of shenanigans and even more laughter.”

And with that, everything turned black again.

* * *

Sabine knew the room that formed in front of them. It was the briefing room of the Mandalorian Enclave on Odessen. This time, it wasn’t packed full of Mandalorians in Armour, only a few of the warriors were sitting on the benches circling the holotable in the center. One of them was the Mandalore, and next to her, Laiyla was sitting. She had braided her long, dark hair, and was playing absentmindedly with the end of the braid. On the other side of the table, a human was typing on the controls, his brown hair styled into spikes. On his face, a few metal studs indicated that he was cybernetically enhanced. He didn’t wear a uniform, a red leather jacket, simple trousers and a blaster gave nothing away who he was or what his job in the Alliance was. There was only one other person in the room, a bored looking Nautolan woman, sitting far away from the Mandalorians, inspecting her nails as if she would rather be anywhere else than here. All in all, there were around 20 people in the room.

The door to the room hissed open, and the Sith that was a friend of Shae Vizla entered, followed by Flysch. He looked quite the same as he did in the last memory, even a few bruises along his jaw were still there, so Sabine guessed that it must have been only a few days since their return from Hoth.

The pair of Force users sat down in the first row, the Sith next to Shae, Flysch next to Laiyla. Sabine chuckled when she saw the reactions of the women. Despite their intimidating and fierce looks, they were dressed in full beskar armour after all, they smiled at the men and scooted a bit closer to them when they sat down. It was almost comical.

“Well, I guess my ancestor quite liked you after you saved her life.” She teased the older Version of Flysch next to her.

He chuckled.  
“Well, she obviously did, but since I wasn’t exactly used to that kind of behaviour, or was particular observant of it, it never occurred to me. Also, I was still a firm believer of the orthodox view of the Jedi Code.  
But more of that at another time, now, focus on the briefing.”

Right on cue, the man next to the table started to speak.

“I see we are complete now; I am sorry to call you away from your duties at the Force Enclave, Knight Kasavras, Darth Imperius.”

The Sith only nodded courtly, while Flysch bowed, still sitting down.

“For everyone that doesn’t know me, my name is Theron Shan, I am one of the right hands of the Commander, in charge of the Alliance Espionage Network. One branch of this network also works undercover inside the Empire. What I heard today from that spy network requires our immediate attention and reaction.”

A blueprint appeared over the Holotable, showing a collection of rooms, corridors, and hallways. It looked like it was built inside a larger structure, but Sabine couldn’t think of where she might have seen something like that before.

“This is a blueprint of the infamous Imperial Prison on Nar Shaddaa, called Shadow Town. It is built like an ordinary on the Planet, with one difference: The inhabitants are all Imperial Prisoners, each one of them having a bomb implanted into their head. If they left the boundaries of the Prison… boom.”

Sabine shuddered, just thinking about what that would mean to anyone standing close by. It didn’t seem like a very humane way to keep prisoners.

“The prison was assaulted by Republic Forces during the Cold War, but it stayed operational. Only now, with the war becoming hotter yet again, the Empire decided it was too unsafe to keep the high-profile prisoners there. A communiqué was intercepted that requested the relocation of several POW from the Republic Armed Forces.”

A few holoimages appeared instead of the blueprint, rotating slowly so everyone could see them. They were both men and women of different species, the nametags indicating them as Officers ranking from Lieutenants to Captains. One of the images stood out even more, being a bit bigger than the others. It showed a man wearing a mask hiding his features, it looked a bit intimidating, but not hostile. The nametag read ‘Major V. K., Callsign Meteor, Chief Military Advisor’.

“Of course, that would normally not concern us, only if the Republic would as us for help in freeing them. But one of the Prisoners, the Major, is more than important for the Alliance.”

The other images disappeared, so only the one of the Major remained.

“Meteor is a former Imperial soldier that deserted during the Sacking of Coruscant. Despite being gravely injured during his escape, he survived, but had to wear the mask you see here in order to breathe. He was a POW for a few years before he became a Republic citizen and joined our Military. After his basic training, his first deployment was with Havoc Squad.”

Murmurs broke out along the present, even the bored looking Nautolan looked up.  
Sabine looked at the old Master, a questioning look on her face.

He smiled, and the whole scene froze, so he could explain.

“Havoc squad was an elite squad of Troopers, organised in the Special Forces Division. They were always directly on the front, or even behind it, wreaking havoc among enemies, thus the name. During the cold war, shortly after Meteor joined, the other members deserted themselves to the Empire, so the first task of the remaining squad was to hunt them down. They succeeded, and Havoc squad became even more legendary. They fought in the war, up until shortly after the Commander of the Alliance disappeared, Havoc Squad leader disappeared as well. The troop was disbanded, only the second-in-command was tasked with rebuilding it, but they went rouge when the supreme chancellor of that time became more and more draconic in her policies. They joined the Alliance shortly after.”

The memoire continued, with Theron continuing to speak to the gathered people.

“I don’t have to explain to you what Havoc Squad meant to the Republic, and how many of the former members are now members and officers of the Alliance. I already spoke with Major Jorgan and Captain Dorne, they were both willing to storm the prison themselves, along with Sergeant Yuun and M1-4X.”

He chuckled a bit before continuing.

“I could convince them that simply storming the prison would only make the Empire blow up the prisoners, and that a more subtle approach would be necessary. Together, we came up with a plan that would help us infiltrate the prison, free the POW and, if possible, destroy the Imperial headquarter where the Head-Bomb trigger is located. Havoc Squad will take care of the Headquarter, while it will be the job of the Mandalorians as well as the two force users that volunteered to join them by showing up today to free the POWs. “

He quickly explained the plan to them:

The Nautolan, who turned out to be a Captain that wanted to be called by her nickname Voidhound, would bring them onto the planet. It would be too suspicious to use an Alliance ship. Havoc Squad would travel there on their own, they had to pick up a missing crew member that could bring them there without many troubles. Once on Nar Shaddaa, the Darth would contact a cult he apparently had situated there, to use their network of informants to get the latest information on the prison and find a way in that wouldn’t alert the guards. An Agent of Republic Intelligence would await them there to help them with their mission.

As soon as Havoc Squad gave the GO, they would infiltrate the prison, while Havoc Squad would send a scrambling signal to disrupt the bombs from going off while they took out the Headquarter. The Mandalorians, Flysch and the Sith would storm the prison, rescue the POWs and take them to the extraction point, where the Captain and the ship of Havoc Squad would wait for them and bring them back to Odessen.

After a few minor details were talked over and everyone finally agreed to the plan, and the scene dissolved.

* * *

Only a few moments later, Sabine found herself standing inside what looked like a common room from a small freighter, not unlike the one aboard the Ghost. The Mandalorians were sitting on the bench that was situated in one corner, on crates or portable chairs. They still wore their helmets, so Sabine guessed they must have just took off from Odessen.

The ship shook a bit, indicating they just jumped into hyperspace. True enough, the Nautolan Captain entered the common room from a door at the opposite end of the room.

“Well, according to my calculations, it will take us around 3 days to Nar from here.” She announced, walking over towards the Holotable in the middle of the room.

One of the warriors snorted, making the Nautolan’s head whip around and glare at him.

“That would mean your ship has a hyperdrive that is at least a Class 0,8, better a 0,7.” He said, the doubt clearly audible in his voice.

The Nautolan continued to glare at him.  
“It’s a Class 0,65, the exact time to Nar would be 68 hours.” She snarled, sounding as if she would challenge anyone who doubted her to a duel. But before anyone could take her up on the unspoken offer, a hissing sound came from one of the doors leading from the room, making the Captain mutter a string of very colourful curses in at least 3 different languages.

“What was that?” the warrior that had doubted the abilities of the ship asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“The cooling system, it’s a bit fragile.” The Captain explained while storming from the room. “If you don’t want to be splattered across 3 systems, you better come and help me.”

The scene shifted a bit, the light was dimmed and the room almost empty, on a camp bed a warrior slept, while the only sound besides the continuous hum of the hyperdrive coming from a door, faint laughter and music filling the air.  
Knight Kasavras was sitting with crossed legs on the couch, obviously meditating, his eyes closed and face relaxed.

A shadow appeared in the doorway, hands behind it’s back, looking at Flysch for a while before coming closer, stepping into the light.  
It was the Sith Lord, Darth Imperius. He didn’t make a sound while coming closer to the meditating Jedi, but nevertheless Flysch opened his eyes.

“Darth Imperius, what gives me the honour of your presence?” he asked, a kind smile on his face. The Darth only snorted, as did Sabine and Ahsoka. The old Master only chuckled.

“Well, you might wonder why I am so polite to a Sith since both of you had run-in with their kind and they certainly weren’t that civilised. I assure you, most of the Sith I ran into weren’t civilised either but living in the Alliance for more than two Months and seeing them every day makes you less hostile towards them. Besides, I was raised to always treat your opponent with respect, and only return hostilities if it’s the last possible way to deal with a situation. Both my Parents, Grandparents and the Jedi valued that set of rules very much.”

The Sith still seemed to be amused by Flysch’s politeness, but nevertheless sat down opposite of Flysch.

“I was just wondering how you manage to meditate even though there is a bunch of very raucous and drunk Mandalorians only a room over.”

Flysch chuckled, uncrossing his legs, and stretching them.

“You get used to the noise and distractions, after all, I became a Jedi during troubled times, so there wasn’t always a perfect spot to meditate. I learned to simply accept my surroundings and still find inner peace and tranquillity, but never loose myself in meditation, in case a random Sith approaches me.”

Darth Imperius rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched in amusement.

“I can see how that would be a problem, especially since most Sith are not as level-headed as I am.”

Flysch looked at him with a curious expression.

“How did you end up here as part of the Alliance? I learned that you were part of the Dark Council, what happened that made you reconsider your loyalties?”

The Darth was silent for a moment, obviously contemplating what to answer.

“Well, originally, I was part of Imperial Royalty, my father had been a very influential member of the Dark Council. But due to… unfortunate circumstances, my parents were killed, and I was sold into slavery. I was only 8 years old, and from that moment on, I hated the Empire with a fury that made me more powerful that any Sith could even imagine.”

Flysch looked a bit surprised, but stayed silent, careful not to interrupt the Sith.

“When I was 18, it was more than obvious that I was force sensitive, so according to Imperial Law, my owner had to free me and hand me over to the Sith. I was trained on Korriban, became the Akolyth of a deranged Sith, later Darth, and worked my way up. During one mission my Master sent me, I stumbled upon the grave where my father was buried, or better his body was tossed into. It was a coincidence that this grave had once been the family grave, and the sheer hatred my father still harboured for his killers and more importantly, the one behind them, kept his spirit bound to this realm. He ordered me to take his mask, the lightsabre of one of our ancestors, and take revenge.”

Darth Imperius took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Long story short, it took a while, but eventually I managed to kill the one that ordered the killings of my father and my mother. To be honest, I did it all for my mother. She was a kind woman, full of warmth and love, unlike many other pureblood Sith. She taught me that Emotions give you power, but not hatred or rage are the most powerful. Love, Friendship, compassion give you far more power than even the most bitter Sith can ever imagine. If you fight for something you believe in, for something that seems right and is important to you, you unlock a power that surpasses even that of our late emperor. At least that is what I believe, and what I taught my acolytes and the Jedi Padawan I picked up along my way.”

He opened his eyes, the purple almost gleaming in the low light. He stared at Flysch, as if daring him to say something against it. But the Knight only nodded, smiling a bit.

“Well, I thank you for telling me that story, Darth Imperius. I can understand your way of thinking. It is not the Jedi way, but also not quite the one the Sith teach. I also understand why you would turn your back to the Empire, their ways of promoting power took your family from you, while in the Alliance, you are given the opportunity to prove yourself on your own terms, with no retribution for not living up to the task.”

The Sith glared at him, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“Be careful what you are saying, young Jedi. I am more powerful than you can imagine, I managed to woo the Mandalore with my power, which is not an easy task.”

He raised a hand, purple sparks flying between the spread fingers, illuminating the grin on his face. He showed his teeth, they were gleaming white, the canines long and pointy. Sabine shuddered a bit, now he looked really intimidating and dangerous.  
But Flysch only chuckled, raising his hands in defeat.

“I apologise, my lord. But you don’t have to pretend, I can see your force signature quite clearly. I always had a knack for that, and yours is definitely not dark like others I have seen. You certainly killed a lot of your enemies, but that didn’t leave a dark smudge on the light that surrounds you. It is interesting to watch it.”

Now the Darth looked surprised, lowering his hand again. After a moment, he smiled, and his whole face suddenly looked kind and friendly.

“You know, your way of talking and pointing out things about me reminds me a lot about my mother.”

After a quick glance over his shoulder, he leaned forward, gesturing Flysch to do the same. His next words were a mere whisper, making Sabine and Ahsoka take a step forward to hear him.

“Do you know how I got my title of Darth Imperius? It was awarded to me for my ‘reputation for serving the Empire’. I guess you can see the irony in that.”

He chuckled, before leaning back. Flysch chuckled as well, before looking thoughtful.

“I guessed that isn’t the name your mother gave you at birth. Would it be too intrusive to ask you your real name?”

The Sith looked at him for a moment before a smirk appeared on his lips.

“My name is Zaffar. For my family name, you have to wait for a little while, it will be a surprise for you.”

With that, he stood up, and returned to the party that had obviously turned even more raucous than before, the sounds of loud shouts ringing through the open door.

Flysch looked a bit intrigued, but as a Jedi, he seemed to be used to riddles and waiting, Sabine thought, so he only shrugged and closed his eyes, returning to his meditation.

* * *

Before the next scene could form, Ahsoka asked a question that Sabine had thought about as well.

“You seemed to get along quite good with that Sith, even though he is the complete opposite of the Jedi.” She said, a hint of accusation in her voice. The old Master turned towards them, his signature kind smile once more on his face.

“You forget, young Jedi, that there is a wide spectrum of people in the ranks of both the Sith and the Jedi. There were Jedi that were more than conservative in their views, condemning everything that wasn’t 100% up to the Jedi Code, as well as Jedi that were notorious to accept everyone and see the light in everyone, even the most wretched serial killer. Even the Sith had their open-minded individuals, like Darth Imperius here, as well as those willing to sacrifice a whole world for his own survival, like Emperor Valkorion. I was raised to be tolerant, and since the Darth never made me doubt his honesty, I decided to take the first step towards him. There were more than one Sith that joined the ranks of Jedi, as well as Jedi that fell to the Dark Side and became powerful Sith. It was a constant flow of power, unlike the time when you grew up, when the Sith were a mere memory, and the darkest evil you encountered were Fallen Jedi or Crime lords.  
Remember, without tolerance, without accepting our enemy, there is only one way to end a dispute: Total annihilation, like what happened on Alderaan.”

Both Ahsoka and Sabine were speechless. He was right, Sabine thought, without forgiving your enemies, trying to understand them, and eventually taking the first step towards them, there is no end to the war but a genocide.

From the dark, a new scene formed. They were already on Alderaan, inside a spacious room that was decorated in red and gold. A group of dirty and scrawny looking people were gathered around Darth Imperius, who wore a mask that hid his face, bowing deeply and paying their respects to him. He had his arms crossed, his back straight and looking intimidating, even though he was almost a head shorter than the tallest of his followers. The Mandalorians and Flysch were standing close to the door, the Mandalorians looking a bit worn, the aftereffects of the party aboard the smuggler’s ship visible on their faces. Laiyla looked especially pale, her hair was a bit greasy, a lock hanging in her face. Flysch was standing next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder when she started to sway a bit. She only glared at him but didn’t shrugged of his hand. He only smiled at her, prompting her to roll her eyes.

The Sith returned to them after a few minutes.

“The Cult of the Screaming Blades, my followers, will host us until we get the go from Havoc Squad. We can use their communication center, I saw to it that it is secure enough for sending messages to Odessen. They also told me that we already got a message from Theron, with the latest news about Havoc’s progress.”

He turned his head, looking at the hungover Mandalorians in front of him. Only Shae Vizla and Flysch looked unbothered, smirking when one of the warriors retched and sprinted towards a potted plant to throw up.

“It might be the best if the… mighty warriors get a bit more sleep, Rylee will show you where you can sleep, while the Jedi and the Mandalore join me in the communications center.”

The ‘mighty warriors’ all nodded, and trotted of, following a dark-haired woman towards a door on the far end of the room. The Darth led Flysch and Shae the other way, Ahsoka, Sabine and the older Flysch following him as well.

The communications center looked exactly as one would imagine such a room: a big holotable in the center, the walls lined with data storage units, a few encryptions and decryption computers on desks below and cables ran under the ceiling and on the floor. A man was already standing at the table, his back turned towards them. He wore the grey uniform of a SID Agent; his head was hidden beneath a headscarf.

“Ah, I see our republic contact is already here.” Shae noted when they entered the room, prompting the Agent to turn around. As soon as she saw his face, Sabine knew why he seemed so familiar. Flysch and Zaffar stooped dead in their tracks, a look of surprise on Flysch’s face. The face of the Darth wasn’t visible, but his body language gave away his surprise.

“Father?” Flysch said, making the Agent smile.

“Flysch, what a surprise!” Agent Khris Kasavras said pulling the scarf off his head and stepping forward to hug his son. The Knight was still surprised, but after a moment he hugged his father back. It only lasted for a few seconds, before Khris pulled back and held his son at arm’s length, smiling brightly at him.

“I didn’t know you are part of the Alliance now! And for you to be here, part of this Mission… The force works in mysterious ways.”

Flysch was speechless and blushed a bit. But his father didn’t mind, he turned towards the other two in the room, who had watched the scene from a bit away.

“I am sorry, I was not ignoring you. But I didn’t see my son in almost 10 years.”

The Mandalore smiled at him and nodded.

“No harm done, Agent. But you will have time to catch up later, now, how about you give us the rundown on how the mission is coming along?”

Agent Kasavras nodded, and turned towards the Holotable, not even acknowledging the presence of the Darth in the room. Sabine understood why, he had been a double agent that switched sides during a war, now being in the same room with one of the representatives of the Fraction he left behind definitely wasn’t easy for him. But the Darth ignored him as well, focussing on the briefing.

It didn’t take long for Khris to bring them up to date, Havoc squad had arrived the day before, and already started to plan their attack. If everything went according to plan, they would begin with their attack in two days, so the Mandalorians had enough time to do some scouting for themselves. The plans of Shadow Town were more than 10 years old, so it would be wise to see if anything has changed.

As soon as the Agent has finished, the Darth took a step forward. Even though it was only a Memory, Sabine could feel the tension that suddenly filled the room. From the corner of her eye she saw Ahsoka reach for her lightsabres, resting a hand over them. Everyone looked at the Darth, and when he started to speak, Sabine held her breath.

“I thank you for that information, Agent. I gather since you are a Pureblood and not force sensitive that you are a former member of Imperial Intelligence?”

Khris nodded courtly, his face emotionless.

“I was, yes.”  
He hesitated for a moment, before continuing. “  
Until my orders became more and more brutal, my assignments went against my personal morale and my Job as a double agent became more and more dangerous. I decided that the Republic represented more of my personal beliefs than the empire ever could, so I decided to only work for the Republic.”

The face of the Sith was still hidden by his mask, but Sabine still had the feeling that he was staring at the Agent. When he finally answered, his voice was low, almost inaudible.

“I assure you; I have no love for the Empire as well, despite carrying the name of Darth Imperius. You did the right thing, Agent Kasavras, and I wished more of our people saw the Empire like we did. After all, I support the Commander, who is a supporter of the Republic.”

The tension in the room suddenly evaporated. Everyone looked a bit surprised, only Flysch smiled a little. Khris looked stunned, catching himself after a moment and bowing.

“Thank you, my lord. If more Sith were like you, maybe the Empire would have been worth fighting for.”

Darth Imperius only nodded, before turning around and leaving the room.

Everyone in the room, including the spectators from the future, were looking after him, not exactly knowing what to say. But there was nothing to say, everything important was spoken by the Darth.

* * *

The scene shifted; they were back in the main room of the Cult’s hideout. The Mandalorians looked much better rested than before, so at least a day must have passed. They were occupying themselves with various tasks, a few were cleaning their weapons, others were throwing daggers at wooden crates stacked at a side, a few were talking with the cult members, while the rest was just sitting on benches and chairs, talking, reading or napping. The Darth and the Mandalore were nowhere to be seen, but Flysch was sitting on a pillow and meditating again. Around him, a few objects floated idly, an empty blaster pack, a first aid kit, a few ration bars and other rubbish. Laiyla was half lying on the floor a few metres away, snacking on what looked like nuts from a bag.  
After she cracked one of the nuts open, she popped the edible core into her mouth and snipped the shell in Flysch’s direction. He didn’t even react, the shell simply bounced off his temple, falling briefly to the floor before rising again, joining the rest of the rubbish halo around him.

Sabine sniggered when a shell got stuck in Flysch’s hair, making him open one eye and look over at Laiyla.

“You know,” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice, “if you want to distract me, it would be easier if you just came over here and kicked me. But if you insist on continuing to mistake me with a trash can, you could at least be so kind to aim properly. It would not look very professional to have nutshells stuck in my hair when we storm an Imperial Prison.”

Laiyla snorted, but instead of answering she threw another nut at him, not even bothering to crack it open. Without breaking eye contact, Flysch picked the nut from the air, the rest of the rubbish shortly stopping in mid-air. He cracked it open, threw the core in his mouth and flicked the shell back at Laiyla. But not only this shell, all the other shells that were floating around him joined it, so a barrage of shells flew towards Laiyla.

She was a bit too slow to react, being a bit distracted by Flysch’s stare, so she could only turn her head a bit before the shells hit her. They got caught in her hair, and a few fell down and into the collar of her flight suit that wasn’t fully closed. She immediately started to swear, while Flysch only chuckled.  
His older self chuckled as well, as did Ahsoka. Only Sabine was at least a bit sympathetic with her ancestor.

“Hey, don’t laugh, you have no idea how hard it is to get something like crumbs or nutshells out of a flight suit!” she said, before adding: “But she had it coming.”

Laiyla had jumped to her feet, pulling at her flight suit to get the itchy shells out of it. She swore quite colourful in Mando’a while hopping around. Every shell she managed to pull out of her suit was thrown at Flysch, but he only dodged them, while still making the rest of the rubbish circle around him.

“I learned a lot about meditating while being distracted since I met Laiyla and the rest of the Mandalorians.” The older Master noted, making the two women chuckle again.

Still swearing, Laiyla threw a last murderous look at Flysch before storming off, supposedly to go somewhere where she could get out of the flight suit. Flysch only winked at her, before closing his eyes again to resume his meditation.

But he didn’t get far, since his Father, who had witnessed the whole scene, walked over to him, a smile on his face. He sat down in front of his son, just outside the rubbish halo, waiting patiently to be acknowledged.

After a moment, a smile appeared on Flysch’s face.

“Father, you know that I can sense your presence even though I have my eyes closed and am meditating, right?”

He said, making the trash float over to an empty crate and dropping it into it before opening his eyes.

Khris smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I do in fact know that, Flysch, I’ve worked together with enough force users to have gathered that much. I am only marvelling at the fact that it is my son that is using the Force like a real Jedi.”

The young Knight scoffed, but his lips twitched.

“You know, the last time I saw you, I was a real Jedi too?”

His father raised an eyebrow.

“You were only a Youngling then, but now, look at you! A tall, broad-shouldered Jedi Knight, defender of the weak, fighting alongside a beautiful Mandalorian warrior to save the Galaxy.”

He was clearly teasing his son, but Flysch still rolled his eyes, blushing a bit.

“Father, you know well enough about the ‘No-attachment Rule’ of the Jedi. Otherwise, I would have visited you more often. Besides, Laiyla and her clan are not exactly the biggest fans of Jedi, that’s why I was sent to them, to bridge the gap.”

Khris smiled, but he nodded in understanding.

“Well, just remember your Mother and I will be very upset if we aren’t invited to the wedding. I heard Mandalorian Parties are a unique form of entertainment.”

Flysch groaned, rubbing his temples.

“I see your humour hasn’t changed a bit in all these years. But tell me, why are you still in active duty? Isn’t there an age limit for Agents?”

His father glared at him at first, before chuckling.

“I am not that old yet, but you are right, there is an age limit. I have been working mainly in the Headquarters on Coruscant for the last few years, we had quite a bit of work with Zakuul looming over us, and now that the war with the Empire broke out again there is even more to do. My knowledge of the inner works of the Empire are all outdated, but I can still help in training the new Agents in Imperial Customs, Culture and Psychology. Your mother is training the new recruits in slicing and decryption, but she is going to retire with me. Actually, this will be my last mission, after that, all that is left for me to do is debriefing, and two more months of desk duty, then I am officially retired.”

Flysch listened attentively, smiling a bit.

“What do you and Mother plan to do after you retire? Back to Corellia, living with the rest of the Family?”

His father snorted and shook his head.

“You know that besides your Grandparents, the rest of the family isn’t exactly fond of me, a Sith Pureblood and Imperial Defector. And since they died years ago, as you know, we wouldn’t be welcomed at Bakvalen Hall anymore. The case with your Uncle Syo didn’t exactly improve their opinion on Imperial Double Agents, despite their current affiliation.”

Flysch nodded, and after a moment of hesitation, he started to speak.

“Well, if you would be interested, I know a place where you and Mother could retire, and…”

Before he could finish his sentence, a blare rang from a hidden speaker. Everyone jumped to their feet, scrambling to gather their belongings while the voice of the Darth filled the air.

“Havoc Squad just contacted us; they will start with their attack in 10 minutes. We have a GO for our infiltration. Gather at the landing pad in 5.”

Flysch held out his hand towards his father, who was still sitting, a grin on his face.

“Well then, we better get going. Now is your time to see a bunch of Mandalorians in action.”

Khris took the hand and let himself be pulled up, returning the grin.

“I am more interested on seeing my Son in action.”

He pulled out his blaster, checking it over while walking alongside Flysch towards the exit. Shortly before reaching it, he placed a hand on his Son’s shoulder, smiling fondly at him.

“You know, this might be the proudest moment of my life. Me, going out to fight alongside my son, against the Empire to free loyal Republic Soldiers from captivity. Your mother will be so jealous.”

Flysch laughed, draping his arm around his Father’s shoulders.

“Well then, we better tell her together, otherwise she will not believe you.”

* * *

The scene shifted, the troop of Mandalorians plus the two force users and the Agent standing on a walkway that looked down onto an alley. It looked like an ordinary place in an ordinary town, but the longer Sabine looked around, the more oddities she found: there were security cameras on every wall, laser gates cut off the end of the alley, and if she guessed correctly, there were auto-turrets placed in chutes on the floor. A patrol group, consisting of two soldiers and a battle droid, was passing below them.

Shae Vizla led the squad, watching the patrol closely. As soon as they deactivated the laser gate and turned left at the corner, she gave a hand sign to get down to the alley.

The Jedi and the Sith simply jumped down, while the Mandos activated their Jetpacks, gliding down to the floor surprisingly silent. Agent Kasavras let himself down on a rope.

As soon as the whole squad was gathered, they headed towards the end of the alley, where a huge double door was situated.

Three of the Mandalorians immediately started to work on the door, with laser cutters they started to cut an opening. The Darth leaned closer to Flysch, whispering into his ear:

“Should we tell them that with our lightsabres it would be much quicker?”

Flysch only shrugged, a look of amusement on his face.

“We could, but we should let them have their fun.”

Zaffar nodded serenely and continued to watch the efforts of the Mandos.

The Mandalore seemed to have talked with Havoc Squad, since she informed them that they were almost at the Imperial Headquarters. The scrambling device still worked, and they had at least another 30 minutes before the Imperials would manage to bypass it. Until then, they should have taken the control room of the head bombs.

The Warriors at the door stepped back, nodding to the Sith and Jedi. Together, and with the help of the force, they pulled out the almost half a metre-thick chunk they have cut loose and set it aside. The squad hurried into the compound, Laiyla taking the lead, being easily recognisable by the yellow highlights on her armour. Flysch followed close behind, his Father at his side.

“The Imperials haven’t noticed us; the security systems are down as promised.” One of the warriors noted while they jogged down the hallways of the prison.

A minute later, they arrived in a huge room with a high ceiling. Walkways ran along the walls up to three storeys high, connected to each other by stairs. In the middle of the room, a circular security station rose on a small pedestal, a group of Imperial Wardens frantically typing on the consoles. Flysch held up his hand to bring the warriors to a stop, and after giving them the sign to spread out to the left and right, he stepped forward into the light of a lamp fixed to the walkway above the entrance.

One of the Wardens noticed him, shouting a warning to his comrades, and pulling a blaster. Flysch only held up his hands, smiling friendly at the Imperials.

“Please, there is no need for violence.” He said, his voice friendly. The Imperials didn’t look convinced, since they all held their weapons pointed at him. The leader of them, armed with a vibro blade, stepped forward, frowning at the Jedi.

“Who are you, and what are you doing inside an Imperial prison complex?” he asked, his voice comically high.

Flysch continued to smile at the Imperials, taking a step forward.

“I am here to free the Republic POWs you hold hostage here. If you would be so kind to hand them over, then there is no need for bloodshed today.”

The Guards were surprised, turning towards their leader. He only frowned, raising his blade a bit.

“Why should we simply hand over our inmates? They are a danger to the Empire, that is why they are imprisoned here. And besides, you are only a single man, we are 10 highly trained Soldiers!”

Flysch’s smile didn’t waiver, he took another step forward. The Guards all took a step back, even the Leader suddenly didn’t seem so sure of himself anymore.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I happen to be a Jedi. I am sure you have heard the tales of the Jedi?”

Two of the Guards involuntarily nodded, lowering their weapons, and the Leader blanched.

“You… you won’t scare us, Jedi! The Sith are far more powerful than you lot, and if we simply give up, the things they would do to us would be much more dreadful!”

The Knight sighed, shaking his head a little.

“Please, there is really no need for violence. I promise you that no one of you will be harmed if you drop your weapons, and you are free to leave this place behind you.”

Three more of the Guards looked almost convinced, lowering their weapons, but the Leader seemed to regain his composture.

“We will never betray the Empire! We will fight until our last breath! Guards, attack!”

With that, he jumped forward, his blade raised to hit Flysch on the head. But before he could reach him, a lightning bolt hit him square in the chest. He fell to the floor, twitching and smoking, the blade clattering next to him.

From the darkness of the entrance, Zaffar stepped into the light, his lightsabre in his right hand, his left hand raised and lightning sparking around it. He activated his lightsabre at the same time as Flysch did, the orange red being a stark contrast to the turquois of Flysch’s blade.

“Now, who will be the next one to die for the Empire?” the Darth said, his voice vicious.

The five Guards that already had their weapons lowered dropped them and put their hands behind their heads, but the rest of the guards started to shoot.

Sabine, Ahsoka and the old Master watched the slaughter that happened in front of them with stoic expressions. The Guards had no chance against two force users, even though Flysch tried to only disarm them, the Sith didn’t hesitate and decapitated or shocked his opponents without remorse. Ahsoka was the first one to find her voice after the fight ended only a few seconds after it had begun.

“You tried to convince them to give up, Master, even though you knew that they wouldn’t simply give up. Why?” she asked the old Master next to her. He smiled wistfully, sighing before answering.

“As you most certainly know, Form 0 is the most important Lightsabre Technique a Jedi can use.”  
Before Sabine could ask, he turned towards her.  
“Form 0 is all about convincing a hostile Enemy to lay down his weapon and find a peaceful solution to a conflict. We Jedi were taught to always try to solve a conflict peacefully.”

Sabine nodded; she had overheard something like that when Kanan taught Ezra.

“It wasn’t easy to convince the Darth or the Mandalorians to not simply storm the compound and shoot everyone inside, but I managed to talk them into giving me 5 minutes to talk with the Guards. Still, not all of them surrendered, but at least half of them dropped their weapons and survived.”

They watched as the Mandalorians came down from the walkways, where they had positioned themselves during Flysch’s negotiations with the Prison Guards. The bound the surviving Imperials together, under the watchful eyes of Flysch. He made sure that they were treated fairly, and since they followed every order from the Mandalorians, they had no reason to be harsh to them.

Shae Vizla as well as Agent Kasavras were already looking through the Prison Databanks, when they found the holding cell of one of the POWs, they ordered one of the warriors to go and get the inmate. All in all, there were 10 POWs among the criminals held in this facility, spread out to make it harder for them to communicate. The other inmates were imprisoned for a lot of reasons: Conspirators against high-ranking Imperials, assassins, former servants of toppled Sith, short, everyone that once held a value to the Empire, but lost their good standing and was imprisoned now, in case they were needed in the future.

The last Prisoner they found was the Major of Havoc Squad. While the Mandalore contacted the Squad to tell them they found their Leader, Laiyla continued to look through the databanks for information that could be useful. Flysch, Darth Imperius and Khris went to fetch the Major, the rest of the Mandalorians already helping the POWs towards the exit. They were all in a bad shape, malnourished and bruised, but alive, and, since they were being rescued by Mandalorians led by a Jedi and Sith, more than confused.

The cell where the Major was imprisoned was on the topmost level. He was easily the most valuable prisoner, so the trio was not surprised to be met with blaster fire from an auto-turret positioned on the ceiling above the door. Flysch simply threw his lightsabre, guided by the force, and cut off its barrels. Khris immediately went forward to slice the door controls, and after a moment, the red energy shield dropped. Inside the cell, on a small bench, sat a tall, slender man, dressed in an orange prison uniform and wearing a mask that covered his head.

The Major stood up when Flysch and Zaffar entered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sabine noticed that he had red skin, and only 4 fingers on each hand, so he must have been an Alien. He looked weak, but his posture spoke of a strength he once possessed. His voice sounded weak, as if he hasn’t used it in quite some time.

“Well, I expected a lot of my rescue team, but not a Jedi and a Sith working together.”

Zaffar snorted, gesturing at his clothes.

“What gave me away, the intimidating face mask or the regal-looking red and orange robes?”

The Major turned his head towards him, taking a step towards them. He stumbled a bit, but Flysch rushed forward to catch him before he could fall.

“Easy, Major,” he said, wrapping an arm under the shoulders of the Soldier. “We don’t have to worry, the Compound is under our control, and your Squad is taking care of the Headquarters.

The Soldier chuckled, holding onto the Jedi who led him out of the cell.

“Havoc is at it again, doing what they can do best?” he asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

It was Khris that answered him, he had waited for them outside.

“If you mean wreaking Havoc, then yes, Major, they are at it again.”

The Major stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the Agent in front of him. Flysch turned towards him, concern in his eyes.

“Major?” he asked “Is everything ok? Are you feeling dizzy?”

The Major only shook his head, still turned towards Khris.

“I can’t believe it…” he whispered, slowly reaching for the hem of his prison shirt. He grabbed beneath it, pulling up the mask that covered his face. Flysch started to protest, but the Major ignored him tossing the mask aside. Beneath it, the face of a red-skinned man appeared, with bright green eyes, face tentacles along his jaw and dark red hair.

Everyone was silent, staring at the Major from Havoc Squad that turned out to be a Pure-blooded Sith.

Khris had his mouth hanging open, looking even more surprised than he had when the Darth told him he made the right choice defecting to the Republic. He started to say something, but no sound came from his throat.

It was the Darth that broke the silence.

“I am not sure if you have realised it, but we are inside an Imperial Prison.” He said, his voice amused. “We can celebrate the reuniting of long-lost brothers later, when we are far away from this Moon.”

Both the Major and Khris turned towards the Darth, still speechless and looking surprised. Flysch only looked confused, turning his head from the Darth to his Father to the Major, looking as clueless as Sabine felt.

The Darth only sighed and pulled of his as well, making Khris gasp and the Major sway a bit more.

“You? But why, how… I thought you were dead!” he gasped, clutching tightly to Flysch.

“Well, yes, but I am not, so how about we make our exit, Vyes? It has been a while, but we should really get going.”

He led them towards the stairs leading downwards, Flysch and Khris helping the Major walk.

“Vyes?” the Jedi asked the Soldier. “Is that your Name?”

The Major nodded, swallowing hard before answering.

“Major Vyes Kasavras, formerly a Member of House Kasavras, now an Officer in the Republic Army. The party-pooper in front is my younger brother, Zaffar Kasavras, and the old man next to me, who seems to have lost his voice, is my older brother, Khris Kasavras.”

Sabine and Ahsoka whipped their heads around to the Master, who simply smiled and gestured them to continue watching.

The young Knight only stopped for a moment, before a smile crept on his lips.

“Well, in that case, my name is Flysch Kasavras, son of the voiceless old man next to you, and your nephew.”

Vyes only closed his eyes, chuckling a bit.

“It seems this is a real family reunion, hmm?” he said, and promptly passed out.

* * *

The scene shifted to black, leaving Ahsoka, the Master and Sabine standing in the Dark. The young Mandalorian turned towards Flysch, trying to find the proper words to say what she felt. Ahsoka beat her to that.

“What. The. Fuck?” she said, looking at Flysch with wide eyes. He chuckled.

“Language, young Jedi. But I agree with your sentiment, something like that can only be described by using the old phrase: The Force works in mysterious ways. This certainly was such a incident where the Force is fully to blame.”

“But, how?” Sabine asked, still thinking about what to say.

“Well, the short version is simple: My Father was the firstborn, not force sensitive, so he was sent to the Intelligence Academy as soon as he was old enough. His younger brother, Vyes, was also not force sensitive, so he was sent to the Military Academy. Finally, the youngest Brother of my Father was born, he is only a few years older than me, and he was not force sensitive either, at least at first sight. The other Noble Houses of the Empire saw that as a weakness and decided to overthrow my Grandfather. He and his wife were killed, young Zaffar sold into slavery and since both my Father and Vyes were not force Sensitive, but still working for the Empire, they were spared. Zaffar deserted to the Republic during the Sacking of Coruscant, seeing no future in the Empire for himself, as did my Father. Zaffar rose in the ranks of the Sith, as he said before, and killed the Darth that had his Parents killed, Darth Thanaton.”

Sabine and Ahsoka nodded, having understood that much.

“But let’s continue, there is one last scene I would like to show you, a quite important one.”

* * *

The black turned bright all of a sudden, and they were standing on a landing platform, two ships parked close to each other. One was the Ship from the Captain, said Nautolan standing on the ramp, a Blaster in each hand, looking a bit stressed out.  
The other ship looked much shinier, painted in white and orange, with foldable wings and heavy weaponry. A Gand was standing on the Ramp, an electrostaff in his hands, looking much calmer than the Captain. 3 more Soldiers and a Battle droid were securing the parameter, wearing matching armour and helmets that hid their faces.

A shout rang from one end of the Platform, where Sabine could see Laiyla heading towards them. He was followed by the rest of the rescue group, every POW carried by two Mandos. The Soldiers continued to watch their surroundings, only one of them, armed with a blaster, headed towards the Group. She saluted when she stopped in front of Laiyla and introduced herself.

“Captain M.O. Elara Dorne, I will look over the POWs and tell your men where to bring them, the more critical cases aboard the Thunderclap, the rest will go with you on the Ship of Captain Voidhound.”

When Laiyla nodded, the Doctor quickly started to look over the POWs, separating them between the ships. Laiyla stayed with her, looking towards the direction from where they have come from.

Finally, the last of the group appeared, the newly reunited Kasavras Family. Captain Dorne quickly looked up from the woman she was just checking over, pausing for a moment when she saw the Major without his helmet. She pulled of her own helmet, pushing it into Laiylas arms, who was too stunned to protest, and hurried over to her Commanding Officer.

When she saw that he was still unconscious, she turned towards Khris.

“What happened with him? What did you do to him?” she asked them, her voice laced with a mixture of worry and fury.

Khris only shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess being rescued by his brothers and nephew was a bit too much for him.” He simply said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Dorne looked confused but pulled a hypo-syringe out of a belt pocket. She loaded it with a little vial and unceremoniously injected it directly into the neck of the Major.

For a moment, nothing, happened, but then, he jerked up, his eyes unfocussed, but clearly awake.

“What? Where?” he mumbled, still a bit out of it.

Dorne rolled her eyes, bringing a hand up to his cheek, turning his face towards her. When his eyes started to focus on her, a loopy smile appeared on his lips.

“Elara! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! How are the kids?” he said, his voice a bit slurry.”

She smiled brightly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“The kids are fine, Major, but what did you do with your mask? You don’t need it to breath, but it hides your identity.” she asked him in a low voice, still holding her hand to his cheek.

He chuckled, blinking slowly.

“S’ alright, Elara, they are family.”

The Captain looked from Zaffar to Khris, then to Flysch, realisation dawning on her face. Then she did something Flysch didn’t expect: She kissed Vyes deeply, the tears now running down her cheeks.

Everyone in the vicinity stared at them, before the voice from one of the other Soldiers broke the silence.

“Captain! Pull yourself together, you can smooch your Husband all you want once we get back to Odessen, but now, there are Imps inbound, and I’d rather not be here when they arrive!”

Elara pulled away, blushing a bit, but immediately regaining her composure. Vyes had closed his eyes again, whatever she had administered him having worn off.

“Of course, Major, we will evacuate immediately.” She said over her shoulder towards the soldier that called her out, before turning back. “Bring him aboard the Thunderclap, will you?

With that, she hurried off and boarded the Ship. Throwing each other knowing glances, Khris, Zaffar and Flysch dragged their unconscious Brother slash Uncle aboard the Ship, the rest of the Soldiers following close behind. The ramp was raised, and a moment later, the ship took off.

* * *

Sabine found herself back inside the Common Room of the Pathfinder, sitting across Ahsoka. The Master was standing next to them once again, a melancholic smile on his face.

“Well, that was certainly enlightening.” Ahsoka noted, smiling herself. Sabine nodded in agreement.

“It certainly was. Your father found his brothers again, the one you rescued got his wife and children back, and you got a whole new family besides the Mandos.”

Flysch nodded, still smiling.

“I did. When Vyes woke up, he told us all about his adventures with Havoc Squad, how he fell in love with Elara, who was a defector as well, and married her. They had two kids, twins, shortly before he was captured by the Empire. Elara was thrown out of Havoc Squad, but saved by Supreme Commander Malcom, the head of Republic Military. She worked together with the Alliance on Iokath, a highly technological world, and after it was secured for the Republic, joined the Alliance. A few other ex-members of the original Havoc Squad were already part of the Alliance, so she felt right at home and raised her kids on Odessen. It was her that rallied Havoc Squad to free Vyes.”

Sabine nodded, looking up to the ceiling, understanding how Elara felt.

“Of course, she would do everything to find him, I know how far one will go to get back someone they love.”

When no one answered, she looked down, seeing the smug look from Ahsoka and the kind smile from Master Kasavras. She blushed, pushing herself off the bench.

“Well, eh, I better go and look how long it will take us to get to Nar Shaddaa, we should be there soon.”

She hurried out of the room, but not quick enough to overhear the sniggering from both Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is a "short" summary of a plot I wrote for our Guild RP, a bit rewritten to fit into this storyline, but generally the whole story has been played out like this. Zaffar is a Character I played in Sith RP, while Vyes is the Soldier Char of a dear friend of mine, who made an appearance inside our Guild once upon a time... Ahh, memories ^^
> 
> P.S. This is the Alpha Draft, I will reread it and work out the kinks, so if there is something that is not clear, let me know and I will look it over.


	10. Nar Shaddaa - Ahsoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but there has been much going on in the last two weeks. I hope to find more time to write, the inspiration is there, but whenever I find a minute for myself, I tend to use it for sleep...  
> Until then, enjoy this Chapter, give Kudos and as always, Fanfiction-Writers live off the Comments and Feedback you give us, so please tell me what you think of my little story!

Their arrival on Nar Shaddaa was much easier than Ahsoka had anticipated. Ground Control didn’t even bother to ask for their IDs, they just assigned them a Landing Bay at Deucalon Spaceport big enough for their shuttle and kindly asked them to give them a heads up when they were leaving. Payment and refuelling would be handled by the droids on site, so they didn’t need to worry about that immediately. Even on Tatooine they were more interested in who arrived on the Planet. But this Planet here was controlled totally by the Hutts and their Crime Syndicates, so the lack of security might only be a fluke, to make potential enemies less careful.

The Togruta Knight decided to wear her more comfortable clothes like she did on Tatooine, her Lightsabres hidden in pockets inside her vest where she could reach them easily. While she was getting dressed, Sabine reloaded her blasters, clipped a few extra detonators to her belt and readjusted the visor on her helmet.

“You can leave my Holocron on board if you want to, it shouldn’t take long for you to get the supplies you need.” The Master told them when they gathered one last time in the common room before deboarding. “From Nar Shaddaa, only one route leads on, so our next stop is already clear. Just try to not get shot, I doubt that this planet got much safer during the last few millennia.”

He smiled at them, but neither Sabine nor Ahsoka were up for jokes. They had both heard stories about the infamous streets of Nar Shaddaa, and Ahsoka had first-hand experience dealing with the Hutts, so they were both not thrilled to be here. But they had to get more supplies, they had totally forgotten to get them on Delaya.

They had chosen Deucalon Spaceport since close to it, a hovering Market Place called “The Promenade” was located, where they could get everything they needed, and much more.

The Spaceport was surprisingly clean, only a few trash heaps were sitting in the corners of the landing bay, and most of the lights were working. The droids were only addressing them shortly to inform them of the costs of their stay, which was of course a lot higher than usual, but considering where they were, still acceptable. Ahsoka simply nodded towards the protocol droid and headed for the exit, Sabine at her heels. Both wanted to get this whole shopping trip over as quick as possible.

The turbolift took them to the exit level, which was a bit cleaner than the hangar bay, but empty safe for a single cleaning droid that slowly made his way down the halls. They followed the signs towards the exit, which led them out onto a landing platform that clung to the side of the building the spaceport was located in.  
It was situated at the edge of a large clearing in the buildings that covered the whole planet, around 50 kilometres wide, rectangular, and lit by the myriad of holo propaganda and advertisements. Around 500 metres below them, the bottom of the clearing was also made from buildings, indicating that they were standing atop layers and layers of skyscrapers. It reminded Ahsoka of Coruscant, but Nar Shaddaa was much dirtier and grimier than the capital of the Galaxy, at least on the surface. She knew that on the lower levels, it looked much like here, but even there, she didn’t feel the constant tingle of despair she felt here.

But Ahsoka could also feel something else, the astonishment radiating from Sabine, making her smile slightly. She knew that the young warrior had never seen something like an Ecumenopolis, a Planet or Moon totally covered with buildings. Of course, it looked impressive, but what laid beneath the first impression was often much less glamorous.

“We should go on; you can marvel at the scenery from the speeder.” Ahsoka told her, pulling her towards the edge of the platform, where taxis were already waiting for customers.

The droid chauffeur flew them towards one of the hovering structures that filled the air inside the clearing, a rectangular one. Sabine looked around, astonishment still radiating from her. As soon as they reached the taxi pad on the platform, they payed the droid and jumped out of the vehicle.

The walkway they found themselves on was much more populated than the spaceport has been. Street traders of various species were praising their wares, calling out to everyone that walked past them. They sold practically everything, trying to outbid each other. This was a situation Sabine was much more comfortable with, so Ahsoka let her take the lead and pull her towards one of the entrances inside the Promenade. Even though she was small, the effect of the Mandalorian Armour still worked. The people parted in front of her, staring at the warrior pulling a Togruta behind her. A few of the civilians they passed even bowed their heads, if to Ahsoka or Sabine, she couldn’t tell.

Thanks to that effect, they got inside the Promenade rather quickly, where they stopped at the small garden that was located in the middle of the open center. On two levels, stores, cantinas, and inns lined the center, a few vendors had their stalls in front of the entrances.

“Well,” Sabine said, turning towards Ahsoka. “Where to now?”

Ahsoka had no answer to that, but before she could think about one, she was pushed from behind, almost falling over if it weren’t for the slight push with the force that kept her steady. While she still turned around, Sabine had already drawn her blasters.

The one who had pushed her turned out to be a huge Houk, standing over 2,5 metres tall, pale as a shaved bantha and ugly as a rancor. Next to him, an equally tall Besalisk sneered at them, one of his four arms cut off above the elbow. He too was exceptionally ugly, making Dexter, Obi-Wans friend from Coruscant look almost like an Angel. The last member of the trio of extra-ugly beings was a Trandoshan, looking seemingly normal, until he opened his mouth to hiss at them. All of his teeth were crooked, not a single one aligned, making Ahsoka wonder how he could even open his mouth.

“We don’t like you!” the Houk yelled at her, and, even from a few metres away, Ahsoka could smell the alcohol in his breath. She rolled her eyes, thinking that this was exactly what they needed, drunken brutes who just wanted to start a fight for the fighting’s sake.

“Well, we don’t like you either, so get lost!” Sabine yelled back, and even though she was almost a whole metre smaller than the Houk, he retreated a step. He quickly caught himself, taking a step forward, his two companions closing in as well.

“I don’t like you and your kind as well, Mando Girl!” he snarled, spit flying from his lips and splattering Sabine’s Helmet.

The Warrior looked like she would jump the Houk and his friends the next second, and Ahsoka had no doubt that she would be able to take at least two of them down, but thankfully, a new voice, a voice she definitely knew, came from the other side of the trio in front of them.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? I doubt that you three stunning lads were just about to pick a fight with two lovely ladies like those two?”

Sabine looked up as well, her surprise and recognition clearly visible in the force, which surprised Ahsoka. The trio turned around, now facing the newcomer and hiding him from Sabine and Ahsoka.

“What do you mean, picking a fight?” the Trandoshan snarled, his voice even more lisp than normal, almost making Ahsoka chuckle.

The man tutted, coming a bit closer.

“You seemed like you have a problem with these two women, but I think I know a solution to your problem!”  
He sounded triumphant, and whatever he planned to do, it obviously worked, since the trio seemed much less hostile than before.

“If you come to the ‘Slice ‘n’ Dice’ tonight, your first drinks are on me, and I promise you, my friends, you will not regret it and forget all about your problems! What do you say?”

The silence that followed was tense, while the three brutes tried to process the words in their alcohol-muddled brain. But eventually, they concluded, nodding in unison.

“Okay, we will come to your bar, and we will have the most expensive drinks on the menu, and you will pay for it.” The Besalisk said, the other two still nodding in agreement, before walking off, a bit of a sway in their step.

Now that they could both see the man that saved their hides, both Ahsoka and Sabine found their suspicions proven correct, yelling out at the same time:

“Hondo Ohnaka?”

Then they turned towards each other.

“You know Hondo?” they asked at the same time.

The former Pirate Captain Hondo Ohnaka strolled over to them, a broad smile on his lips.

“My Friends, it is so good to see you again!” he first turned towards Ahsoka, bowing slightly.

“Ahsoka Tano, I am glad to see you survived that treacherous attack the Jedi had to suffer. I never believed that my dear Friend Kenobi and Skywalker were traitors, at least not more than I was.”

Ahsoka only blinked, not knowing what to say. The last time she had seen him, he had held her hostage after kidnapping her from a ship full of younglings, only to save him a bit later from the Separatists before he rescued her from Grievous. It had been an eventful few day to say the least. And now he stood here, on Nar Shaddaa, and seemingly knew Sabine, who he addressed next.

“And of course, Sabine Wren, what a pleasant surprise! I gather that you are looking for young Bridger to finally tell him you return his feelings and will love him until the end of the Galaxy?”

Ahsoka couldn’t help herself and cracked up, since this was the last thing, she thought of happening on Nar Shaddaa. Both Hondo and Sabine turned towards her, sharing a look of confusion.  
But the Togruta didn’t care, she found it hilarious that one of the worst and best pirates of the Galaxy not only knew Sabine, but Ezra as well, and most importantly, even he had gathered that Ezra was head over heels for Sabine while she was in denial.

“I guess seeing me must fill you with much joy, but why don’t we continue our little reunion in my humble establishment?” Hondo proposed, gesturing towards one end of the marketplace.

“Still wheezing from laughter, Ahsoka nodded, as did Sabine, and together they followed the Weequay.

* * *

The ‘humble establishment’ Hondo had told them off turned out to be a night club that went by the name of ‘Slice ‘n’ Dice’. It didn’t even look half as bad as Ahsoka had expected, but maybe that was due to the fact that it was still closed for the day. After bowing them inside, Hondo led them towards the bar, where a small Ugnaught was cleaning some glasses. When he saw them, he squeaked excitedly, running over to them and hugging Sabine, who chuckled and patted the little creature’s head.

“I missed you too, Melch. How are you?” she asked him after he let go of her and returned to the bar. He squabbled in Ugnaught, which neither of them understood, but they got the impression that he was quite content and happy.

After they were seated on the bar stools and Melch had brought them a fruity drink each, Hondo addressed them again.

“Well then, tell me what brought you to Nar Shaddaa, except visiting your old and dear friend Hondo.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, as did Sabine, who had pulled of her helmet and placed it next to her on the counter, but nevertheless, they started to tell him the story of their journey up to now.

* * *

When they had finished, and Ahsoka had told Hondo about what had happened to her since they last saw each other. He was saddened to hear that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were dead, but glad to hear that they continued to play a crucial role in the fall of the Empire.

“And all thanks to my big heart, I could have killed them when they were my prisoners back in the days.” He said, making Ahsoka and Sabine roll their eyes again. He didn’t even notice and continued to talk.

“But rest assured, I will help you in your task, finding Bridger is a priority to me as well. Melch!”

The Ugnaught saluted, squeaking excitedly before hurrying off. Hondo sighed affectionately.

“Ahh, even though he has a diminutive physique and porcine features, he is really quick on the uptake. He will get your supplies and help you bring them to your ship.”

Before they could thank him, he held up a hand, silencing them again.

“But I have one condition: When you find Ezra, stop by and say hello on your way home, will you?”

Ahsoka had never heard such a softness in the voice of the old pirate, which made her smile. Sabine smiled as well and nodded.

“We will. We can’t let your protégée be corrupted by some no-name criminal, can’t we?” she teased, making Hondo smile.

“No, we can’t let that happen, he learned so much from me, but there is much more I can teach him. Maybe he will join me, and together we can revive Hondo and his pirate gang!”

Ahsoka sniggered, clapping soothingly on Hondo’s shoulder.

“Yeah, maybe, but first, we should give Sabine and Ezra some time alone, they have much to ‘talk’”

Hondo chuckled, and Sabine turned red.

“Hey, what are you implying, Ahsoka?” she asked, her tone icy.

“Well…”

* * *

They continued to banter until not even 40 minutes later, Melch returned to the night club, a hoovercrate in tow. The Pirate and his companion accompanied them to the Spaceport, where they paid the droids before loading the cargo into their Shuttle. Ahsoka and Sabine thanked Hondo, and Melch of course, before stepping up the ramp. With a last look back at the duo waving at them, Ahsoka closed the hatch and made her way towards the cockpit, where Sabine was already starting up the engines and entering the new hyperspace coordinates.

“I have never heard of the planet we are heading next.” She announced when she heard Ahsoka enter, who brought the Holocron with her.

“Neither have I” the Jedi confessed, while activating the Holocron. The Master bowed to them shortly before looking over Sabine’s shoulder at the coordinates she was typing into the computer.

“Ah, I see we are already heading for our next destination, so I guess your supply run was successful?” he asked, as always with a small smile on his lips.

Nodding, Ahsoka let herself fall into the co-pilot’s chair.

“We are, but neither one of us has heard of the Planet we are heading to.”

The Master sighed, the smile disappearing from his lips.

“I guess not, since it was devastated during the initial attack of Zakuul, which happened during my lifetime. Before that, it was a beautiful and bountiful world, but after the Battle of Woostri, the main continent sunk beneath the waves, most plants died, and the surviving natives were decimated by natural catastrophes that followed.”

They had made their way into orbit, waiting for a window in the traffic to make their jump.  
Sabine turned towards the master while they waited.

“You mentioned the Zakuul a few times in your memories, but who were they exactly? A species, a culture?”

The Master looked thoughtful, but answered, nonetheless.

“They were a culture, originating from the Planet of Zakuul in the Unknown Regions. Ironically, they consisted almost exclusively out of humans, only a few alien species were among them, and they were always on the lower levels of society. Scholars think that their ancestors were part of a colonisation project that went missing, but their society still thrived, under the leadership of the Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, Valkorion.”

Ahsoka looked up at that.

“So, there were more than one Emperor during your time? The Sith one and the one from Zakuul?”

Flysch shook his head.

“Ironically, they were one in the same person. The Sith Emperor was powerful, controlling many bodies as his avatars, at least that was what they were called later. When he got bored with the Sith Empire, he decided to build himself a new one, like a child that gets himself a new toy. He was the centrum of the whole society, and under his rule, the Zakuul built mighty city spires, stretching up into the atmosphere and even the lower orbits of the Planet. They were decadent, wealthy, and spoiled. Their form of entertainment were Gladiator matches, orchestrating wars on other planets or hunting other people for sport. But at one point, the Emperor decided to conquer the Galaxy, and sent out his Eternal Fleet, but more of that later.”

Sabine had finally found an opening, and after hitting a button, the ship jumped to Hyperspace.

“But I am sure, it is much more interesting for you what happened to me during the initial attack of the Zakuul, and what I did during my exile. If you want, I can show you a few of the memories I made during that time, all of them would be way to much, a lot has happened during that time, good things and bad ones.”

Ahsoka stood up and took the Holocron, and after checking their course one last time, Sabine followed her into the common room. After they both sat down and placed their hands onto the Holocron, the Master nodded at them and they were pulled into his memories once more.

* * *

“When the Zakuul first attacked, a few months after the Revan Incident on Yavin IV, we were worried.” The Master explained to them while they still stood in the darkness, only a white mist swirling around their feet.  
“Of course, they only attacked in the Outer Territories at first, and since they attacked the Empire as well, morale was still high when Supreme Command decided it was time for a decisive battle. More than 5 million troops were assembled, both Naval and Army, to meet the Enemy on and above a Planet called Woostri. It is located close to the Rimma Trade Route, which led directly to the Core Worlds, so if Woostri would fall, it would be the end of Military Resistance against the aggressor.”

A shape appeared in front of them, it looked humanoid, but was made entirely out of metal. The shape of its armour and the heavy arms it carried told Ahsoka it was a Battle droid, but it looked far sturdier than any Droid Ahsoka has fought in the clone wars, even the Droidekas looked less intimidating than this monstrosity.

“The Eternal Empire relied heavily on their Droid army, only the officers and the Order of Force Users called the Knights of Zakuul were organic beings, and mainly humans. The Droids were mainly autonomous, and they came in many varieties, with heavy weapons, better shielding, grenade launchers, and so on. They also had Heavy Battle Droids and walkers that were feared, since they wreaked havoc among our ranks.”

Images of said Droids, which had a cubic body and three legs, much like the Droidekas Ahsoka knew, and the Walkers, which reminded her more of the Imperial AT-STs, appeared in front of them, slowly rotating.

“But the true strength of the Eternal Empire laid in its Navy, called the Eternal Fleet.”

Sabine snorted, rolling her eyes.

“It seems these Zakuul-People weren’t that creative when it came to names. Eternal Empire, Eternal Fleet, Eternal Emperor, anything else that was Eternal?”

The Master and Ahsoka chuckled.

“Well, the Alliance was renamed the Eternal Alliance after the Emperor was finally killed, so the name definitely lived on.”

The two women chuckled, turning their attention to the starship that has replaced the droids and walker in front of them.

“This was such a ship, and the Eternal Fleet consisted of thousands of those vessels. They were strong enough to bombard a planet, each one of them was controlled by an advanced AI, which formed a Hive Mind called “Gemini”. The one who sat on the Eternal Throne could control them and had power over the strongest Military in the Galaxy.”

With a flash, everything became white around them, so bright Ahsoka had to close her eyes to not be blinded. When her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, she saw that they were standing in the courtyard of the Enclave. It must have been winter since everything was covered in snow, the only colour coming from the green of the trees that covered the flanks of the surrounding mountains and the bright banners on the Temple.

A group of Jedi were sitting in a circle in the snow, only wearing thin robes, some of the males even shirtless. Ahsoka shivered only watching them, and Sabine rubbed her arms as well as if she were freezing, but since this was a memory, they could didn’t affect them.

“The Enclave Military was also sent to Woostri to face the Enemy, and many Jedi were sent across the Galaxy to help the Planets where the Zakuul had already left their trail of destruction. Only a few were left, the Padawans and Younglings of course, a few Masters and Knights to train and watch them, as well as the civilians of the hospital. We haven’t heard anything about how the Battle on Woostri went, and we were anxious for the return of our comrades.”

Suddenly the peacefully meditating Jedi were startled by the sound of a ship closing in. It didn’t look like a Military Vehicle, more like a repurposed freighter, the Crest of the Republic hastily sprayed on one side. It closed in rapidly, not bothering to slow down or fly a bit higher when entering the enclave airspace. The Pilot must have been quite skilled, since he managed to pull off a relative smooth landing, only sliding a few metres on the slippery landing platform.

The Jedi have hurried over to the ship, followed by the Master, Sabine and Ahsoka. When the ramp was lowered, the sight of the soldiers leaving the craft reminded Ahsoka of the many times she had seen similar scenes, back in the Clone Wars: they were covered in reddish dirt, sticking to their normally white plastoid armour like dried blood. In fact, some of the stains looked like dried blood. Not one of the Soldiers was not wounded, many of them limped, others had bandages around their arms, heads, or torsos. She recognised the tall Zabrak, Doc Dorian, he had his hand in a cast, but looked fine otherwise, safe for the dried dirt sticking to his clothes. He helped carry a Soldier who was missing a leg, together with a short, but stern looking woman he wordlessly brought him to the Hospital.

“As you might have guessed, the Battle of Woostri was a disaster. The Enemy outnumbered us 3 to 1, and when the Eternal Fleet started to pick out the battle cruisers of the 4th Fleet one by one, the forces on the ground were forced to retreat. The final nail in the coffin was when one of our cruisers came down in the middle of the battlefield, crushing thousands of droids, but even more of our own troops were killed or incapacitated by the shockwave or the cruiser. And from the impact, the continent, which had been unstable for a while, started to sink into the oceans of the planet, drowning those who didn’t manage to escape in time.”

In Ahsoka’s head, the many faces of her fallen comrades, so alike but everyone different to look at in the force, appeared. Fives, Echo, Jesse, Gregor, every one of them dead, dying in a war that wasn’t their own, but for which they were bred. When Ahsoka spoke, her voice was low, almost a whisper.

“How high were the causalities?”

The Master’s response came after a second of hesitation, a sad look on his face.

“Including those aboard the Navy Ships, and those killed into the retreat, the losses were around 85%.”

Sabine gasped while they watched the Jedi help the injured Soldiers towards the Hospital, Doctors and Nurses with hoover stretchers already hurrying towards them.

“85%? That’s crazy!”

“The Droids killed without mercy, as did the Knights and the Ships. Our Enclave Troops were lucky that they only had a few causalities and managed to return to Alderaan. The had a few stops on their way back, but eventually they came back more or less in one piece.”

The scene shifted, now they were standing inside the hospital, at least Ahsoka guessed so from the sterile looking-hallway, the milk glass-doors that led to rooms on both sides and the people dressed in scrubs hurrying up and down, entering and leaving the rooms. The Master of Flysch, Raskan Lou, together with his two Padawan, entered the hallway and after talking briefly with a nurse, headed straight for one of the doors close to Sabine, the older Flysch and Ahsoka.

They entered alongside the three Jedi, the room was as sterile and nondescript as the hallway has been: a small refresher cabin next to the door, a bed, a nightstand, a small Holo TV and a dresser was all that filled the room.

The patient of the room was lying in the bed, he has been cleaned up and redressed in a hospital gown, that looked much to small on his bulky frame. It was Doctor Dorian, the tall Zabrak looking as if he had bitten into a really sour Muja-Fruit. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, a finger tapping onto his biceps in frustration, and despite being hooked up to a few monitors, an IV coming from his right arm and the new dressing of his hand he looked as if he would rather be anywhere else than here.

When he realised that he had visitors, he gave a sigh of relief and moved to leave his bed, but the nurse, who had followed them, only gave him a stern look and went over to check his chart. He complied and settled back into the bed, grumbling something inaudible.

It was Master Lou that broke the amused silence that had filled the room.

“Sergeant, or rather Lieutenant, congratulations on your promotion by the way, since you are the highest ranking officer that is conscious, the Enclave Council has sent me to you to get the latest information about what happened. They need to know, especially if you know anything about where the Zakuul are heading at the moment…”

Dorian scoffed, crossing his arms again.

“What happened? Well, what do you think? We were decimated, that’s what happened! The AJO was lucky if you can call losing 23 good Soldiers, good Friends, lucky. And those who survived are all wounded, Captain Marshall was shot 4 times, and only collapsed down in the entrance area, that woman is sometimes too stubborn for her own good. And now these amateurs here won’t let me help my own comrades!”

He gestured towards the door, the Nurse only looking up and rolling her eyes before returning her attention back to the chart.

Master Lou smiled sympathetically at him.

“Well, it looks like you were wounded as well, and since you are a surgeon, an injured hand isn’t a minor injury, isn’t it?”

Dorian sighed, turning his bandaged hand to have a better look at it.

“It was a clear shot with a projectile, no burnings, only lost a lot of tissue and a few bones were splintered. I had it fixed at our first stop on Brentaal IV, in a few weeks I should regain full mobility. But for now, it is mobile enough to hold a clamp and let me help save the lives of my comrades!”

The last sentence was aimed to the nurse, who had turned towards the display next to the bed. She sighed and turned towards the bed to address the stubborn Zabrak.

“Doctor, I know that you are a brilliant trauma surgeon, and have the stubbornness and compassion it takes to work as one in the field, but now, you are not the Doctor, but the Patient, and I swear by the Force, if you don’t follow the orders and stay in bed until you are cleared to leave it, I will inform your Fiancée, and we both know that you don’t want to upset her.”

With a last stern look at him, she turned on her heels and left the room, leaving behind two snickering Padawan, a smiling Master and a dumbstruck Zabrak.

“Well, that settles that Argument.” Master Lou said, amusement clearly audible in his voice. “But still, did you find out where the Zakuul are headed next?”

Dorian sighed, and lowered his head, before nodding.

“We did. They followed us to our next few stops, attacking our supply bases. We heard that they conquered Brentaal IV, and later turned towards Corellia. It took us around two weeks to get back here, if they continue their conquest, we have around one week until they reach Alderaan.”

The Padawan looked shocked, but Master Lou only nodded.

“We estimated that much, but your report proves it. Thank you, Lieutenant, we will let you rest now.”

The scene shifted again, this time to the darkness with the white fog. Master Kasavras turned towards them; his hands clamped behind his back.

“The Enclave Council stated to plan the evacuation of the Enclave immediately. Everyone that wasn’t essential was sent to the Core immediately, either to Coruscant or Tython. The Younglings and younger Padawan were relocated a Praxeum Ship that happened to be in a System close by, ironically the Zephyr, the Ship that I would call my home a few years later as well. The Soldiers that were not expected to get into fighting shape within the week were sent to a Military Hospital of House Andayen, which graciously took them in, as well as the civilian patients of the Enclave Hospital.”

Ahsoka nodded.

“How many fighters were left behind? And why didn’t you all leave the Enclave?”

The Master lowered his head, looking a bit ashamed.

“I guess it was pride, we didn’t want to leave without a fight. The other reason was that we had to lock up everything that could help our enemies, like Personnel Files, Hospital Charts, or the Enclave Library. That took time, it had to be brought to the deepest vaults, secured, and sealed in. All in all, around 50 fighters were left behind, the Soldiers staying as well, not leaving their Jedi friends alone. We all knew, we couldn’t win, but we trusted in the Force.”

A new scene formed, they were now standing in the entrance hall of the Temple, barricades being erected in a semicircle around the door. Soldiers in full armour were manning anti-personnel blaster cannons, Jedi dressed in battle robes, some even wearing armour, were standing behind them, Lightsabres ready in one hand.

Ahsoka’s eyes found Flysch, standing next to Reana and his Master, a nervous look on his face.

“This is the last battle of the Enclave.” Master Kasavras said in a grave voice. “The Zakuul have arrived in Orbit around 2 hours before this scene, and now we were waiting for the last of the technicians that helped us seal up the vaults to evacuate. We were everything that stood between them and the hangars, but the Zakuul were faster than we expected.”

Suddenly, the doors were blasted inwards, seemingly being hit by a bomb or a rocket. Before the dust settled, blaster bolts and grenades were flying into the entrance hall, but the defenders didn’t even flinch. The Soldiers returned the fire, while the Jedi picked the grenades up with the force and tossed them, back, the explosions shaking the whole building.

The first droid appeared from the dust, firing stoically at the Soldiers and Jedi alike. It looked much fiercer than the B-1 Battledroids have looked, and Ahsoka shuddered when she thought about what the War would have looked like if droids like these had been their enemies. The Clones wouldn`t have had a chance.

But the Soldiers of the AJOTF and the Jedi held their ground surprisingly good against these droids. The first few waves were mowed down by the APC’s rapid fire, and the Jedi only had to parry a few of the blaster bolts that threatened to hit one of the Soldiers.

Only when the Droids stopped advancing, both the Jedi and the Soldiers grew nervous. The leader of the Defenders, a tall Jedi with short hair and a pair of metal shades covering his eyes, gave the sign to retreat a bit, and not a second to early. Warriors in Armour similar to the design of the droids jumped from the entrance, wielding yellow lightsabre pikes or simple lightsabre. Without missing a beat, they engaged the Jedi, which did their best to cover the retreat of the Soldiers.

The three spectators from the future followed the battle deeper into the Temple, the Jedi doing their best to fend of the Attackers. They had the numbers on their side, but the Knights of Zakuul, at least Ahsoka guessed that these were those mysterious force users, were fighting on a level far superior to most of the Enclave Jedi possessed. Every time one of them was wounded, he was replaced by a new one, but sooner or later there would be no uninjured fighter left.

The soldiers staged an ambush at one point, succeeding in killing two of the Knights, but the rest of them simply crushed the ACP’s with the force, killing two of the soldiers in the progress and making the rest retreat. The Jedi were doing their best to keep them occupied, killing another two of the Knights, but there were still 10 of them left, and getting back up by the droids.

“As you can see, we fought back, but it wasn’t enough. Our goal was to buy the pilots and soldiers enough time to evacuate the technicians, which we succeeded in. So, let’s skip to the end of this pathetic display of honour…”

The scene shifted, now they were standing in what looked like a library, the holos-shelves dark and empty, the seats around the tables thrown over, one of the tables used as a makeshift barricade. A soldier was shooting towards the advancing droids, led by a Knight with a yellow lightsabre. The huge window behind them was smashed, the remains littering the floor in front of it. Besides the Soldier, Master Lou, Reana and Flysch were the last remaining Fighters, only a frightened looking Human wearing an Overall was cowering behind the table.

“We only have to hold them off for a moment, the shuttle should be at the Window in a minute!” Reana called out to the others, deflecting the blasterbolts that flew towards her.

Master Lou was lifting up the empty shelves and threw them towards the Knight, who simply slashed them mid-air, not caring that the debris was hitting his droid companions. He simply advanced towards them, slowly as if to draw out the inevitable.

Shortly before he reached the Table and the Soldier and Engineer behind its Flysch engaged him, his double-bladed Lightsabre flashing when it met the blade of the Knight. Said Knight seemed surprised to be attacked by a teenager, fighting back with much less gusto than the Padawan attacked him. His Ataru-Technique was solid, Ahsoka had to admit that much, but it was far less refined than the display she had seen in an earlier memory, when he was fighting the Sith aboard the Praxeum Ship. Flysch’s footwork was sloppy, and a few times the Knight could have simply chopped of one of his legs, but thankfully he seemed too sure of his victory to bring the duel to a quick end.

Master Lou was too occupied with the Droids to help his Padawan, as was Reana, who still stood between the civilian and the Droids.

Just when Ahsoka noticed Flysch’s movements becoming slower and the Padawan growing more and more exhausted, a humming sound could be heard from the broken window. A shuttle came into view, hoovering up from below the window, the ramp already lowered. Two soldiers were standing on it, shooting at the droids as soon as they came into view.

The Knight reacted immediately, he stopped playing around with Flysch, attacking in earnest now. The Padawan struggled but switched his Form and managed to keep him at bay. The Soldier was slowly retreating towards the window, trying to keep his cover, but the Engineer was far too anxious to get out of the situation, and practically jumped towards the window.

He managed to make three steps before he was hit, a shot to the back killed him immediately. No one reacted, everyone was far too occupied with fighting back to do more than glance at the dead body. The Soldier simply stepped over it, and when his to comrades at the ramp gave him an opening, jumped aboard the Ship. Master Lou threw the last of the shelves onto the droids and retreated as well, as did Reana and Flysch, still locked in battle with the Knight. He even managed to climb onto the windowsill without being hit, but to get on board, he had to turn his back to the Knight. His Master and Co-Padawan gave him the chance to do that, together they pushed the Knight back with the force, and when he stumbled, Flysch turned around and jumped aboard.

But the Knight didn’t give up that easily, he threw his lightsabre towards the Padawan, and even though the Ship started to get away as soon as he had landed on the ramp, he was still hit by the blade. It sliced open his back from the left shoulder to his right hip, and with a last cry of agony, the whole scene shifted to black.

* * *

Ahsoka had to swallow after that. She had been lucky, never been injured bad enough to take lasting damage, but the wound Flysch had suffered looked bad, really bad. Of course, she knew he would survive, otherwise he would never have made the Holocron, but thinking about the situation he and his Master was in at the moment, with all the uncertainty, it must have been horrible.

“After that, I was unconscious for 3 days.” The Master explained them, his voice coming from the darkness around them. “I was exhausted, and my back was severely hurt. A few millimetres more, and the Lightsabre would have hurt my spine, sliced open my ribcage and probably killed me on the spot. But the Force was with me, and I survived. I was brought to a small hospital, where Doctor Dorian fixed me up. After I woke up again, Master Lou, Reana and I sat together and talked about what we should do next. The Jedi Order was shattered, we had received News that Tython had been attacked, Coruscant was under siege and it was only a matter of time until the Republic capitulated. We now had to find our place in the new Galaxy. Master Lou finally decided we should do what the Jedi were originally supposed to do: help the People of the Galaxy that are in need, support and educate them and defend those that can’t defend themselves.”

A new scene formed, they were now standing on a dirt road leading through grainfields, it looked like it was spring now, so a few Months must have passed since the Battle of the Enclave.  
A warm wind was coming from the fields, rustling the leaves of the trees next to the road. Master Lou was standing a few metres away, looking over the fields with a sombre expression. His Padawan were standing close by, their faces much more enthusiastic.

They all have changed their looks, Master Lou now sported a small goatee, his full beard shaved off and his hair cropped short. He wore a dusty coat over nondescript clothes, a backpack slung over his shoulders. He looked nothing like a Jedi, even his lightsabre was nowhere to be seen.

Flysch had grown out his hair, he now wore it almost as long as his padawan braid has been, tied back in a small bun. A light stubble could be seen on his cheeks, his attempts for a beard not exactly successful, at least yet. He wore clothes similar to those his Master sported, though his looked a bit cleaner and less dusty.

Reana looked almost the same, her Lekku were held together at the back with a woven band, her padawan braid made from beads still on her head, but only those who knew the customs of the Jedi could identify it as such, to everyone else it was just a bit of jewellery. Her clothes were a bit more revealing than those of her companions, in typical Twi’lek fashion she wore a cropped top made from leather, pants that reached down to her knees and high boots, a coat on top of it.

“Well, Padawan, where to next?” Master Lou asked his two pupils. They both looked at each other, before letting their looks wander over the fields.

It was Flysch who spoke first.

“Why not go where the wind blows us?” he proposed, a smile on his lips.

Both his Master and Reana nodded.

“A good idea, and a philosophical answer as well. So, we follow the wind.”

The scene froze, and the old Master Kasavras turned towards them.

“We spent the weeks and months following the defeat of the Republic wandering through the three Provinces that were closest to the Enclave, Gebo, Sora and Riku, helping people wherever our help was needed. During the Winter, we helped children with their classes, cutting down the bushes on farms and in small villages, and in the kitchens of smaller estates. We avoided densely populated areas, wandering through forests, small villages and rural corners of the great plains that laid between the Mountains of Gebo and Riku, with Sora in-between.  
We never asked for payment, but the people were always grateful for our help: Some of them invited us to stay for a while, helping them with the fieldwork, and repaying us with food and shelter. Others simply paid us in credits, which we accepted, but the most valuable payments we got were the small things: A heartfelt thank you from a farmer we helped when his aides were out sick, a self-made pie by a cook we helped when he was in need of a few more hands, and my personal favourite, a self-made friendship bracelet from a little girl I helped with her lessons in Galactic History.”

Ahsoka was touched by that, she often had the feeling that during the Clone Wars, the Jedi neglected their primary duty: To be there for the people in need. Of course, the war was the main cause for most of their problems, but more often than not, the real problems were less complex, like Master Kasavras has said: A sick aid, troubles in school, or simply the need for someone to listen to your problems.

“Master Lou meditated a lot during that time, the Fall of the Order has hit him hard. We weren’t hunted by the Zakuul like we feared, but still, it felt like we lost everything we have ever known. He didn’t neglect Reana or me, still teaching us about the Force, Lightsabre combat and general knowledge. For the better part of a Year, we did everything we could to help the people that were affected by the Zakuulan occupation.”

Again, the scene shifted, and now they were standing on the slope of a mountain. In front of them, a cave was visible behind some trees, a small river running next to the entrance over a small waterfall and further down into the valley below them. It was a peaceful scene, it looked like a painting in a museum.

“This is where we decided to settle down, the small cave was big enough for the three of us, close to a small village but still far away from bigger settlements so we wouldn’t raise suspicions. The villagers believed that Master Lou was a gentle, but a bit crazy hermit, and we were his two pupils. We helped them whenever they needed us, so they didn’t ask further. The days were almost always the same, training, helping the villagers, meditating, repeat. But this day, it was a bit different…”

Padawan Flysch appeared from the cave mound, stretching for a bit before making his way towards the little river. They followed him as he made his way downstream, almost running into him when he suddenly came to a halt. At first, Ahsoka wondered why he had stopped so suddenly, but then she could hear it as well: Two voices coming from the forest in front of them.

“It should be close to here, the villagers said the old Man with his two young followers lived close to here in a cave, just upstream.” The first voice said, a male voice from the sound of it.

“Yes, I know, you said that at least three times since we left the village.” The second voice answered, this one female and clearly amused. “Just enjoy the nature, I am sure your friends will be around here, and if they are not, at least you had a nice hike with your beautiful fiancée.”

The pair now came into view, and both Ahsoka and Padawan Flysch visibly relaxed. The male was no one other than Doc, the tall and bulky Zabrak unmistakeable even without his uniform or doctor’s coat. He wore outdoor clothes, a windproof jacket, jeans and hiking boots, everything looking high-quality and tailored to fit him perfectly. Behind him, almost hidden by his frame, walked a Zabrak woman, looking small next to Dorian, but after a moment of comparing her to herself, she must have been almost as tall as Ahsoka. She had a beautiful light brown skin, the traditional Zabrak Tattoos highlighting her cheeks and nose, the small horns sticking out of her tied-back hair. She wore similar clothes like Dorian, hers in a regal blue and pale white.

Flysch jumped out from behind the tree where he had been hiding, startling the Doctor and his companion. He had pulled a Blaster Pistol from a hidden holster inside his jacket, already aiming at Flysch before realising who was standing there. He let out a deep breath, while Flysch only smiled cockily at him.

“By the Force, Flysch, you should know better than simply jumping in front of a trained soldier, I almost shot you!” Dorian exclaimed, holstering his Blaster. The woman behind him had been stunned at first, but was now chuckling, placing a hand on the shoulder of the tall Zabrak.

“Well, I do know better, but where’s the fun in that?” Flysch answered. “And besides, you weren’t going to shoot me, I felt it in the force.”

Dorian only rolled his eyes, muttering a few curses under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘blasted Jedi-Magic’ and ‘stupid Padawan-know-it-all.’. The woman now stepped in front of him, smiling friendly at Flysch.

“Please excuse my Fiancée, he has been looking forward to seeing his old comrades again, he can’t contain his excitement. But I believe we haven’t been introduced yet, my name is Lady Serena Di Thales, Heir to Baron Aravon Di Thales. It is nice to meet you, Master Jedi.” She bowed her head a bit, Ahsoka noting with amusement that it was exactly following the Galactic Protocol for Nobility, which obviously hasn’t changed much over the last few millennia. The Protocol stated exactly how the Nobility had to act in every situation they would get thrown into, like meeting a Jedi.

Now it was Flysch’s turn to be a bit stunned, but his training kicked in as well. He bowed deeply, as it was befitting for a Jedi meeting a Noble.

“It is an Honour to finally meet you, Lady Di Thales, your fiancée has told us many good things about you. My name is Padawan Flysch Kasavras, but since we are in a rather informal setting, Flysch is fine.”

Lady Di Thales nodded, smiling kindly at the young man in front of her.

“Well, in that case, I insist you call me Serena. After all, I am only the adopted daughter of my father, even though I am his heiress.”

Flysch nodded, and gestured towards the trees behind him.

“Well, in that case, would you mind joining my Master and Co-Padawan for tea? I am sure we can adapt our schedule a bit today when we have such high visitors.”

The two Zabraks followed Flysch uphill, until they arrived at the cave. He quickly informed his Master and Reana of the visitors, who were both happy to see someone from the enclave, and 15 minutes later, they all sat around a small campfire in front of the cave, steaming mugs of tea in their hands.

“Well, Doctor, it is nice for you to seek us out, but I guess there is more to your visit than simply meeting old friends, isn’t there?” Master Lou asked after they were all settled down.

Dorian chuckled, drinking a bit of his tea before answering.

“You are as perceptive as ever, Master Lou. Of course, I like to know where my old comrades are at in times like this, but there are news you should know of: The surviving members of the Enclave are rallying on Corellia, with the goal to gather enough manpower to take back the enclave. Jedi Knight Jade-Lynx LaRoche has gathered quite a few Soldiers and Jedi around her, both old enclave forces and fresh blood, but everyone of them is eager to fight back against the oppression of the Zakuul.”

The news surprised both Padawan, but Raskan only nodded.

“I expected as much from Knight LaRoche, she had always been eager to do something against oppression, she is one of our finest public speakers and revolution leaders.”  
He turned towards his Padawan, looking from Flysch to Reana, before continuing to talk.  
“I think one of you should join her and her cause on Corellia, it would be a good lesson for one of you to learn from her skills.”

Flysch looked excited, but Reana lowered her head, making Raskan smile.

“I already know who to send, you, Reana, don’t seem too eager to go, so you will stay with me and we will work on your lightsabre technique a bit more. Flysch, I will send you to Corellia, to join Jade and the others. Remember to report back to me from time to time.”

Flysch practically beamed, nodding eagerly.

“I will, Master.”

The scene dissolved, and Ahsoka, Sabine and the Holocron of the Master were back in the common room of the Pathfinder.

“After that, I accompanied the Doctor and his fiancée back to the Barony of Di Thales.” The Master was sitting on his holo-chair again, smiling at them. “They had a free port there, where I would be able to hitch a ride to Corellia. It was surprisingly easy and cheap to get there, but more of my adventures on my home planet the next time, now, I guess it’s time for you to find some rest. We still have at least 12 hours left until we reach our destination.”

* * *

Sabine had talked with Ahsoka for a while after that, and after a simple dinner consisting of ration bars, they said good night to each other and went to bed.

Ahsoka couldn’t fall asleep at first. What she had seen in the Memories of Master Kasavras was similar to the experiences she had made in her youth. A raging war, loosing good friends, the Order and Republic shattered, it reminded her of her own losses during her lifetime. She thought of everyone she had lost, Bariss, who had betrayed her, Anakin, who fell to the Dark Side, Cody, he simply disappeared in the Imperial Military like so many other Clones, Bail Organa, he was killed on Alderaan, and many others, dead, disappeared or turned into an enemy.

With thought like that it wasn’t surprising that as soon as she fell asleep, the nightmares began. She dreamt of the day aboard the Venator, when her Clone brothers turned against her, she saw Rex’ face, twisted with hatred, as he aimed for her head, but in her nightmares, she couldn’t save him. Anakin, in his twisted form of Darth Vader, was hunting her down, the scary breathing sound echoing in her ears even after she woke up, panting and sweating.  
She had had nightmares before, especially right after the end of the Republic, but the last few years, they were rare. Still breathing heavily, she tried to calm down, to fall asleep again, but she couldn’t, her thoughts too chaotic and unfocussed to calm down.

Ahsoka decided to get herself something to drink, maybe some water would calm her down. She got up, pulled a cloak over her nightshirt, and left her cabin, making her way towards the small kitchen area. After helping herself to a glass of water, she sat down in the sitting area, her thoughts still an incoherent mess.

She was distracted when suddenly, the Holocron flickered to life. The image of Master Kasavras appeared sitting vis a vis to her on the bench, a worried expression on his face.

“Excuse my intrusion, Ahsoka, but even in a dormant state, I could feel your distraught in the Force. Is everything alright?”

Ahsoka blinked, a bit confused by the sudden appearance of the Master, but then she smiled.

“Yes, everything is ok, I simply had a nightmare, your Memories reminded me of my own time during a war, how it was to lose good friends and to have the Order shattered…”

Master Kasavras smiled apologetically.

“I am sorry, young Knight, if my Memories reopened old wounds. PTSD can be hard and return to one, even years after the traumatic events happened. It happened to me as well”

Ahsoka’s head shot up, staring at the Master.

“You had nightmares as well? And why would you say I have PTSD?”

The Master gave her one of his kind smiles.

“You don’t have to study psychology to know what you went through would leave a mark on your mind, as does fighting in a war and loosing friends. I had nightmares as well, for the most parts of my life, but what me always helped was talking about them, and the good times I had during the traumatic times as well. Not everything was bad after all, I am sure there are many funny stories to tell about your Clone brothers, hmm?”

Ahsoka chuckled and nodded.

“There were, more than one. Even though they were Clones, they could be so different in their mentalities. One time…”

* * *

When Sabine woke up and made her way to the refresher, she was surprised to find Ahsoka sleeping at the table, a smile on her face. The Holocron of Master Kasavras was activated, the image of the Master sitting on the other side of the table, reading a Holo-journal from a few Millenia ago. When he noticed her, he winked at her and whispered ‘Nightmare, talked the whole night’ to her.

Sabine nodded in understanding; she knew that talking about nightmares always helped. She was glad her Nightmares haven’t been that frequent lately, but if she had one, she could always call Hera, or her Mother. They were good listeners, and she hoped Master Kasavras was good as well, Ahsoka really needed someone to confine to, and who would better understand her than the old Jedi?

After she had finished getting ready for the day and was dressed in her Armour again, she decided to wake up Ahsoka.

“Hey, sleepyhead, we are almost there!” she said, shaking the shoulders of the Togruta lightly. Ahsoka was immediately awake, smiling sheepishly and mumbling an excuse, but Sabine only smiled friendly at her, telling her she understood and if she needed someone else than a Holographic Master to talk to, she could lend her an ear.

* * *

Ahsoka quickly showered, got dressed, and joined Sabine in the Cockpit just when they dropped out of Hyperspace. The Planet in front of them was of a reddish brown, a huge blue ocean covering most of the surface.

“Well, I guess we don’t have to spend much time here, there is only one Spaceport where we could get the Intel we need.” Sabine stated, and Ahsoka agreed.

“It shouldn’t take us more than an hour. I doubt there is much to do on Woostri anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in the background of this Chapter:
> 
> The Zakuul-Update of SWTOR was really tricky for us Roleplayers, since we had to manage a 5-year Timeskip. Until then, we tried to be up to date with our RP Plots, but suddenly, we had 5 years to bridge. We decided to compress one year into 2 months of RP, so 10 Months after the Update was released, we were once again up to date. I have never before done so much Roleplay than in these 10 Months, with many new friends found and old ones lost, with highs and lows, and of course a happy end.


	11. Woostri - Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits Ahsoka on Woostri, but not a pleasant one.  
> In the Memorie-department, they learn how Flysch gained the respect of all Mandalorians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone still reading this Fanfic of mine that has somehow turned into a full-blown novel by now. It is only Chapter 11, so around 1/3 through, and I have already hit the 100k words mark. I never expected it to be so long, but the force works in mysterious ways, as Master Kasavras would say.
> 
> I am also sorry this chapter took so long, but the last few weeks have been busy, and this chapter gave me many problems, research-wise. I don't want to make any mistakes lore-wise, and to check everything is also not an easy task, since I don't work exclusively with Wookiepedia, but printed Books as well.  
> But nevertheless, here it is, more than 10k of story, with a few hints on where this story is going hidden in it. 
> 
> As always, please, please comment and let me know of anything positive or negative you thought about while reading this chapter, and point out any mistakes I have made, it is only an Alpha draft and English is not my first language ;)
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy it and stay with me for the rest of the ride :D

The Planet Woostri didn’t look much different up closely than it did from Space. The landing vector led them to one of the famous automated cities of the Woostroids, the native Species of Woostri. Sabine had heard of them, they were famous for their computer technology, which may be the reason why the Planet hosted one of the biggest database arrays of the Galaxy.

They flew over the barren, orange land, the scanners showing almost no plant life. The atmosphere was thin, but breathable, so Ahsoka didn’t need to put on a mask to survive. With her helmet, Sabine was equipped for almost every atmosphere, but only for a short while, the oxygen and air cleaning solution only lasted for roughly an hour.

The City looked exactly as one would imagine an automated city: Located on the seashore, huge, rectangular buildings with close to no visible windows or ornaments. The beach beneath it was beautiful, white like the snow on Hoth. It must be beautiful to simply lay there, enjoy the sun and the calm, Sabine thought when she took over control and set the ship down on the assigned landing pad.

Ahsoka had been rather quite for the rest of their flight, and Sabine guessed it had something to do with the memories Master Kasavras had shown them. She had guessed his story about losing everything he knew, the Jedi being defeated and an evil Empire taking over hit too close to home for her, dragging old memories up from the depths of her mind. Sabine had these phases as well, when something her mind connected with bad memories occurred, like every time she smelt the distinct smell of Rhydonium. This type of fuel had been stored in the fuel depot on Lothal, where Kanan sacrificed himself. She managed to pull herself back most times, but sometimes she found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand when she was distracted by her memories.

As soon as the Pathfinder touched down, Ahsoka stood up and pulled her cloak closed and the hood over her Montrals.

“Well then, let’s get the Information we are looking for and head out, I have a bad feeling of this planet.” She stated when she left the cockpit, Sabine nodding in agreement. If she had anything to say, the search for Ezra could go much faster, but she knew that most likely, they weren’t even half-way there yet.

The ramp was lowered by Sabine, and together they stepped out of the Shuttle, looking around for someone to greet them and whom they could ask about the Purrgils.

The landing pad was as simple as the whole building it was attached to, rectangular, with the necessary landing lights and sensors, a simple sliding door leading into the city. Said sliding door opened, and to Sabine’s surprise, they were not greeted by organic lifeforms, but by droids she had only seen on holos before.

Ahsoka of course knew them, and Sabine guessed they were responsible for quite some bad memories of her.

“Clankers!” the Togruta gasped, her hands flying to her lightsabres. From the doors a squad of nimble looking droids had marched, forming two rows a few feet apart. Through that alley another droid came towards them, followed by two strange looking, three legged droids that reminded Sabine of a species called Collicoids, who had been part of the Rebellion.

Ahsoka seemed nervous, one hand still on her lightsabre, the other stroking one of her lekkus.  
“What are Clankers doing here?” she whispered, sounding agitated. “And Rollies and a Tacie on top of that!”

Sabine couldn’t help but snigger.  
“Clankers, Rollies and Tacies? What are you talking about?”

Ahsoka seemed to calm down a bit, seemingly realising that the Clone Wars were long over, both sides having lost.

“That’s what the boys used to call the droids of the Separatists, Clankers were the B-1 Battledroids, the ones forming the rows, Rollies were the Droidekas, the three-legged Droids. They were feared among our ranks, since they tended to roll at you at high speeds and were equipped with a shield that made them difficult to destroy. Tacies were Tactical Droids, they commandeered the droid army and one of them is now heading straight at us.”

Said Droid now stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked up at them.

“Welcome to Woostri.” It greeted them, his robotic voice sounding a bit hollow. “Please state the reason for your visit so we can assist you.”

Sabine took the initiative and stepped down the ramp, but her hand was resting on her hip close to her blaster, just to be sure.

“We are here because we follow the trail of a lost friend, he should have come through here roughly 5 years ago with two ISD’s dragged by Purrgils. We would like to know if you have any recordings of that incident, or even better a vector we could follow.”

The droid was staring at them for a moment before he nodded.

“I will contact our space control and ask for the data you wish for, while you wait, please follow us to the waiting area. It is sadly not allowed for outsiders to enter the city at the moment, due to quarantine rules introduced recently to battle a parasitic infestation. But we will provide you with food and drinks, if you please follow me…”

He simply turned around and walked towards the doors, leaving Sabine behind. She looked over her shoulder, gesturing Ahsoka to finally come down the ramp. Not waiting for her she followed the droid, the two Rollies – Droidekas – walking behind her.

The waiting Area looked comfy, plush chairs, a table with chairs around it, a Holo TV at one wall and a small library on another. Two tall and bulky droids were standing at the door, like honour guards armed with pikes, looking a bit threatening, but not moving a bit when she stepped through them and into the room.

“Those are B-2 Super battle droids, they could be rather nasty in Battle, especially if there were more than one.”

Ahsoka had decided to follow her and was now standing close to her in the room.

“What, no nickname?” Sabine joked in return, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ahsoka shook her head, smiling a bit.

“No, at least not to my knowledge. I have to as Rex if he knows one when we see him the next time.”

The Tactical Droid has waited for them next to the door, his hands behind his back.

“Please wait here, if there is anything you need, please notify one of the servant droids that will bring you refreshments in a minute. I will report back to you as soon as I have gathered the Information you requested.”

With that and a short bow he left them alone, the doors hissing shut behind him.

* * *

When Ahsoka let herself fall into one of the chairs, Sabine had to chuckle at her expression. It was part annoyed, part frustrated.

“Well, how about you tell me what that was all about while we wait for our Intel?” she proposed, sitting down next to her companion.

Ahsoka sighed, closing her eyes, and rubbing her temple.

“Oh, it’s just the fact that the droids here remind me of a time in my life where it wasn’t always sure if I would survive to see another day. Of course, I knew that Woostri was part of the CIS, but I didn’t expect them to still use the droids, I mean, the Empire deactivated all of them. But I guess what I heard about the Woostroids back in the days is true, they are much to stingy to buy new droids for their security forces, and since they willingly joined the Empire, they didn’t care, as long as they provided them with whatever they wanted.”

Sabine chuckled at that, but she still didn’t quite understood why Ahsoka had reacted so harshly. When she said as much, Ahsoka opened her eyes and stared at her, a sceptical look in her eyes.

“Just imagine you would go on with your life for the next 20 years or so, the Empire is nothing more than a dark time in your past, there are many other things on your plate, and suddenly, when you arrive on a Planet, you are greeted by a Squad of Stormtroopers, led by an officer, guarded by Death Troopers while an Inquisitor simply stares at you. Do you understand now?”

Swallowing hard, Sabine nodded. She didn’t think about that, and frankly, she had never really put that much thought into it. She had been fighting the Empire for years now, and even now, more than 5 years after her last great battle, she couldn’t stop herself from being cautious wherever she went. She checked a room for exits and easily defendable positions right after entering, and the few times she had run into Imperial Troops, she hadn’t hesitated and drawn her blasters immediately. It would certainly take some time before she would become more relaxed and less on edge, but she was certain that if she would run into Imperials ever again, all her fighting instincts would return immediately.

A small droid entered the room, carrying a tablet with drinks and fruits. It set it down on the table in front of them, bowing courtly.

“I was told to inform you that the Information you requested is indeed saved in our archives.” It chirped in a high voice. “At the moment, it is analysed and a vector is calculated, as soon as the calculations are completed, we will present them to you.”

Ahsoka smiled at the droid and nodded.

“Thank you very much.”

The Droid bowed again.

“If there is anything we can do for you, please let me know.”

With that, he retreated, leaving Ahsoka and Sabine alone.

“Ahh, I always liked those droids. Padmé had some, they look so cute.” Ahsoka said, taking a glass of water for herself. She took a sip, but then rolled her eyes.

“Except when they carry a phial of deadly blue-shadow-virus of course.”

Sabine almost chocked on the gulp of water she had just taken, coughing loudly she gasped for Air.

Ahsoka only laughed, tapping her on the back. When Sabine managed to speak again, she croaked:

“Blue-Shadow Virus? Isn’t that supposed to be extinct?”

“It is, but a crazy, Separatist Scientist was trying to recreate it and let it loose on the Galaxy. But surely you heard of it before, it was mentioned on Naboo by the Queen. That’s why they erected a Statue of me and the Clones that helped.”

“I thought it was just a Cover-Name for some top-secret operation, not involving the actual Virus!”

Laughing again, Ahsoka helped herself to a fruit and took a bite. After swallowing, she leaned back.

“Well, I guess we have the time so I can tell you all about the mission. It all started when…”

* * *

Just when Ahsoka had finished her story, the Tactical Droid returned, again in the company of the two Droidekas.

“We have the data you requested here on a data stick, as well as a vector we calculated for the next target of the creatures.” He said when they stood op, handing them a data stick. “I hope we could help you and show the New Republic that we are trustworthy partners and hold no loyalties for the Empire anymore.”

“Well, that answeres the question why they are so helpful without asking anything in return.” Sabine whispered to Ahsoka, who nodded in agreement.

“We thank the People of Woostri for they hospitality and their help, and we will make sure to mention it to Senator Organa, who has an interest in the return of our Friend as well.” The Togruta said to the droid. “Please deliver our thanks to the council of Woostri.”

“They will be delighted to hear that. I will now bring you back to your ship, I hope you enjoyed your stay on Woostri.”

* * *

Half an hour later, they made their jump to hyperspace towards their next target. Sabine and Ahsoka sat once again in front of the Holoimage of Master Kasavras, who smiled at them while they told him of their experiences on Woostri.

“It’s nice to hear that the Woostroids survived the Apocalypse brought onto them by the Battle between the Republic and the Eternal Empire.” He said after they had finished. “They lost so much that day, but still managed to survive and flourish after all this time.”

He clapped his hands together, looking from Ahsoka to Sabine.

“The last time I told you about the Invasion of the Zakuul, how about I tell you something a bit less depressing this time? How about another adventure I had with Laiyla during my time with the Mandalorians?”

Sabine chuckled, and Ahsoka nodded.

“Well then, in that case, let’s begin. It was two weeks after our return from Nar Shaddaa…”

* * *

They stood once again in the training room of the Mandalorian Quarters. The young Knight Flysch was meditating, his eyes closed, but he was moving in fluent motions, using a stick instead of his lightabre. His chest was bare, sweat running down his back, glistering in the artificial light from the ceiling panels.

“You are practising the movement meditation?” Ahsoka said, although it was more of a comment than a question.

The Master nodded.  
“A member of the Alliance happened to be a Member of the Order of the Matukai as well, he taught me this particular movement meditation to strengthen my muscles, make my hits more accurate and to gain more control over my movements. I can show you later if you want to, but now, let’s see what Laiyla is up to this time…”

As if on cue, the Mandalorian Warrior entered the room. She had a sandwich in one hand, taking a bite from it while casually walking towards Flysch, at least as casual as one can walk while wearing full Mandalorian Armour. Sabine had to admire her dedication, even she found her Armour bothersome from time to time, even though she only wore a quarter-armour, just the breast and back plates and her helmet. Laiyla wore the full getup, including armoured boots, upper and lower arm bracers, leg plates and a reinforced Kama, or belt Cape.  
Her helmet was clipped to her belt, her hair bound back in a ponytail, a look of amusement on her face as she reached Flysch.

“Hey, whatcha up to now, Jetii?” she asked him, taking another bite of her sandwich. The Jedi stopped his motions, opening his eyes and smiling a bit, before lowering his staff and wiping the sweat of his forehead.

“Well, bur’cya, I was training, until you decided to interrupt me. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Laiyla rolled her eyes, before waving her sandwich in front of his nose.

“Well, you could show up for lunch once in a while. You can’t always forget about the time while you are meditating, or training, or doing whatever you Jedi are doing with your time…”

Flysch blinked, but then snorted, walking over to a chair where a towel and his robes were placed.

“So you were worried about me, how nice of you.” He teased, making Laiyla flush a little. He seemed to feel her reaction, because he turned around before reaching the chair and smiled at her.  
“It is nice to know someone is looking out for you. I admit I missed a few lunches over the last few days due to my training, but I promise to do better.”

Laiyla, still a bit flustered, nodded graciously.  
“Well, you better do. I still have to save your life, and it better be in battle, not because you forgot to eat and collapse on the way to the flight deck.”

Flysch laughed at that, taking a step closer and taking a bite out of the Sandwich Laiyla was just about to take a bit off herself. She blinked in confusion, before protesting loudly and in colourful curses, making Flysch laugh even harder.

“You see, we got along quite well, I have learned quite a bit of Mandalorian customs and culture from her, while she had become curious about the Jedi, and asked me a few things about how it was to be a Jedi.” The Master told them while the scene shifted. They were now sitting in the Mensa, next to the young Knight and the Armoured Woman. They seemed to have just finished their dinner, empty plates in front of them.  
“This is one of those times she asked me about the Jedi, and I decided to tell her about the three Pillars of the Jedi, since they represent everything, we Jedi do, and stand for…”

“The first Pillar,” Knight Kasavras started to explain, placing an empty glass in front of him, probably to symbolise said pillar, “The First Pillar stands for the Force. It is an Energy Field that is produced by every living Thing in this Galaxy. Most beings in the Galaxy can’t see or feel it, but some of them we call Force Sensitive can do exactly that and manipulate it to an extent. Everyone can be Force Sensitive, but that is determined at birth, when the Midichlorians, tiny microorganisms that allow us to manipulate the Force, form a symbiose with us, but that is a difficult and much too detailed topic…”

Laiyla had raised an eyebrow at him, tapping a finger on her arm impatiently. That reminded Sabine much of herself, and she had to chuckle. She too never had the patient for long-winded explanations.

Flysch seemed to realise that as well, since he chuckled and cleared his throat.  
“Well, but I better get back to the topic at hand. The first Pillar is the Force, we Jedi live by it and follow its guidance, and it allows us to fulfil our deeds, There have been countless Philosophers that theorised about the Force, but the only thing we can say about it for sure is that nothing ever happens without it being part of a bigger plan only the Force itself knows of. You may not agree with this belief, but it’s what the majority of the Galaxy beliefs in, and thus this ‘Religion’ is sometimes called ‘Church of the Force’.”

He took a saltshaker and placed it next to the empty glass.

“The second Pillar is Knowledge. We Jedi can be the best in fighting or controlling the Force, without knowledge and education, we would be no use for the ones in need of our help. I was taught from the moment I entered the Order, in topics ranging from Politics to Economics, Biology, Astronomy, Chemistry, Languages, History and many more. The broader the mind of a Jedi, the easier for him to find the solution for a problem. We are taught to think outside the box, to be creative and always try our best to help those who come for our help.”

Laiyla only nodded, she seemed to be content with listening for now and gestured him to carry on. The young Jedi now picked up a bottle of Tihaar that stood close by and sat it down next to the saltshaker.

“And last but not least, the third Pillar, Discipline. Without discipline, we Jedi would be no different from a simple Order of Sages or Soldiers. The Jedi Code tells us how to behave, what we should do and what we should avoid, and much like you Mandalorians, someone who doesn’t follow the Code is declared dar’jetii, like you declare someone dar’manda, to use similar terms. What we call a Fallen Jedi or someone who is expelled from the Order is for you a dar’jetii, ironically the same word you use for the Sith.”

Laiyla’s lips twitched at that, before she took the bottle of Tihaar and poured each of them a glass of the clear liquid.

“Well, that sounds pretty easy. Even though I don’t quite get the thing with the Force, Knowledge and Discipline is also valued in Mandalorian Culture. Even though we look like it, we are not all brutes that only think about pillaging and killing. We made war into a form of art, and when it comes to weapons and vehicles, our engineers are among the most gifted in the Galaxy. And to be honest, without discipline we would have all killed each other millennia ago.”

Ahsoka chuckled at that, and Sabine had to admit that her ancestor had a point. The Mandalorians were a highly aggressive bunch, but when it came to discipline, they were only a few military organisations that could compare to them.

After clinking their glasses and downing the Alcohol, Laiyla rested her chin on her arms and looked at Flysch.  
“How exactly goes the Jedi Code? Is it like a book or something you have to know by heart before you can become a Padawan?”

Flysch smiled, shaking his head.

“No, it is actually quite easy. It is only 5 lines long, but it holds everything we Jedi believe in. The content is of course quite simple, and can be interpreted in different ways, more conservative or more open for example. It goes like this:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._   
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._   
_There is no passion, there is serenity._   
_There is no chaos, there is harmony._   
_There is no death, there is the Force._

It is as old as the Order himself, and it is the key to understanding a Jedi.”

Laiyla nodded, still looking at Flysch.

“Ok, then let me try to understand it.

There is no Emotion, there is Peace. This is pretty easy; it simply says that you should always try for Peace and not be blinded by Emotions. We Mandos think similar, we have a saying that says that there is a time for Emotions, and a time for Battle, and that both should be separated and not mixed.

There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge, again, pretty easy, don’t be ignorant, try to educate yourself on a topic and broaden your knowledge.

There is no Passion, there is Serenity, I don’t really think I could live by it, but I understand it, if you are passionate about something, you tend to ignore other opinions about that topic, only if you are serene about it you can come to the best conclusion and decision.

There is no Chaos, there is Harmony, again not something I believe in, but I guess in nature even the biggest chaos follows a plan, and if what you told me about the Force is true, everything else does as well. Harmony is the most Jedi word ever created in Basic, so that is easy to understand as well.

But the last line… I have no idea why there should be no death, I mean, everyone knows that at one point, you die, not even the Jedi can be that ignorant, can’t they?”

Flysch, who had looked at Laiyla during her speech with a mixture of fondness and awe smiled and nodded.

“Well, first I want to say that you are a truly remarkable Mandalorian. I would have never expected a Mandalorian to be so insightful to the Jedi Code.”

Laiyla blushed a deep red, but Flysch simply carried on, still smiling.

“The last line is the greatest Mystery of Life itself, what happens after we die? We Jedi believe that we all become part of the Force, our Soul, or Personality, or whatever you want to call what makes you you, will leave your body and merge with the Force surrounding you. There are Jedi who managed to anchor their Soul to the Sphere of the living and return as a Ghost to talk with the living, but that is rare and not easy. Most living beings simply become part of the Force, to be reunited with those who died before them. It is a soothing thought, to meet everyone you lost again…”

Laiyla nodded, still a bit red in the face. Their gazes met, and she smiled a bit. The Warrior leaned a bit over the table, and Flysch instinctually copied her, until their faces were only a few centimetres apart.

“You know,” she whispered “It is nice to believe that I will one day see my parents again, after I had a long and fulfilling life, and tell them about it…”

Flysch smiled kindly at her, and Sabine noticed that his eyes darted to Laiyla’s lips. She smiled a well, but before the young Knight could answer, they were rudely interrupted by a warrior that punched the table next to them with his fist.

“You know, Aruetii, for someone who is supposed to have no emotions you seem to be rather fond of my Laiyla here.” The warrior who had interrupted them snarled, his voice a bit slurry, indicating he had had a few glasses of alcohol himself. He wore the classical Armour, the Colours indicating that he was part of House Vizla as well. His red hair was cropped short, a scar running from his left temple down to his neck. He stared at Flysch with malice in his green eyes, not breaking eye contact while grabbing the bottle of Tihaar and drinking a generous amount of the liquid inside. With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth and short beard, obviously still waiting for an answer from Flysch.

But it was Laiyla that broke the silence, after overcoming the surprise to be so rudely interrupted her temper seemed to flare up, her face red again for an entirely different reason now.

“Your Laiyla?” she exclaimed in Mando’a, the outrage clearly audible even if Sabine couldn’t speak the language. “Since when am I YOURS, Verod?”

The Warrior, Verod, set down the Bottle and glared at Laiyla.

“Well, I made it pretty clear the last few years that I rather fancy you and would love to tie the knot with you, but you seem to need a bit more time to realise that. But since you seem rather chummy with this disgrace of a warrior here, I think I will reconsider my proposal.”

Laiyla had become more and more outraged with every word he said, but when he called Flysch a disgrace, she exploded. She jumped up, toppling over the bench she had been sitting on, and started to yell at Verod.  
“As if I would ever even consider looking at someone like you, if you want to see a disgrace just look into a mirror. You think you are better than anyone here, and everyone should bow to your strength and wisdom. But I don’t remember you ever sparred with me, you always had something better to do, or were too exhausted beating up the fresh recruits and teenagers that trained with us, hmm?”

Flysch had stood up as well, radiating a calmness that surprised Sabine. She looked at the old Master, who chuckled.

“As you can see, I tried to calm them down by subtly manipulating the Force around us, but whenever strong emotions fuelled by alcohol are at play, Jedi are often at a loss and the only way to deescalate is to separate the two opponents.”

His younger self was trying to do exactly that, but with no success. He tried to talk to Laiyla to let the drunk warrior be, but she simply ignored him, continuing her shouting match with the enraged Verod.

“… and besides, even Flysch here is the better Warrior than you, but you are to big of a coward to even think about sparring with him!”

Flysch sighed, and Sabine had a feeling she knew what was bound to happen next. Her feeling was confirmed when the Warrior turned towards Flysch and glared at him.

“I challenge you to a duel for our honour, and for the hand of Laiyla Wren of Clan Vizla! The looser will forego any further attempts to win her heart, and the winner will be allowed to continue courting her. Since I challenged you, it’s up to you to decide the weapon, time and place!”

Both Flysch and Laiyla were stunned, while Sabine and Ahsoka broke out in laughter.

“Did he really challenge you based on his attempt to woo Laiyla and your friendship with her?” Ahsoka asked Flysch, still wheezing from laughter.

The old Master nodded gravely, before smiling as well.

“In Mandalorian Culture, it’s not easy to simply duel someone because you want to. You need to have a valid reason, and a woman or man is definitely worth fighting for, especially such an accomplished warrior like Laiyla.”

Said accomplished warrior was again stunned, her mouth half open and murder in her eyes. But before she could follow her instincts, another player entered the arena.

“I only got half of the story, but it seems to me that our Guest and Brother in Arms was challenged to a duel?”  
It was Shae Vizla, the Mand’alor, that stepped out from the crowd they had gathered during their shouting match. Everyone retreated a bit, making space for her to assess the situation better. She didn’t look upset, merely amused.  
When both Verod and Flysch nodded, she continued.

“In that case, let me referee it, so there is no doubt about the legitimacy of the outcome.” She turned towards Flysch.  
“Now, you tell me when and where you want the fight to happen, and of course which weapon you will choose. You opponent has to choose the same one, so the fight is equal.”

Flysch nodded slowly, and Sabine could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Then, after a while, a smile spread on his lips.

“The Time should be tomorrow, at sundown, and the place should be somewhere where everyone can watch. I am sure you know of a place?”

Shae smiled and nodded.

“We can repurpose the landing pad of the Outlander’s Defender, everyone that wants to watch should be able to fit there. And what about your choice of weapon?”

Verod looked a bit pale now, he obviously just now realised that it hadn’t been exactly intelligent to challenge someone wielding a lightsabre to a duel, even if you are a Mandalorian. But Flysch surprised him, and Sabine as well.

“I choose my fists, it would be unhonourable to fight against someone who has no experience with lightsabres, and since I am not used to fighting with blasters, a good old-fashioned fistfight will do.”

The Mand’alor nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer, but Flysch had another thing to add.

“Additionally, I will not use the force to help me in the duel, it would be rather unfair to simply pick my enemy up and toss him over the cliffside, wouldn’t it?”

The crowd around them laughed, and Sabine started to understand what Flysch was planning,

Shae Vizla seemed to understand as well, a devious smirk appearing on her face.

“How honourable of you, Master Jedi. Finally, the age-old question will be answered: Can a Jedi really fight as well as a Mandalorian Warrior in a fair duel? I am looking forward to tomorrow, but for now, I guess everyone should go to bed, it is rather late and there is a lot of work to do tomorrow!”

The crowd scattered, and Flysch was pulled towards the exit by Laiyla, who still looked a bit stunned.

“What were you thinking?” she hissed when they found a deserted hallway outside the Mensa. “You can’t just accept a duel by that Idiot and decide to show how honourable you are!”

Flysch chuckled.

“Why not? I am good at fist fighting, you know. Besides, I don’t plan on losing to him, so you don’t have to worry about him pestering you anymore.”

That took the wind out of Laiyla’s sails, and her cheeks got a bit red again.

“Well, that would be nice, but you do realise that everyone that wants to woo me in the future will have to challenge you to a duel? If you win, you alone have the right to woo me, Mandalorians are a bit traditional in that case, but at least they are not sexist, I could have done the same with you.”

Flysch chuckled, scratching his small goatee.

“That would have been a story, two Mandalorian battling for the right to woo a Jedi. But I have no problem with possible suitors of yours challenging me, just give me a heads-up if one of them catches your eye as well, and I will let him win you over.”

With that and a last wink, he turned around and wandered off, leaving a very flustered and a bit sad looking Laiyla behind.

* * *

The scene froze, and Sabine turned towards the Master.

“You were really oblivious, weren’t you?” she accused him, a hint of a smile in her voice.

The Master sighed but smiled a little while he looked at the frozen image of Laiyla.

“I really was. I knew that she found me attractive, but I was still interpreting the Jedi Code too conservative to even see the possibility that her attraction went farther than being simply physical. We had spent a lot of time together, and we understood each other pretty well. I liked her as well, but I was still in denial that it was more than friendship I felt for her. But alas, that is a problem for another time, now we should continue with the duel, shouldn’t we?

The scene shifted, and they now stood on a grassy field surrounded by what looked like hastily welded metal ranks. They were already full with Mandos waiting for the fight to begin, their chattering and laughing filling the air.

On one end of the field, Flysch was already stretching, dressed in only his pants and boots. Laiyla stood close by, looking a bit nervous, while the Knight himself seemed as relaxed as one could be. On the other end, Verod was warming up as well, also wearing only his pants and armoured boots. He had a look of grim determination on his face, a few of his comrades surrounding him, talking to him in hushed voices or glaring towards Flysch as if to intimidate him. But the Jedi didn’t even acknowledge them, he simply continued his exercises.

“You didn’t look exactly concerned about this fight.” Sabine noted while they walked towards the ranks to find a good place to watch the fight.

Master Kasavras chuckled and pointed towards an empty spot a bit further up the ranks, walking up the stairs leading to it.  
“No, I wasn’t. It’s not like I underestimated him, but Laiyla had told me a bit about my opponent, and his way of fighting. He was a brute, muscular and always trying to hit as hard as possible. This type of fighter is immensely powerful, both in defence and in offence, but he still has to hit you. But see for yourself, I am sure you can figure out my tactic on your own.”

Just when they sat down, Shae Vizla stepped onto the field, a small Zabraki Jedi next to her. She looked tiny next to the Mand’alor, dressed in the classic robes of the Order, a lightsabre hanging from her hips. She obviously was a full-blooded Zabrak, since no hair could be seen on her head, the ivory horns sticking up from her dark brown skin in sharp contrast. Shae Vizla raised a hand, and immediately the whole makeshift arena fell silent, so everyone could hear what she had to say.

“Warriors! As most of you witnessed yesterday, one of ours has challenged the Jedi Knight Flysch Kasavras to a duel for their honour, as well of the right to court Laiyla Wren, one of our finest warriors.”

Cheers rose from the ranks, and Laiyla blushed deeply, shooting Shae a dirty look. The Mand’alor only smirked at that and continued.

“They agreed to battle it out today at sundown, which is only a few minutes away. The challenged Jedi, who learned a lot of our customs and culture in the last few weeks he spent with us decided to choose the fists as the weapon, and even proclaimed not to use the force in the battle, so the stakes are even.”

More cheers from the ranks, a few of the Warriors nodded respectfully towards Flysch.

“To ensure he is fighting honourable and without using the force, a Jedi from the Force Enclave has agreed to keep an eye on him. She has no ties to him, and is a highly respected Officer in the Alliance, the Barsen’tor of the Jedi Order!”

The Warriors clapped, and the Jedi bowed with a smile before retreating to the edge of the field.

“But let us begin, the Sun has almost disappeared behind the horizon. Combatants, step forward!”

Flysch and Verod stepped forward, Flysch smiling slightly, a relaxed expression on his face, while Verod glared daggers at him.

“Before you begin at my command, shake hands. With your handshake you vow to fight honourably and will not seek retaliation against each other after the fight and honour the outcome. Did you understand?”

Both nodded, and at the nod of the Mand’alor shook hands. While Verod looked as if he wanted to crush Flysch’s hand, the Jedi merely smiled friendly. After the Handshake, Shae Vizla retreated to sit down next to the Barsen’tor, and both the Mandalorian and the Knight took a step back. At first, neither one of them moved, they only took their fighting stances, Verod with raised fists, Flysch kept his hands loosely at his side, only raised at around shoulder height.

Just when Sabine was about to ask when they would start to fight, the sun disappeared behind the ridge that bordered the field. The sky was suddenly lit in a bright orange, with red and purple hues, a beautiful contrast to the deep blue it displayed seconds before. With that sudden change Verod lunged forward, swinging at Flysch’s Head.  
The Jedi simply stepped to the side, swatting away the fist of the Warrior and letting him run into nothing. Verod didn’t wait and aimed a backhand blow at the Jedi’s chest, but again, he simply took a step back, not even bothering to slap his hand away.

The crowd cheered at the first few blows, but after five minutes, their enthusiasm died down considerably. Sabine wasn’t exactly thrilled by the fight as well, if you could call it a fight: Every time Verod attacked, Flysch evaded, ducked, or sidestepped it, not even bothering to counter it. From time to time he slapped away the incoming fists with his palms, but he never attacked, only showcasing his perfect defence.

“You are aware that you are only showing him up?” Ahsoka noted when another kick from Verod, aimed at the legs of Flysch, were evaded by a simple jump. The old Master smiled and nodded.  
“I am, but I guessed this was exactly what this hot-head needed. I could have ended it quickly, but that would only have led him to the belief that I cheated, even though a Jedi was being the judge of that. By showing him the inefficiency of his fighting style against a Jedi I hoped to make him a bit humbler and make him strive to improve himself.”

Sabine snorted at that, shaking her head. The master chuckled at that.  
“I know that the chances for that were slim, but I guessed I had to try it.”

The Fight continued in that fashion for another 5 minutes, and Verod’s punches and kicks were getting sloppier. Beads of sweat were forming on the upper body of the Mando, his face showing his fatigue along his anger. Flysch still looked fresh as the morning, his neutral expression still the same. It was almost cruel watching him dodge every single attack from the Warrior while not even breaking a sweat.  
But Sabine could see why he had the upper hand. While Verod was a bulky, muscular fighter that relied on his strength and finishing his quickly with a single, devastating blow he wasn’t trained to last. Of course, his strength gave him endurance, but every blow came with a cost. Flysch on the other hand was a lanky, agile fighter. She had heard enough about Ataru-Fighters to know that they didn’t look like much, but possessed an extreme stamina, jumping around like that. Combined with the low-energy evading tactic he showcased; Flysch was definitely at an advantage here.

True enough, Verod started to curse at Flysch, panting while doing so:  
“Come on, are you not a Jedi? Do you not possess the Honour to fight me fair and square? I know you are using your Jedi tricks to evade my blows, so come on, you coward, stop playing around so we can get serious!”

The Knight nodded, raising his hands a bit higher.  
“If you wish, we can finish this duel.”

Again, Verod lunged at him, and again, Flysch stepped to the side. But this time, he didn’t retreat, this time he countered. With one arm, he swiped those of Verod up, so his abdomen and chest were exposed. The Warrior was too surprised and tired to react in time when Flysch jabbed with his hand at a point between the lowest tip of the sternum and the bellybutton. The whole scene wasn’t longer than three seconds, but the effects were quite spectacular:

Verod collapsed like a sack of flour, crumpling together, and wheezing as if all the air was pressed from his lungs. Flysch took a step back and lowered his hands, bowing deeply before his opponent, and then the Mand’alor.  
She seemed as stunned as the audience on the ranks, no sound could be heard from then, until one of the warriors started to clap. Others joined her, but the whole applause seemed a bit forced, as if no one knew what to make of the sudden end of the duel. Shae Vizla stood up after a second and walked over to the two combatants, one still lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. The Barsen’tor joined her, a smile on her face.

Laiyla stepped forward as well, walking straight towards Flysch, a mixture of fury and amusement on her face. She started to whisper at him as soon as she had reached him, making him smile down at her. The friends of Verod were taking care of him, helping him sitting up. He looked bad, his face bright red, he was clutching his stomach and dirt stuck to the side of his torso that had touched the ground. His eyes were unfocussed, but he still managed to pull off a murderous look.

“Well, what a rather… quick end to this fight.” Shae Vizla stated when the clapping stopped, causing a few of the spectators to laugh.  
“But despite that, it was a fight never seen before. The first hit that found it’s target also being the one to end the battle is not unheard of, but rare.”  
Again, the spectators laughed, a few of them nodding acknowledging.

Verod was now being pulled to his feet, leaning onto his friends. He cleared his throat, but when he spoke, it was barely a whisper, his voice sounding hoarse.  
“He… cheated.”

Silence fell once again, every eye turning to the Barsen’tor, who had been tasked with preventing exactly that. The Zabraki smiled and stepped forward.

“Knight Kasavras did use the force during the duel…” She stated, making the audience cry out in outrage. Only when she raised her hand and glared at the Mandalorians, they fell silent again. Even Sabine could feel the power radiating from her, she must have been a really powerful Jedi to be able to silence a raucous bunch of Mandalorians.  
“But he only used the force to move a small rock out of the way of his opponent’s feet, to prevent him from falling over. So, he did use the force, but only to his opponent’s advantage.”

The crowd stayed silent this time, not exactly knowing what to say. It was the Mand’alor that broke the silence.  
“Well, it seems like we can learn a thing or two about honour from our Jedi friend here.” She turned towards Flysch and bowed her head.  
“I declare you the winner of this duel, your quarrel with Verod Vizla is now settled and the case closed. Also, you now have the sole right to court Laiyla Wren of House Vizla, everyone who wants to fight him to that right has to wait at least a week before challenging him to a duel, so he has time to regain his strength… though that seems unnecessary.”  
The crowd laughed, and Laiyla turned red. Flysch smiled at that and whispered something into her ear, making her go even redder. She punched his shoulder and said something to him before storming off.

“What did you say to her?” Sabine asked, smiling slightly.

Master Kasavras chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him.  
“I only said that I rather like having her all to myself for at least a week, while she said that now her chances to ever get a warrior to try capture her heart were zero, since no one wants to fight such a coward like me.”

Sabine and Ahsoka laughed, and the scene around them changed. They once again sat in the Mensa of the Mandalorian Enclave, next to the young Knight who was eating his dinner in solitude. It must be quite late, since not many Warriors were left. Just when he took the last bite of his stew, Verod sat down opposite of him, his friends standing behind him. Flysch merely raised his eyebrow, laying down his spoon and looking expectantly at the Warrior.

“You might have beaten me, your damn Jedi Training be cursed, but that doesn’t mean I will ever accept your presence here among my people, or you trying to woo one of my clan-sisters!”

Flysch nodded at that, a diplomatic-neutral expression on his face. Just when he opened his mouth to answer, he was interrupted by someone sitting down next to him. It was Laiyla, her expression much less neutral.

“Well, he doesn’t need your acceptance, or the one of your friends to become a part of this clan.” She spat back, glaring furiously at him. “And besides, who woos me or not is none of your concern, as I told you before.”

Verod now turned towards Laiyla.

“Oh really? So, what has he done that would make the Mand’alor, who just happens to be the leader of Clan Vizla, accept him as one of ours? I doubt that saving your life twice is reason enough for her. Even if he brought her the Darksabre on a silver plate I doubt it would be enough.”

Sabine was surprised at that, but the banter went on.

“Oh really? I am sure the Mand’alor values my life much higher than yours, and if she wouldn’t accept him in our clan after bringing the Sabre back, she would be stupid.”

Now Flysch interjected.

“What is this Darksabre?” he asked, a curious expression on his face.

“It’s the Lightsabre the first Mandalorian Jedi wielded, Tarre Vizla, who lived around 300 years ago.” Laiyla explained immediately, seemingly glad for the distraction. “He was accepted into the Jedi Order when Mandalore the Preserver was the head of the Clans. He had worked together with Jedi, and under him the relations between the Republic and the Mandalorians improved considerably. Tarre Vizla became Mandalore after his death, and he led House Vizla and the Mandalorians with the patience of a Jedi and the strength of a Warrior. After his death, his Lightsabre was brought back to the Jedi as he decreed in his last will. House Vizla asked for it to be returned ever since, since it became a symbol of leadership in our Culture, but the Jedi refused. Returning it would mean a lot to the Mandalorians and might even convince such nerf-heads like Verod here that the Jedi can be trusted.”

Verod didn’t like to be ignored, and also didn’t appreciate the snide remark about him.

“Hey, who are you calling a nerf-head here?” he exclaimed, and the squabble between him and Laiyla started anew. Flysch on the other hand looked thoughtful, scratching his chin before nodding to himself. He raised a hand, and surprisingly, both Laiyla and Verod shut up immediately.

“I think I can return this Darksabre to the Mandalorians.” He said, not a hint of doubt in his voice. Everyone turned towards him, even the friends of Verod, who looked as surprised as the rest of the Warriors in the room.

“You… what?” Laiyla asked, blinking rapidly.

“I can return the Lightsabre of your ancestor to you. I know where the Lightsabres of the Jedi that came before us are stored in the Temple, the chamber was sealed when the Sith attacked, and to my knowledge, wasn’t opened since then. If I were to fly to Coruscant, go to the Temple and find a way through the ruins to the entrance, I could open it up and get the lightsabre, no problem.”

Everyone was silent now, a few of the remaining Mandalorians have come over as well, listening to what the Jedi had to say. Now that he had finished, they all looked at each other, excitement on their faces.

“Well, wouldn’t that be ironic.” A voice from the entrance called out, making everyone turn around. It was Shae Vizla, leaning against the doorframe with a crooked smile on her lips.  
“Here I am, thinking about having a drink before turning in for the night, and what do I find? A Jedi, proclaiming he can get back a heirloom of my people from the Jedi Temple that not even I could reach.”  
At Flysch’s surprised expression she nodded, walking over to the group at the table.

“I was there, the day Coruscant was sacked. I disabled the security systems of the Temple for the Sith Forces to attack. Of course, I was hired by Malgus to do exactly that, but I had ulterior motives as well. I wanted to get back the Darksabre and finally be able to challenge that idiot of a Mand’alor that led us then. He was only a puppet, installed and controlled by the Empire. I didn’t succeed in finding the Darksabre, there were still too many Jedi in the temple, but only a few months later, my predecessor killed that scumbag and took his place. There was no need for the Darksabre after that, but still, if you managed to return this Weapon to us, I might really think about accepting you as part of the clan.”

She now stood right in front of Flysch, who looked up at her, still as stunned as the rest of the Mandalorians around him. But he quickly gathered his wits again, stood up and bowed deeply.

“It would be the least I could do to repay you for the hospitality you showed me and prove to you that among the Jedi there are those who try to improve the relations and try for a better future where we fight side by side, not against each other.”

Shae Vizla nodded, and turned towards Laiyla.  
“You will accompany him, I wouldn’t want to break up the lovely couple now, wouldn’t I?”

Everyone laughed, and again, Laiyla blushed.

“But now, everyone off to bed, tomorrow our latest acquisition still needs some serious work to be done, so you better get enough sleep.” The Mand’alor then told the warriors, who groaned, but complied. “And you two better get to bed as well, you better start off to Coruscant tomorrow in the morning.”

The scene shifted, but before Sabine could turn towards the Master and ask the questions she had, a new one formed.  
They were now standing on a paved courtyard, next to Laiyla and the young Knight Flysch. It was evening, the sun setting behind the city spires that rose in the distance. They were obviously on Coruscant, the hum of the traffic and the general noise of a City that span the whole planet surrounding them.

But when Sabine turned around, looking in the direction the two figures of the past were looking, it was like someone has pulled a sound-proof blanket over them. They stood at the edge of a fence, spanning to the left and right as far as she could see. Behind the fence, the courtyard continued on for almost a kilometre, until steps started to rise from the concrete. And these steps led up to…

“The Jedi Temple, in all its destroyed glory.” The young Knight said, Laiyla next to him looking as stunned as Sabine felt, her helmet loosely held in one hand. “It was destroyed in the initial attack on Coruscant more than 25 years ago, and ever since, it has been a ruin. The Jedi order thought about rebuilding it, but before they could finalise that decision, the Zakuul attacked, and now with the Order still not back at its old strength, there are more pressing matters.”

They continued to stare at the ruin, two of the five towers rising from the ruins only stumps, a huge hole where Sabine guessed the main entrance would have been, the walls blackened with soot. Ahsoka next to here was also transfixed, staring at the ruins as well.

“What do you think, young Knight?” the old Master asked her, a sad smile on his lips. She shook her head and looked at him.

“Well, it looks almost the same it did in my days, so it was rebuilt sooner or later.” She stated, but then her voice became low. “But I couldn’t help but think about how the Temple must have looked like right after the Purge, when the Jedi were killed, fighting for their lives…”  
She looked back towards the temple, smiling slightly.  
“After we found Ezra and the Jedi Order is rebuilt, we should also rebuild the Temple. Sidious tried to change it into his palace, but the foundations are still there, and once the Jedi are back at their old strength, we can also rebuild the Temple that was the symbol for peace for many millennia.”

The Master nodded.  
“Well said. But we should follow our two protagonists of this story.”

Indeed, Flysch had already jumped over the fence, while Laiyla had simply activated her Jetpack to fly over it.

“Are you sure the sensors are shut off?” she asked the Jedi next to her in a hushed voice, hurrying towards the Temple alongside him.

“Positive, ND-24 has managed to cause a power surge in the auxiliary generators that power the fence and the sensors, we have around 3 Minutes until they are back online.”

Laiyla nodded, but then continued on with her questions.  
“And how do we get out of the Temple once we have the Sabre?”

Flysch, who was now scaling the steps two at a time, rolled his eyes, but answered, nevertheless.  
“There is more than one way out of the temple, don’t worry. Getting in is the problem, after an incident a few years ago when Imperial Infiltrators managed to get into one of the side halls, the entrances were all boarded up, safe for the main entrance which we are taking.”

Laiyla nodded, still not fully content, but she continued on next to him. They have reached the gaping hole that once was the main entrance, rubble and collapsed parts of the structure in their way. They climbed over it, silent again, only the sound of their steps could be heard now. Once inside, the darkness of the entrance hall engulfed them, only a small column of light from the entrance illuminating the floor and rubble. Laiyla activated the flashlight on her helmet, and Flysch switched on his lightsabre. The light showed them the huge and empty hallway, the columns to the right and left supporting a second level.

What struck Sabine as strange was that there was a huge shuttle right in the middle of the hall, it must have broken through the entrance and dug a trench into the floor. When they passed it she saw that the back door was virtually blasted off, lightsabre marks on the remains of it.

“This is how the Sith entered the Temple. They crashed a ship in here, startling everyone. This is how they signalled the rest of their troops to attack.” The young Knight explained. “It was thanks to the quick thinking of Master Zallow that there were survivors. I mean, the whole shuttle was packed with Sith, and as soon as we realised that the shields were down, we were bombarded.”

Laiyla looked towards the Ship before following Flysch down a corridor.  
“You talk like you were there, but you were like, what, 3 years old?”  
Flysch chuckled, continuing on down the corridor, checking his wrist-com where a holo-map was displayed from time to time.  
“I was 4, and safely playing with my action figures on Corellia. But many of the Masters that taught me on Tython and Alderaan, and a few of the friends I made as a padawan were here during the attack. Everyone has a story about it.”

They took a left at the end of the corridor, reaching a turbolift.  
“Let’s hope the backup energy still works.” Flysch whispered and pushed the call button. At first, nothing happened, but then, the door opened. The two entered, followed by Sabine, Ahsoka and the old Master. It felt a bit surreal, standing silently in a Turbo Lift going down, as if they were in a shopping center.

Laiyla and Flysch didn’t talk, only when the lift came to a standstill and the doors opened, she spoke again.  
“How big is this temple anyway? It looked huge from the outside, but isn’t Coruscant built on top of older buildings?”

Leading the way on down the corridor, Flysch took a while to answer.  
“The Temple is built around a sacred mountain, its top rising inside the center of the building. The roots and foundations of the Temple reach down towards the ground, but these chambers have been filled up long ago, to support the structures above. The lowest chambers that are still in use reach down until around Level 500, where the infrastructure and technical storages are located.”

Laiyla nodded, but stayed silent, It was a bit depressing, Sabine had to admit that much, walking down the long, deserted hallways, passing through empty chambers from time to time, the only sound coming from the steps and water running down the walls. It looked abandoned, the carpet on the floor was dusty and mouldy where the water had formed puddles. After a while, Flysch spoke again.

“After the attack was over and the treaty was signed, the Jedi returned with the authorities to look what the Empire and the looters left behind. Many artworks from the upper levels were pillaged, but the Security of the Holocron and Datacron Vaults, the Data Storages and, most importantly, the Chambers of Remembrance held tight.”

“What are the Chambers of Remembrance?” Laiyla asked, stepping over a toppled statue.

“The Chambers of Remembrance are among the oldest Chambers in the Temple. They can only be entered through a single portal, but behind these doors, in countless rooms, hallways and stairways are the Lightsabres of every Jedi that ever lived on display.”

“Really, every Jedi?” Laiyla deadpanned while looking into an abandoned room, full of broken furniture.

“Well, not every Jedi, but there are Lightsabres that are still powered by an external energy source, and even a few of the ancient Jedi blades that were forged by using the force. So, there are Blades as old as the order down there.”

“But why would you display them, and not use them? If one of our warriors dies, his weapons and armour are handed over to his Family, so they can use them again and carry his memory with them. Only the Armour and Weapons of really important Warriors are on display, in the Hall of the Warriors on Keldabe or the Hall of the Clan he or she belonged to.”

Flysch was silent for a moment, lifting a collapsed column out of their way with the force, before answering.  
“That is also an approach to never forget about those who came before you. But we Jedi chose to display the Weapons alongside a Holo-Image and a short summary of the achievements of the Jedi in our no longer used rooms deep in the roots of the Temple. They would be empty otherwise, but this way, there is still life down here, even if its only Younglings led down here by masters or curious Padawans looking for inspiration for their own lightsabres.”

He had stopped in front of a simple door, but no handle or opening button could be seen. Flysch didn’t seem confused by that, he simply waved his hand in front of the door, and with a creaking sound, it slid open. Behind the door was a circular room, around 20 metres in diameter, the ceiling formed a high dome, to make space for the artifact that was placed in the center of the room. It was a tall, triangular slab of stone with pictures carved into the sides.

“This is the Stele of Ach-To. It displays the three Pillars of the Jedi on each side.” Knight Flysch explained while they made their way through the room. Laiyla stepped closer to the Stele to take a better look.

“I guess the picture of the Jedi levitating the rocks over his head is symbolising the Force, the Jedi teaching a few smaller figures stands for Knowledge and the one of the Jedi with his Lightsabre stands for Discipline?” she said after a moment, making Flysch stop dead in his tracks. He turned towards her, a smile on his lips.

“You actually remembered, colour me impressed.” He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “But you are correct. This stele originally stood in the courtyard of another ancient Jedi Temple, founded shortly after the one on Tython, but abandoned during the first war with the Sith. The Jedi took this piece of art with them and placed it here, to remind the Jedi that enter the Chambers of Remembrance of the foundations of our Order.”

Laiyla looked at Flysch, when answering him her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
“Well, I tend to actually listen to most of the things you tell me, but most of the time, they are so boring, I forget them after a minute or so. And besides, what kind of self-respecting Mandalorian Woman would I be if I didn’t try to woo the man that tries to woo me?’”

Flysch blushed furiously while Laiyla turned back towards the Stele, and Sabine had to laugh. Ahsoka and the old Master chuckled as well, but he only shrugged his shoulders while the two women were winking at him.

The young Knight focused again on the task at hand and went over to the only other door in the room. It was a high, double winged door that had been decorated with ornated metal sheets, but now they looked as if they had been slashed by lightsabres. The damage was so bad, Sabine couldn’t make out what the engravings had once shown them.

“It looks like the Sith have reached this chamber as well, but they didn’t get through.” He muttered to himself while kneeling down in front of the door.

Laiyla was still inspecting the stele, reaching out to touch it, but her gloved hand never made contact. An invisible shield was preventing her from touching the artifact, which explained why the Sith didn’t destroy it or took it, Sabine realised.

A soft glow had started to surround Flysch illuminating the otherwise dark room. It captured Laiyla’s attention, but she didn’t interrupt him or asked questions. Sabine smiled at that, it looked like her ancestor has gotten used to the Jedi acting strange or starting to glow suddenly. She thought back to the time on Lothal, when Ezra was acting strange after Kanan’s death, and how she had simply accepted it as well. It had taken her a while, but when it came to the force, she had learned that nothing was impossible, and trying to understand everything about it would only end in headaches.

The glow had now intensified, and the door had started to glow as well. The thin engravings were glowing, even though they were slashed and burned, and formed the picture of a tree, one half bearing leaves, the other half barren. A shudder went through the doors, and with a hiss, they slowly opened. As soon as they were fully open, Flysch stopped glowing and stood up. Turning towards Laiyla he said:  
“Well then, shall we?””

Laiyla hesitated for a moment, then shook her head and followed Flysch inside. When she passed Sabine, she could hear her mutter “Jetii…”

* * *

The Chambers of Remembrance were looking much like the hallways and rooms they had passed before, with a few differences: There were no signs of destruction here, the light was working and illuminating the teal carpet, and on the walls were the Lightsabres of thousands of Jedi on display. Each one of them was placed on two nails sticking from the walls, a plaque beneath telling which Jedi had wielded the weapon and from when to when he had lived. The first few dates Sabine read didn’t tell her much, since she didn’t recognise the dating system. But the young Knight explained as well.

“The dates here are all from the old Republic Standard Calendar, which starts with the foundation of the Republic 21,400 years before the Treaty of Coruscant, the starting point of our new Calendar, was signed.”

Laiyla nodded.  
“So, all we have to do is walk down the ‘timeline’ until we reach the time around which Tarre Vizla has died and find the Darksabre.”

Flysch sighed, shaking his head.

“I fear it’s not that easy. The Lightsabres are not ordered chronologically. They are brought here by droids, who find an empty spot and fix it there, but there is one place where the Lightsabres of famous Jedi are brought, or of Jedi that did a lot for the Order and the Galaxy. Tarre Vizla certainly was one of them, and the best place to start looking is there.”

He led her down the hallway, Sabine, Ahsoka and his older self following behind. It was fascinating to see all the different styles of Lightsabres while walking by; some of them were thin and delicate, while others looked massive and were almost as long as Sabine. There were also different styles of weapons, single-bladed, dual-bladed, pikes, whips, with a broad emitter or a thin one. The smallest she saw was shorter and thinner than her finger, while one of the Lightsabres they passed in a rectangular room was as thick as her arm and twice as long.

“You know, for being so uncreative when it comes to clothes you Jedi can really your personality through your weapons.” Laiyla noted after taking a closer look at the huge Lightsabre.

“It’s one of the only ways for us to express our personality, since the Lightsabre is an extension of ourselves, and a perfectly attuned lightsabre feels like the extension of our arm. Well, there are guidelines for clothing we should follow as much as possible, with exceptions for undercover-missions, traditional cultural clothes, or anatomical specifics of different Species. After all, there is not much need for a Wookie to wear clothes.”

Laiyla chuckled and nodded. They had now reached a big, rectangular room, the ceiling held up by round stone pillars. More lightsabres were hung up on these pillars as well as the walls of the room, a statue of a kneeling Jedi on a pedestal in the center of the room.  
“I have heard of this room.” Flysch whispered in a sombre tone, gesturing towards the Statue.  
“This statue represents the Mourning Master. The Lightsabres in this room are from Padawan that died before their time, killed on Missions, or reaped by illness. It was custom before the Sacking of Coruscant to show every Padawan this room, to remind them of the gift they are given to be alive and to learn, to be able to become a Jedi.”

“Wow, that is not depressing at all.” Laiyla said, but she still turned towards one of the columns, where an elegantly curved Lightsabre was resting on two nails. She touched the plaque with the Name and Date, and a hologram of the Padawan the Lightsabre once belonged to appeared. It had been a girl, maybe 12 years old, so she couldn’t have been a Padawan for long before she died. Her reddish hair was bound back in a ponytail, only the strand of her Padawan Braid was hanging loosely at her side. A feather was woven into it, Sabine noted, which made her swallow hard.

“Padawan Althea Rosay, born 18.921:10:11, on Rishi, Died 18.924:9:1. on Gareena Prime.” Laiyla read out loud. “Padawan Rosay was sent to Florrum with her Master to help with negotiations between two rival cities that have been at war with each other for years. During one of these negotiations, one of the tribes staged an ambush, and Padawan Rosay was killed in the ensuing battle. Grieved by her loss, her Master returned to report to the Jedi Council, who encouraged the Senate to intervene. They agreed that the time for peaceful negotiations were over and agreed to send military troops to bring an end to the war that had cost many innocent civilians their lives, as well as the life of Padawan Rosay. The leaders of the opposing fractions were captured and brought to justice, a peace treaty was signed between the cities and to honour the fallen Padawan, a contract was forged between the Cities called “The Rosay-Agreement”. Ever since then, the two cities are flourishing and thriving thanks to their cooperation.”

Flysch had listened attentively, smiling slightly when she had come to an end.  
“You see, behind every lightsabre in these chambers, there is a story. Not all of them have an ending like this, but it shows that even in tragedy, the force always finds a way.”

Laiyla simply nodded, turning the hologram off with another tap to the plaque.  
“Your Force seems to be quite the force to recon with.”

Sabine snorted, but when she looked to Ahsoka, the Togruta had only rolled her eyes. Knight Kasavras also didn’t seem thrilled by the bad pun, but still chuckled.  
“It is not only my Force, but yours as well.” He said, before turning towards exit of the room.

They continued on, down more hallways and through more rooms, until they arrived at a big double door. Inscribed into them were the words: “Halls of Honour”.

Flysch stopped in front of them, raising a hand and placing it onto the door.  
“This is it, the Hall of Honour. Here are the Lightsabres of the most revered Jedi of the past few millennia on display.” He pushed open the door, entering the room behind it.  
Well, room might be an understatement, Sabine thought, it looked more like a huge hall, two storeys high, with a walkway on the upper level. Small hallways branched off from the main corridor, the walls filled with Lightsabres. In the main corridor, long rows of tables were placed, a few with computer terminals on it, others had glass cases with especially old looking weapons in it, most of them simple blades and not the usual lightsabre hilts.

“Well, it looks like the Jedi had many heroic members.” Laiyla said dryly, turning her head as if looking for a map.

Flysch chuckled and turned towards one of the computer terminals and sitting down.  
“Well, the Order is older than the Republic, so we had some time to generate those, yes. But here in these halls, that had once been the library by the way, are only those of the most famous ones. We should be able to find Tarre Vizla’s Lightsabre with the help of this terminal.”

He activated it, and after a moment of it flickered to life. After typing in the name and hitting enter, he leaned back and waited together with Laiyla for the Computer to tell them where the Lightsabre was displayed. It obviously wasn’t the fastest computer but eventually it spit out the information they were waiting for. To Sabine, it was only a row of numbers and letters, but to Flysch, it obviously meant something, since he stood up and – without hesitating – walked down the central corridor.

Laiyla followed him down the labyrinth of corridors, as did Sabine, Ahsoka and the Master, until he suddenly stopped in front of a glass case placed on a table at a crossroad.

“Well, this is it, the Lightsabre of Tarre Vizla, called the Darksabre.” he announced, gesturing towards the case.

It really was the Darksabre, no doubt about that. The sleek, rectangular hilt, the diagonal crossguard, the thin emitter, it really was the weapon Sabine had taken from Gar Saxon only a few years ago, and then handed over to Bo-Katan Kryze to support her claim on the title of Mand’alor.

“That really is the Darksabre.” Ahsoka said, her eyes fixed on the Weapon. Sabine was surprised and turned to her.  
“How do you know how the Darksabre looks?” she asked her.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“I too had my run-ins with Maul, the last one when I liberated Mandalore from his reign during the last hours of the Clone Wars.”

Sabine was surprised by that statement.

“You were there? I never knew, my mother told me about the fight, she was there as well, but she never mentioned a Jedi, or you, to fight with the Clones against the Usurper.”

The Togruta only huffed, shaking her head.

“That doesn’t surprise me, most of the ‘traditional’ Mandalorians weren’t exactly fans of Jedi, or ex Jedi in my case, and I only say ‘traditional’ to avoid the term ‘Death Watch’.”

Sabine only nodded at that. She still didn’t know how to deal with the fact that her mother was part of a terrorist movement, But now wasn’t to the time to think about that more closely, since Laiyla has had enough of simply looking at the sabre and decided to activate the Holo of the Ancient Jedi Master.

The Image that appeared looked different than anticipated. Sabine had expected someone like the statue of Tarre Vizla back on Mandalore, but instead, she was greeted with the image of a Warrior in armour that looked suspiciously like traditional Beskar’gam, with the difference that he wore a cloak over it and had his helmet under his arm. He looked around 40, with a few grey streaks in his long hair that was bound back in a ponytail. Other than that, he didn’t look especially unique, just another Mandalorian Warrior to her eyes.

Laiyla, who had also taken a moment to look at the image, had now leaned in closer to read the sign.

“Tarre Vizla, also known as ‘Mandalore the Wise’, born in 21,093 on Mandalore, died 21:002 on Coruscant. He was the first Mandalorian to join the Jedi Order, his force sensitivity being discovered when he was 5 years old. The current leader of the Mandalorians at that time, Mandalore the Preserver, saw that as an opportunity for a longer lasting peace between the Jedi and the Mandalorians. He was raised in the Temple from then on, but special arrangements were made to also teach him about his people and his culture. Training under Master Mical, he finished his Training and became a Knight in 21,073.  
During his early years as a Knight, he successfully negotiated peace treaties, ended conflicts, and led humanitarian missions. He gained his status as a Hero of the Jedi Order when the Mandalore died and a civil war broke out among the clans about who should be his successor. Together with his Padawan he travelled to Mandalore and managed to negotiate an armistice, followed by a conclave of all the Clan leaders, which, after negotiations that lasted for more than 4 years, agreed to make him the new Mandalore.  
That came as a surprise for him, and the Jedi Order as well. After long discussions, he was granted the Rank as Master, as well as the privilege to take on such a high-ranking title that is equal with the title of duke or duchess on other planets. The hopes were that he would lead the Mandalorians on a way that was less dominated by war. During his reign he managed to end many clan feuds, drafted the first Legal Codex of Mandalore, Introduced more than 50 Force-Sensitives of Mandalorian descent into the Order and, during the Algenta-Crisis between 21,030 and 21,025 led a Mandalorian Regiment in Battle against the Warlords of Algenta. His fame among the Jedi is only surpassed by his fame among the Mandalorians, who still see him as one of their greatest leaders who united the clans.  
His Weapon, called by the Mandalorians ‘The Darksabre’, has become a sign of the Title of Mandalore. It was crafted by Master Vizla after he became a knight, inspired by the traditional Weapon design of his People, using a Kyber Crystal from a moon of Mandalore, where he was stranded during a Mission with his Master. To learn more about his history, look him up in the Temple Archives.”

She then looked at Flysch, who had listened attentively.  
“It looks like you Jedi know much more about our greatest Hero of the past than we do. Is it possible to look him up in the Archives?”

Flysch chuckled and nodded.  
“It is. Well, not here, the Databases were all destroyed during the attack, but copies of it still exist, on Tython for example, and the Force Enclave on Odessen has most of the Jedi Archives as well. But to return there, we first have to get the Sabre. We should look for…”

Before he could finish, Laiyla had already punched her armoured fist through the glass of the display, grabbing the lightsabre. Not even a second later, an alarm blared in the distance, a red light flashing on the ceiling above them.

“… for security measures.” Flysch finished weakly, rubbing his temples. “Let’s hope the security droids are still deactivated.”

Laiyla was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, retracting her hand with the Lightsabre still clutched in it. But before she could say something undoubtedly sassy, a blaster bolt grazed her braid. With a colourful curse, she put on the helmet dangling on her belt and dived for cover behind the table, while Flysch reactivated his Lightsabre, to parry the lightsabre bolts that followed the first one.

“It looks like they aren’t deactivated.” Flysch said, making Laiyla huff in frustration. She had pulled her Blaster from the holster, looking for the enemy. He was actually three droids, hoovering drones that shot at them from three barrels.

“Attention, intruders slash thieves. You are attempting to steal important historic artifacts. Prepare to be stunned and taken into custody” one of the droids announced, while shooting blaster bolts at them that definitely weren’t set to stun.

“And it looks like they took some damage from not being cared for the last 20 years.” Flysch added to his previous statement, while deflecting the bolt.

“You don’t say?” Laiyla shot back, while actually shooting back at the droid, hitting it squarely in the front. But the droid seemed to be at least to some extent blaster resistant, since it was only thrown back a bit, before returning the fire.

“Well, what now?” the Warrior asked her Jedi companion, who was still deflecting blaster bolts aimed at him, seemingly unphased by the onslaught.

“I guess a strategic retreat is in order.” He replied, before stretching out his free hand towards the droids. They were thrown back by an invisible force, hitting the wall behind them, and falling to the ground. Sparks were flying over their outer shells, but Sabine guessed they were only stunned for a moment.  
“That will not keep them for long, we better hurry.” Flysch announced before holding out his hand to Lailya. She hesitated for a moment, before grabbing it and letting him help her up.

Together they hurried towards the exit, their weapons still drawn, while Laiyla held on to the Darksabre. Just when they reached the entrance, it slammed shut, two more hovering droids descending from the upper level.

“Lockdown procedures activated. Surrender, Intruders, and wait for Temple Security to process you!” one of them announced, before opening fire again. Flysch didn’t hesitate and deflected the bolt, pulled one of the droids towards himself with the force and, as soon as it got in range, sliced it neatly in two. Laiyla shot at the other droid, but her bolts didn’t penetrate the armour. Only when she landed a hit on the central photoreceptor, the droid crashed to the ground, smoke coming out of his remains.

“Well, that was fun.” She said nonchalantly while going over to the door, trying to open it. But it didn’t budge. Muttering a few curses under her breath, Laiyla tried to pry it open, but still, the door was as stubborn as the Mandalorian Warrior. Flysch decided to come to the rescue, gently pushing Laiyla to the side and sinking his Lightsabre Blade into the door. To Sabine’s surprise it didn’t simply melt away, it seemed to be fire resistant to some degree.

“Well, this might take a while, so why don’t you look out for more droids that might want to imprison us?” he told Laiyla over his shoulder. “It would be quite troublesome to be imprisoned, since there are no Temple Guardians left to get us out, and I doubt that the droids can be reasoned with.”

Laiyla snorted but turned around. And sure enough, on the far end of the corridor, a group of Droids appeared, homing in on them. The Warrior kicked over a table to make a makeshift barricade and opened fire, just when the Droids did. But it was no good, her shots were good, but there were too many droids, and Flysch had to duck once or twice as well to evade the blaster bolts aimed at him, slowing his progress with the door considerably.

“This doesn’t work.” He grumbled, retracting his blade and diving to cover next to Laiyla. “New plan: you cut open the door, I will deflect the shots.” After firing a few shots towards the droids to keep them at bay, Laiyla looked towards the Jedi.  
“How will you deflect if I need your lightsabre to cut open the door?” she asked, before pulling a detonator from her belt, activating it, and throwing it over the barricade. Flysch only rolled his eyes, redirecting the detonator with the force more precisely towards the droids before answering.  
“You have your own lightsabre now, don’t you? The Energy Cell should be fine, even after being deactivated for so long, and the sleek blade will actually accelerate your progress.”

Before Laiyla could respond, the detonator exploded and Flysch jumped to his feet and over the table, to stand right between the Droids and the Door. Laiyla hesitated for a moment, before standing up as well, taking the Darksabre from her belt and activated it. With a soft hiss, the Blade sprung from the hilt, as black and unforgiving looking like Sabine remembered it. Seeing it in the hands of her ancestor struck a chord in her, to know she had held the same weapon as the one who founded her clan millennia ago made her feel even more connected to her.

While Flysch did his best to deflect the incoming fire back at the droids, taking out one by one, Laiyla continued to cut an opening in the door. Sure enough, the Darksabre did his job as expected, and just when Flysch disposed of the last Droid, the piece cut out of the doorway fell to the ground. Without hesitation they both jumped through the hole and hurried down the corridors, still not sheathing their weapons. That proved to be a wise move, since just as they reached the room with the Mourning Master’s statue, they ran into more droids. They decided to continue with their tactical retreat, slashing at the droids right and left.

Then, all of a sudden, another sound broke the silence of the corridors and hallways. It was the beeping of Flysch’s wristcom.  
“What in the Force’s Name…” he mumbled, hitting the button to decline the call, or at least, that was what he tried to do. But trying to hit a small button while running away from droids that are shooting at you and holding a lightsabre is not an easy task, not even for a Jedi. So, somehow, he must have hit the ‘Answer’ button since a voice rang out from the com a second later.

“Flysch, Son, how nice of you to finally take my call!”  
Sabine snorted, but Flysch only rolled his eyes while deflecting a blasterbolts that would otherwise have hit him square in the chest.

“Father, how nice of you to call.” He answered, his voice strained. “But now is a bad time, can I call you back?”

Laiyla quickly looked at him, and Sabine was sure she had a raised eyebrow under her helmet.

“No, you can’t call me back.” Flysch’s father answered, sounding a bit annoyed. “First, my own son, who I just reconnected a few weeks ago, comes to Coruscant, the Planet I spent the most part of the past 30 years on, and doesn’t even bother to inform me or his mother. I had to learn it from a friend that works at the spaceport that someone from the Alliance with my last name has checked in.”

Flysch groaned, rolling his eyes again.  
“Listen, Father, can we…”

“No, we can not continue later!” Then, when I try to contact my son, he doesn’t even bother to take my call, I go straight to voicemail. Of course, I tried to locate you, I am a Agent after all, but it looks your com is broken, first I can’t get a read on you, and then it shows me that you are on the old Jedi Temple grounds, where you definitely shouldn’t be, since it’s a restricted area.”

Flysch and Laiyla have now reached the last corridor leading out of the Chambers of Remembrance. Flysch tried again to get rid of his father.

“Look, Father, I am a bit busy right now, but I promise on my honour as a Jedi to call you back as soon as I have the time, ok?”

For a second, there was only silence, but then Khris Kasavras sighed.

“The moment you have time, ok? And try to not get shot too badly, I can identify blaster fire even through a holocall.”

With that, the call was ended, and Flysch and Laiyla hurried through the doors back into the room with the Stele of Ach-To. With closed eyes and his arms outstretched, Flysch managed to close the doors just in time before the droids could reach them, the thump of the door wings falling shut marking the end of the chase. Laiyla let herself fall to the ground, pulling her helmet off. It revealed her flushed face, and she was, like Flysch, a bit out of breath.

“Who was that, contacting you?” she asked after she caught her breath, clipping the Darksabre back to her belt.

Flysch sat down next to her, deactivating his lightsabre while doing so.

“My father. It looks like we have to make a visit before we get back to Odessen, or he will hunt me down together with my mum.”  
He ran a hand over his face, groaning silently.  
“Now I know why Jedi aren’t allowed to remain in contact with their parents, they can be really annoying from time to time.”

Laiyla snorted and nodded.  
“I never knew my real parents, or at least I can’t remember them, but the one who raised me as a Mandalorian is close enough to a father, and he can be really annoying as well.”

They looked at each other, and then laughed.

* * *

“Do you want to see the rest of our Coruscant adventures?” the Master asked next to her, a smirk on his lips.  
Sabine looked over to Ahsoka, who nodded after a second, so she nodded as well.  
“In that case, let’s skip the next few minutes while we laugh, getting rid of the remaining adrenaline in our systems.”

The scene shifted a bit, they were now walking back through the dark corridors of the Jedi Temple.

“So, how do we get out of the Temple? You said the main entrance isn’t an option, right?”

Flysch nodded.  
“We could try it, but after we sabotaged the Security to come in, they will most definitely have people on watch now. The Officials think the only way in and out is the main portal, but they don’t know of the emergency exits only the Jedi know of.”

He tapped his wristcom, and a holomap appeared in front of him.  
“When the city grew around the Temple, the Temple grew as well, and old entrances were closed up. But the Jedi being Jedi repurposed some of them to be emergency exits, to be only opened from the inside, and only known to someone within the Order.”

Laiyla nodded in understanding and continued to follow the Jedi, until he stopped in front of a large mosaic that covered most of the wall in the stairwell they have just descended. Flysch started to examine the Mosaic closer, running his fingers over it until he stopped right over the image of a tall Mirialan Jedi.

“It should be right here, a lever hidden behind the mosaic, only movable through the force.” He murmured, and true enough, a crunching sound could be heard and a whole panel of the wall flipped open, revealing a dark tunnel.

“This is part of the service tunnels running through the whole temple.” He explained while stepping inside and turning left. “In around 500 metres, there is a small engraving of a star on the wall on the right-hand side, whoever finds it last has to explain to my Father what we have been doing here.”

Laiyla chuckled and pushed past Flysch, due to the narrow tunnel really close to him. Their faces were only a few millimetres apart.  
“Well, then you better come up with a good explanation for your parents.” She winked at him before putting on her helmet.

Flysch was a bit red in the face, swallowing hard before hurrying after her. Sabine chuckled, remembering that move to use herself whenever Ezra was trying to get cheeky again, after they got reunited again.

They followed the Jedi and the Warrior down the tunnel, and of course it was Laiyla who first found the Star on the wall. Flysch rolled his eyes at her gloating, but he smiled. He placed a hand over the not even 1 centimetre wide engraving, and a moment later, it started to glow in a faint, blue light, before a part of the tunnel wall sunk into the floor, revealing another tunnel.

“Well then, after you.” He said to Laiyla, bowing slightly. Laiyla nodded graciously, heading down the tunnel. It was only a few metres long, before ending at a simple-looking door with a handwheel in the center of it. The door that led to the service tunnel slid shut behind them as soon as Laiyla touched the wheel. It opened pretty easily, and when the door swung open, it revealed a shady back alley, only lit by a flickering streetlight. The door looked just like any other door in the street, covered by graffiti.

“Huh, impressive. No one would expect a secret exit of the Jedi Temple here.” Laiyla noted after she had stepped out in the alley, Flysch following close behind and closing the door again. It made a faint clicking sound, signalling that it was safely locked again.

“That is true.” The Jedi answered, checking his holomap again. “But we better hurry and get out of here. We are deep in the Undercity, not exactly the finest neighbourhood on Coruscant.”

Laiyla gestured towards the exit of the alley.  
“Then lead the way, fair Knight, and bring us to the Light.”

Flysch snorted. “You know, you are better at fighting than you are at rhyming.”

In fake offence Laiyla placed a hand over her heart, following Flysch.  
“As if you were any better at poetry.” She mocked, slapping him on the shoulder.

The Jedi cleared his throat, and, while walking down a deserted walkway, he recited:

“Together with a Warrior, fair and kind,  
A Jedi went out, an Artifact to find.  
To bridge a gap between cultures, to end the animosity,  
To bring together Warriors and Philosophers, for prosperity.”

Sabine was impressed, but she had a feeling that she had heard these lines before. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Laiyla seemed impressed as well.

“You didn’t just make that up, did you?” she asked him, in a low voice since they have now arrived in a more crowded street. The other people were staring at them, with good reason, since they stood out, Flysch in his robes and Laiyla in her armour, while the locals wore worn-down clothes.

“I did.” Flysch answered, casually putting an arm around Laiyla’s waist before continuing in a low voice. “Just in case you are wondering why I did that, one of the local inhabitants just tried to steal one of your detonators from your belt. We better hurry and look for a ride out of here, before we get mobbed.”

Laiyla seemed a bit surprised but didn’t complain. She even put an arm around Flysch’s waist as well.  
“Just in case you wonder why I did that, it’s because I can’t have anyone believe that you can just lay an arm around a Mandalorian without retribution.”

Flysch chuckled.  
“I will let that slide, for the moment.”

They walked on for a while, a comfortable silence between them.

“Admit it, you enjoyed that?” Sabine teased the Master, happy to finally have something to pay him back for all the teasing about her and Ezra.  
But the old Master only winked at her.  
“You bet I did. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman, who wouldn’t have enjoyed being hugged by her?”

That took the wind out of Sabine’s sails, but before she could come up with a good comeback, a group of Nikto came out of a side alley, blocking the way of the Warrior and the Jedi.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two lovebirds, out for a stroll on Level 1313?” the biggest one of them teased, casually placing a hand on the blaster strapped to his hip. “You better pay your fare, or otherwise you will not be able to further enjoy your stroll, or your life in general.”

Before either Flysch or Laiyla could react, another voice from behind them called out to the group of thugs.

“Boys, please, don’t be stupid. I am sure you can see that the young man here is wearing robes. And who wears robes in these parts of the galaxy? Right, the Jedi! The bulge on his left hip is certainly not his lightsabre. And if you look closely at the lovely woman next to him, even you can’t be that thick and not recognise the signature Mandalorian Warrior. Those two could dismantle you and half this street without even breaking a sweat.”

The Nikto now looked worried and took a closer look at Flysch and Laiyla. They were casually placing their hands on their weapons now, which made the Thugs retreat a step. The crowd around them has also retreated, hiding the one that had called out to the Nikto from Sabine’s look.

“Err, well…” the leader of the Nikto stammered, holding up his hands in defeat. “I guess we are mistaken, no fees for you today. Have a lovely evening!”

And with that, they all bolted. The crowd began to disperse, and Flysch and Laiyla turned around to look for the one that saved them some trouble.

It was a small human woman, with brown hair bound back in a bun, wearing a poncho that covered most of her body. She had a bright smile that reached her blue eyes, and she looked vaguely familiar to Laiyla…

“Mother, what a pleasant surprise.” Flysch said, sounding as if he really meant that.

The woman smiled even brighter and went in to hug the young Knight.

“When your father said you were on the planet I couldn’t help myself, I decided to track your com frequency, and when I saw that you were out here in the lower levels, I thought that you might need a ride.”

She pulled away and looked him up and down.

“Your father was right; you are much too skinny. Don’t they feed you back on Odessen?”

Laiyla snorted at that.  
“You should see him in the Mensa. He eats almost as much as a Houk, it even impressed some of my clanmates how much food fits into him.”

Flysch’s mother, Marti, now looked at Laiyla, smiling kindly at her.  
“And that must be your lovely girlfriend. My husband has told me so much about you, and of course, I did some digging about you Mandos as well.” She then grabbed her and Flysch by the arms, hooking them into her own and steered them towards the edge of the walkway where a few speeder cars were parked.

Laiyla was too stunned to resist, as was Flysch.

“I’m not… you did some digging?” the warrior said feebly.  
“Yeah, digging, you know that I am an Agent in the Republic Intelligence Service, right? I can’t help it.”

Laiyla only nodded, and the scene started to shift.

* * *

“I will save you the embarrassment of a dinner with my parents, so lets just skip to our departure, ok?” the Master said, and Sabine and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. She really could think of more enjoyable events than a dinner with parents that think you and your brother-in-arms are a couple. Sabine already wondered how her parents would react if she came back with Ezra, up to now, only a few people knew about her real motivations to get him back.

The scene came into focus again, they were now standing in a hangar bay, Flysch and Laiyla on the ramp of the corvette that had already taken Flysch to Naboo and then to Odessen. They were saying goodbye to his parents, who were smiling at them, arm in arm.

“Well, we better get back to Odessen, or they will send a search party.” Flysch joked, and Laiyla nodded in agreement, obviously eager to get away from his parents. “But remember my offer, I will talk with Agent Shan, I am sure he would love to recruit you two after you are officially retired.”

Khris and Marti nodded both, smiling at their son.  
“What you told us about Odessen sounds lovely, Dear.” Marti said. “We will also talk with our supervisors, it might take some convincing, but I am sure we can twist it so it sounds like a good PR stunt, the Republic helping out their Allies of the Alliance with Intelligence Agents and all.”

Khris winked at him. “I have a way with people, I am sure I can convince him, and if you can reach something with Agent Shan, that will help as well. His name is still a huge red flag here, but more out of fear of what he is capable of than of hatred for him. If he requests us, they will let us go, if only to have their piece and quiet without him poking them about it.”

They both laughed, and Flysch chuckled.

“If you are so optimistic, I am sure the Force will be with us. But we really have to deliver the Sabre, the Mandalore will be waiting.”

His parents nodded and closed the distance between him and them to hug him one last time. The three of them really looked like a happy family, which made Sabine smile.

“Farewell, Son.” His father said after pulling away, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“We are so proud of you.” His mother added, tears in her eyes.

“And I am happy to have such wonderful parents.” Flysch said and bowed one last time. “May the force be with you.”

“And with you.” His parents answered in unison, and the ramp started to close after Flysch.

Laiyla was waiting for him, smiling.  
“You really have wonderful parents.” She said, before a mischievous grin crept onto her face. “But I must admit, the stories about little Flysch were hilarious.”

Flysch rolled his eyes and headed for the cockpit, where ND-24 was already calculating their course for Odessen.  
“Shut up, Laiyla.”

The scene blurred, and the Master continued to explain.

“Our travels back to Odessen were spent with a lot of teasing, and surprisingly, Laiyla wanted to step up her swordplay game. Of course, I agreed in teaching her, and we spent a few hours each day training. She had been taught already, but only in the crude version of sword fighting known to the public, the finer arts of it like the Jedi practise were unknown to her.”

Ahoska chuckled.  
“So, you started with form I?” she asked.

The Master nodded.  
“I did, and I have to admit, she had a knack for swordplay.”

Sabine thought back to when Ezra and Kanan were teaching her how to wield the Darksabre, and she had to agree, the simple close combat fighting she was taught back at the academy or by her mother were crude in comparison to what the two Jedi have taught her in these few days on Atollon.

A new scene formed now, they were now standing in the middle of the hangar, which was packed with Mandalorian Warriors, along with other Members of the Alliance. Even on the walkways people stood, waiting for something to happen. That something was the arrival of the Corvette, which touched down in the only empty space left. Murmurs broke out when the ramp was lowered, but when Laiyla and Flysch stepped out, everyone fell silent. Shae Vizla stepped forward; an expectant looks on her face.

“Well, you two didn’t tell me if you succeeded, only that you are on your way back.” She exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. “So, stop teasing us, did you manage to liberate the Darksabre?”  
Flysch and Laiyla only walked down to the Mand’alor, kneeling down in front of her and lowering their heads.

When Flysch spoke, it was in fluent Mando’a, still with an accent, but with only a few months of learning, still quite impressive.  
“O mighty Mandalore, Defeater of Revan, bane to the Republic, we have travelled deep into the chambers of the Jedi Temple in search of the Darksabre, fought hard with the security measures, and managed to escape the dangers of the Coruscant Underworld.”

Everyone was listening attentively, a few of the Mandalorians translating for those who didn’t speak the language.

“After many hardships we returned here, to present you, the rightful ruler of the Mandalorians, the Blade of Tarre Vizla.”

He gestured to Laiyla, who pulled the Darksabre from a hidden pocket of her belt, holding it out to Shae. Now everyone was silent, while Shae Vizla looked from Flysch to Laiyla to the Darksabre. With a determined look she took the weapon, inspected it shortly before activating it. Turning around she held it high over her head.

“Behold! The Blade of the Mandalore!” she proclaimed, and cheers rose from the crowd. Everyone was ecstatic, jumping up and down and cheering loudly. With a swing of the blade, the Mand’alor silenced them again, turning back towards Laiyla and Flysch.

“You two have proven your worth more than many other Warriors in the last years. Such feats must be rewarded, since you returned a sign of power to our people.”

Sounds of agreement rose from the crowd, and again, Shae Vizla had to silence them with a swing of the sword.

“First, Laiyla Wren of Clan Vizla.” She began anew. “You have proven yourself a powerful warrior, strong and cunning, and working together with a Jedi has only made you stronger in both areas. You were taken in years ago as a foundling by my cousin, making you part of my Clan. Your feats have only added to the pride and fame of House Vizla, but after today, you shall add it to your own house.”

The crowd was surprised, as was Laiyla, but the Mand’alor carried on.

“By the right of my rank as Mandalore, I declare you, Laiyla Wren, no longer a part of House Vizla. Instead, you will from now on lead your own Clan by your last name. You will be a vassal of House Vizla with all the rights and duties that come with it. Do you accept this honour?”

Laiyla stood up and bowed deeply.

“I accept it and am proud to be the first of Clan Wren to fight for all of Mandalore.”

The crowd now cheered again, requiring Shae to swing the Darksabre once again to silence them.

“And now, Knight Flysch Kasavras.” She continued; it was now so silent that you could hear the breathing of the crowd. “You did so much for our people, never asking for anything in return, as it is custom among the Jedi. You brought us back one of ours, saving her life, and helped us in taking the Cruiser we are now refitting to be our new base of Operations. You saved the life of Laiyla once again, and even when one of us challenged you to a duel with no real reason – “ she flashed a look of annoyance towards Verod, who hung his head in shame. “- you accepted and proved that even without the Force, Jedi are Warriors equal to Mandalorians. All this, and not a single time you asked for a reward. You have proven yourself to be worthy of the present I will now offer to you: If you wish, I offer you to join my clan and become a Mandalorian warrior.”

Murmurs broke out again, ranging from surprised to enraged, but most of them sounded excited.

“Before you answer, know that as a Mandalorian, you have to live following the Resol’nare, the six central tenets of our life. They consisted of wearing armour, speaking the language, defending oneself and family, raising your children as Mandalorians, contributing to the clan's welfare, and when called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to their cause. I understand if these rules may interfere with your life as a Jedi, but still, you have earned a place among our people, and we would all be honoured if you accepted.”

Flysch was silent for a moment, as was the crowd surrounding them. When he looked up, there was a faint smile on his face.

“I am honoured by your offer, and I will accept it. If Tarre Vizla, the first Mandalorian to become a Jedi, managed to combine both the teachings of the Jedi and the Mandalorians, I will try to do so as well, and if he became a Jedi as a Mandalorian, I can become a Mandalorian as a Jedi.”

Shae Vizla smiled at that and deactivated the Darksabre. She hung it to her belt and held out a hand to the Jedi. When he took it, she recited loud enough for everyone to hear: “ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad – I know your name as my child”

The crowd cheered, and everyone closed in to congratulate him. The first one was Laiyla, who hugged him tightly, before the next one was Verod. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but nevertheless held out his hand, which flysch took with a smile.

“I think we can stop here; it was a long memory I showed you.” The master told them, before everything turned dark again.

* * *

They were back in the common room of the Pathfinder again, the Image of the Master between them on the bench.

“After that, it was a very raucous celebration, the whole alliance was invited.” He told them, already smiling again. “Even the Commander himself showed up, but I didn’t have the time to talk with him. But I managed to talk with Agent Shan, who agreed to help me to get my parents to Odessen. He said he owed me and my family one after the Mission to Nar Shaddaa, and even after I told him that it was only natural of us to help, he insisted on owing us a favour. I didn’t argue with him, and sure enough, after a week, I got a message from my father that their transfer to the Alliance Intelligence Network was already approved.”

Ahsoka smiled and yawned.  
“So everything turned out ok. But I will go to bed now, even though we don’t use any energy in the Memories, I always feel like I ran across half of Alderaan after them.”

Sabine nodded and stood up.  
“Me too. I will try to get a few more hours of sleep before we arrive.”

Master Kasavras chuckled.  
“Well, I thought that much, there are still 12 hours until we arrive on Coruscant, so have a good sleep.”  
And with that, the Holocron shut off, and Sabine and Ahsoka went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, the new season of The Mandalorian has really worked out for me, I especially loved the new Chapter 11 that came out today. I screamed during half the Episode, especially when *** (Name redacted to remain spoiler-free) said exactly what I was thinking about Mando and his Covent. I also love the whole setting of the Show, so whoever hasn't already watched it, do it now, you will not regret it!
> 
> And again, another call for you to comment and let me know how you liked the chapter, I thrive through recognition ;)


	12. Coruscant - Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the old an new Capital of the Galaxy brings up old Memories for Ahsoka, while the old Memories of the Master bring him back to his youth as a Padawan, back to his roots on Corellia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter.  
> One reason for it: It is by far the longest one i have ever written, more than 30k words. I hope that doesn't keep you from reading it, there was simply so much I had to write in this chapter, it could maybe be a standalone fic simply by length.  
> The other reason is that the last two months haven't been easy for me, University and Family life have been stressful, there is something like a Pandemic going around that makes everything harder, but mainly personal problems kept my attention away from this fic. I felt emotionally drained, but I hope to pull through and be able to write the next chapter much faster than this one, and maybe it is also shorter.
> 
> But now, enjoy this chapter, and as always, please comment and give kudos, it's the only payment I get for spending so much time writing and researching!

The signal from the Navi-Computer that their arrival was only a few seconds away lured both Sabine and Ahsoka to the cockpit. They had spent the last few hours of the jump sleeping, talking, and having a snack.  
When they returned to normal speed, Ahsoka was greeted with the familiar sight of the so called “Center of the Galaxy”, the planet that had been something like a home to her. She had spent most of her youth here, only when she was assigned to Anakin as his Padawan she was away more often than not. After the war ended, she hadn’t been able to come back, and since the Empire was defeated, she hadn’t been back either.  
While the Autopilot brought them closer to the planet, Ahsoka tried to think back to the last time she had been here. It must have been just before Bo-Katan had come to bring her to Mandalore, after she had helped the Martez sisters. She wondered if they were still here if they survived the reign of the Empire.

“Shuttle Pathfinder for Coruscant Orbital Control, please send you authentication codes and passenger ID’s.”  
A bored sounding female voice brought her back to the present. Sabine was quicker than her and had already sent the required information, but there was no answer. After a second of wondering, Sabine decided to ask if there was anything wrong. Again, there was silence, and even Ahsoka was starting to get nervous, but finally Orbital Control decided to acknowledge their existence again.

“Shuttle Pathfinder for Coruscant Orbital Control, excuse the long delay.” A new female voice answered them. “This is Captain Peralto speaking, we are honoured by your visit, Commander Tano, Commander Wren.”

Both Ahsoka and Sabine rolled their eyes simultaneously, while the Captain continued to ramble on about how thankful they all are for everything they did for the Rebellion and therefore for the New Republic. They both had heard speeches like this more than once, ever since the victory over Endor and the Empire suffer one defeat after the other. They had both become Icons of the Rebellion, Sabine as the genius Artist that designed Propaganda Posters, was friends with Princess Organa and worked alongside the legendary General Syndulla, while Ahsoka’s fame was rooted in her being a survivor of the Jedi Order, a warrior that managed to stand up against Darth Vader, a mysterious Force Sage, and so on.

“Yes, thank you, Captain.” Ahsoka decided to interrupt the official. “But we are not here on official business, it is a simple visit of the Planet that has once been the Home of the Jedi, to pay my respects to my fallen comrades.”

Sabine looked at her with a raised eyebrow, while the Togruta herself had to hold in a snigger when the Captain immediately started to praise her and the Jedi even more.

“If you could be so kind and send us the vector to a spaceport close to the Temple district where we can also refuel and restock our ship, that would be a great help.” Ahsoka continued after a moment, slowly getting impatient with the boot-licking Captain.

“Of course, an escort should be with you shortly and will lead you to a Hangar at the Senate Spaceport.”

“Why an escort? Do you suspect we are up to something shady?” Sabine asked a bit confused.

“Ehh, no, it is an honorary escort.” The Captain answered, sounding a bit abashed.  
Again, both women rolled their eyes.

“Well, if you insist, we graciously accept your escort.” Ahsoka decided to answer, the sarcasm very obvious, but still going unnoticed by the Captain, who thanked them one last time for their service and closed the channel.

True enough, a few seconds later they were hailed by three X-Wing fighters, their leader introducing himself as a Corporal Sulven of the New Republic Navy. He was more professional about the whole affair, not starting to ramble, but in his voice the awe of having the honours to escort such legends of the Rebellion to the planet was audible.

“I hate it when this happens.” Sabine confessed after they had set their course and were slowly making their descend to the surface, guided by the landing control. “They treat me like I am some hero, someone who gloriously fought against the evil Empire. They only talk about how we toppled the Emperor, not about the thousands of Stormtroopers we killed, Billons worth of Credits of material we blew up.”

Ahsoka nodded, leaning back in her chair.  
“I understand your feeling. It was the same during the Clone Wars. We Jedi were praised by the Galaxy, fighting for Peace.”  
She sighed.  
“As if that wasn’t a contradiction in itself, fighting for Peace. The people only saw the victories, not the losses we suffered. Many Jedi, but a hundred-thousand times more Clones were killed, fighting against an army of soulless droids. But even the Separatists had to rely on organic fighters as well… We Jedi were suddenly praised when we killed other lifeforms. I despised it.”

“We can only hope our fame will not last long.” Sabine said with a crooked smile. “The Empire is finally completely defeated, and the last few remnant Warlords will have to give up sooner or later. And then, when there is no more fighting and no more war, we can finally be forgotten and settle down, raise some kids, or train some younglings, whatever we want to do.”

Ahsoka chuckled and nodded, but before she could answer, she noticed that their landing vector had suddenly been changed. She furrowed her brows, deciding to ask the leader of their escort what was going on.

“Well, Commander Tano, we have just now gotten new orders to escort you to Landing Platform SDD-7994.”

“And by whose orders?”

“Ehh, it looks like they come directly from Orbital Command, I can ask who exactly…”

Sabine, who had spent the brief exchange looking up where exactly they were going, interrupted him.

“No, that will not be necessary. I know exactly which or’dinii has rerouted us.”

Ahsoka looked at her questioningly, but Sabine didn’t answer, only staring out of the windshield at the clouds below them.

Deciding to rely on her Jedi training in patience, Ahsoka closed her eyes, only opening them again when she felt the Ship touch down softly on the platform.

“Well, now I am really excited to learn who the mysterious “Moron”, as you called him, is who decided to make us his guests.” She said to Sabine when they waited for the ramp to lower.

“You will see in a moment.” was the only response she got, but again, being raised in the Jedi Temple made you accept cryptic answers.

Walking down the ramp Ahsoka was curious to who had enough power to simply change their course, but as soon as her eyes adjusted to the brightness outside the shuttle, she immediately recognised who was waiting for them between two guardsmen in the Armour of the Protectors. The Man in the middle didn’t wear the traditional Armour of a Warrior, more like a uniform in the official colours of the Mandalore. His blonde hair and beard were tinted with a hint of red, and his blue eyes twinkled when he saw who exited the Shuttle.

Ahsoka stopped directly in front of him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and smiling up at the taller man.

“Korkie Kryze, what a surprise.”

* * *

Sabine looked at her with a confused expression.

“You know him?” she asked, pointing her thumb at the blonde man.

Ahsoka nodded.  
“I do, I had the joy to teach him and his classmates at the Royal Academy in Sundari as a guest speaker about corruption, which he and his classmates immediately took as a hint to uproot the black market on Mandalore controlled by the Prime Minister himself.”

Korkie chuckled and bowed, before taking Ahsoka’s Hand and placing a kiss a few millimetres above her knuckles.

“I see I made quite an impression.” He said after pulling back, still a smile on his lips. “Though I expected you to remember me by my attempted jail break of my aunt, or my role in the Liberation of Mandalore from Maul you and my dear Aunt led a few months later.”

“I heard you were organising the Medical Support when we took Sundari.” The Togruta noted while Korkie turned around and gestured them to follow him inside.

“You are correct. I am no warrior, my Aunt Satine saw to that, but when it comes to diplomacy or organising, I am more than capable to show what we Kryze are able to do.”

Sabine snorted at that, but when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she held up her hands.

“Hey, not every Mandalorian can be a great warrior.” She said but added in a lower voice “Though he should at least wear the armour, I mean, it is one Point of the Resol’nare.”

Korkie seemed to have heard her, when they were standing in the Turbolift going up, he turned towards her with a smile.

“You know, the Resol’nare only speak of wearing the armour, it doesn’t specify what kind of armour. While you and my guards may be wearing the traditional Beskar’gam, I am wearing the armour of a politician, which protects me in some situations as well as your Beskar. I see myself as much as a Mandalorian as my Aunt Bo-Katan, even though we once stood on two opposing sides, as you might remember. The quarrels between the New Mandalorians and those who didn’t want to give up their heritage was what brought us to the brink of extinction. Both sides were wrong in their extremism, and the rift in our community was only mended when we faced a mutual enemy, the Empire.”

They had now reached the top, and Korkie led them down the hallway, Sabine now looked thoughtful, finally nodding.

“You are right, I am sorry. I should have been a bit less condescending. The times of quarrels are over, and we Mandalorians should start working together and forget about our old disputes.”

Korkie chuckled and opened a door for them, leading them into an office with a spectacular view over the skyline of Coruscant.

“Well, I am sure your Mother wouldn’t phrase it like that, but the last time we spoke, she was much friendlier to me than a few years ago, so even she seems to come to terms with the new Mandalorian course.”

He sat down behind the desk and gestured them to sit down as well.

“But I am sure you are wondering how I managed to reroute you here to the Mandalorian Embassy.”

Ahsoka twitched with her Montrals, smirking a bit at him.

“I suspected as much, but still; I congratulate you to becoming Ambassador of the Mandalorian System to the New Republic. Looks like your training at the Academy finally paid off.”

“That and the fact that I am the nephew of the current Mand’alor, it certainly helped. But it was also a sign to show that even though we are more known for our love for violence, we are also capable of civilised diplomatic relations. Thus, we set up this Embassy here.”

Nodding, Sabine looked around.

“I heard that we have something like that now, but still, I doubt that you have the power to reroute our Shuttle here, you must have some high-ranking friends in the Military to do so.”

Korkie smirked and leaned back.

“Well, it’s not about my friends, but yours. Both of you know him, you, Ahsoka, a far longer than Sabine, so when I heard from a friend that you are coming to Coruscant, I only had to drop him a message, and he put everything in motion for you to come here, where we can celebrate a bit.”

Ahsoka nodded slowly, already having an idea who he was talking about.

“So, if you say celebrate, I guess you mean an opulent dinner and a Party Mandalorian-style?” Sabine asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Korkie laughed and nodded.  
“It does. Of course, you can have the guest quarters here in the embassy, and for dinner, a few old friends of yours and mine will come over and we can celebrate a little reunion.”

A small smile appeared on Ahsoka’s lips, and she nodded.  
“Well then, I am really curious about who will show up.”

* * *

The mysterious, high ranking official turned out to be, as Ahsoka expected none other than Rex. Freshly promoted to Supreme Commander of the New Republic Military he had the power to simply reroute them. He appeared an hour after their arrival, just when they both had settled down in the spacious living room of the guest quarters.

Commander Rex looked better than the last time Ahsoka had seen him, the Reversed Gene Therapy slowly working. His once snow-white hair was now streaked with light blond, his wrinkled face looked a bit smoother, and he also seemed to be fitter than when she had last seen him before she left for Lothal to pick up Sabine.

“Commander, it’s nice to see you again!” he said as a greeting to Ahsoka, walking towards her with a bright smile.

Ahsoka smiled as well, standing up from the sofa she had been sitting on.  
“Rex, you know that I don’t go by Commander anymore, for a long time now. And besides, even if the old hierarchy would still be intact, I would be a General now.”

Rex chuckled and hugged her tightly, looking her up and down afterwards.

“So, you were made a Knight now? In that case, congratulations, General.” He saluted swiftly, his eyes twinkling with mirth at her eye-roll.

“If you insist, ‘Supreme Commander’, I am a General now, and you still outrank me, if I would be part of the Military.”

Chuckling again, the Clone nodded.

“Well, yeah, you are right about that. But still, tonight we celebrate our accomplishments in the past, and back then, you were one fine Commander, if you asked me or one of the boys.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again, deciding to change the topic.

“Yeah, fine, fine. But look at you, the Gene Therapy seems to work just fine. You don’t look one day older than 50.”

Now it was Rex’ turn to roll his eyes.

“You know, I never expected the Therapy to work that well. Stopping the accelerated aging process, ok, but even reversing it until we are back at the proper age? The Geneticist explained it, ‘well-structured DNA, much tempered with, so easy to manipulate’, and the fact that the whole Genome Files survived the Empire, but still, it is a wonder that me and my brothers can finally lead a normal life.”

Ahsoka smiled at him.

“It really is a gift from the force, see it as a kind of repayment for all the things that had happened to you and everyone else. In a few years, you will be physically the same age as chronologically, then the Genome Therapy will be stopped, and you have at least 40 more years to live life to the fullest.”

Rex placed a hand on her shoulder and returned the smile.  
“You know, that has always been one of the reasons why you made a really fine commander, Ahsoka. You always knew what to say to us to lift our spirits and inspire us beyond the simple ‘For the Republic, for Honour and for the innocent Civilians’.”

Before Ahsoka could answer, Korkie entered the room. Rex had only seen him from the corner of his eyes, but still he whirled around, a surprised expression on his face, that fell when he realised who had just come in. He looked a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, sorry Ambassador. I… mistook you for someone else.”

Korkie smiled friendly.

“Oh, no worries, Commander. Who did you mistook me for?”

Rex suddenly had a nostalgic look on his face, rubbing his beard while sitting down on a lounge chair.

“Oh, an old friend of mine, and Ahsoka’s here as well. He was one of the finest Jedi of the Order, and a good friend of Duchess Satine as well.”

Ahsoka’s Montrals twitched again, looking a bit closer at Korkie.

“Now that you mention it… He really looks a lot like Obi-Wan.” She said, walking over to the surprised looking man.  
“The hair, the eyes, the beard… Only the nose is a bit different, that must be a Kryze-trait, his Aunt had the same one. Though Bo-Katan’s nose looks different…”

Her eyes narrowed, before looking Korkie directly in the eyes.

“I felt your surprise just now, but there is a bit more…” she said in a low voice, closing her eyes. “There is more, hidden beneath the surprise… Guilt? Remorse? And… Pride?”

She opened her eyes again, sudden realisation dawning on her face.

“I am sorry, I should not have pried that deep. I apologise.”

The Togruta bowed, and Korkie seemed to pull himself together again.

“It’s no problem, Ahsoka.” He assured her, smiling gently. “You couldn’t help yourself; it must be strange to be able to feel other people’s feelings.”

Sabine saved them further embarrassment by snorting in amusement.  
“Tell me about it, I lived together with two of them on a small freighter, even if you thought you were alone, they could always feel where you were and what you were doing, which made certain… activities a bit troublesome.”

Rex, Ahsoka and Korkie looked over to her, first a bit confused, but when realisation dawned on them, they all snorted. They all sat down in the sitting area, but Ahsoka couldn’t help but wonder if her hunch was correct.

* * *

The next surprise of the evening were two more guests, the first one an old frenemy of Sabine.

“Agent Kallus, how nice to see you again!” she said when said former ISB-Agent and now Head of the New Republic Intelligence Service entered.

“Sabine Wren. Why am I not surprised that you are here as well?” the Agent returned, a smile on his lips.  
“I knew that Lady Tano was looking for Bridger, I should have guessed that you wouldn’t miss the chance to go looking for your boyfriend as well.”

Sabine blushed, shaking her head vigorously.

“He is not my boyfriend.” She told him firmly, before muttering under her breath “At least not yet.”

Kallus raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Really? There are quite a few old ISB-Files about you two that gave me a different impression, but I will update the files we have on you in the NRIS. If your… status changes, just drop me a quick note.”

Sabine was stunned at first, while Ahsoka tried her hardest to not burst out laughing.

“You, you have Files on us?” Sabine finally managed to say. “And you still have the old ISB-Files on us? I want to see them!”

Ahsoka left the two alone with their discussion when the other notable guest entered. She had felt his presence since he had entered the turbolift, so it was no surprise for her when suddenly Luke Skywalker entered the room. She had to crack a smile when she saw what he was wearing, long, flowing robes in a dull brown, a black cape above, the sleeves covering his hands.

“Luke, how nice to see you here as well.” She said as a greeting after walking over to him, before adding with a smirk “Where did you get the Robes?”

He looked down at his clothes, a pleased look on his face.  
“I thought I had to wear something fitting for a Jedi if I am invited to official events, so I had them made for me. It is what a Jedi normally wears, isn’t it?”

Ahsoka looked at him again, before bursting out laughing. Luke looked confused.

“I saw an old holovid where the Jedi were wearing clothes like this, please tell me that wasn’t correct?”

Focussing to not burst out laughing again, she took a deep breath.

“Well, there sure were some Jedi who wore their robes in this style… But your father would rather have taught every class of Galactic History to the Youngling before wearing them. Only the really old master’s would have worn them, those who rarely left the temple and were only teaching and meditating.”

Luke hung his head in embarrassment, but Ahsoka only chuckled light-heartedly.

“Don’t worry, I doubt anyone would notice. Just stick with simple clothes, preferably brown or white, a long coat over it, and make sure your Lightsabre is visible, then everyone will know you are a Jedi. I can see if I find some old holos of your Father or Obi-Wan, they had a knack for dressing well and according to the codex.”

A bell interrupted them, signalling that the dinner would start. Still talking about Jedi Fashion, they joined the others walking towards the dining room, ignoring the looks of awe they got from a few guests.

* * *

The dinner was a pleasant affair. Besides the few old friends that were on Coruscant, other high-ranking people in the New Republic joined them as well. A few Senators were among them, the Senator of Lothal one Sabine knew personally. A few of the old Phoenix Cell had joined them as well, together with former Fulcrum Agents. It was nice talking with them, talking about the old times, the good and the bad moments, remembering those who didn’t survive the tyrannic rule of the Empire. After the dessert was served, Ahsoka saw that Korkie was excusing himself from the table and walking towards the balcony. She decided to follow him, to confirm her former hunch.

The Ambassador of Mandalore was leaning on the railing, looking up to the busy traffic that lit up the sky as a poor replacement for the stars. When Ahsoka stepped next to him, he only looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze upwards.

“I expected you to come to me.” He said after a moment. “I guess you figured it out, after reading my emotions so well?”

Ahsoka nodded, a smile on her lips.

“Well, back then on Mandalore, I had no idea, even though you reminded me a bit about him. But now, when Rex mentioned it, and after your emotions were so strong, that couldn’t be a coincidence. Since when you knew?”

Korkie sighed, still looking at the speeders and shuttles above.

“When Aunt Satine died, a Datapad appeared in my quarters the day after. I guess one of her servants was tasked with giving it to me in the case she died. On it was a message where she told me everything.”

“So, she really was your Mother?” Ahsoka asked in a low voice.

He nodded.

“She was. She got pregnant shortly before the uprising on Mandalore was defeated, and she only realised it after the first month being back home. Of course, it would have been bad if everyone knew she was pregnant, especially if everyone learned who the father was, that would have been enough to cause another uprising. She decided to hide her pregnancy, only her older Sister knew about it. Bo was still too young back then. They decided that the best course of action would be to hide the pregnancy, while her sister would fake one. As soon as I was born, I was brought to her to be raised as her child. But she and her husband died in a terrorist attack, and Satine had to take me in as the aunt, even though I was her child…”  
He chuckled.  
“What would you Jedi say about that? The Force works in mysterious ways?”

Ahsoka nodded, not wanting to interrupt him.

“She raised me as if I were her son, and I always thought of her as my mother. When I got the datapad, and I listened to her message, it was no surprise for me. The only real surprise was who my father was.”

“I can assure you; it is a surprise for me as well. He has always been the Poster-Jedi, he practically lived and breathed the codex. But as you said, the Force works in mysterious ways, and everything happens for a reason. And from what know, he really loved your Mother.”

Korkie now looked at her, a smile on his lips.

“I only wish I could have had been able to speak with him. I saw him, of course, but we never talked. Even without knowing who he really was, simply having spoken with him would have been soothing.”

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak, she suddenly felt another presence, one she knew more than well enough. Behind Korkie, a translucent figure had appeared, leaning on the balustrade. He looked like he had when Ahsoka had last seen him before she left for Mandalore. Korkie seemed to have felt something as well, because he turned around, a stunned expression on his face.

“I guess some wishes do come true.” Obi-Wan said with his signature smile on the lips, looking at Korkie.  
“I can’t stay for long, but it is a real pleasure to finally meet you, son.”

* * *

The surprise made Korkie speechless, but not Ahsoka.

“Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?” she asked the ghostly Master, taking a step forward towards him.

He only chuckled.  
“Well, first and foremost I am here to deliver some cryptic advice from beyond the grave, as some poets would describe it.” He cleared his throat and continued in a grave voice.

“Remember to always trust your feelings and the teachings of the Jedi, and to assess a situation before jumping to conclusions.”

Ahsoka’s Montrals twitched again, the confusion written on her face.

“Thank you… I think?” she managed to say with a little bow, making Obi-Wan chuckle. “But that still doesn’t explain why you are here, now in this moment.”

Obi-Wan smiled, and when he spoke Ahsoka felt as if she was a Padawan again, being lectured about a subject in her curriculum.  
“Well, as you might know, we all become one with the force after our deaths, where we are reunited with those who came before us. A few Orders of Force users managed to find a way to return to the Realm of the Living as Ghosts, as did my Master, Qui-Gong Jinn, and he taught me, as well as Master Yoda. It is also possible to return if you are of exceptional strength, as was your Master, Anakin, or anchored your presence in the moment of your death to an object. It is a difficult process, since you have to give everything still holding you back and becoming one with the force to be free of those bonds.”  
He chuckled.  
“But I digress. I really came here to give you advice, since you will soon find yourself in a situation where it may come in hand.”

Ahsoka was a little less confused and nodded.

“But I also came here to finally meet my son.” He turned towards a still silently gaping Korkie. “It would be a gross understatement to say that I was surprised when I was finally reunited with Satine and she told me we had a child…”

That seemed to bring back Korkie’s ability to speak.

“You… you saw my Aunt… Mother?” he croaked; his voice hoarse.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“I did. She explained everything to me and why she did it. Of course, she was right to assume that I would have left the order if I knew about you, and also that that decision would have haunted me for the rest of my life.”

He smiled at Korkie with so much warmth, Ahsoka felt as if she was an intruder. But it also reminded her about the times when he looked at Anakin like that.

“She can’t be here, but she wants you to know that she never did all that to hurt you, only to protect you and herself from danger. If her enemies would have learned about your real relationship, you would have been the target of more than one assassination attempt. She planned to tell you once you turned 18, officially adopting you and making you her heir, but the force had other plans for her. She hopes you can forgive her.”

After he fell silent, Korkie simply stared at him, the emotions radiating from him a mixture of surprise, sadness, and joy.

“I… thank you telling me that.” He managed to say after a few seconds. “Could you deliver a message for me to her?”  
After an affirming nod from the Master, he continued.  
“Could you tell Satine that she has always been like a mother to me, and I always loved her. Even if she lied to me, I could never hold her decisions against her, she knew what it meant to make sacrifices for her people. It seems that this is a Kryze-trait.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and nodded.

“I will tell her that. And I hope you can forgive me for not being able to be there for you after you learnt the truth.”

Korkie smiled and nodded as well.  
“I couldn’t hold that against you either, you only learned about me after your death. I would like to know more about you.”

A sad look appeared on Obi-Wan’s face.

“I fear that I can’t tell you everything you want to know, since only the force knows when and if we will see each other again and I have to leave soon. But I am sure Ahsoka here as well as Luke and Rex can tell you many stories about my life.”  
He looked towards the balcony entrance, now with a smile.  
“Coincidentally, they decided to join us before I have to leave.”

Indeed, the two mentioned men stepped out on the balcony, Rex with a stunned look, while Luke merely smiled and nodded in greeting.

“Ben, how nice of you to come by and say hello.” The young Jedi said when he stepped up to him. “You look better than the last time I saw you.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, making Ahsoka chuckle.  
“Well, if you live for 20 years on Tatooine and spend hours outside in the dessert every day we can see what you would look like.” He retorted.

“It looks like he didn’t only inherit his strength in the force from his father.” Asoka noted, still chuckling. “Little Skyguy here has the same cheek as Anakin had.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard.  
“Little Skyguy.” He pondered. “I like it.”

Luke shook his head in fake exasperation, before turning towards Rex.  
“Have they always been so… unique?” he asked the Clone, waking him from his stupor.

“Well, General, they sure were a special trio, your father, General Kenobi and Ahsoka.” He answered, before turning towards Obi-Wan and saluting.  
“By the way, it is a real pleasure to see you again, General.”

The Master nodded with a friendly smile.  
“Likewise, Rex. I see you also look better than the last time I saw you, back on Endor at the victory celebration.”  
He sighed.  
“But I fear my time here is over, I only have time for one last advice for you, Rex: Don’t give up on old friends, and try to show them that there is a purpose for everyone”.

Rex only nodded, blinking in confusion, while Korkie addressed Obi-Wan again.

“I have one last question: Should I be open about my… secret?”

The Ghost of the Master became more and more translucent, but he still smiled at his son.

“That, my son, is your decision alone. It is now your secret to tell. May the force be with you.”

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

The four people stood on the balcony, everyone lost in their own thoughts. It was Rex who broke the silence after a few minutes.

“What did the General mean with that, don’t hold grudges?” he asked no one specifically. The other simply shrugged their shoulders, only Ahsoka had something to add to that:  
“Well, I guess we don’t know yet, just think about it when the time comes, hmm?”

Rex rolled his eyes.  
“Of course, a cryptic answer to a cryptic advice. I thought I had left all this Jedi-nonsense behind me, but no, first Kanan and Ezra, then Luke, and now you are back at it again as well.”

Luke and Ahsoka snorted, and even Korkie cracked a smile.

“But Jedi wisdom isn’t the reason why we came out here.” Luke said after calming down. “Rex just got a message from the security forces. There have been incidents on the lower levels of Coruscant, a few break-ins and robberies. Until now, the criminals always got away without a trace, but a few hours ago, a security camera caught a holo of them.”

Ahsoka looked at Rex questioningly.  
“Great? So, send a squad of security troopers out and capture them. Why would you tell us that?”  
Rex simply pulled a holoprojector out of his pocket and activated it. It displayed the image of a robed figure, looking like still from a video. In its one hand, the figure held a backpack, but in the other…

“Is that a lightsabre?” Ahsoka asked, trying to get a better look at the low-quality image.  
Rex nodded.

“We don’t know if he or she is an Inquisitor, a former Jedi or simply someone who got their hands on a Lightsabre, but just to make sure we would appreciate it if you would join us tomorrow when we go down there to find this mysterious figure.”

Ahsoka thought about that for a moment, but then nodded.  
“I will help you, but first I have to ask Sabine what she thinks about that, after all we are on a Quest together now.”

Rex chuckled before gesturing towards the dining room.  
“Oh, I am sure she will be on board. She has been talking with senators the whole evening, and her face tells me she would rather be jumping into a sarlacc pit than spend another minute in their company.”

Korkie, who had been silent and lost in thoughts until now, perked up at that. His diplomatic education seemed to kick in again, smiling at them again.  
“Well, in that case we better go and talk with her, I will try to lure the vultures away from her.”

Sabine was on board, happy that Korkie rescued her from the Senators who seemed thrilled to be talking her ear off about art. Rex promised to pick them up tomorrow morning with the rest of the squad.

“Why would you join us on such a trivial mission like that?” Ahsoka asked him when they said goodbye later that evening.  
He winked at her before whispering:  
“You have no idea how much I miss being in action, especially now that I feel 10 years younger than back in the Rebellion… Scratch that, I am 10 years younger. Besides, the squad I picked is a special one, I am sure you will approve of them, and the new official body armour arrived last month, and I wanted to try it out in action since then.”

Ahsoka laughed and nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder as a goodbye.

“I see. So, we will see you tomorrow in full armour, Supreme Commander.”

“That you will, General.”

* * *

True enough, the next morning at 0700 sharp a refitted Sentinel-Class shuttle picked them up from a landing pad of the Mandalorian Embassy. The formerly Imperial Shuttle was now painted with blue stripes, indicating that it was now used by the planetary security forces.

Rex and Luke awaited them in the airlock, Luke in a comfortable looking, all-black outfit, Rex wearing his armour with a proud look on his face. It looked a lot like the Phase-II armour from the Clone Wars, with a few minor design changes on the shoulder pads and adaptions of the shape of the breast plate. It was painted in deep blue and white, with a few golden highlights indicating he was part of the Command Squadron. He also wore the markings that identified him as a Marshal Commander, with the sole difference that his Kama had a golden stripe on the rim, most likely telling everyone that he was the Supreme Commander of the New Republic Army.

“General Tano, Commander Wren, thank you again for joining us today.” He said as a greeting, saluting with his helmet under his left arm. Ahsoka and Sabine saluted as well, albeit not so smart like he had. Luke simply nodded in greeting with a smile, folding his hands behind his back.

“Of course, we wouldn’t let you have all the fun, wouldn’t we?” Ahsoka replied, smiling at Rex while he led them towards the cockpit.

“Well, no, that would be boring. I hope you like the new armour as much as we do, it is way better than the old Stormtrooper armour.”

“It really looks good on you, you really look like you did back in the days now, even though I think the beard is not up to code.”

Rex, Sabine, and Luke snorted, before sitting down behind the pilots, who greeted them with a friendly nod.

“You know, I happen to be the Supreme Commander, and I know for a fact that when we wrote the code, we explicitly stated that starting from the rank of Sergeant upwards, there are no regulations for how the hair or beard should look like, the only requirement is that it is not in the way of the helmet or armour.”

Ahsoka sniggered, buckling up when the shuttle took off.  
“What a coincidence.”

Sabine pulled off her own helmet now, setting it on her legs.  
“But tell us, Rex, where we are going? You said lower levels, how low are we talking about?”

Rex swirled his chair towards them, pulling up a Holo Map of Coruscant. A red dot indicated their actual position, a green line the way towards their goal.

“We are heading for Level 1313. Most break-ins and robberies happened there, a few on the levels below. We will start there.”

Ahsoka’s Montrals twitched again in surprise.  
“What is it with this Level…” she wondered, cracking a smile at the inquisitive looks the others shot her.  
“This level is where I crash-landed after leaving the Order. I found some new friends there, before Bo-Katan came to pick me up.”

“Maybe you will meet your friends again.” Sabine said with a smile, but Ahsoka shook her head.  
“I hope not. They tried to get out of there. Level 1313 is not a place where you want to live. Of course, there are worse places, but not many.”

* * *

It looked exactly like she remembered it, after descending through the so-called Underworld Portal down until the sunlight didn’t reach them anymore, they reached Level 1313, setting down on the official Landing Pad from the Security Forces. Through the windshield, she saw the fungus on the walls, the shattered conduits and pipes showing from blasted panels, the worn-looking people eying the shuttle with caution.

They stood up, and while Rex instructed the Pilots to return to the surface and wait for their signal as soon as they left the ship, Sabine put her helmet back on. The Clone then led them to the back, where the Troop consisting of 20 troopers was waiting for them. They wore the same Armour Rex did, minus the decorative Kama, but in the colour of the Planetary Security, a light blue with white highlights. They stood attention when they entered.

“At ease, boys.” Rex told them. “I want to present to you our three specialists joining us today. First, we have Commander Sabine Wren, I fought together with her back in the Rebellion, and she really knows how to wield her blasters, so don’t underestimate her. She is also a Mandalorian Warrior for those who might have forgotten how they look like, so watch what you say around her, she can and will whoop your shebs.”

The troopers chuckled under their helmets but nodded in greeting.

“The other one is an even older friend of mine, General Ahsoka Tano, who insists on not being called General. But she would have been one by now since she was a Commander back in the Clone Wars.”

The troopers seemed to perk up a that, turning their heads towards Ahsoka.

“She served together with me under General Skywalker in the 501st, and later was a cofounder of the Rebel Alliance, building up the Fulcrum Network as the first Fulcrum Agent. I always say that experience outranks everything, and this is why I want you to follow her orders as if they came from the Chancellor herself. Do you understand?”

The troopers answered in unison.

“Yes sir!”

Rex seemed pleased.

“And last but not least the one I certainly don’t have to introduce to you, the Hero of Endor, Bane of the Empire, and a Jedi Knight as well, General Skywalker.”

Luke looked a bit uncomfortable at being praised that much, nodding at the Troopers, who saluted in response.

After introducing everyone, Rex pulled up a map of the Level.  
“Our Objective today is the search for a particular thief that has appeared on this Level a few weeks ago. He or she is wielding a Lightsabre, which can mean a number of things, but we are not here for discussions, we are here to draw our friend out of hiding.”

The Map focussed on a part of the Level around 2 by 2 clicks wide.

“We could narrow down the area where he or she appeared most often and most reports of sightings originated from, and this is where we are heading today. We will split up in 4 teams, each one led by one of us Commanders, and be as obvious that we are looking for the Lightsabre-Wielder as possible. Reports indicate that he has collaborators, and if we assessed the situation correctly, one of them will seek out our friend to warn him. Micro-camera droids are dispatched across the whole area, and our analysts have every street and alleys on their screens, observing the footage for suspicious behaviour. As soon as they know where the hiding place of our mysterious thief is, we are ready on standby to move in and arrest him.”

Ahsoka nodded. The plan seemed simple enough, trying to hunt down someone like this in that kind of area is nearly impossible, so trying to draw them out of hiding or finding the hideout through one of the collaborators seemed their safest bet. The chances of them actually startling the thief so he came to them were slim, but maybe the force was with them.

When the Troopers signalled that they had all understood the plan, Rex put the map away again and nodded.

“Well then, let’s take a last sip before we head out and look for our mysterious Lightsabre wielder. Dismissed.”

The troopers all grabbed their helmets and pulled them off, surprising Ahsoka once more today. They all looked the same, and every one of them looked like Rex.

“More of your brothers?” she asked him in a low voice while accepting the water bottle, he handed her.

He smiled.  
“At least a few of them. We found them scattered all over the Galaxy, Kallus promised me to keep his eyes open, and since he is the Head of Intelligence, he had eyes almost everywhere. The New Republic funds a program for them, supporting them with their rehabilitation process to return them to the proper age, and giving them the option to work for various government organisations. Also, these blasted chips are removed, and help offered to those who suffered from PTSD. Of course, they can also learn a trade, but most of them decided to join the Military again, even more so since I became Supreme Commander.”

“How many have you found again?” Sabine asked after taking a sip of her bottle.

“Around 3000 up to now. Most of them simple troopers, Wolffe and I were among the highest-ranking ones. But there were also Medics, Navigation Officers, Pilots, Gunners and Sharpshooters, and each one of them found his place in the New Republic.”

Ahsoka looked over the Troopers, a smile on her lips.  
“It is nice to see that at least a few of you regained your own free will. But 3000… There were Millions of you, and only so few are still alive…”

Rex nodded, a sad look on his face.  
“Well, better 3000 than none. But there must be more out in the Galaxy we don’t know of yet. I still hope to find them and bring them home.”

Ahsoka smiled kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I will keep my eyes open as well. It looks like we will travel through a few more systems until we catch up with Ezra. I will let your Brothers know that the New Republic cares more about them than the Old Republic ever did.”

The clone smiled at her, his eyes full of hope.

“I am sure they would like to hear that.” Turning towards the Troopers, he continued. “But we should head out, Troopers, Buckets on and split up. General Tano will accompany Red Squad, Commander Wren Yellow Squad, General Skywalker Green Squad, and I will take Blue Squad with me. Your coordinates are on your Datapads, after you sufficiently spread the word that we are looking for someone, find a safe spot to regroup and await further Orders.”

The Clones all saluted, put on their helmets again and stood attention, waiting for their leaders to lead them out of the shuttle.

* * *

As soon as the last soldier had left the ship, the ramp closed and it took off, heading back to the surface. The Squadron of Troopers had split up in groups of five, looking at their respective Leader and awaiting their orders.

It was strange for Ahsoka to be back in that kind of situation again, Soldiers under her command waiting for her to tell them what to do. But sure enough, she quickly gained her wits again and with a kind smile gestured the Soldiers to follow her. They quickly passed the entrance controls, using the lane for officials, the other people waiting in line eying them carefully. When Ahsoka heard the first whispers, she had the urge to smile. Rex’ plan seemed to be working. Once they were inside, she turned towards the Squad leader, a Sergeant by his markings.

“Sergeant, could you show me the map? Maybe we can find a place that will be crowded, where we can draw a lot of attention.”

“Of course, Sir.” He answered, pulling out a portable holoprojector and showing her the map of their search area.

After she scanned the area, she found a place that seemed perfect, and when she read the name of the location, she smirked. She had been there before, years ago when she was looking for more information about Jango Fett together with Master Ploo Koon.

“I hope you guys are thirsty, because we are going to a bar.”

The Clones looked at each other, and Ahsoka could feel their amusement in the force. She turned around, leading the Squad through the alleys of Level 1313. After a few minutes they arrived at the Bar. It still looked the same from the outside as Ahsoka remembered it, even the slight flicker of the sign that read “Moshi-Bar” had changed. The inside still looked dirty, and it was equally packed as it had been all those years ago.

Everyone turned towards them when they entered, even the Bartender, also still the same one, though older, stopped polishing glasses. Ahsoka let her look wander, before nodding at the Troopers. They all swarmed out, showing a holo of the hooded figure with the lightsabre and asking if anyone knew anything. Most of the guests relaxed when they saw that the Security Forces were not here for them, but the air remained tense. Ahsoka didn’t participate in the questioning, she let her eyes wander, looking, and feeling for something suspicious.

She quickly realised that most of the patrons seemed to be wary of the Soldiers asking them questions. That much was understandable, even before the Empire Security from the surface weren’t exactly popular down here. But she also felt something underneath, like a fear of saying something that might get them into trouble. Not with Security, but with someone else with at least as much power.

A sudden jolt of surprise behind her, close to the entrance, made Ahsoka turn around. A woman dressed in spacer clothes with a hood over her head stood by the door, seemingly just having come into the bar. She had a look of surprise on her face while she eyed the Soldiers before it turned into panic when she realised that they must be looking for someone. She turned on the spot and left the bar.

Ahsoka didn’t hesitate and followed her. If all her years as a Padawan under Anakin Skywalker has taught her anything it was to trust her instincts, and they told her to question this particular human.  
Outside the Bar she looked down the street, catching a glimpse of the cloak the woman wore disappearing into an alley. With hurried steps she followed, her own cloak billowing behind her. Other passers-byes looked at her and made way, so she quickly caught up with the mysterious woman. She had made her way down the alley and was just about to turn left at the end when she noticed Ahsoka following her. The panic radiating from her was strong, and Ahsoka almost felt sorry for her, but still, someone that acts so suspicious must have something to hide.

“Stop!” she called out, but the figure only sped up. Just when Ahsoka followed her into the next alley, a blaster bolt shot way over her head. Without thinking, the Jedi reacted, holding out a hand and pulling the blaster from the mysterious woman’s hand. She was stunned, and didn’t move, her panic now so strong, Ahsoka feared that she might pass out.

“You should improve your aim.” She told the woman while coming closer. “If I would want to harm you, that shot would have been your only chance of survival.”  
She was now close enough to make out the face of the woman more clearly in the light of a flickering streetlamp, and with a jolt of surprise she realised that she knew her. She had curly brown hair, bound back in a bun, brown eyes filled with fear and a tan skin with a greyish, sickly hue to it, as if she hadn’t been in the sunlight for a long time.

“Who… Who are you?” the human asked with a feeble voice, her hands shaking. Ahsoka stopped, and pulled down her hood, so her face was illuminated as well.

“You know me, and I know you, Trace Martez. We met once, years ago, shortly before the Republic fell.”

Confusion was added to the fear, but then, the woman seemed to recognise Ahsoka as well.

“Ahsoka? How… What…” she started to say, but her voice stopped when behind Ahsoka, the 5 Troopers appeared, their blasters drawn and pointed at Trace’s face.

“General, we were worried when you suddenly disappeared.” The sergeant of the Squad said. “Not that it surprised any of us, we have been working under Jedi far too long.”

Ahsoka chuckled, gesturing them to lower their weapons.

“I appreciate the concern, Sergeant, but it was a false alarm.” She gestured towards Trace, who now looked completely lost. “I simply ran into an old acquaintance with knowledge of the local area and thought that she might help us with our search.”  
Turning towards her, she continued.  
“Do you know a place where we could talk, and maybe rest for a while? I will explain everything to you there.”  
Trace nodded slowly, regaining a bit of her composure.  
“I know just the place, follow me.”

* * *

To Ahsoka’s surprise, Trace led them to her Repair Shop, which looked the same it did the last time Ahsoka had seen it, with a single difference.

“Where is the Silver Angel?” she asked her old friend while placing her hood on the backrest of a chair.  
Trace, whose mood had improved considerably now that she knew Security wasn’t looking for her, suddenly looked a bit glum.

“Confiscated, a few weeks before Endor. The Empire came down here and took everything that looked like it could fly and carry a few soldiers. The Rebels had hit them pretty hard, and for their last offensive they needed everything they could get their hands on.”

Ahsoka was surprised.  
“But… that was more than 5 years ago. Do you know what happened to your ship?”

Trace nodded, gesturing the troopers to sit down at the table, which they did, with a bit of hesitance though.

“We managed to find out that the ship was still at the old Navy Dock when the second Death Star blew up, and after that wasn’t moved. As soon as the New Republic took over the Government here, we filled out the forms for restitution of impounded properties and possessions, but all we heard from the responsible ministry is that they have more than 1 Billion requests of restitution and are quite backed up. Rafa is up there and asking for news, but she went there yesterday and still hasn’t returned. I was worried that she might be arrested, you remember that she is not good with authorities…”

Ahsoka nodded, she still had the picture of Rafa discussing with the Pikes in head.  
“Well, I guess that is the reason why you were so nervous when you saw Security Forces looking for someone.”  
She turned towards the Sergeant.  
“Sergeant, would you be so kind and ask the Bureau for Requisition if a Rafa Martez has been with them yesterday and if they know where she is now?”

The Sergeant nodded.  
“Of course, Sir, right away.”

He pulled off his helmet, as did his brothers. Trace looked surprised.  
“Are you guys brothers?” she asked them, placing a few bottles of water on the table which the Clones took with a thankful nod.

“Well, you could say that, yes.” One of them answered, making the others laugh.

Ahsoka laughed as well, taking pity on Trace when she saw her confusion.  
“They are Clone Troopers, Trace. They were treated to stop their accelerated aging and decided to reenlist in the Army. I would introduce you, but to my shame I have to admit that I didn’t ask them for their names, I am sorry.”  
She bowed to the Clones, who chuckled good-heartedly.

“No problem, General.” one of them said. He had short black hair, and his nose looked like it had been broken a long time ago. “I am CT-7492, Nickname Crook. I served under General Olaris in the 291st Legion.”

The one sitting next to him, his head bald but sporting an impressive moustache, introduced himself next.  
“CT-1996, Nickname Stache. I was part of the 45th Repulsorlift Battalion.”

Trace cracked a smile and nodded friendly, before turning to the next Trooper. He had the longest hair out of the five, the standard brown, but his eyes were green. He looked handsome for a Clone, Ahsoka had to admit.

“My name is Handsome, or CT-20-76210.” He introduced himself, making his brothers snicker. “I know, I know, the name is accurate, you don’t have to say it.” He continued, holding his hands in mock defeat.  
“I was part of the 41st Elite Legion, served directly under General Yoda on Kashyyyk.”

The Clone next to him nodded. He looked like a regular clone, brown hair, and eyes, only a scar that ran across his cheek made him distinguishable. “CT-20-69420, Nickname Funny. I too have been part of the 41st Elite. Handsome and I have been through some serious poodoo together.”

The Sergeant, who had just finished sending the request, was the last one to introduce himself. His hair was dyed a reddish brown as was his short beard. “My designation is CC-4477, Nickname Thire. I was part of the Diplomatic Service at the beginning of the War, by the end I was part of the Coruscant Guard.”

Trace had listened to their introductions, nodding at each one of them. When they had finished, she turned towards Ahsoka.

“Well, I now know who they are, but why don’t you tell me what happened to you? The last time we saw each other, you were picked up by Mandalorians and were running away from the Jedi Order. And now, you are a General of the New Republic?”

Ahsoka smirked, leaning back in her chair.  
“It is a long story, but if you allow it, I would like to invite the rest of our Troop here, they should have finished their Job by now and would certainly like to rest as well.”

When Trace gestured her to go on, she sent a quick message to Sabine, Rex and Luke and then turned her attention back to Trace and started her story.

“Well, I better start with what happened after Bo picked me up...”

* * *

Just when the door buzzer rang, she finished the really short version of her story.

“… and so, I decided to help Sabine find her not-yet-boyfriend.”

Trace, who had listened as intently as the Troopers had done, stood up to open the door.  
“I see your life has been much more interesting than mine.”

It took a moment for everyone to enter the small repair shop, find a place to sit down, accept a bottle of water from Trace and take a few gulps before Ahsoka managed to catch everyone’s attention.

“Now that we are all here, let me introduce you to Trace Martel, an old friend of mine who helped me right after I left the order. Without her, I would not have survived the first few days.”

Trace blushed but nodded in greeting. She looked a bit flashed by the sudden attention, as well as suddenly having the heroes of the Rebellion casually sitting on crates in her Workshop. Luke and Sabine were smirking, they clearly knew how Trace felt, while Rex didn’t hesitate to thank Trace for everything, she did for Ahsoka.

“Let’s get back to the topic at hand.” Ahsoka said. “We are still looking for the Lightsabre-wielder. Trace, do you know anything about it?”

Trace shook her head.  
“Sorry, not more than the Holonews reported. She has been around this Level, but for most of the normal inhabitants she is just another mystery.”

“Well, then we have to hope our action managed to make the mystery a bit nervous and act, or one of his accomplices make a mistake. Let’s rest for a moment and wait for the Analysts to contact us.”

* * *

It didn’t take long until the Analysts sent a holovid to Rex. Not even 15 minutes after they had all gathered in the Repair Shop, he got a call from the chief analyst, telling him that one of the drones captured a very suspicious interaction in the streets of Quadrant 3, the one where Sabine and her Squad had been asking questions at the wharf.

The Recording showed a nervous-looking Nautolan talking agitatedly with a worn-down looking beggar, who had his face hidden under a hood. While he looked not nervous at all, the Nautolan gestured nervously and looked over his shoulder more than once.

“It looks like the Nautolan left the Sector.” The analyst told them. “But the Beggar is a known figure in the Level, only called “Old C” in most reports. It is rumoured that he is an informant to the local branch of the Black Sun.”

Rex, who had placed his holo on the table so everyone could see, nodded.  
“Sounds fitting, our Target being part of a Criminal Gang. We will bring in this Old C, maybe he can tell us more, or us taking him will make the Black Sun make a move.”

Luke volunteered to lead the Squad looking for the Beggar. They were gone for less than 20 Minutes, just when Ahsoka had finished her protein bar that was her lunch they returned, an old, ragged man between them. His hands were not in shackles, but the Troopers surrounded them, making escape impossible.

“He didn’t resist.” Luke reported, gesturing towards the old man who was placed on a chair a bit away from the group of Soldiers. They had all put on their helmets again when it became clear that their break was over, standing attention again.

Ahsoka decided to take a closer look at the beggar. His clothes were ragged a dirty, there was no way to say what colour they had once been. His long hair and beard were a dirty white, hanging out of his hood. The part of his face that wasn’t hidden by the hair was wrinkly, his skin tan and a few small scars visible on the forehead. The only thing that looked young on him were his eyes, brown but with a broken look to them, as if he had long given up any hope.

“Tell me, who are you?” she asked, something about the man unsettling her. She had a feeling that she knew him from somewhere, that he was a figure from her past.

But the old man only stared at her, his broken eyes unblinking. The advice Obi-Wan has given her suddenly came back to her, and how he had looked, ready to lead his 212th into yet another pointless battle.

Her eyes widened in sudden realisation. She took a closer look at the face of the man and tried to look for similarities under the beard and hair concealing the prominent features. But she saw the resemblance, and together with the Nickname “Old C” …

“Tell me, old man…” Ahsoka started, taking a step closer to the man. “You are called C… does that have anything to do with your real name?”

The man continued to stare at her, only the slight widening of his eyes betrayed his stoic expression.

“I once knew someone that looked similar to you, someone that felt similar to you.” She continued, casually stroking a lightsabre at her hip. His gaze darted to it for a second, and his eyes widened even more.

“It was years ago that I last met him, together with another old friend of mine. Back then, he was only a Captain, but now, he is the Supreme Commander of the New Republic Army,”

She pointed over her shoulder towards where Rex was standing and talking with Luke and Ahsoka. Now he really seemed to lose his cool, leaning a bit to the side to have a better look. Even though half his face was hidden by his beard, the horror was clearly visible.

“There is only one question left…” Ahsoka finished her little speech, leaning close enough to smell the sour stench the man gave off, like he hadn’t showered for a long time.

“Do you get the C from CC-2224 or Cody?”

His head snapped back to her, his eyes wide and his mouth half open. The Soldiers around him looked at each other, their surprise easy to pick up in the force. Ahsoka pulled back and waved for Rex to come over.

“Well, did you get anything from the old geezer?” he asked when he stood next to Ahsoka.

She shook her head.  
“No, we were still at the introductions.”  
She turned towards the man again.  
“My name is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight, and this is, as I mentioned, Supreme Commander of the New Republic Army, Rex, formerly known as CT-7567. But you know that already.”

Rex looked confused, but Ahsoka continued.

“This here is Old C, and he was just about to tell me if the C comes from his Name or his Number.”

“Number? What do you mean, Ahsoka?” Rex asked, but for the first time, the old man decided to break his silence.

“It’s a bit of both.” He said, his voice low and hoarse. “I only went by C when I first came down here, more than 10 years ago, and the Old came with the time.”

Rex still looked confused.  
“That still doesn’t explain any…” It was almost comical, to see the realisation in Rex’ face.

“That can’t be…” he gasped. “I thought you were dead… The records said you were dismissed, and then vanished… Cody!”

He pulled off his helmet, revealing his happy expression pushing it into one of the soldier’s arms and moving in to hug his brother.

But Cody flinched back, the look of horror back on his face.

“Why? Why would you even look me in the face?”

Rex was confused, pausing mid-motion.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s my face as too. Well, yours is a bit wrinklier, and the beard is definitely not up to code, but still, we are brothers after all.”

Cody shook his head vehemently.

“No, I mean after all I did. Fives was right! There were chips in our brains! It took control, made me do… things…”

His voice broke down, staring at Rex slightly amused expression.

“Well, he was. We all were bred with it. But dear old Palpy didn’t want us or the Jedi to find out, thus he staged the whole conspiracy to keep that knowledge hidden. But why wouldn’t you come back to the surface after the Empire was finished? There were broadcasts, calling everyone that had fought back in the Clone Wars to come forth and receive a compensation for all the pain and suffering.”

Cody looked down.

“I didn’t feel that I deserved such compensation or even forgiveness. When… when Order 66 was issued, we were on Utapau. I gave the order, Rex!”  
He looked up, a desperate look in his eyes.  
“I gave the order to shoot down General Kenobi! I didn’t even doubt that he was a traitor! Even though he always treated me with kindness, he was a true friend! Only later, months after the war ended, I started to doubt it.”

Rex had listened to him, only when he had finished, he grabbed him by the shoulders. Cody flinched back; his wild eyes fixed on Rex face.

“Cody, calm down! We have all been there! Every one of us followed that programming, and the first thing we had to understand to forgive ourselves is, that we had no way to fight it! We weren’t simply brainwashed. The chip took control over our thoughts and our minds, it was the reason we did what we did. Just look at me! I was up and about to kill Ahsoka, the Commander I fought under for years and one of the people I trusted the most. She saved me though, managed to remove my chip. But that wasn’t the end of it, I had to fight our brothers only to survive… Jesse… he was one of the many brothers I lost that day, only to keep Ahsoka and myself alive.”

Cody’s eyes watered, but he didn’t say anything. One of the Soldiers around them, Thire Ahsoka remembered, pulled of his helmet.

“You better listen to what the Supreme Commander has to say, Commander.” He said to Cody, who looked at him with wide eyes.  
“All of us have their stories of Order 66 and what happened later.”

All of the other Soldiers pulled off their helmets as well, which caught the attention of the rest of the Troop. They came over as well, pulling off their helmets. Cody seemed overwhelmed, suddenly being surrounded by his brothers again.

Thire continued once everyone was gathered, Cody in the middle of the circle that had formed around them.  
“I have been part of the Coruscant Guard, I was in the Senate when Master Yoda fought with the Chancellor, later Emperor. I didn’t even doubt that the kind Jedi Master who has always been fair and friendly towards me was the evil traitor, even when I was a simple Lieutenant, and not the red-blade wielding, lightning-shooting maniac. Later, I was chosen to lead a Squad that accompanied him to Mustafar, where we found the gravely wounded Anakin Skywalker. But he has already fallen to the dark side. I heard the Emperor say that only his hatred and anger kept him alive. And did I even question if what I did was really serving the Republic? No, because the Chip had taken control over my mind and my thoughts. Good Soldiers follow order, don’t they?”

The other Clones nodded, their faces expressionless. One of them stepped forward.  
“My Name is Coric. I served in the 501st, in the part that went back to Coruscant with General Skywalker after it was split up. When the Order came, it was like I was watching everything from the back of my mind, unable to act. I was there, when Darth Vader, who I had once known as a kind and friendly man, led us to the Jedi Temple… We killed many that night, from the oldest master’s to the youngest Children. I can still hear the crying of the infants when we breached the doors… But that wasn’t me. I would have never done that. We were like the droids back then, controlled by an outside force.”

Everyone was silent, looking at Cody, who looked close to collapsing.

“How… How can you say something like that? You still have the chips inside you, what makes you believe that they will not be activated again?”

Every clone simply turned his head, brushing up their hair and revealing a matching, small scar on the left side of their head.

“They all had it removed as soon as we entered the rehabilitation program for War Veterans” Rex explained.  
“It is the first step in the program to deal with the past, the first step to a life where no one has control over you and your actions except yourself. Later, you get all the support you need to start a new life. You could be a part of that program as well, Cody.”

Cody looked at Rex, and for the first time, life returned to his eyes.

“You really think so? You think I can forgive myself?”

Rex nodded.

“It took all of us a bit of therapy, some more than others, but we all came back from the dark places we have been. And if it helps, you didn’t gave the order that killed General Kenobi. He survived, and later trained Luke, the son of General Skywalker.”

Cody smiled, and his face suddenly looked years younger.  
“Oh, I never really believed that the General didn’t survive that fall. I have seen him survive worse.”

Sabine interrupted them by clearing her throat loudly.

“I really don’t want to interrupt you, but there is still a mission at hand, isn’t it?”

Rex nodded and turned back towards Cody.

“She’s right. We brought you here because we heard you were an informant working for the Black Sun and might know where we find a mysterious Lightsabre-Wielder.”

Cody nodded. Standing a bit straighter.

“To my shame I have to admit that I have been working for the Black Sun, yes. They asked me a few years back if I had some information about the patrol patterns of the local Security, since I was living in the street and all. They offered me food and credits in exchange, and I had nothing to lose. I did various smaller jobs for them since then, spying on competition, following suspects, warning them if I saw something suspicious…”

Rex waved dismissively.  
“Yes, yes, this has been your dark place. But it can be in the past, if you help us finish our mission successfully, your past actions will not be mentioned and are only yours to tell.”

Cody nodded, and continued.

“The local boss of the Black Sun, a huge Houk named Partak, has a liking for exotic weapons. He has a collection in his hideout, and by the stories I heard, there is a lightsabre among them. He got it shortly after the Purge, some poor fool must have offered it to him to buy. Naturally, he simply took it and killed the one who found it. Then, around 8 years ago, a small girl, not older than 7, knocked on the doors of the hideout and demanded to be brought to the singing voice. Nobody knew what to make of her, but since she was so small, they let her in, amused by her. She went straight to the office of the boss, and there pointed at the lightsabre on the wall, stating that it was singing to her.”

Ahsoka nodded slowly, piecing together the parts.  
“She must be force sensitive, and the Crystal in the Lightsabre reached out to her, for her to claim him.”

Cody looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

“If you say so, Commander – sorry, General now. Partak decided to take the girl in and raise her, he taught her how to fight and I believe he saw her as a kind of successor. Around a year ago, the girl must be 14 now, he started sending her out for smaller break-ins and robberies, giving her the Lightsabre for her to build up a reputation. Your presence here is proof that it worked a bit too well.”

“Have you met this girl?” Sabine asked.

“Only once, a few weeks ago. She was sent to me for some information, by the demand of her ‘father’ to meet all his assets and informants. It looked like he was serious about her being his successor.”

“You don’t happen to know where the Black Sun has their headquarters, and if the girl is still there at the moment?” Rex continued, a smirk on his face.

Cody snorted, rolling his eyes.  
“I guess you simply want to walk up to them, knock and demand that they hand her over?”

Rex shrugged his shoulders.

“We have 2 Jedi, a Mandalorian and 21 well-trained Troopers with more than 20 years of experience here, 22 if you decide to join us. I guess we can handle a band of criminals.”

Cody laughed, before running his hand through his beard.

“I know where their Headquarters are, and I think I can get you in.”

* * *

“Remember, set your weapons to stun. We are here to conquer and contain, reinforcements and a clean-up crew are on their way here. ETA 30 minutes.” Rex told his soldiers via Com for the last time before he gave Ahsoka and Cody the go-signal.

They were position in small groups close to the main entrance of the Headquarters. The entrance was nothing more than an unsuspicious looking double door at the end of an alley, only the red light of a security camera in a corner told that it was more than the back door of an abandoned workshop.

Cody led Ahsoka, who had hidden her head under a hood again, towards the doors. With a last assuring nod towards her, he knocked in a complicated pattern on the door. Not even 5 seconds after his last knock, a hidden latch opened, and a pair of black eyes stared at them.

“What do you want?” the owner of the eyes asked in Huttese.

“This person here came to me and told me she had Information for Partak.” Cody told the Black Sun Grunt.

“You know how this goes, C.” he answered. “You collect the information and deliver it to us. Partak then decides if it’s worth his attention.”

That was Ahsoka’s cue. Focussing on the mind of the Grunt, she told him:  
“My information is important enough for the Boss, you will let us in so we can deliver it to him.”

Just when Ahsoka felt his mind surrender to her probing, his eyes got glassy and he repeated:  
“Your info is important enough for the Boss, I will let you in so you can deliver it to him directly.”

The latch closed, and the door swung open a bit.  
Cody went in first, and Ahsoka followed. The room behind the doors were dark, but as soon as her eyes adjusted, she saw that a corridor led from it, splitting up into three after a few metres.

The Grunt, a Nautolan with greenish-blue skin and his lekku bound back, still had glassy eyes, his hand on the lever that opened the door. From a door came another voice.

“What is it, Dek? Why did you open the door?”  
A Nikto came from it, looking at them with a surprised look, before he was hit by a blue stun blast. Cody had drawn the blaster Rex had lent to him from under the layers of his clothes and stunned him. Ahsoka did the same with the Nautolan, but with the force. A handy trick she had learned from a Jedi Shadow that had taught a class when she was a Padawan, a bit of pressure at a certain point in the neck with the force, and almost all Humanoid beings lose consciousness. The tricky part was to not press too hard, otherwise it could kill the victim, which was the reason it was not taught regularly and only to those who had enough control over the Force.

Cody now pointed the blaster at the security camera at the end of the hallway, disabling it with a shot before opening the doors all the way. At the end of the alley, one of the Soldiers took aim and shot the Security Camera outside, before everyone moved in.

“Alright, you know your targets. Yellow Squad, you go left and disable the IT and install a data spike, let’s see what these scumbags have stored in their Networks. Blue Squad, we will head right for the Armory to keep the Black Sun from arming themselves with Heavy Weapons and see if they have any nasty surprises. Green Squad, you look for the Boss, Partak, while Red Squad will look for the Girl. Stay in touch and if you encounter more resistance than you can handle, fall back and call for backup.”

Everyone nodded, and Rex gave the signal to move out.

Ahsoka led her Team down the middle hallway, followed by Cody and Luke and his team. She had her Lightsabres in her hands, reaching out with the force to see if there were any enemies ahead. The rooms behind the doors to the left and right were empty when they checked, most of them filled with crates with dubious contents or empty beds. Moving on, the soldiers shot the security cameras to make it harder for the Black Sun to track them. Just when they came around a corner, the sound of an alarm filled the air.

“Guess they caught on that we are visiting.” Cody noted. Nodding in agreement, Ahsoka opened the next door, behind which she had sensed a few sentient beings.

They had found the mess hall, around a few tables around 6 Grunts were seated, looking up to the flashing red light and looking confused about what was happening. One of them, a Gand, noticed them and pointed towards the door, but the Soldiers had already swarmed in and stunned them before they could even reach for their weapons.

Two doors led from the room, with a short nod Luke gestured his Team to go left, while Ahsoka led hers and Cody’s to the right. She had noted that despite his age – biologically he had to be in his late 70s by now – he moved almost as agile and with as much control as his brothers did. His conditioning seemed to resurface again.  
Ahsoka sensed more Humanoids ahead and gave a silent sign to the Soldiers following her. They took positions, two kneeling a bit behind her while the rest plus Cody stood behind them. From a door to the right, three Grunts stormed to into the hallway, their blasters drawn, but the stunblast-volley hit them all before they could turn towards them. The next ones following were a bit more cautious, firing from the doorway. More joined them from the opposite side, and they were not as forthcoming as the Soldiers, not even bothering to stun.

But Ahsoka was prepared, she parried their shots with ease, moving slowly towards them. The Soldiers followed her, shooting whenever one of the Grunts sticked their head out of the doorframe.  
It was like in old times, Ahsoka thought while reflecting the shots into the walls and ceiling. A Jedi in front giving cover, while the Clones took care of the enemy. Soon, they were close enough to the doorways to take the initiative, Ahsoka pulling one Grunt from each side into the hallway while the Soldiers moved forward to take care of those still in hiding. A second later, it was over, the stunned Humans, Gand, Nautolan and Nikto lying on the floor and napping for the next hour or so.

“Yellow Squad reporting in, we have reached the central server room, but the Enemy has barricaded the door.” the voice of a Clone sounded from Ahsoka’s wrist-com. “Commander Wren is setting up explosives now, we should be able to breach the door momentarily- “the transmission was interrupted by an explosion, both audible from the com and from the hallway behind them. “Correction, we have breached the door - “blaster fire could be heard before he continued. “And we have taken the Server Room. Installing data spike and tapping into the security system, we will let you know when we see the Boss or the Target on the security feed. Over”

Ahsoka looked at her companions, who had all listened as well. The nodded at her and she took that as a sign to move on.

They had a few run-ins with more grunts, but they all went down pretty quickly, before only five minutes later the next transmission came through.

“Blue team here, we have located the Armory, the Enemy has set up a barricade and prepped heavy guns to greet us. Requesting backup, we are out of detonators.”

After a moment of silence, Sabine’s voice answered.

“3 men from Yellow Team will join you with the rest of my detonators, make good use of them. Me and the rest will continue to look for the boss on the feed, the Analysts are at it as well, we could establish contact. Yellow Team over.”

Ahsoka led her team on, through empty hallways and sleeping quarters, before they arrived in front of a door flanked by two huge Twi’lek. They immediately started to fire, making them dive for cover behind a planter.

“I will take care of them, just get ready to stun them.” Ahsoka told Cody, who nodded and reloaded the blaster. Without hesitation, she leaped out from the cover, parrying the shots aimed at her while still in the air before sprinting towards the two guards. They kept firing, one even started to pull a detonator from his belt, but she was faster. With her hands stretched out towards the one with the detonator she pushed him against the wall behind him. He collapsed, shortly distracting his colleague, which gave Ahsoka an opening. With a simple swing, she cut off the barrel of his gun before hitting him on the side of his head with the hilt, so he collapsed as well.

“It seems that I didn’t have to get ready after all.” Cody noted with a smirk when he and the rest of the Squad caught up with her, two of the Soldiers tying up the Guards.  
“Well, I was thorough.” Ahsoka answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“Red Squad for Yellow Squad, do you copy?”  
Sabine interrupted their chatter, prompting Ahsoka to answer her.  
“We copy, what do you have for us?”  
“Well, the doorway with the guards you just beat up leads to the entrance room of the private quarters of the Boss. There are no cameras in there, but according to the analysts and our search, the Boss is nowhere else, as is the Girl. They have to be in there, the schematics show an emergency exit, but it is close to the Data Center, which we took first and hasn’t been open. Luke and his team should be with you shortly, wait for him before moving in.”  
“Roger, we will wait and then move in. Over.” Ahsoka finished the conversation, which the others had listened to as well, and turned towards the end of the hallway.

She could already feel Luke and his team, the Jedi being like a bright light in the force, much like his father had been. He even felt similar, and thinking back, when she had last seen Padmé, she had already felt that she was pregnant. Maybe she should have said something, maybe then everything would have been different, but now was not the time to think about what if.

Green Squad came around the corner, Luke leading them with his lightsabre in one hand.  
“Thank you for waiting.” He told them when they arrived, gesturing towards the door. “Shall we?”  
Ahsoka nodded, and together, they reached out with the force to the door.  
It was closed and locked, but together, it was not difficult to pry it open. Moving in tandem, they pulled the door open, the parts sliding into the wall with a loud creaking sound, letting the Clones in to secure the room.

It looked different than the rest of the base had, carpets on the steel floor, a sitting arrangement in one corner, potted plants along the walls and an arsenal of exotic looking weapons on the walls. Ahsoka could identify a Tusken Gadeffi-staff, a Cathar Sword, Gungan slingshots, a lasso from Neimoidia and a Blaster that looked suspiciously Tionese. Only one door led on from the room, which was closed as well. Behind the door, she could feel two beings, one of them strong in the force.

Gesturing towards the door, she moved in, activating her lightsabre. After checking that everyone was ready and in combat position, she pushed the lightsabre into the door, cutting through the central locking mechanism.  
When the door opened, she expected an immediate attack, but nothing happened. The room behind the door, an office by the furniture, was round, a huge desk in the middle, and behind it sat a big Houk.  
She had seen her share of this species, only a few of them not hostile towards her, but this one was impressive, even for the Standards of his species. Standing up, he would have stood at least 2 Metres 10 tall, barely fitting through the door in width, and judging by his bare arms, it wasn’t fat that made him that big.

“Ahh, our Visitors have arrived.” He said, his voice deep and booming, filling the room. He leaned back, placing a hand on the staff that laid in front of him. It was of a dull grey, with spikes the thicker end, while the other end was sharpened to a blade.  
“Siara, why don’t you say hello to our Guests?” he continued, looking at a figure half hidden in the shadows.

The figure stepped forward, revealing itself to be a girl clad in leather clothes, around 15 years old, with black hair and dark skin. She looked frightened, her dark eyes darting from the Houk to Ahsoka and then to the lightsabres in her hands. Luke followed her in, Cody and the two Sergeants of their Squads behind him.

“Hello.” The Girl, Siara, said, bowing her head slightly in greeting. She then put on a neutral face, but her fear was still easily detectable in the force.

“Give up, Partak.” Ahsoka said, pointing her lightsabre towards the Houk. “Your Headquarters are in our hands; your Grunts are defeated, and reinforcements should arrive momentarily. Your only way out leads through me and the rest of the Troopers here. Do yourself a favour and don’t make it hard for us.”

The Houk laughed, holding his belly before leaning forward.  
“You really think I would let you in here if I thought that me and Siara couldn’t beat you?”

He stood up, grabbing his staff, and showing it to her.  
“This is a Phrik Battle Staff, from the Morgukai warriors. They are known for hunting down Jedi, and one of their cultists that happened to join my operations taught me their fighting style. I taught Siara how to fight with my lightsabre as well for the past 7 years. Together, we are more than a match for you.”

Ahsoka looked to Siara, who had blanched a bit during his speech. But she pulled herself together and activated the lightsabre. The blade was purple.

Immediately Ahsoka thought back to the only Jedi she knew of that wielded such a uniquely coloured Lightsabre. According to the Force Ghost of her old Master he had been killed by Darth Sidious and lost his Lightsabre, but it would be too much of a coincidence…

She took a closer look. The golden highlights, the simple design, polished chromium case, it really looked like the Lightsabre of the long-dead Jedi Master. She decided to use this information to their advantage.

“I think I knew the Jedi who once wielded this Weapon.” She said, looking Siara in the eyes. A flicker of surprise passed through them before her neutral expression returned, prompting Ahsoka to continue and draw her out of hiding.  
“He was an honourable Jedi, one of the greatest Warriors the Jedi Order. He fought against Corruption and the Criminal Gangs in the Galaxy, always trying to help those in need.”

Now she had Siara’s attention. The Girl looked at her in interest.  
“Was he tall, with dark skin and no hair on his head?” she asked her, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Ahsoka nodded.  
“Master Mace Windu, the Jedi Battlemaster and once the Master of the Order. No one could wield that lightsabre like him. How do you know what he looked like?”

“I saw him, once in a dream. The crystal in the lightsabre… it sings to me; it tells me what to do with it.”

“It is attuned to you, like it had been to Master Windu.” Ahsoka said with a smile. “He wouldn’t want you to end up as the enforcer of a Crime Syndicate. You can’t be happy here, hmm?”

Siara opened her mouth to say something, the doubt clearly visible in her face, when Partak interrupted them.

“What do you think you are doing? Trying to pull the girl to your side?” He laughed again, coming around the table. Luke activated his lightsabre as well, the Clones aiming at him.  
“She knows that she has nowhere else to go. I took her in when she came to me, I fed her, gave her clothes, trained, and raised her to bring the Black Sun back up to the top of the underworld. The Empire stomped down on us hard, but now, with your weak New Republic, our chances to rise up again are better than ever. And after I killed you, everyone will fear me, and once the Girl is all grown up, we will take over!”

He grinned, his teeth all pointy and yellow, a truly horrible sight. But Siara didn’t look convinced, so Ahsoka tried again.

“Siara, you don’t have to believe what he said. The fact that this Lightsabre called out to you means that you aren’t a bad person, that you are not truly a part of this Gang. We can help you. Both Luke and I are Jedi. We can teach you how to wield the Force, how to use the power you possess, and you can help us make this Galaxy a more peaceful one. Do you want to come with us, or do you want to help this brute become the new Ruler of the Underworld?”

The Houk roared and raised his staff. Luke gestured the Clones to fall back, while taking a defensive stance.  
“Enough! You will not convince her! I have been the only one to ever show her kindness, and without me, she would be nothing!”

Ahsoka could feel the inner turmoil of the girl, but before she could decide, the Houk attacked. With a loud shout he swung the staff at Luke, who parried it with his lightsabre. He was pushed back a few steps by the sheer force of the attack, before trying to counter.  
But the Black Sun Boss was good with his staff, he knew how to parry and combined with his strength he pushed Luke farther back.

The Clones had retreated, since they found no opening to shoot, waiting for their moment. Ahsoka still stood face to face with Siara, who still looked conflicted. Her gaze darted from Partak to Luke, the pair of them locked in combat.

“What are you waiting for, Girl!” the huge Houk yelled at her, pushing hard against Luke’s blade. “If you don’t come here and help me not even the whole Army could save you from my wrath!”  
With a roar he pushed Luke back, making the Jedi stumble back a few steps. But that threat seemed to finally make her come to a decision. Her eyes darkened, and she lowered her Lightsabre.  
“No.” she said, her voice loud and clear. Partak stared at her, anger written on his ugly face. He lunged at her, making her stumble back in fear, but Ahsoka was faster. She parried his onslaught, sweeping his staff with one blade to the side and sinking the other one into his chest. The Houk gasped, dropping his staff before sinking to the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a trail of blood came out before the life in his eyes flickered out.

* * *

30 minutes later, Ahsoka, Luke and Siara were sitting at the small table back in Trace’s repair shop. They had pulled the girl out of the room where the dead Black Sun Boss was lying in a puddle of blood. Ahsoka had aimed directly for his heart, reasoning with him or capturing him would have been fruitless, so all she could give him was a quick and painless death. The reinforcements had arrived shortly after, securing the complex, and arresting the stunned Gang Members.  
The Security forces had suffered no losses, only a few minor wounds, and besides Partak, only 3 others have died of their Enemies, down in the armoury where they had dug themselves in.

Siara had been silent, even when Trace sat down a cup of tea in front of her, she only nodded absent-mindedly. Ahsoka could feel her inner turmoil, and by the concerned look Luke gave her, he could too. Siara was conflicted, on the one hand, she felt relieved that she no longer had to follow the orders of the brutish Hulk, on the other hand she felt grief for losing the one person she felt closest for half her life.

“Siara, I can feel that you are conflicted.” Ahsoka started, making the girl look up. “I can see that you aren’t a bad person for following the Black Sun, it was all you knew, and they gave you a home and a family. I know how it feels to lose everything you once knew, learning that not everything they did was justified. But I found a new home, and a new family that I love very much. Maybe Luke can help you find one for you.”

Siara looked to Luke, who looked surprised. But he quickly caught on, nodding enthusiastically.  
“Of course. I happen to know a lot of people, and I am sure they would love to meet you. And besides, you have potential in the Force.”

Siara took a sip of her tea, her eyes unfocussed as if she were deep in thoughts.  
“What do you mean, potential in the Force? What is this… force?” she finally asked, looking from one Jedi to the other.

It stung a bit, Ahsoka had to admit that much, but she expected to come across someone who had no idea what the force was sooner or later. The Empire had done a magnificent job in erasing that knowledge from the galactic population.

“The force is an energy field, created by all living beings in the Galaxy.” She started to explain. “And some individuals who are especially strong in the force can control it.”  
To demonstrate, she lifted the teacup from the table, and sent it flying around Siaras head. The girl looked stunned, following the cup with her eyes until it sat down in front of her again.  
“Am I… strong in the force? Can I make stuff fly too?” she asked, her voice low in amazement.  
Ahsoka nodded.  
“You are, and with a bit of training, you can do much more than make stuff fly. You can wield your blade better, you can feel other people’s feelings, enhance your physical strength and maybe catch a glimpse of the future while meditating.”

“I could always tell how someone was feeling.” Siara told them, looking excited. “Once, when Brag’s girlfriend broke up with him, I could feel that he was really sad, and a bit angry, and whenever Partak was in a bad mood, I tried to avoid him.”

Ahsoka and Luke nodded, smiling slightly.  
“Well, that means you are especially empathetic. Luke here can teach you more about the force if you want to.”

Siara looked from her to Luke.  
“Why can’t you do that?” she asked after a moment, making Ahsoka chuckle and Luke huff.  
“No offense, but it seems that you know more than him.” Siara added after that, her cheeks pinking.

“Well, I have another Mission at the moment, and I don’t know how much longer it will take me to finish it.” Ahsoka admitted. “But once I come back, I will help Luke training you, I think I know a bit more about swordplay than him.”

Luke shrugged in admittance, which made the Girl giggle.

“I have one last question.” She said, looking at Ahsoka’s belt. “Can I keep the lightsabre? I can hear the crystal singing to me, and it sounds happier than I have ever heard it, but I would really like to keep it…”

Ahsoka smiled and placed the Lightsabre of Master Windu on the table.  
“You can keep it, under one condition. You have to pick it up yourself.”

Siara looked confused and leaned forward to take it, but Ahsoka shook her head.  
“No, not with your hand. Like this.”  
She held her hand over the lightsabre, lifting it up with the force before placing it down again.  
“Hold out your hand and focus on the singing.” she instructed the Girl, who did as she was told. Her brows furrowed in concentration, staring at the lightsabre on the table.  
“Envision the lightsabre in your hand, as if you were picking it up. Open yourself to the force.”  
Siara closed her eyes, still looking highly concentrated. At first, nothing happened, but then, the lightsabre started to twitch, before it shot up into her hand.

The girl was so surprised, she yelped and let it fall to the table again, making both Jedi chuckle.  
“You really have potential.” Luke noted, smiling at her kindly. “So, do you want to learn more?”

Siara nodded, smiling brightly at them.

“Congratulations to you first Padawan.” Ahsoka whispered to Luke, who rolled his eyes.  
“Thank you, I guess.” He whispered back.

Further talks were interrupted by the return of Sabine and Rex, followed by a few of the Soldiers.

“Well, everything is secured, now the Analysts are doing their work.” Rex said as a greeting. “Today, we managed to deliver a heavy blow against Organised Crime in this Sector. Thank you for your help.”

Ahsoka waved her hand dismissively.  
“Of course we helped, everything for an old friend.” She pointed at Siara. “Siara here has decided to become Luke’s disciple, after we freed her from the clutches of the Black Sun?”

Rex blinked, but then he caught on and nodded.  
“Of course. I will release a statement regarding the Lightsabre Wielder. How does ‘Blackmailed into doing their bidding’ sound to you?”

Luke nodded in agreement, while Siara looked a bit bashful.  
“I can stand trial for my crimes…” she said, but Rex shook his head.  
“No, I doubt anything good would come for that. You never hurt anyone, the damage is insignificant, and besides, you are underage, so you wouldn’t even have to serve time. I think we can talk with the authorities so they can let you off with a warning and now being under the wing of a renowned Hero of the Rebellion and Jedi Knight helps as well.”

Rex smiled at her kindly, which made her blush again and nod. The Commander then turned towards Trace, who had kept in the background the whole time, the worry about her sister still written on her face.

“I have news about your Sister, Rafa?” he said, which made her jump and come closer.

“Yes? What has she done this time?” she asked anxiously.  
Rex rolled his eyes.  
“Well, she had been at the bureau, but got a bit… impatient with the bureaucracy… long story short, she spent the night in a cell, she was a bit rude to the secretary.”

Trace cursed, and quite colourful, making Ahsoka chuckle and Luke hold his hands over the ears of his new Padawan. She only swatted them away, muttering something about having heard worse before.

“And where is she now?” Trace asked after she had calmed down. Rex grinned, but before he could answer, the hangar doors started to open.

They revealed the platform directly in front, and hovering above it was a ship Ahsoka had seen before…

“The Silver Angel!” Trace exclaimed, running towards the doors where the ship slowly made its way inside. The landing stilts fit right into the mess; Trace only had to push a cart out of the way for the ramp. Once it had been lowered, Rafa came down the ramp, her outfit still the same she had worn all those years ago: A posh fur coat, spacer gear underneath and heavy boots.

“Rafa, what have you done?” Trace yelled at her once they stood face to face, making Ahsoka chuckle. “You picked a fight with a secretary and got arrested?”

Rafa looked a bit stunned, not having noticed the others present in the hangar.  
“Well, yes.” She admitted, hurriedly continuing before Trace could yell at her again. “But an hour ago, an officer picked me up an brought me to the Shipyard, where I was told to get the Angel and get lost. I must have convinced them they better give it back before we complain at a higher instance!”

But Trace didn’t calm down.  
“No, you dim-witted Hutt brain! It was Ahsoka that saved your ass, again!”

Rafa now looked confused.  
“Ahsoka? Do you mean that Togruta girl we met all those years ago? What does she have to with all that?”

Trace only gestured towards the table, where Ahsoka, Luke and Siara were sitting, Rex and Sabine leaning against it, and a handful of Clones behind them, every single one of the groups with an amused look on their faces.  
“Hey Rafa.” Ahsoka said as a greeting, waving her hand. “Looks like you still are as lively as ever.”

* * *

Ahsoka quickly explained to her how it happened that there were multiple war heroes and soldiers currently in their Repair Shop, Rex taking over once they got to the point where he got a call about an inquiry one of his Officers had initiated. It turned out that Rafa had started a brawl with the less than helpful secretary and had been arrested. Rex had put his authority as Supreme Commander to good use and bailed her out, sending one of his attachés to get her and bring her to the now New Republic Navy Shipyard to get the Silver Angel.

“Someone who once helped Ahsoka when she was in trouble deserves all the help, we can give her as a repayment.” He simply said when both Rafa and Trace started to thank him. “I don’t know where we would be now if you two hadn’t helped Ahsoka. Maybe in the same spot, but I have a feeling that the Rebel Alliance wouldn’t have had their Fulcrum.”

After a bit of Smalltalk, a Shuttle landed outside to pick up the Soldiers. Trace had volunteered to bring Ahsoka and Sabine back to the Mandalorian Embassy so they could continue with their journey, without the detour back to the barracks. The debriefing would be held via Holocall later that day, Rex said it wouldn’t be a problem, and who would dare to disagree with him?

The goodbye was short, Ahsoka quickly hugged Rex and Cody, saluted the Soldiers, who returned the gesture with pride and bowed shortly to Luke and Siara, who copied the motion a bit awkwardly, but with excitement written all over her face. Cody would go back with the other Clones and join their Rehabilitation Program. Sabine said goodbye as well, with less hugging and more handshakes, only Rex pulled her into a bear hug, which she first protested, but with a smile.

The inside of the Silver Angel was a bit dusty, but it didn’t look like anything was salvaged or changed.

“It looks like they didn’t even touch the ship.” Trace noted after reading the readout of the system check. Rafa nodded.  
“The records stated that it was in line for scrapping, but no one touched it after the Battle of Endor, there were more pressing matters than scrapping confiscated starships. All it needed was a jumpstart and a bit of fuel.”  
As if to prove her right, the engines activated without a hitch and Trace backed them out of the hangar.

“Well, looks like you got your Angel back, what do you plan to do now?” Ahsoka asked when they made their way up the shaft. Rafa and Trace looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders simultaneously.

“We only wanted our ship back, and now the plan is the same: get cargo jobs, earn money, and someday, be able to leave this dumpster of a level behind us.” Trace finally said to which Rafa added: “No shady business this time, I’ve learned my lesson after our dealings with the Pike Syndicate.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and quickly explained to Sabine what had happened all those years ago.

She had just finished the summary when they sat down on a landing platform of the Embassy. Korkie and a few of his guards were coming over to them, raising his hand in greeting when they descended the ramp.

“I don’t have to ask how your little excursion went?” Korkie asked her with a smile. Ahsoka shook her head.  
“No, it went all according to plan. Even better, I managed to reconnect with some old friends.” She gestured at Rafa and Trace, who were standing halfway up the ramp, looking a bit lost.  
“These are Trace and Rafa Martez, the owners of this fine freighter.”  
She suddenly had an idea.  
“Korkie, how do you get your typical Mandalorian Specialties here on Coruscant?”

Korkie looked a bit confused, as did Sabine. But the Mando girl caught on quickly, making her smirk.

“Well, we get out Ne’tra gal and tihaar from an Importer here, but he is not that reliable, and the special ingredients we need for traditional cuisine like Gihaal has to be brought in directly from Mandalorian Space, so whenever one of my employees goes home for a visit, we ask them to bring a few crates along.”

Ahsoka nodded, pleased with what she heard.  
“I was thinking, Rafa and Trace here are currently without a contract, and their ship is just sitting around collecting dust. They are trustworthy and if the cargo is legit, it will reach its destination, guaranteed.”

Korkie raised an eyebrow, and Sabine sniggered. When Ahsoka turned around, she saw the surprised look of Trace and see the gears turning in Rafa’s head. When they finally clicked, she put on her business face and stepped forward.

“Of course, we are taking pride in our reliability. Ahsoka here once helped us with a cargo run, and we all came back in one piece.”

Korkie raised another eyebrow, and from behind her, Rafa gave her sister a little push to the shoulder.

“Well, if Ahsoka vouches for you, we can arrange a meeting and discuss the details, it would be nice to have a reliable supplier for once. This afternoon, around 3?”

Rafa nodded excitedly, which earned her another push from Trace.  
“That would be great, we will be here.”

Korkie nodded, before giving Ahsoka a wink and turning around.  
“I will wait for you by your ship, you can say your goodbyes.”

When he and his guards were gone, both Trace and Rafa almost tackled Ahsoka. They hugged her tightly, thanking her over and over again. When they finally let go, Trace turned to Rafa.  
“I told you, it was a good idea to help her and take her in. You doubted her, but now she helped us get our ship back and even managed to get us a job that might be our way out of the Underworld!”

Rafa huffed.  
“Please, can you let this old story finally rest? That was more than 20 years ago!”

Ahsoka chuckled, placing her hands on their shoulders.  
“You know, when I first crashed on your platform, I was a bit wary about you, thinking that you weren’t exactly law-abiding citizens. I found myself corrected when these droids run amok, and later with the spice-run for the pikes, but what I never doubted was that you were both good people. You didn’t have much luck during your life, losing your parents and all, so I think the Force owed you that much. It took some years, but your good heart and kindness paid off, I am sorry I couldn’t help you earlier. But as Master Yoda always said, the Force works in Mysterious ways.”

Trace nodded, as did Rafa.  
“I only understood half of what you said just now, but I too am glad that we helped you back then, since you helped us as well with the Pikes. Without you, we wouldn’t have survived on Oba Diah, and still wouldn’t have gotten our Angel back.”

Ahsoka smiled at them, hugging them once more.

“I hope to see you again sometime, may the Force be with you.”

The sisters bowed their heads, saying their goodbyes and returning to the ship.

Sabine and Ahsoka stood at the edge of the platform, looking after the Ship gleaming in midday sun. It was Sabine that broke the comfortable silence between them.

“Well, that was fun, but let’s get back to our own Mission, that blue-haired nerfherder is still nowhere to be found and I start to doubt the intelligence of the Purrgils, the route they are taking looks really random to me.”

Ahsoka laughed, and together they made their way back to the Pathfinder.

* * *

An hour later they were back on their way in hyperspace, the coordinates Kallus had supplied them with after they had asked him to look for a Purrgil incident in the old databanks leading them on another one-week journey.

After getting dressed in more comfortable clothes they met up in the common room again, automatically activating the Holocron of Master Kasavras.  
The old Man appeared, bowing as a greeting.  
“Well, I guess you have gotten the new coordinates, and enjoyed your time on Coruscant?” he asked them. Both nodded, Ahsoka giving him a quick recap of their little adventure.

The Master listened attentively, stroking his beard, and smiling when they came to how Siara was now the Padawan of Luke.  
“It looks like you did a lot of good today. The Black Sun had been making trouble even back in my times, it is truly fascinating that they are still around after more than 3000 years. And concerning the young Neo-Padawan, there were many like her, growing up outside Republic Jurisdiction, before, only to be found by chance by a wandering Jedi. Some of the greatest Jedi in the History of the Order didn’t grew up in the Temple, I even knew one like her, Jedi Knight Kira Carsen. She only joined the Order when she was around Siara’s age. I am sure she will do good as well.”

Ahsoka nodded.  
“I agree. But now, we have another week of hyperspace travel to kill, maybe you could continue your story about your exile after the Eternal Empire took over?”

The Master nodded with a bright smile, gesturing them to place their hands on the Holocron, pulling them inside his memory once again.

* * *

“As you remember, I spent the first year of our forced Exile on Alderaan, travelling with my Master and Reana, my Co-Padawan. When Doctor Dorian came to us to tell us that former Members of the Enclave were gathering on Corellia, I was chosen to meet them.”

From the dark, the figure of the younger Knight Kasavras appeared. He wore casual clothes, boots, trousers, a tunic with a leather coat, all in brownish hues. Over his shoulder, he had a satchel, his look determined. He looked like any other traveller you met at spaceports, perfectly fit to blend in with the masses.

“Travelling was not that easy during that time, Zakuul controlled the major spaceports and half the Galaxy, and everyone suspected to have affiliations with the Jedi were arrested and brought in for interrogation with a Zakuul Knight. Most Jedi that was caught hadn’t thought of hiding their lightsabre, but I had thought about that…”

In the dark, a security checkpoint appeared. Only the gate, a bored-looking guard and the scanner were visible, the rest was shrouded in darkness. Flysch approached the checkpoint, limping with his right leg. The Security guard asked for his papers, only looking over them briefly, before gesturing him to step through the scanner. It started to beep immediately, making the still bored looking guard sigh.  
He patted Flysch down, stopping at his right leg.

“You got any cybernetics not in your papers?” he asked him, raising an eyebrow. Flysch shook his head.  
“No, no money for that. Got shot in the knee back when the Zak’s first invaded, in the chaos I was simply laid off and had no money for a new knee. So, I had to improvise…”

He pulled up his pant leg, revealing a metal brace that encased his knee as well as half of the upper and lower leg. The guard looked at the contraption and then at Flysch, his look now one of sympathy instead of boredom.

“Ah, I understand. A friend of mine lost an arm, still hasn’t gotten a replacement, all he has now is a piece of junk that hardly works… I hope you earn enough money here on Corellia for a new knee, I guess they are cheaper here than on Alderaan.”

He returned the pad with the Jedi’s papers, gesturing him to go through.

The scene disappeared, and Ahsoka nodded slowly in understanding.

“You hid your lightsabre as part of the brace on your leg. I guess you removed the power cell and only left the lightsabre crystal in the chamber?”

The Master nodded, a sly grin on his face.

“It took some tinkering, but I was able to adjust the holding mechanism and my lightsabre so I could simply pull it into my hand with the force and insert the cell in under 2 seconds, so even if I was undercover, I could get my weapon ready in no time.”

Sabine looked impressed as well.  
“That sounds really handy, like Kanan did with his Lightsabre.”  
At the questioning look from the Master, she explained.  
“He split it in two and had the pieces separately on his belt, but they could be simply twisted together, and you had a working lightsabre.”

“Ah, I guess he split the powerpack and the hilt and the focussing chamber and the emitter, a good way to disguise a single-bladed lightsabre. I have thought about something similar, but with my beloved double-bladed weapon, it was impossible to achieve. I could have hid it inside a staff, but that would have drawn to much attention. No one paid attention to just another war cripple, especially after almost 30 years of constant warfare.”

He clapped his hands, and suddenly, they stood inside an alley.  
“But let’s continue. I managed to get to the coordinates Dr. Dorian had given to me, outside the city center and inside an old industrial area. He simply said I should show up there and I would know what to do. But see for yourself…”

The still limping Padawan was walking towards the end of the alley, where, half hidden behind overflowing dumpsters, a tall graffiti of a soldier in white armour had been painted onto the wall. He had a carabiner in one hand, the other raised as if he were waving. His face was showing determination, it looked a lot like the Rebel propaganda Sabine had seen and even painted herself during the Rebellion.  
Flysch stopped in front of the painting, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. He looked to the left and right before he loudly proclaimed.

“I am here from the Enclave, to meet with like-minded people. Dr. Dorien and my Master sent me.”

But nothing happened. He sighed, looking around again, before turning back towards the wall. He stretched a bit, giving the soldier on the wall a high-five.

Sabine snorted, and Ahsoka had to bite back a chuckle herself.

“Well, as you can see, I had no idea what to do, so I did the one thing no one randomly passing would do.”

It seemed to be the right thing, silently, on the wall down the alley, a hidden door slid open. A man in casual clothes, armed with a rifle, stepped out, aiming at Flysch’s back. A tall woman with short hair, dressed in a robe, followed him outside.

“What do you want here?” The Soldier asked, startling Flysch. He whirled around, summoning his Lightsabre to his hand, and quickly inserting the power cell. But the Soldier seemed startled as well, shooting a single shot at the Padawan. He ducked, the shot barely grazing his hair, before he activated the lightsabre.

“STOP!” the woman yelled. “We are not shooting at our own people, Dug!”  
The man lowered his weapon, looking a bit sheepishly.  
“Ehh, yeah, of course Ma’am.” He answered, before gesturing towards Flysch. “But he startled me, suddenly drawing his weapon. My instincts kicked in.”

The woman shook her head, walking towards the Padawan, who had deactivated his lightsabre again.  
“Well, he was startled as well, and his instincts kicked too.” She now looked the Padawan over, nodding shortly.  
“But it seems young Padawan Kasavras here has to work on his force perception, then he would have sensed us well before Dug here startled him.”

Flysch bowed, smiling slightly.  
“I will do that, Master. It is nice to see some familiar faces again.”  
He had turned towards the man, Dug, again, smiling at him. He smiled back, patting him on the shoulder. Flysch was tall already, but this man stood well over 2 metres tall.  
“Yeah, sorry about shooting at you, kid. Nice to see you again too.”

The woman shushed them.  
“You can continue your greetings inside; we should not let the entrance open that long.”  
And with that, she gently pushed them through the door, which closed again, undistinguishable from the rest of the wall.

* * *

“The Enclave members that were already in the Enclave were few, but I knew all of them either from the Enclave, or from joint operations with the Soldiers.” The Master explained when they were back in the black limbo.

“First of course, PSC Dugerc Amatin.” The Man from before reappeared, this time in a neatly polished armour. His brown hair was cut short, his blue eyes fixed straight ahead.  
“He was the demolitions expert of the AJOTF, there was no door that could withstand his self-made explosives.”

The Jedi Woman now appeared next to the Soldier. She had flaming red hair, the wrinkles on her face making her look around 50, her eyes a dark green.  
“The leader of the Exiles was Jedi Knight Jade-Lynx LaRoche, the former leader of the Enclave Jedi Guard. She was an excellent Sharpshooter, no one could control a lightsabre with the force like her.”

Sabine snorted, drawing the attention to her.  
“Jedi Sharpshooters used their lightsabres? What did they do, throw it in a straight line and cut off the head of someone a kilometre away?”

The Master and Ahsoka nodded simultaneously, rendering Sabine speechless.  
“They did exactly that, though they always tried to incapacitate and not kill. The other Guardians then would take care of bringing the suspect in for questioning. But we digress.”

Two more soldiers appeared next to the Jedi.  
“These two were PFC Zar’rok and Mahkin, two best friends and the best non-Jedi sharpshooters the Republic army probably had. They had well over 300 confirmed kills together, even managed to kill a hand full of Sith, who were known for evading assassinations like Jedi kept away from Korriban.” One of them, Mahkin, was short human with white hair, brown eyes, and a stylish haircut, the other one a Zabrak with light skin and no hair. His tattoos formed a swirling pattern on his bald head.

“Besides these few, there were 3 more Soldiers and 4 Jedi in the abandoned SIS-Hideout that was now the base of the Exile Enclave. One of the Jedi, Master Arani Kuryoka, was the leader of the Jedi healer, and MIA until now. I always had the suspicion that there had been something more than friendship between her and my Master, especially after how happy she was to hear that he was doing well.”

Ahsoka nodded.  
“You mentioned that you recruited some new members, you met your friend here? Arydine?”

Flysch nodded, smiling fondly.  
“I did, it was one of the first adventures I had with the exiles. But I had to vow to Arydine to never tell anyone how exactly we met, and I intend to keep that promise even after 3000 years.”

“Really? Not even a short summary?” Sabine asked, looking curious. The master shortly pondered over the question, before shaking his head.

“No, I will not give you a summary, but I can show you a short glimpse of what happened.”

A window opened in front of them, showing them something that looked like a painting from an old master, since there was going on so much at once:  
The location looked like a holding cell, three people crammed inside: One was Flysch, who had a look of agony on his face, holding his head. On the bench on the other side of the cell, Knight LaRoche was lying, her arm over her face, her clothes dirty and looking as if they were splattered with a substance Ahsoka assumed was vomit. Between them stood a girl around 18, blue-dyed hair, an annoyed look in her face, her blue eyes twisted in an eyeroll. That must be Arydine, before she had her cybernetic modifications.  
Outside the holding cell, Mahkin and Zar’rok stood, their arms crossed and looks of glee on their faces. A bored looking officer was typing something into a console next to them.

Sabine broke out laughing, while Ahsoka only shook her head. There were many possibilities of what happened here, but she was not sure which one was the least embarrassing for everyone involved.

When the picture disappeared, Flysch turned back towards them, an embarrassed smile on his face.  
“You can guess that Mahkin and Zar’rok never let me and Arydine live that down, that they had to get three Jedi out of jail. Even years later, when we were all old and grey, they brought up the story. Laiyla almost died of laughter.”

“I can imagine.” Sabine said, still chuckling. “But I guess you have many more stories that you can tell, tell us the most important one.

Flysch nodded, and again, they stood in the alley.  
“Well, then I will tell you how I got my new lightsabre crystal, the very crystal that is now the focus of my Holocron. I had used my stay on Corellia to come to terms with my past. Unlike others, I had a life before the order, and according to my Master, I was still influenced by that part of my life. He gave me the advice to seek out spots I still had strong memories and feelings about and try to find out what good could come from them.  
I have already been at the Bakarn Estates where I had grown up, my Grandparents have been dead for a few years now, and no one there recognised me. I remembered how my Grandfather had always told me the stories of his days in the Navy, how he fought against Pirates, Warlords and in his last years as a Captain the Empire. I realised that he was key in forming my loyalties, not only to the Republic, but for everything that was good in the Galaxy, the forces opposed to destruction and conquest. Of course, that meant the Republic for me, but later in life, I broadened my mind about that.”

He winked at them, just when his younger self left the base and headed towards the exit of the alley.

“This day, I decided to go to my other home, where I had grown up as well, the house of my best friends’ parents.”

Around them, a street appeared from the darkness. It looked like they were in the outskirts of Coronet City, the skyscrapers that dominated the skyline only visible in the distance to the west. The houses that lined the street all looked the same, two-storey high with a small garden in front and a garage at the end of the driveway. The scenery looked tranquil, a few gliders were parked in front of the garages, a woman was watering some flowers a bit down the road, and in a tree in one of the gardens a colourful bird was singing.

The Padawan Kasavras was walking down the street, not limping this time, but still wearing his civilian clothes. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, walking down the street while nodding friendly at the people that stared at him. It didn’t look like many strangers came here, so more than one pair of eyes followed him down the road.

Flysch stopped in front of yet another house with a glider parked in the driveway. A man in a work overall was working on one of the engines, and only when he moved to grab a hydro-spanner, Ahsoka realised that he was a Twi’lek. He had red skin, with darker stripes running down his Lekku, who were bound together behind his back to keep them out of the way. He looked a bit annoyed since he started to curse under his breath in Twi’leki.

“I see the old SorroSub XT-2 still has problems with the side engines?” Flysch said, standing a few metres behind the man. His head shot up, hitting his head on the engine hood, which made him curse even louder. Only a second later, Ahsoka realised that he had been speaking Twi’leki, but normally, she didn’t speak the language that well. She guessed it must have something to do with the Old Master and this being his memories, but when she turned towards him, she saw the wistful smile on his face and decided to not interrupt this moment.

The Twi’lek had stopped cursing and eyes Flysch cautiously.  
“What do you know about the engines of a SorroSub?” he asked him defensively, wiping his oily hands on a rug hanging from his belt.  
Smiling, Flysch gestured towards the glider.  
“Well, you were complaining about the sub-par design job of them for years, but still kept the vehicle since it was the first thing you bought from your first paycheck.”

The man’s eyes widened, before slowly closing the hood.  
“How would you know that? I rarely talked about that, only with my family, and of course…” His purple eyes got even wider, until they were almost comically wide. “Flysch? Flysch Kasavras? What in the Force are you doing here?”

He grabbed Flysch by the shoulders, looking him up and down, before hugging him tightly.  
After a brief moment of hesitation, Flysch hugged him back, only to pull away a second later.  
“I happened to be on Corellia, so I decided to swing by and say hello.” He answered nonchalantly, smiling a bit at the still surprised man. He looked a bit sceptical, opening his mouth to say something, but a voice from an open window interrupted him.

“Lorred? Are you still tinkering with that engine?” The face of a female Twi’lek, her skin a beautiful shade of light blue, appeared in the window. She looked around the same age as the man, a bit older with wrinkles in the face, but still energetic. Her green eyes looked from the man to Flysch, before they widened as well.

“Lorred, is this young man who I think he is?” she asked, leaning a bit out of the window to get a better view.  
Lorred only nodded, smiling at her.  
“Looks like our lost son is back, Marga.”

The scene froze, and the Master turned towards Ahsoka and Sabine.  
“As you might have noticed, I showed you an already translated version of my memories, since humans or other species than those with Lekku rarely speak Twi’leki, since the language also incorporates movements and twitches of the Lekku, which Humans can only mimic, but not fully repeat.”

“And how do you managed to still learn that language?” Sabine asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
Flysch chuckled.  
“Well, I practically grew up with these two, Lorred and Marga Ipee, and they were firm believers that their Language isn’t something the Twi’leks should keep for themselves but teach everyone they met. I could understand any Twi’lek, since I learned to recognise the movements, and by 10, I was fluent in the spoken language as well. For the moving part of the language, I resorted to simply use my ears as a substitute. Not that easy and not that refined, but it worked pretty well, since the undertone of a conversation is transmitted through these movements.”

Ashoka sniggered, and Sabine looked amused as well. Flysch chuckled and elaborated further.  
“For example, if you want to express your sympathy for someone, it uses the word for love and a forward-twitching motion with the tips of the Lekku. I couldn’t do that of course, so I simply twitched my earlobes forward, which, after you got used to it, could be interpreted as the same. Many Twi’leks I met during my life took a moment to realise what I was doing, but they quickly caught on and had a great deal of sympathy towards me, since even among the Jedi, not many non-Twi’leks spoke the Language.”

He cleared his throat.

“But I digress, let’s get back to the topic at hand.  
Lorred and Marga had been both Engineers at Corellian StarDrive. I talked with them the whole afternoon, enjoying the stories they told me about how their life had been during the past few years, how Joanna had been doing after I joined the order and how proud they all had been that I had become one of the famous Warriors and Peacekeepers. During the War of Corellia, they had both been kidnapped by the Empire, but were rescued later by a Jedi Master. Joanna had joined the Corellian Security Forces, CorSec, and was now working for them. After Zakuul invaded, Lorred and Marga had retired, but Joanna stayed with CorSec, even though many others were laid off, to fit the new rules by the conquerors. She only visited on the weekends, and when we said goodbye later, they invited me for dinner on Saturday so I could see her again too.”

Ahsoka smirked.  
“Well, I guess you were excited for that, weren’t you?”

Flysch winked at her.  
“Well, of course. I haven’t seen her in years, and to be honest, I wasn’t quite sure about my feelings for her. Did I still like her as more than a friend? I never finished these thoughts when I was a youngling, there had been other things occupying my head, but now, after all these years they resurfaced, and kept me up for quite some time. When I finally fell asleep, I had a very special dream…” when Sabine chuckled, he rolled his eyes. “No, not that kind of dream. It wasn’t a normal dream, it looked and felt real, and once I woke up, I didn’t forget about it as usual, but every little detail was still present.

I dreamt about a lesson I had a few years ago, before I constructed my first lightsabre shortly after becoming a Padawan. Master Lou had taught me and Reana what we had to do, and then handed us both a crystal from his old training sabres. He told us something quite important:”

From the dark, the image of Master Lou appeared, which started to speak.

“I know, this crystal isn’t that suited for you since it still resonates with me. If a crystal resonates with you, you can hear it sing. How exactly that sounds, no one can really describe it, but you will know it once you hear it. Normally, I would take you and a few other Younglings and Padawan who are ready to build their first lightsabres to Ilum for the ancient Ritual of the Gathering, you sure would have loved the Crucible and Professor Huyang, he could have taught you much better than I how to construct your lightsabre… Maybe sometime in the future, when Ilum is no longer a battlefield. But Ilum is not the only place where Kyber Crystals grow, there are Legends that there is a Crystal Cavern in the mountain of the Jedi Temple, where only the grandmaster of the order has access, or the Caves under the Temple of the Green Jedi on Corellia, where this sub-order gets his crystals…”

The image faded, and Master Kasavras continued his story.  
“After that, I woke up, and in the silence of the hideout, I could hear a faint… singing? Humming?”  
He scratched his chin.  
“As Master Lou said, it is hard to describe. I decided to sneak out and follow that humming, even though it was still early, and the sun hasn’t even risen. I left a note for the others so they wouldn’t worry, and then I followed the humming. I already had a suspicion to where it would lead me.”

Around them, a scene formed: A boulevard, only dimly lit by a few streetlights, with burnt-down trees and piles of rubble on the sides. Crates were making the whole road look like a battlefield, and when Ahsoka passed one of them, she saw the remains of a plastoid body armour lying in the puddle at the bottom.

“What had happened here?” Sabine asked, following the Master, who was following his younger self, who made his way through the remains of the once beautiful street.

“As I told you once before, Corellia had been the site of a bloody battle during the last war between the Empire and the Republic, and many parts of Coronet City, where the worst fights took place, were bombed and destroyed. The Government district, where this boulevard is located, had been hit the hardest, and even now, years later, the reconstructions had still not started.”

They had now reached a big gate, barred up and flanked by what looked like the remains of statues. The sky had gotten lighter as well, now a light blue, so they could make out more details the longer they stood in silence and waited.

The Padawan had his hands behind his back, simply taking in the scenery. On the gate, the emblem of the Empire had been painted, blood red with streaks of paint running down from it. The statues on the sides now became clearer as well, they looked like they had been cut down to pieces by laser cutters, or lightsabres. It was hard to make out, but they looked suspiciously like they had been robed, tall figures, holding lightsabres in their hands…

“This is the entrance to the Enclave of the Green Jedi?” Ahsoka guessed, and the Master nodded.

“It was. During the initial assault, the Empire tried to bombard the Enclave, which was one of the most fortified structures in the City. Their AA-Guns shot down many fighters, and even managed to severely damage a Dreadnought, and only when the Empire decided to crash the dreadnought into the Enclave, their defences were broken. Sith and their Troops stormed the Area, and the following Massacre shook the Green Jedi to the core. They scattered and didn’t return until many years later.”

Flysch had walked over to the console at the side of the Gate, but it looked dead, only a Flimsiplast-note was taped to it. It read that the whole Enclave Grounds were off-limits and sealed up until further notice by orders of the CorSec.

“As you can see, the outside of the Enclave was built so no one could climb the walls, even with the force, and the gate was sealed, so I had to try the official way.”

The scene faded to black again, and the Master explained what followed.  
“I went to the regional CorSec bureau, who, after a brief discussion, sent me to the Main Office at the Senate Plaza. There, I met my arch nemesis, the wheels of bureaucracy.”

Ahsoka and Sabine sniggered, nodding sympathetically. They both had first-hand experiences with bureaucrats, and neither one of them had enjoyed them much.

“I was sent from the front desk to the Bureau for City Planning, from there to General Security, to the Secretary of Building and Construction Safety, and back to City Planning.  
The whole Ordeal through what felt like at least 20 different Offices had cost me hours, and when the sun slowly started do disappear behind the skyscrapers outside and I was sent back again to the General Security Bureau, I had enough. I have to admit that I lost my cool for a second and might have waved my lightsabre around in front of the obese Twi’lek that was the Chief of Security at CorSec.”

Ahsoka and Sabine chuckled, as did the Master, before continuing.

“I got a permit to enter the Enclave Grounds, as well as a message for a technician that should accompany me to open the gate and get the power back on for me. I was told to simply go down to the hangar at the ground level and fetch me a technician that was still there.”

They now stood inside a turbolift, behind the young Padawan. When the door opened, it revealed a huge hangar, with walkways under the ceiling, a few landspeeders parked on platforms up there. The floor resembled a labyrinth made of crates, barrels, tables and workbenches, a tall vehicle on caterpillar tracks parked in the back. It looked pretty banged up with half of the front missing and one of the tracks removed. Flysch made his way through the labyrinth, until he reached the vehicle, which resembled the Turbo-Tanks from the Clone Wars. The missing track was preached up next to the chassis, a pair of legs sticking out from under it. Clanking could be heard, and muffled curses.

Flysch stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, before a grin appeared on his lips.  
“I see you curse like your father when you are fixing things.” He said, again in Twi’leki, Ahsoka noted.

The clanking stopped, and after a moment the legs slid out from under it. They were attached to a body that laid on a rolling board, and the body belonged to a pretty Twi’lek with dark red skin, wearing a blue overall and engine grease smeared all over her face and Lekku. That made it hard to make out her markings, but they reminded her of another Twi’lek they had just seen minutes before…

“No way!” Sabine exclaimed. “Don’t tell me that the technician you were sent to fetch was your childhood friend?”

Flysch nodded, smiling fondly.

“Another proof that the Force works in mysterious ways.” He said, gesturing them to pay attention to the scene in front of them.

The Twi’lek woman, Joanna, blinked at Flysch, her turquois eyes full of confusion.

“How do you know my Father?” she asked him, in Twi’leki as well. “And how comes you speak my language that well?”

Flysch smiled at her, taking his lightsabre from under his belt and placing it on the table next to him. Her eyes followed the weapon, still confused.  
“I am here to have a look at the Jedi Enclave, and your Boss sent me here to fetch a mechanic to help me through the gate.”

A few moments passed, Joanna now looking from the Lightsabre to Flysch and back again. She stood up slowly, walking over to him.

“It can’t be…” she murmured, now standing so close to Flysch she had to look up at him. He really was tall, almost two heads taller than the petite woman, and smiled down at her, before winking cheekily. Her eyes now focussed on a small scar under Flysch’s left eye, tentatively raising a hand to touch it.

“Flysch? What are you doing here?” she asked, the surprise audible in her voice. But before Flysch could answer, she seemed to overcome her confusion, now a look of anger on her face.

That explained that the next thing she did was slap the Padawan, hard, with the same hand that had just been caressing his scar.

“And what did you think back then, running after me without backup?”

Again, Ahsoka and Sabine chuckled.

The Padawan looked surprised, but quickly caught himself, and the hand that was again aiming at his cheek.

“First, I am happy to see you to, thank you. And second, be honest, you would have done the same.”

Joanna froze, and then lowered her hand.

“Yeah, I guess you are right…”

She took a deep breath, then focussed on Flysch again.

“But that aside, I never expected to see you again, especially not after the war broke out again, after these Invaders came and simply annexed us… Why are you here now, all of a sudden?”

Flysch shrugged his shoulders.

“I already said it, I have to get into the Enclave, Jedi Business…” after a moment of silence, he continued. “And I think that the Force had something to do with us meeting again, but that is hard to say for sure.”

Joanna nodded slowly. “Jedi Business, and the Force. Of course, what else could it be… You know that these excuses would have only brought us detention back in school?”

The Padawan chuckled, shrugging his shoulders again.

“Well, back then, I was a simple student, but now I am a simple force-sensitive student who can do this.”

He pulled his lightsabre back into his hand, clipping it to his belt. Joanna had wide eyes, staring at her old friend.

“You know, after you were taken to the Jedi, I was something like a celebrity back at school. My best friend, now becoming a Jedi. The fame faded away, but still, I found it fascinating that you would become one of the heroes we worshipped, one of the warriors from the comics you loved so much.”

She giggled, taking a dirty rag from her belt, wiping the grease stains from her skin.

“But then again, all I can think about now are all the practical jokes we could have pulled off if you had these skills back in Primary.”

Flysch laughed, and the scene froze.

“After that, we spent a few minutes catching up over Caf, before she packed her bag to get me into the Enclave.” the Master explained, and true enough, they were now standing back in front of the Gate.  
Flysch looked relaxed, even though the sky was now darker than before, and the flickering streetlights were only dimly illuminating the area. Joana was a bit more nervous; she now wore a pair of combat boots with matching pants, a top with a jacket above and on her head a cap with holes for her Lekku. The whole outfit looked casual and practical, not like a uniform from a global security agency.

They stood together in silence, staring at the gate, before Joanna finally said:

“You know, this place really gives me the creeps.”

Flysch nodded.  
“Where once had been a place dominated by the light, by justice and righteousness, now all I can sense is darkness, the lingering effects of terror and hatred… It is so strong, everyone connected in the force has to feel it too.”

Joanna looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Look at you, a few years away from home, and already speaking like a wise old Jedi.” She teased while setting down the backpack she had brought with her. “When did you learn words like righteousness?”

Flysch rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his body.

“Somewhere between learning how to read and wielding a lightsabre.” He retorted, making Joanna chuckle. She had dug out a datapad from the backpack, together with a cable she plugged into a port under the console at the Gate.

“Well, it looks like the Jedi know how to teach even you.” She said while typing on the pad, frowning at the screen.

“If I remember correctly, I had the better marks back in school.” The Jedi had his back to her, watching over the boulevard. But it was still deserted, only a small rodent could be seen sniffing around in the light of a streetlamp.

Joanna snorted.  
“Yeah, as if that had anything to do with your superior intellect. I simply had other priorities than achieving good grades. Besides, I have always been better at the technological classes, where you barely passed.”

The console suddenly flickered to life, a faint glow coming from the keyboard and the screen, where rows of unintelligible numbers and letters appeared.

“That’s why I managed to reboot the system in under a minute, while you would have taken at least an hour.” She finished, unplugging the pad, and starting to type on the keyboard. The numbers and letters continued to fly over the screen, but the Twi’lek seemed to know what she was doing, since a few seconds later, the gate started to creak and slide apart… until it stopped again, the console becoming dark again.

It had only opened around 10 centimetres, barely enough to slide an arm through. Joanna cursed, turning back to the console, but Flysch held up a hand to stop her.

“That should be enough, I can open it the rest of the way.” He said, walking towards the crack in the gate. The girl looked sceptical but gestured him to go on.

Flysch held out his hands, the backs touching, and closed his eyes, he slowly pulled them apart, and with a groaning sound, the gate started to move again. The two parts of it slowly slid apart, making a horrible noise from not being moved for so long. Beads of sweat appeared on the Jedi’s forehead, and just when a vein started to pop out, the gap was big enough for them to pass through, and he stopped, breathing heavily.

“Impressive.” Joanna said, packing away her pad, pulling out a flashlight instead.  
“The main energy is still cut, I have to look for the power converter room to get it back online, so until then, we have to bring our own light.”

Flysch nodded, still looking a bit exhausted, and pulled his lightsabre from his belt. He activated one blade, and green light illuminated the entrance room.

Joanna stared at the blade, wonder in her eyes, before she caught herself and gestured Flysch to go first.

“The Enclave had been the last foothold of the Empire.” She told him in a low voice while squeezing through the gap after the Jedi. “Special Forces stormed it, drove away the remaining Imps and then left CorSec the clean-up duty. We sent in a scouting party, to know what to expect, but when they returned… They were unable to tell us what they had seen, to horrified. I know one of them personally, he still has nightmares. We decided it was for the best to simply seal up the entrance, declare the area off-limits and wait for the Jedi to return. Now, 4 years later, they still haven’t shown up.”

Flysch had stopped in the entrance room, looking around while listening to Joanna. The room was littered with debris, remains of barricades and empty crates. Blaster marks covered the walls and torn imperial banners had been hung over the insignia of the Green Jedi opposite the gate. Two more gates led from the room, one to the right and one to the left, but only the right one was open. Taking the path of least resistance, they followed the hallway to the right, through further waiting and entrance rooms that were also looking like a battlefield until they reached a gate that was only half open, leading out into the courtyard.

It was now fully dark outside, only the light of the moon illuminating the remains of a big fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Before a cloud blocked the moonlight, Ahsoka could see that it was arranged in three levels, connected by stairs. Once the moon was blocked, the darkness was almost absolute, only the clouds above them shone in an orange light, reflecting the illumination of the city.

“Well, where is the power converter room?” Flysch asked, his voice low. Joanna gestured with her flashlight towards the other end of the courtyard.  
“On the bottom level, I had a look at the blueprints before.”

Nodding, Flysch led her on, holding his lightsabre over his head to light the path ahead of them. It took them only five steps into the courtyard before they stumbled over the first dead body.

It wore a black plastoid armour, lying on its stomach. The back of the armour had been shot multiple times, the holes revealing the ribs underneath. A blaster rifle laid next to the skeleton, as if it had not been moved since the owner had been shot.

Joanna stopped, looking at the dead body with wide eyes. Flysch stopped a few metres ahead; he hadn’t even flinched when he saw it. He walked back to Joanna, concern in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I can feel you are upset.”

Joanna shook her head, forcing herself to look away from the skeleton.

“I… It’s not that. I simply have never seen a dead body before, that’s all…” she looked at Flysch, still a bit distraught.  
“Have you?”

Flysch nodded with sad eyes, looking down at the dead Soldier.  
“I have, more than enough for my taste…”

“And… did you kill someone before?”

Flysch looked back at her, hesitating for a moment before nodding.

Joanna’s eyes widened, before she moved to hug Flysch. He was surprised, and barely managed to move the lightsabre out of the way, otherwise they would have both been hurt.

“I am sorry.” She whispered, burrowing her head into his chest. “If someone had told me 10 years ago that my friend who is the nicest and friendliest person I know had to kill, had to see dead bodies, had to fight in a war, I would not have believed them.” She pulled away, smiling at the Jedi, who was now red as a Muja. “But here we are. What is it you Jedi always say? The Force works in mysterious ways?”

Flysch nodded, returning the smile.

“That we do. But we should go on, I have a feeling that this will not be the only skeleton we will come across, and if we stop at each one and hug, as nice as it might be, we will be here until next week.”

Joanna pulled away, her already red skin turning an even darker color, and nodded.

The pair carried on, as predicted coming across more dead Imperials. They were mostly soldiers in plastoid armour, but also a few officers in half-rotten uniforms were among them, their skulls grinning eerily at them when the light hit them. The courtyard seemed to have been turned into a staging area, with tents full of computer equipment, weapon racks and planning tables set up along the outer wall. Joanna stopped briefly to check if the tech was still intact but shook her head after a moment.

“All fried, the Imps must have destroyed them to leave no intel behind.” She explained while they made their way past a dried-up fountain. Behind the fountain, stairs led down to the second level, where more remains of the Imps laid. As they made their way across the dried-up lawn, past chopped-down trees and defaced statues, a silhouette appeared from the dark. It looked like a shuttle; half buried in the ground as if it had been shot down. Around the entrance of the shuttle, piles of dead soldiers laid, and even more dead officers. Right at the entrance of the shuttle, a tall skeleton was half leaning against the hull, dressed in the remains of dark robes. The head was missing, but the hand still clutched a lightsabre.

Flysch stepped closer to inspect the scene, while Joanna kept her distance, her face pale.  
“It looks like the Imperials were trying to evacuate with this ship, but the Special Forces must have shot it down before it could leave the perimeter.” He guessed, pointing towards the headless skeleton. “This one must have been a Sith, he clearly was in over his head when he fought a Jedi, his head is clearly cut off by a lightsabre.”

Joanna tried to suppress a grin but failed. Flysch smiled as well, before he gestured her to follow him on, down the next stairs that led to the bottom level.

They came around 3 metres before something big appeared in the dark before them. It looked like a heap, with a pole sticking out from it. Just when Joanna and Flysch stepped closer to investigate, the cloud in front of the moon disappeared, basking everything in a cold light.

Even Ahsoka, who had seen her share of horrors in her life, had to stifle a gasp. Sabine next to her gasped, and even the Old Master looked stoically ahead, even though he had already seen what the heap really was:

It really was a heap, almost 5 metres tall, but it didn’t consist of dirt or gravel.

It consisted of Skeletons.

In various poses, from different species, some small enough to be children, others with missing limbs or heads, but most of them with clear blaster marks on the foreheads, as if they had been executed. As if that hadn’t been enough, Ahsoka could also see that the pole wasn’t really a pole, but the charred remains of a tree. And bound to the tree were 5 more skeletons, strung up on their hands, in tattered green robes, wearing elaborated headpieces.

Flysch and Joanna stared at the scene of horror in front of them, their eyes wide in shock. The Twi’lek was the first to react, with a gurgled groan she buckled over and vomited on the ground next to her. It took the Padawan a moment to react, but eventually he placed a hand on her back and rubbed calming circles, never once tearing his gaze away from the skeletons on the pole.

“The skeletons on the poles were once the most noble Jedi of the Enclave, the Council of the Green Jedi.” The Master explained, simply to give them something else to think about. “We later learned from security footage that the Sith, after breaking through the defences and making their way into the Council Rooms with the help of a treacherous Member of the City Council, rounded up everyone still inside. The sick, the elderly, the wounded, the Younglings, everyone older than 4 years was brought here, and executed.”

“That is… horrible.” Sabine whispered. She looked pale as well but couldn’t stop looking at the pile of bones. “Our Empire did similar atrocities, but this… it is simply cruel.”

“What did they do with the Children younger than 4?” Ahsoka asked, even though she could guess the answer.

The Master lowered his head.  
“They were taken away, to Korriban, to either serve the Empire as a Sith or die trying.”

In front of them, Joanna seemed to have calmed down enough so they could continue with their exploration. They made their way around the pile, keeping their distance. On the other side, their path was blocked by what looked like solid durasteel wall. Looking up, Ahsoka realised that it wasn’t a wall, it was the remains of a Starship, half buried into the tower that stood to their right, the main building of the enclave she guessed.

The pair didn’t hesitate, after a quick look on her datapad, Joanna led the Padawan to the right, directly towards the entrance into the enclave. But instead of going through the open gate, she turned to the left, followed the wall around the corner before finally stopping in front of a hatch in the ground.

“Down there are the service tunnels, they should lead us right to the power converter room.” She said, her voice a bit hoarse, still pale.

Flysch nodded, holding out his hand towards the hatch. After a second it started to open, a bit rusty, but still working. He then looked down the shaft, while Joanna pointed her flashlight into the opening.

“I guess around 20 metres deep, but I don’t see any stairs or such.” He stated, deactivating his lightsabre, and fixing it to his belt.  
“I guess we have to do it the old-fashioned way.”  
And with that, he jumped down, coaxing a muffled shriek from Joanna.

The Master, Sabine and Ahsoka herself were suddenly standing at the bottom of the shaft, just when Flysch landed silently in front of them, his fall slowed by the force. He then looked up, his hand shielding his eyes against the light from Joanna’s flashlight.

“You can jump down now; I will catch you!” he called up to her. She hesitated for a moment, but then tossed her backpack down, which he caught easily, setting it down before waving Joanna to follow.

Again, she hesitated, but then jumped down, shrieking the whole fall. Flysch slowed her down when she was half-way down, until she almost hovered above him. He then dropped her, catching her bridal style.  
She was still screaming, her eyes closed.

Flysch rolled his eyes at her.  
“You can stop screaming now.” He told her. She really shut up, opening her eyes, and looking sheepishly at the Padawan.

“Sorry” she said, only then realising how he was holding her. She blushed, squirming a bit. “You can put me down now.”

Flysch did as he was told, a bit flushed around the nose as well.

“I know I already told you, but for a Jedi who isn’t supposed to know how to flirt, you are doing an awful lot of it.” Sabine remarked, and Ahsoka sniggered.

The Master shrugged his shoulders. “If you don’t know what flirting is, you can’t do it voluntarily, thus not breaking any rules.” He explained. “Only much later I was given a proper course in flirting, but this is a story for another time.”

Flysch and Joanna had continued on the circular tunnel, taking a right at the first crossroad. Right behind the bend laid a rectangular room full of power converters, fuse boxes and energy ducts. Joanna seemed to know exactly what she was looking for, heading straight for a switch board on one of the walls. Pulling a few levers down and pushing even more buttons, she quickly managed to bring the converters to life, and soon, the emergency lights on the ceiling flickered on.

“There you go.” She proudly said. “The emergency power is back on, but for the main power, I need to restart the reactor.”

Flysch nodded thankfully at her.  
“Emergency power is more than enough, thank you.”

Joanna looked at him, her head tilted.  
“May I ask… what is it you are looking for here? You weren’t part of this Enclave, as far as I know.”

Flysch nodded again, taking his lightsabre from his belt.  
“You know that every Jedi has a Lightsabre, and to power the blade, a Kyber Crystal is needed.”

Joanna nodded, gesturing to go on.

“What not many outside the Order know is, that every Jedi has a connection to his Crystal. On Ilum, where most Jedi went in the past to get their crystal, are caves full of them, some say half the Planet is made of Kyber Crystals. But only one of them is calling out for you. But there are more locations across the Galaxy from where we Jedi can gather our crystals, and wherever Jedi found them, they erected Temples. Some of these Temples grew over time, becoming Enclaves…”

Joanna seemed to catch on, her eyes wide in understanding.  
“So, you are here to get your Lightsabre Crystal.” She whispered, and Flysch nodded.

“I don’t know where exactly the entrance to the cavern is, but I should find it when I follow the call of it. I also don’t know how long it will take me to get it, but you better stay here, there should be no dangers down here. I have to go the last few metres alone.”

“If you say so…” Joanna agreed, biting her lip as if she was contemplating something. Then she rushed forward to hug Flysch.

“I am happy that you are back, and even more that I can be a part of this experience with you.” She whispered into his ear, making him blush almost to the shade of her skin.

He cautiously pulled away, visibly trying hard to urge the blush away.

“Err, right.” He murmured, clearing his throat. “I am also happy to see you again, and I couldn’t think of someone I’d rather have at my side here. I’ll see you later when I found my crystal.”

And with that, he turned around, hurrying back into the maintenance tunnels.

* * *

“I spent the next hour following the singing through the tunnels and hallways under the Enclave.” The Master explained while the scene around them changed. “But finally, I found the entrance to the caverns.”

Padawan Kasavras arrived in the chamber they were standing in, looking a bit worn out. But as soon as he had a look at the wall opposite of the entrance, his face lit up.  
The chamber itself was simple, a rectangular room with stone forming the ceiling, walls, and floor. a bench sat on the right side, a few dusty pillows on the other, all illuminated by the dim emergency lights. The wall facing the entrance looked different, the stone there looked darker, and a crack ran down from top to bottom, widening and forming the entrance to a dark tunnel.

The Padawan continued on, activating his lightsabre for light. The trio followed him, silently watching his descend through the narrow tunnel. A few metres after the entrance, it started to tilt down, raw steps hewn from the rock, and there were rings with burnt-out torches in regular distances on the wall, but nothing else indicated that this cave had been adapted.

They continued for around 10 minutes, before the path suddenly widened and a dim light could be seen. Crystals had appeared on the walls, giving off a faint light and illuminating their surroundings. The cave continued on, winding now, and gradually, the density of the crystals on the walls increased. When they reached a stone gate, guarded by two statues of Jedi, almost every square metre of the walls was covered in them, in all shades of the rainbow.

“These caves are astounding.” Ahsoka said. “There are more than the traditional colours on Ilum, not only Blue, Green and Yellow, I can see all shades of the colours as well. Orange, a really dark Blue, Purple, and over there, it looks almost white.”

The Master nodded.

“The caves on Corellia were as old as the settlement of the planet, the ancient Corellians knew them as ‘Rainbow Cave’. They had a rudimentary knowledge that these Crystals connected with some people, and that these were often gifted with extraordinary abilities.”

The Padawan had stepped through the gate, and when they followed him, they found themselves in a tall chamber, illuminated by the crystals. In the center of the chamber a small stone platform had been erected, with fire bowls on the corners, the seal of the Jedi Order carved in the middle. It seemed like Flysch knew what to do, he kneeled down right on the seal, folding his hands, and closing his eyes.

Everything around them turned dark, only a humming could be heard. A faint dot of light was all that penetrated the darkness, but it looked far away. The light grew, seemingly coming closer, but suddenly, something was blocking the light.

Joanna appeared from the dark, looking a bit frightened, but smiling. She seemed to glow as well, which made Ahsoka wonder how real this scene was.

“Flysch?” she asked in a low voice. “Where are you?”

The answer came from next to Ahsoka, where suddenly, the image of the Padawan had appeared.

“I am here. What are you doing here?”

“I got scared, and lonely…” Joanna confessed, lowering her head. “And I had time to think, there is something I have to tell you…”

Flysch tilted his head, looking confused.  
“And what is it? Is it so important it couldn’t wait until I came back to you?”

Joanna nodded, coming closer.  
“It is. Because if you finished getting your Crystal, I feared that you wouldn’t be coming back for me.”

“That’s not true!” Flysch exclaimed, his voice echoing in the darkness. “I would never abandon you here, it’s not safe.”

Joanna shook her head.  
“Not physical, but emotionally.” She was now really close to Flysch, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“You remember what we did, the evening before I got kidnapped?”

Flysch blushed, nodding.  
“We were in your room, listening to music, kissing and talking about our future.” He chuckled. “We were already planning our wedding, where we would live, and how many children to have.”

Johanna laughed, high and clear, like a bell ringing.  
“I wanted more than two, but you said if they were anything like us, having a boy and a girl would be more than enough for us to handle.”

Flysch smiled at the memories, but then got serious again.  
“But why are you telling me that? We were young back then, and naïve. We had no idea how dangerous the galaxy is, and the force had other plans for us.”

Joanna’s face fell.  
“The force, huh?” she whispered. “The force took you away from me, and now, you are back. I don’t want to let you go again; I don’t want to lose my best friend once more!”

She placed a hand on Flysch’s cheek, smiling at him.

“I don’t want to lose the person I love again.” She whispered, and then she kissed him.

Flysch looked surprised, and for a moment, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. But he quickly pulled away, a rueful look on his face.

“Joanna, I would like nothing more than to be the person to love you, to be here for you, and to live the live we both envisioned.” He told her, taking her hand that was still caressing his cheek.  
“But the force has other plans for me, and you as well. You will always be my best friend, and the memories we made together will always remember me that there is something I fight for, that others can have a house, children, and a life in peace. But for us, as a couple, that chance has passed the moment I decided to go after you when you were kidnapped. At that time, I didn’t knew, but later, I realised that this was the moment when I had the choice between simply being an extra in the galactic play, or play a role myself, to help in the fight between the dark and the light.”

Joanna had looked at him during his speech, her eyes full of sadness. She pulled his hand to her cheek, placing it under hers and closing her eyes.  
“I knew that you would say something like that…” she said, her voice low. “And I can’t force you to give up what you believe in. It would be cruel, and selfish, and you would never be happy.”

A single tear formed, rolling down her cheek. The glow surrounding her got fainter, when she opened her eyes again, they were the only source of light left. The turquois orbs seemed to hover in the dark, the faint voice of Joanna saying:  
“Carry on with your path, and become the Jedi you are destined to be…”

Suddenly, the whole cave was lit again, and Flysch was kneeling on the seal again, jolting up. In front of him were hovering two crystals, looking like they had been part of one big crystal, broken in half. They had the exact same shade as the eyes from Joanna, and, as Ahsoka suddenly realised, the glow of the Holocron of the Master.

“That had been a vision, hadn’t it?” she asked the old Master next to her, and he nodded. “It was. Much later, I asked a competent interpreter of Force Visions what it could have meant, and she told me that this had been another checkpoint on my way to become the man the force destined me to be. You see, the force has a path planned out for everyone, but that doesn’t mean that you have to go down that path. The force is neither cruel nor benevolent, it gives you more than enough ways to follow, even if the path doesn’t lead to the ultimate goal you have set for yourself. It is up to you to choose; you are the master of your own fate. But those who did the greatest deeds for the galaxy, those who shaped it and changed it, for the better or worse, are those who followed the Path the Force set up for them.”

Ahsoka nodded, and even if Sabine didn’t look like she had understood completely, nodded as well.

The Padawan had grabbed the two Crystals from the air, looking at them for a moment before tucking them away in a pocket on his belt. He then headed out of the chamber, and the scene changed.

* * *

They were now back in the power converter room, just when Flysch appeared in the doorway. Joanna was nowhere to be seen.  
“Joanna?” Flysch called, looking over the room. A bang came from behind one of the converters, and then curses in Twi’leki. Joanna crawled out from behind the machine, rubbing her elbow.

“Kriff, Flysch, I was sleeping, no reason to yell.” She mumbled, stretching a bit before scratching her shoulder. She seemed a bit flushed around the nose, which Flysch seemed to notice.

“And did you have nice dreams?” he teased her, pulling a water bottle from the backpack. When the Twi’lek didn’t answer, he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. She was now dark red, looking at her feet. He seemed to sense her discomfort and walked over to her.

“If it is any consolidation, I had a very unique vision myself down in the cave.” He told her, and her eyes widened.

“You did?” she whispered, clenching, and unclenching her hand. “Did I happen to make an appearance…?”

Flysch nodded, blushing as well.  
“You did, and we talked about the past…”

Joanna continued to stare at Flysch, her mouth half open.  
“Could it be…” she started to say, swallowing before continuing, “Could it be that we had the same dream?”

Flysch shrugged his shoulders.  
“The force works in mysterious ways.”

Joanna bit her lip.  
“Could it be that, in your vision, I did this?”

She leaned in and gave Flysch a chaste kiss on the lips. It was much less romantic than the one in the vision but looked more intimate and loaded with more feelings than before. She pulled away quickly, averting her gaze, and Flysch’s face now resembled the hide of a scarlet Gundark.

“Err, yeah, you did that.” He murmured, clearing his throat. Then he put a hand on her cheek, turning her face towards his. There was a hopeful look on it, but the sadness in her eyes told Ahsoka she knew what Flysch was going to say next.  
“But still, I stand by what I said in my vision. You will always be my best friend, and I am immensely thankful that I met you and could spend so much time with you before I continued with my path.”

Joanna nodded, this time with no tears in her eyes.  
“Then all I have to say is thank you, for coming back, and for allowing me to kiss you one last time. To be honest, I thought about you ever since you disappeared, and decided for myself that if you want to stay with the Jedi, and don’t come back to stay with me, I will accept it.”

Flysch smiled, hugging Joanna tightly.  
“I hoped you would understand, and I thank you for that.”

This time, it was Joanna who pulled away, looking a bit bashful. But she caught herself, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Well, enough of the sickly-sweet mush.” She said, her voice light. “We both have never been that sappy, haven’t we?”

Flysch laughed, nodding.

“No, you are right. But another topic, how long was I gone?”

Joanna crossed her arms.  
“I guess around 10 hours?” At Flysch’s incredulous look, she nodded firmly.  
“At first, I checked the power, so it wouldn’t suddenly go down again, and then I looked in the adjacent rooms, before lying down and having a short nap, until you decided to yell and wake me up.”

Flysch scratched his cheek in embarrassment, looking sheepishly at Joanna.  
“Sorry to keep you so long. I had no idea I was meditating so long.”

The girl waved dismissively.  
“No problem. I even found something, follow me.”

Flysch did as he was told, following the Twi’lek, who had picked up her backpack again, out into the tunnels. After a few metres, she turned to the right, opening a hatch, and stepping out into a hallway. Right opposite the hallway was a door, half open. Gesturing Flysch to follow her, she pushed through the gap.  
The room was dimly lit by the emergency lights on the ceiling, who illuminated the strange walls. They looked like shelves with small compartments, each one filled with various parts. In the middle of the room stood a workbench, an apparatus on top of it that seemed strangely familiar to Ahsoka.

“It’s a lightsabre forge!” Flysch exclaimed. Joanna nodded, gesturing towards a tapestry hanging over the entrance, which depicted a meditating Jedi, a Lightsabre in its parts floating over his head.  
“I guessed that much.” She said drily. “I thought you might want to use it, since you came here for a new Lightsabre?”

Flysch nodded, walking over to the workbench. He placed his old lightsabre on it, then the two crystals, which Joanna eyes in interest. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the colour, but she said nothing.

“You better take a step back and sit down.” Flysch instructed her, before he knelt down in front of the forge. Joanna did as she was told, looking excitedly at the Padawan on the other side of the workbench. He had closed his eyes, and soon a faint glow surrounded him.  
Joanna yelped, which prompted the Jedi to open one eye and smirk at her.  
“Don’t worry, the glow is from the Midichlorians in the microorganisms in the air, nothing to worry about.”

Joanna nodded, covering her mouth with her hand. Flysch closed his eye again, and the lightsabre in front of him started to float, slowly disassembling itself. Then, the new two crystals rose, and from compartments on the walls more parts flew towards the workbench. Joanna and Sabine followed them in wonder, while Ahsoka felt reminded of the time she led the Younglings to Ilum, and how they constructed their own lightsabres.

At first, two separate Lightsabres formed, the Energy cells and electrical compartments as well as the focussing lenses taken from the old one, but when the casing was assembled, it became clear that it should be a double sabre but could be split in the middle if necessary. The casing looked simply, with fine etchings at the ends of the emitters, and different marks on the hilt itself: On one end, the Republic Crest was etched into the durasteel, on the other one a crest Ahsoka didn’t recognise.

“This is the Crest of Corellia.” The Master explained when she asked him in a whisper. “Legend says that this was the sigil they painted on the first Spaceships that took them off-world. It had been the sign of every Corellian across the Galaxy ever since.”

Nodding, Ahsoka followed the last few steps of the assembly process, the only component remaining in the air being the old green crystal.

The two halves of the Lightsabre silently clicked together, and then the weapon floated towards Flysch. He grabbed it from the air, opened his eyes and activated the blades.

With a soft hum, they sprang to life, illuminating the room with a soft blue shine. They were the same colour as they had seen it before, in later memories.

Joanna looked overwhelmed, silently staring at the weapon while Flysch did a few experimental swings.

“Excellent.” he spoke. “Now I understand what Master Lou meant when he said a Lightsabre should feel like an extension of my arm.”

Then he twisted the hilt apart and crossed the lightsabres in front of him.  
“This could also come in hand.”

“You didn’t plan on doing this?” Joanna asked while standing up.

Flysch shrugged his shoulders.  
“I kinda did what felt naturally, what came to me. I let the force guide me.”  
Then he smirked, tossing one of the blades towards Joanna.

She shrieked, stumbling back, but the blade disappeared as soon as the hilt left the hand of the Jedi. The Twi’lek barely caught it, glaring at Flysch.

She pushed the button to activate it, but nothing happened. Confused, she looked down at it, only to flinch back when suddenly the blade appeared.

“What the…” she cursed, looking up at the Padawan, who tried to contain his laughter.

“I installed a switch inside, only someone who knows about it can push it and thus activate the lightsabre.” He explained.  
“In case someone stumbles across my lightsabre, I wouldn’t want anyone wreaking havoc with it, or me being discovered as a Jedi when I want to be not recognised as one.”

“Should have thought about that trick.” Ahsoka grumbled, causing the Master and Sabine to look at her questioningly. Waving dismissively, Ahsoka turned her attention back to the Jedi and Twi’lek in front of them. Flysch had pulled the lightsabre back into his hand, re-joined the two halves and hang the weapon to his belt. He then focussed on the still floating crystal, slowly rotating in the air. After a moment of thought, he tapped it, and it slowly floated over to Joanna.

“I want to give you my old crystal. It served me well, and I want to give you something as a thank-you.”

Joanna looked surprised, holding out her hand and watching as the crystal slowly floated over to her, setting down in her palm.  
“I… I can’t accept that.” She mumbled. “Only a Jedi should possess a Kyber Crystal.”

Flysch shrugged his shoulders.  
“There is no law, and no one would know. Well, maybe if you put it into your blaster, as the ignition crystal, then the ones you shoot would know. I read that a Kyber Crystal used in such a way gives every blaster an extra punch.”

Absent-mindedly Joanna pulled her blaster from her belt, looking from it to the crystal in her hand.

“If you want to, I can install it for you.” Flysch offered, holding out his hand. That seemed to snap the girl out of her haze, she looked up at him and closed her hand around the crystal.

“Yeah sure, since you know so much about tech. You couldn’t even program a droid to serve you ice cream, there is no way I am letting you near my trusted D-312.”

Flysch smirked but shrugged.  
“Well, you have a point.”

A comfortable silence enveloped them, only to be broken a few seconds later by the loud grumbling of Flysch’s stomach.

They both laughed, Flysch looking a bit sheepishly.

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.” He explained.

“Well then, we better hurry, my parents invited me for lunch today, we can still make it in time.”

The scene dissolved, and Sabine, the Master and Ahsoka were back aboard the Pathfinder.

* * *

“Well, that was a fun memory.” Sabine said, smirking at the Master. He smiled back at her, folding his hands over his stomach.  
“I have to admit, that Memory was really personal, but neither one of you complained, so I guessed it was ok to continue.” He then smiled at them.  
“But I wanted to show that even an old and honourable Master like me had once been young, and that you should never forget that. We all make our experiences, some good, some bad, and not they shape us, but what we make of them.”

He then stood up, bowing to them.  
“But I gave you a lot of wise words to think about this time, why don’t you use the last few days until you reach your next destination with physical exercise, or sleep? If I can help you, all you have to do is activate me again.”  
And with that, he disappeared, and the Holocron grew dull.

While Ahsoka was still pondering on what to do, she felt that Sabine was hesitating to ask something. Smiling, she looked at the younger woman.  
“Spill it, I can feel that you want to ask me something that makes you uncomfortable.” She teased, making Sabine’s eyes widen. But the Mando girl quickly caught herself.  
“I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight with a lightsabre.” She asked, continuing before the courage left her. “Kanan and Ezra taught me back on Atollon, with the Darksabre, and I kind of liked it. But after that, never had the time. I just think it would be nice to know how to fight in melee with something else than a knife.”

Ahsoka was surprised, but at the same time, she was happy that Sabine had asked her. She was getting rusty with her lightsabre as well, a bit of training and teaching the basics would certainly help her get back on track.

“Sure, we can start immediately.” She said, and Sabine’s face lit up. Then, her stomach growled, and they broke out in laughter, like Flysch and Joanna long ago.  
“But first, let’s get something to eat. We have more than enough time until we reach Zakuul, whatever the Purrgils want there of all places.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you survived this chapter and haven't given up!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to write a comment.


	13. Zakuul - Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio arrives at a Planet that had once been the center of the Galaxy, still looking for a certain Padawan on the loose. The Relationship of Flysch and Laiyla also gets to a new level when they assist the Commander of the Alliance personally in a Mission to a Planet that Ahsoka knows quite well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, to everyone surprised it didn't even take me a week to write this: I was super pumped to write this, and half of it had been sitting in my drafts for quite some time, but the best Star Wars Show since Rebels (The Mandalorian) as well as the latest Update of SWTOR blew a few holes in my plot, so I had to rewrite a few scenes.
> 
> I hope you still like this chapter, even though it is a bit different than normally. Everyone who played Onslaught in SWTOR will know what I talk about, the rest, simply read the notes at the end.
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think about this chapter, your thoughts about the story in general or anything you want to tell me or where you want this story to go, I love to have input from those who actually read this story and are looking forward to me updating it ;) 
> 
> P.S. I posted this as soon as I finished it, so the phrasing in some scenes may be a bit off, or a few grammatical mistatkase are still in there. I will come back anothertime to fix them, but for now, enjoy!

Training with Ahsoka was surprisingly easy, at least compared to her training with Kanan, Sabine thought while rubbing yet another sore spot on her arm. Not that Ahsoka was going easy on her, she knew probably better than anyone how thorough a Mandalorian warrior is trained in close combat.

They had started with a few easy cadences she vaguely remembered, to assess how well she still knew how to wield the blade. Of course, they weren’t training with real lightsabres, for the moment, they used the split handle of a vibro-mop they had found stashed away in the closet.  
Sabine still had the lightsabre from Ezra safely tucked away at the bottom of her bag. She still remembered how she got it like yesterday, how he had looked at her, and she knew exactly what he was going to do. She wanted to say something to him, anything to keep him with them, but she had quickly realised that that would have been selfish. His bright blue had practically pleaded with her to not make this harder for him, and she had helped him escape.  
When the battle had been over, Chopper had given her Ezra’s lightsabre, along with a note from him to keep it safe for him until he came back…

The end of Ahsoka’s handle hit her on the hand, snapping her out of her thoughts and yelping in surprise and pain.

“Spacing out, you must not, killed that has more than one Padawan!” the Togruta told her, making her voice deep and throaty.

Sabine rubbed her aching hand, flushing a bit.  
“Yeah yeah, and the distracted Warrior gets defeated by the nerf, I know. No reason to mock me with a silly voice.”

Ahsoka chuckled while Sabine picked up her stick.  
“I didn’t want to mock you, I was only repeating the words Master Yoda told me back in the day when I was a Youngling. He had been teaching all the Younglings, both in the force and in the basics of lightsabre combat.”

Thinking back to when she met the small, green creature, she couldn’t really believe that he would be a good fighter but having learned to never judge someone by the first impression, she only shrugged, letting herself fall onto the bench.

“Well, if you say so, I have to believe you.” She said, grabbing some fruit from the basket on the table. “On another note, how long until we reach the next Planet, what was it called again?”

“Zakuul, formerly the enter of the Empire of Zakuul. The Master told us about them, you remember?” Ahsoka answered, sitting down as well. “And I guess we should be there any minute now.”

Sabine stood up, taking the last bite of the Muja-Fruit in her hand, and mumbling something about taking a shower. Right as she opened the door to her bedroom, the 5-minute warning sound rang from the cockpit.

A quick shower then, she thought, and hurriedly disappeared into the refresher.

* * *

Still drying her hair, thankful once again it was so short, Sabine appeared 6 minutes later in the cockpit. The Holocron of the Master was already on his place on the console, his image standing behind Ahsoka, who sat on the pilot’s chair.  
Flopping down on the other chair, Sabine looked out of the windshield.

“So, where is this planet we are looking for?” she asked, tossing the towel on the armrest.

“It should come into view any minute now.” The Master told her. “But don’t expect too much, as far as I know, Zakuul had been abandoned long ago…”

And really, just as he finished his sentence, a planet appeared behind a moon they were just passing, greenish blue with clouds covering half the planet. They were heading for the current nights-side of the planet, but no light could be seen.

“Zakuul is covered in a Swamp, called the Endless Swamp.” Master Kasavras told them. “But under the guidance of Valkorion, the third incarnation of the Sith Emperor, the native humans managed to erect massive spires, reaching the upper areas of the atmosphere, living in them catered by droids and surrounded by luxury.”

Now that they got closer, Sabine could make out faint lines reaching from the ground into the sky. But they were all dark.

“What happened then?” she asked. “I guess they didn’t just give up all that and returned to the swamps?”

The Master shook his head.  
“No. After the defeat of Empress Vaylin, the daughter of the Emperor and as wicked as he had been, Zakuul was taken over by the Commander of the Eternal Alliance. After the Eternal Fleet, a massive Armada of Automated Starships, had been destroyed, they declared themselves independent. But the technology that powered their Droids had been the same that powered the Fleet, and thus they were all shut down. The Zakuulans were depending on the droids to maintain the sun reactors, huge fusion reactors that gave the spires light and energy, and one by one, they had to be shut down because they simply couldn’t maintain them anymore themselves. The people left the planet, and a few centuries later, the last remains of the Eternal Empire were abandoned.”

They had now reached the upper atmosphere, gliding through the clouds towards the sunset.

“Do you think Ezra would be here?” Sabine asked, looking at the scanners. The air was breathable, there were signs of life on the surface, but no indication for intelligent life anywhere.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, steering them towards one of the spires visible against the horizon.  
“I don’t know. I haven’t felt him yet, but that doesn’t mean anything. This planet… it feels peculiar. Like the force is in balance here. Normally, the Dark or the Light side dominate slightly on a planet, like on Tatooine, the dark side is a bit more prevalent, while on Coruscant, even after all that has happened, the light side has the advantage. But here, the Force is at a perfect equilibrium.”

The Master nodded.  
“It is a truly special planet. There were not many planets in the galaxy that have that kind of balance. I only know of two: Zakuul here, and Odessen, the Planet of the Alliance.”

Sabine leaned back, rubbing her still aching hand.  
“I like to see this planet as well. With my own eyes I mean, I already saw it in your memories.”

The Master smiled at her.  
“Once we have found your boyfriend, we can make a trip there. The beaches at the Southern Ocean are marvellous.”

Sabine nodded absent-mindedly, only realising that both the Master and Ahsoka were staring at her expectantly.

“What? You want me to get all flustered about Ezra being my Boyfriend, to deny it and stumble over my own words, so I decided to simply ignore it.”

Ahsoka blinked in confusion, and the Master laughed. With a huff, the Togruta turned back towards the controls, taking over manually while muttering “Spoilsport” under her breath.

They had now reached the city spire. Even though it had been abandoned more than 3000 years ago, it still looked impressive. The closer they got, the more details they could make out. Walkways as broad as the senate plaza on Coruscant, gaps between the buildings wide enough to let a star destroyer pass through, Statues that were well over 1 kilometre tall, the whole structure looked like it was built for bigger beings than humans.

They made their way into the spire, silent in awe. It looked so impressive, they didn’t need to talk. Above and below them were skyscrapers, reaching up or hanging down from the superstructure surrounding them, even overgrown parks, sport arenas, hangars and docking bays easily fit in the space between them.

But everything looked abandoned, the deeper they got into the city, the darker it got, the sunlight only reaching the outer parts of the spire.

“I don’t think Ezra would be here.” Sabine said, and both the Master and Ahsoka agreed.

“The Purrgils eat and rest on one of the moons of the planet,” Flysch explained. “from there, they have two possible travel routes. One of them led them by a star that collapsed 1500 years ago according to your star chart and is now a black hole. So, we can rule that one out. This leaves us with only one other route.

Sabine pulled up the map, taking a moment to find where they were at the moment. One route led to the galactic north, further into the Unknown Regions. Another one led back to Coruscant, where they had come from. And the third one…  
“You got to be kidding me!” she exclaimed, “It leads right back to where we came from, past Coruscant and into the Inner Rim!”

Ahsoka sighed, turning the Pathfinder around and out of the City.  
“That means at least 3 weeks of travel, how fun.”

The Master looked at them with a smile.  
“Well, the Purrgils might be sentient, but they are guided through hyperspace by the Force, and the Force…”

“The Force works in mysterious ways, I know, I know.” Sabine said, already programming the Navi-Computer. They would have to take the route via Ord Mantell to reach their destination, every other Hyperspace lane was too insecure and slower due to more stops.

A few minutes later, they left the atmosphere of the abandoned Planet, and, with an angry slam to the button, they jumped into Hyperspace.

* * *

“I can see that you are angry we will still be spending more time looking for Ezra.” The Master tried to console Sabine when they gathered around the Table in the Common Room. They had taken a short nap, changed into something more comfortable and had a bite to eat, but now, it was back again to waiting.  
“All I can offer you are more of my Memories, how about I show you how my story continues after I became a Mandalorian.”

Knowing she had no business moping around, Sabine nodded. She had guessed that she wouldn’t find Ezra in a week, but now, they were looking for his sorry ass for almost 4 months, and slowly, she started to wonder if he even wanted to be found. Before she could go down that line of thought, she said: “Well then, carry on, ner vod.”

After both of them had placed their hands on the Holocron, she felt the now familiar tugging and was sucked into the Memories of her ancestor.

* * *

“To be honest, my life didn’t really change after I became part of Clan Vizla.” The Master told them while they were still standing in the dark. “I had learned the language well enough over the past 6 months to understand the basics, and since I also had a full-blooded Mandalorian practically assigned to me, I slowly got the idea what it meant to not only live among Mandalorians, but to be one as well.”

The darkness around them changed, and they were standing once more in the Mandalorian Quarters on Odessen. Flysch stood at the edge of a balcony, leaning on the balustrade, and looking out over the cliffs surrounding the Base. Next to him, Laiyla was standing, her long hair bound back in a ponytail and her helmet clasped to her belt. She seemed agitated, gesturing broadly.

“All I am saying is that as a Warrior, you should also wear the Beskar’gam!” she said when they came into hearing distance, and Sabine immediately realised what the topic at hand was.

Flysch rolled his eyes, turning towards Laiyla.

“I simply can’t see myself wearing armour all the time. I like my robes, they are comfortable, they give me the room to move in and they are much less… bulky than a full Beskar’gam.”

He gestured at her get-up, which she – of course, Sabine thought – took as an offence.  
“What is wrong with my armour, hmm?” she shot back, her eyes narrowed. “Does it make me look fat?”

Flysch seemed to realise that he was on thin ice and held up his hands to deescalate.  
“No, of course not. Stop saying that you are fat, I already told you that you look good exactly the way you do now.”

Not noticing the light blush on her face, he continued.  
“All I am saying is that an armour suits you, and your style of fighting. You wouldn’t be yourself if you had to wear a dress. I on the other hand don’t really see myself fighting with an armour.”

Laiyla had gotten even redder in the face, but the Jedi was still unaware of the effect of his words on her.  
“You really know what to say to a Mandalorian Woman, that was practically a love confession.” Sabine teased the Master next to her. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, in hindsight, it probably was a declaration of some sort. I respected her as a warrior, as a friend and also as a woman. But let’s focus on the discussion at hand, hmm?”

Laiyla seemed to have calmed down a bit, since she already started to argue back at him.  
“Well, yeah, I wouldn’t wear a dress to a battle, only if it were a special occasion… But I digress, you shouldn’t wear a dress to battle too!”

Flysch looked at her, fake offended, placing a heart over his heart.  
“This isn’t a dress! They are original Alderaanian Nerf-Wool Robes, and robes are open in the front.”  
To accentuate his statement, he pulled the fronts apart, revealing his simple tunic and pants he wore underneath. Laiyla used that to jab him in the chest, making him flinch back and rub the spot she had poked.

“See, and that is the problem. You saw the holo of Tarre Vizla, he wore a robe OVER his Beskar’gam.”

Flysch rolled his eyes.  
“Well, he was a Soresu-fighter, they aren’t moving around like I do with my Ataru-Style. And I am not changing how I fight only because I wear a 50-kilo metal armour. Besides, your cooks, mechanics and pilots also don’t wear armour, and they are also considered full Mandalorians.”

Laiyla now looked deep in thought, before grabbing Flysch by his hand and pulling him away.  
“I have an idea, follow me.” She said at his questioning look, making him sigh and roll his eyes, but he followed her, nonetheless.

While they followed the pair through the base, she noticed that never once let Laiyla let go of his hand, nor did he pull his away, and even though she was walking ahead of him, it looked quite cosy. A few Mandalorians they came across made them way, smiling at them when they passed. After they had passed, they were whispering to each other, sniggering.

They had now reached the lowest level of the base, and when Laiyla stopped in a tall, big room, Sabine realised where she had brought the Jedi.

“Here we are, the forges.” Laiyla told Flysch, pulling him through the room. Along the walls were workbenches, where a few warriors were tinkering with their equipment, while others were doing repairs on their armour on smaller forges placed to the right and left of the corridor in the middle. At the end of the corridor, in a rounded cove in the back wall, was a bigger forge, the main forge for making new armour, Sabine guessed.

An old warrior, his hair and beard a snowy white, was sitting on a bench next to the forge. He wore a classic full-body armour, but over his chest he wore a leather apron, his arms were bare besides thick leather gloves. He was talking with a young girl, maybe 12 years old, and pointing at something on a pad he showed her. She looked a bit intimidated, but nevertheless answered him and nodded. When they saw the odd pair of Jedi and Warrior storming towards them the girl jumped up, staring at them. The man looked at them as well, a faint smile on his lips.

“Greetings. I was wondering when you would come to me, Jetii.” He said as a greeting, and when the girl looked at him with wide eyes, he nodded at her. “You can go, Lira, I will call your parents when I have finished your design.” She bowed to him, and with a last, a bit frightened, look at Flysch, she darted off.

The man now stood up, walking over to them.  
“Excuse the girl, she hasn’t been on Odessen that long, she still isn’t used to see Jedi walking around freely.” He explained, pulling the glove from his right hand, and offering it to Flysch.  
“I am Sakal, but everyone only calls me the Forger. I am currently tasked by the Mandalore to help every Warrior that comes to Odessen with his Armour. And now, you have come to me.”

Flysch took the hand, shaking it before bowing in the fashion of the Jedi.  
“I am honoured to meet you, my name is Flysch Kasavras, of House Vizla.” He introduced himself in Mando’a. “And technically, I didn’t come to you, I was dragged here…”

Laiyla cut him off by kicking his shin, which made him flinch back and suppress a curse.  
“He is here for his armour, and I think what he wants is a Scout Armour Type.”

Sakal looked at Laiyla, before eying Flysch up and down.  
“So, you are one a Jumper, huh?” he asked, walking around the Jedi, who looked a bit bewildered.

“A Jumper?” he asked while the smith pulled his robe off his shoulders, tossing it to Laiyla, who caught it. Sabine could have sworn she had sniffed the robe and had a dreamy look on her face for a split second, but it might have been the lighting.

“A Jumper.” Sakal confirmed, now taking a piece of robe from a pocket of his apron. “You know, we Mandalorians classified you Lightsabre-Users a long time ago, to know what to expect when we run into you. For example, if you are a Blocker, you only stand in one spot, not moving, parrying our attacks but not going into the offensive. If you are a Jumper, you are always flying through the air, aiming for our weapons or Jetpacks to incapacitate us, jumping out of range before we can strike back.”

Flysch nodded in understanding.  
“I see… so you gave our Lightsabre Techniques your own names. What would you call Niman, where we use the force more actively?”

The armorer, who was now measuring the Jedi’s upper body, paused for a moment.  
“That, we call a Sneaker. They pull us towards them, only to push us away a bit later. They are generally not as dangerous as a Jumper or a Blocker, but they still are a threat.”

He had finished his measurements, walking back to the bench where his pad was placed.  
“So, you are a Jumper?” he asked while focussing on the pad, typing fervently on it.

“I am. I need mobility, not much weight to hinder me and honestly, I don’t think I need armour at all…”

The smith looked up, his grey eyes staring at Flysch.  
“Every Mandalorian needs an Armour. Currently, you are wearing the armour of your old Clan, the Jedi, but now, you are part of Clan Vizla, and should wear the armour of your craft.”

He tapped the pad one last time, and from a shelf at the curved wall, a holo-probe flew over, settling between them and displaying a warrior in full armour.

“This is a traditional Mandalorian Armour, or Beskar’gam, as you should know by now.” Sakal explained. “It is for the more static fighters, who prefer range over mobility and protection over agility.”  
He looked at Flysch.  
“You are fighting like a Jumper, so this type of armour is not for you. As Laiyla here already said, your armour should look more like a scout armour, light, not hindering your movements, but still protecting everything vital to allow you to return home.”

The smith turned towards the holo, swiping at the upper leg plates, the abdominal plate, the upper and lower armguards, so they disappeared, leaving only the collar, shoulder, chest, back and shin as well as the gloves and helmet.

“That would be a light armour type for scouts. Would that work with your fighting style?”

Flysch looked at the holo as it slowly rotated, pointing at the backplate.

“I fear this one has to go as well, I do quite a few backflips and mid-air twists, it would only hinder my movement. And for the arms, as long as I can move my wrists and am not hindered by a vambrace, that one would be practical, I know too many Jedi that lost a hand that way.”

Sakal nodded, typing on his pad, and a vambrace appeared on the holo, reaching up to the wrist before widening and overlapping a bit with the glove to protect it, but still allow movement. The backplate disappeared as well. Flysch looked at the new image, and again found something that troubled him.  
“Would I be able to lift my arms over my head with these shoulder guards?” he asked, pointing at the pieces in question.  
The smith shook his head.  
“Only around one third over your shoulders, not all the way up. But there are flexible kinds, made of slats, that give you protection, but should allow you to lift your arms up and move them without hindering you.”

Changing the shoulder guards, he focussed now on the boots Flysch was wearing.

“I see you wear knee-high boots. We could skip the knee guards and simply pull up the shin plate over the knee and down to your ankle, to protect you from spraining it when you don’t land like you planned to.”

He drew something on the pad, and a second later, the mentioned changes were mirrored on the holo. The shin guards now covered his whole frontal lower leg, reaching up over his knees, and down to his ankles, allowing them free movement but still protecting them against getting twisted. The calf was left uncovered as well as the back of his knee, but that shouldn’t be a problem if he was wearing a robe above it, Sabine thought.

“There you go, I have a feeling that this is it.” Sakal told them, and with a smirk, he typed one last time on the pad. A coat appeared over the Armour, the sleeves disappearing under the vambraces and covering his shoulder guards. From the slit in front the chest armour and the boots peeked out.

With a sideway glance to the Master, she compared his getup with the holo in front of them.  
“You still wear this armour, don’t you?” she asked him, realising that it was, with a few minor differences, the same type.

He nodded.  
“I did, and as it was expected from me, for the rest of my life whenever I left the Base and later Stronghold.”

In front of them, Laiyla picked up the robes and tossed them back at Flysch, who put them on again.  
“Well, then we would be honoured if you could make this armour for our novice Mandalorian here.” She said, standing next to Flysch again. She stood pretty close, Sabine noted, but Flysch seemed to either not realise it or he didn’t mind.

To their surprise, Sakal shook his head.  
“I will not make him this armour.” He said, holding up a hand to silence Laiyla’s protest. “But I will assist him when he makes it himself. You know exactly that every Mandalorian has to make his or her own armour, at least to some extent. But there is another thing…  
You must know, being an Armourer has run in my family for centuries, and one of my forefathers served under Mandalore the Preserver. He had an armour of unique making, and the legend says his friend and defeater of Mandalore the Ultimate, Revan himself, helped him forge it. My great-grandfather had told me that his great-grandfather helped in making this armour, and that the key to its uniqueness was that Revan had the help of the force while making it. Clan Ordo still keeps the Armour and displays it proudly in their stronghold, and I once had the chance to have a look at it. It is exceptionally thin, too thin for normal Beskar, it would simply break, but still possesses the toughness and every other aspect a normal armour two or even three times as thick would have.”

He looked at Flysch.  
“I have a few obscure texts from my ancestor, where he describes the way they made the armour. There hasn’t been a Jedi or Sith working close enough with the Mandalorians ever since, so it would be an honour if you could help me recreate the technique.”

Flysch looked flashed but nodded instinctively.  
“Ehh, sure, I would be honoured to help you. I mean if Revan did it how hard can it be?”

It clearly was a joke by the way he said it, but neither Laiyla nor the smith laughed. Laiyla looked from Flysch to Sakal in wonder, while the latter had an ecstatic smile on his face.

“Great! I will gather the materials we need, and send you the texts, we can start as soon as you have read them and are ready to go!”

The scene shifted, the forge was now dark and empty, the only light coming from the forges that were dimly glowing. At the anvil next to the central forge, the Smith was hammering on a piece of Beskar, while Flysch stood next to him, his hands folded, and his eyes closed. Every time the hammer hit the metal, sparks flew, and the metal gleamed in a blueish light. A few metres away Laiyla was standing, watching the scene in awe.

“As you can see, after a few days of studying, we got to work.” The Master explained while the scene froze. “I have been given a crash course in smithing, and we started to use the technique that Revan used. To describe the whole ritual would take too long, I can explain it to you if you want to later, but the short version is that Revan seemed to have altered the molecular structure of the Beskar whenever the anvil hit the metal, so it kept its properties but could be made much thinner. It was quite simple once you knew what you were doing, and it took a few tries, but finally, I could work together with Sakal to make my own armour.

The still image changed, now Flysch stood at the Anvil while Sakal was heating a plate in the forge, blue light now shining brightly and illuminating the whole forge. On a paint stand in on corner, Laiyla could be seen repainting her armour. It looked like she didn’t want to leave Flysch all alone after all, Sabine thought with a smile.

“The whole process took around a week, but finally…”

They now stood around a mannequin, who had the armour pieces they had seen before as holos pinned to it. Sakal looked satisfied, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Flysch was standing next to him, looking a bit exhausted, but satisfied as well. At his side, Laiyla was wearing her freshly painted armour, now in a light grey with yellow highlights, the Colours of House Wren, Sabine realised.

“Well, look at that, a customized armour that used less than 5 kilos of Beskar.” The smith said, patting Flysch on the shoulder.  
“I really have to thank you that I could witness such a miracle in my old days. May this armour serve you and your children well!”

Flysch nodded, blushing a bit, his eyes darting quickly towards Laiyla. But she didn’t notice, she was looking pensively at the pieces of armour.

“What colour should we paint it?” she asked Flysch, turning towards him. “You see, most colours can have a meaning, you could simply wear the colours of your Clan, Clan Vizla, or you can choose a colour of your liking.”

“Colours have meanings?”

Laiyla nodded.  
“The can, for example blue stands for reliability, Clan Vizla has been around for centuries, always a guarantor for stability and honour. Green means Duty, Black is for Justice, Red is the Honour, and so on.”

Flysch pointed at her armour.  
“And what do your colours mean?” he asked. She blushed a bit, but nevertheless answered.

“The light Gray base colour stands for Valour, I always try to give my best and all in everything I do. And the yellow… it stands for Loyalty, to my Clan, the Mandalorians, … “

“A person?” Flysch asked, a kind smile on his face. Laiyla now blushed furiously, turning her gaze away. “Or a person, of course.” She managed to say, before Sakal interrupted them.

“Well, the Armour is finished, all that is left to do is to paint it and fix it to an under suit of your liking. There are many options but I advise you to take on that keeps you warm, insulated and is watertight.”

Flysch bowed to the smith.  
“I thank you for your guidance and your teachings, I learned so much from you. And thank you for your help in making this armour, I am now one step closer to become a true Mandalorian.”

Sakal waved dismissively.  
“Don’t fret yourself about it, as long as you follow the Resol’nare, you will become a true Mandalorian sooner than later. As far as I see, you are now wearing the Armour, speaking the Language, contributing to the Clan’s welfare, and following the Mandalore, and for the remaining two points, protecting your family and teaching your Children to be Mandalorian you are on a good way as well, already courting a Clan Leader.” He winked at them, and then turned back towards the anvil.

Flysch and Laiyla stood frozen in embarrassment, blushing to the tips of their hair. Flysch was the first one to recover.  
“Ehh, about that…” he began, turning towards the warrior next to him. She looked at him anxiously.  
“We should really talk about the whole courting-thing…” he continued, but was interrupted by a little boy, around 8 years old, who came running towards them.

“Master Kasavras, Lady Wren?” the boy asked them, the braid at the side of his head indicating that he was either a Padawan or a Youngling. Flysch and Laiyla nodded, both looking relieved at the interruption.  
“I have an urgent message from the Commander for you.” The boy told them, the pride to be sent on such an important delivery clearly audible in his voice.

Flysch chuckled.  
“Well, then tell us what the Message says.” He asked the boy, who quickly delivered.

“He told me to tell you to come to the War Room as soon as possible, you will receive further orders there. The Mandalore has been notified that you two were requested, and she says, I quote: Well, let the two lovebirds have a mission together, what do I care?”

Flushing again, Flysch nodded, pulling a wrapped piece of candy from a bag on his belt.

“You are quite a good delivery boy, here, for you.” He said, giving the boy the candy. His face lit up, he bowed deeply to them before running away again.

“Do you always have Candy with you?” Laiyla asked, in what seemed to be an attempt in changing the topic that even the Mandalore herself tried to set them up.

Flysch shrugged his shoulders, pulling another piece from the bag.  
“Well, you never know when you have children to bribe. And they see and hear a lot, I had a few missions back on Alderaan where the information from children turned out to be vital.”

He tossed the candy towards Laiyla, who snatched it from the air and unwrapped it. After she had put it in her mouth, she smiled in bliss.

“Mhhh, Shura, my favourite.” She said, making him blush again.  
“I guess I remembered correctly then, I had to bribe a smuggler from Captain Visz to bring me a crate of them from his last run, they are not easy to get here on Odessen.”

Laiyla looked at him, clearly touched. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, before walking towards the exit.  
“That is so sweet of you, thank you.” She said, turning back towards him. “But now we should hurry, better not keep the Commander waiting!”

* * *

The scene changed, they were now standing in a room with high ceilings, a big holo-table in the middle. The front of the room was lower, connected with stairs to the platform where the table sat. The Alliance Flags stood next to the stairs, more computer equipment was lined along the walls. It really looked like a War Room, Sabine thought.

A lift arrived at the entrance, bringing Flysch and Laiyla. They walked towards the holo-table, where a woman in simple tunics stood, a lightsabre at her belt. She had blonde hair, and when she turned around to greet Flysch and Laiyla, she remembered the distinct yellow eyes.

“Ah, Knight Kasavras and Lady Wren, you came immediately, good.” She told them, bowing slightly. Flysch bowed as well, while Laiyla simply nodded at her.  
“We haven’t met in person yet, I am Lana Beniko, right hand to the Commander. He would have given you your instructions personally, but he has to make a detour to the Republic Fleet before we will meet up with him.”

“Laiyla Wren of Clan Wren in House Vizla.” Laiyla greeted the former Sith, her voice a bit cold.  
“Knight Flysch Kasavras, a pleasure to meet you.” Followed her example, his voice neutral, but a small smile on his lips.

Lana raised an eyebrow.  
“Kasavras? You don’t happen to be related to Darth Imperius? He was a Kasavras, as far as I am informed, and there are two new Agents in the Intelligence Department with the same name, a married couple…”

Flysch nodded.  
“Darth Imperius is my uncle, and the two Agents are my parents. And of course, there is my other Uncle, the former leader of Havoc Squad, though he is in convalescence at the moment off-planet on Coruscant.”

The Sith smirked.  
“I see… Any more uncles or aunts I have to be aware of?”

Flysch shook his head.  
“None that I know of, but that doesn’t mean much, I only learned recently that I have not only one, but two uncles.”

Lana laughed, and even Laiyla couldn’t help it and twitched her lips.

“I like you, you have at least a shred of humour, unlike other Jedi.”  
The Commander’s Advisor gestured them to stand next to her on the planning table.

“But let’s get down to business.”  
The image of a planet appeared on the Table, along with basic information’s about it. The Plane didn’t tell Sabine anything, but to Ahsoka, the name seemed to mean something, since she stifled a groan.

“This is Onderon, a Planet that has been Part of the Republic for centuries. At the moment, the Republic has a fleet inbound to refuel and restock at the Space Dock above the Planet, and as could be suspected, the Empire isn’t too thrilled about that.”

A new image appeared, something that looked like a huge mushroom-shaped structure.  
“This is the so-called Meridian-Complex, the latest Starfighter-Factory on Corellia.” The Sith continued to explain, both Flysch and Laiyla listening carefully.  
“Once it is fully operational, it would give the Republic a significant advantage in the War, and thus, the Empire plans to destroy it. They have gathered a massive fleet, probably the biggest since the Eternal Fleet was still around and plans to attack the Planet.”

Flysch’s eyes widened but stayed silent.

“They have fuel ships with them and can make the way deep into Republic Space without stopping for fuel. We have only recently learned about that plan, and Republic Command has pulled every ship together they could spare to defend the Planet. Together with the Republic Fleet, our chances are high that we can beat them, but the Republic Ships have to make stops on their way to Corellia. The Empire sent their Agents to sabotage these Stops, but we only know of one, Onderon. As I said, the Commander is on his way to the fleet to meet with General Daeruun, and Master Gnost-Dural to get last instructions before he heads to Onderon. He asked me to get you two and travel there as well, to support him on the planet.”

Flysch and Laiyla nodded, indicating that they had understood.  
“We will do our best to support you and the Commander, Lord Beniko.” Flysch said. “But why did the Commander choose us?”

Lana shrugged her shoulders.  
“I have no idea. I think he wants to see how far along his little experiment with tossing a Jedi to the Mandalorians is; if you are ready to give up or already speaking Mando’a exclusively. Of course, the Mandalore has given him the requested reports, but he wants to see for himself.”

Flysch nodded.  
“Well then, Lord Beniko –“

The Sith interrupted him.  
“Lana is just fine, I don’t give much on honorifics.”

Nodding, Flysch continued.  
“If you insist, Lana, I dare to speak for both of us that we are honoured to help the Commander in person, and we can leave as soon as we have packed a few things.”

Laiyla nodded in agreement, clasping her hands behind her back. Her demeanour towards the Sith had improved a bit, though she still looked a bit cautious.

Lana seemed content with that.  
“In that case, meet me in one hour at the shuttle ramp.”

With a last court bow, the Jedi and the Mandalorian turned around and left for the lift.  
“Do you think that is enough time to paint the armour?” he whispered to her, making her chuckle.

* * *

The scene that formed now was quite different, they were standing in the cockpit of a shuttle, Lana Beniko sitting at the controls. Next to her Laiyla was sitting, looking out of the window at the swirling lights of Hyperspace. Flysch appeared in the doorway, wearing his new armour.

It looked good on him, Sabine thought, smiling at his colour choices. Grey and a dark Green fit him, and his beliefs. She caught herself thinking how Ezra would look in an Armour like that, chuckly when she thought that he would insist on wearing orange. It would fit him too, enjoying his life to the fullest was certainly fitting for him, since that was what the colour Orange could mean.

“Ah, you are finished.” Lana said without turning around. “Perfect timing, we will arrive at Onderon shortly.”

As if on cue, they dropped out of Hyperspace, and a green planet appeared in front of them. It looked mostly covered in woods, with a big ocean on the southern hemisphere.

“We will make our headquarter in Iziz, the only notable city on the Planet.” Lana continued while steering the shuttle towards the planet.”  
“Currently, there is a bit of a disparity among the ruling nobles and the current King of Onderon, Regalun Petryph.”

Laiyla sniggered, and even Flysch had to crack a smile.

“I know, the Onderonian naming schemes are quite… exotic. But not only his name is a bit out of the ordinary, but his antics have also been not like his predecessors. Where other rulers showed their eccentricities by commissioning statues of themselves and building hunting lodges almost as big as the capital, he thought the Republic was treating the planet as a mere breadbasket, not showing him the respect, he deserved. He started to strip-mine the planet’s resources and sell them to the highest bidder, outside of already existing treaties with the Republic. All these profits have gone directly to his own accounts, a fact that had been sharply criticised by the current Senator of Onderon, Deja Nebet. She started to keep a closer eye on him, which made him retreat to his private hunting lodge, refusing to return to the capital and answer to the council of nobles.”

“Do we know if he collaborates with the Empire?” Flysch asked. Lana shook her head.  
“We have no proof, only that some of his sales of resources were to companies that were covert Imperial Operations to acquire more materials for the war. Not enough to bring him to court, but still, the nobles are not wrong in wanting to keep an eye on him.”

Flysch nodded, while the ship now broke through the clouds and descended towards the city that appeared below them in the jungle.

“Huh, Iziz looks pretty small.” Ahsoka noted, making the Master and Sabine turn towards her.

The Togruta explained further.  
“I had the ‘pleasure’ to have an assignment on the planet, during the Clone Wars. We were training a Rebel Cell, under the leadership of the Gerrera siblings.”

Sabine perked up at that.  
“Gerrera? As in Saw Gerrera?”

Ahsoka nodded.  
“One and the same. He lost his sister Steela during the final Battle for Iziz, which he never truly overcame.”

Sabine suddenly realised something.  
“Did she have black hair, wearing dreadlocks and turquois eyes?” she asked Ahsoka, who confirmed that with a nod. “Saw had a holo-picture of her, I saw it when we rescued him from Geonosis. He must have really loved her.”

“One of his better character traits.” was all that Ahsoka said to that, and since they touched down in a landing bay in that moment, the conversation was interrupted as well.

Laiyla, Lana and Flysch stood up, walking towards the exit of the shuttle. They each had brought a small bag with their belongings, grabbing them while the ramp lowered.

Outside, a welcoming committee was already waiting for them, a group of soldiers standing guard while a Woman in her mid-fifties, with brown hair and eyes, walked towards them, smiling friendly. She wore what Sabine thought to be the traditional Onderonian clothes, simple but elegant at the same time, in gold and green.

“Welcome to Onderon, Lady Beniko.” She said, bowing slightly to Lana. “I am Senator Nebet. The council of Nobles and I are happy that both the Commander and his second in command have answered to our call. The Republic fleet is set to arrive in 14 hours, tomorrow at around 5 o’clock standard time. We believe that the King will make his move before then.”

Lana, who walked ahead of Flysch and Laiyla, nodded in understanding.  
“Is there new intel on the Empire’s presence on the Planet?” she asked the Senator while following her inside.

“We managed to intercept coded messages. The code is more elaborate than anything we have her on Onderon.”

They walked through corridors decorated with fine artwork on the walls, statues standing in corners, and thick carpets on the floor. It practically screamed Royal Palace at them, obviously subtlety was not the forte of the Onderonians, Sabine thought.

“Interresting. If you allow it, I will have a look at that code and forward it to one of our specialists. He will tell us if it’s Imperial or not.” Lana said.  
“Whatever helps you in helping Onderon, and subsequently the Republic.” was the answer of the Senator, making Laiyla behind her roll her eyes. Flysch elbowed her lightly. They had now arrived at a sliding door.

“Well, I let you get some rest, there is an official dinner tonight, you are cordially invited to attend on behalf of the commander. A servant will fetch you at 8.  
The Jedi is already in her quarters, there is another one for you and the commander as well as your entourage.”

With that, the Senator said goodbye, leaving them alone in the hallway.

“Hear that? We are the ‘entourage’” Laiyla said in a mocking tone, making Flysch chuckle.  
“Well, you better get used to it, wherever the Commander goes, everyone else becomes a side character.” Lana said, not without mirth. “It is actually nice to be the one everyone talks to.”

She opened the door, revealing another hallway with 4 doors. The first one was closed, the other three leading to small suites, complete with a bathroom, lounge, and huge double beds.

“The commander can have the one in the back, I will take the one opposite of him, and you two can share the one in front, opposite of the already taken one.” Lana told them after looking through all of them. “You two will not have a problem with sharing a room, hmm?”

Flysch shook his head, as did Laiyla.  
“He will simply have to sleep on the couch, it looks much more comfortable than the beds on the shuttle anyway.” She said, before something else came to her mind.  
“But who is this Jedi the Senator was talking about? I didn’t know there was another Member of the Alliance here.”

Lana gestured towards the closed door.  
“The Jedi’s name is Tau Idair, and she isn’t part of the Alliance. The Commander met her on Odessen, she is part of Task Force Nova, whose goal is it to revive the Jedi Order.”

Flysch’s eyes widened.  
“I have met her, on Odessen. I had been requested to help with the evacuation of some precious Artifacts, after the Republic managed to push back the Imperials. She had helped the Commander in the fight for the Planet.”

Lana nodded.  
“She had been a valuable asset back then, and I am sure she will be of help here as well.”

The door opened behind them, revealing a tall woman wearing a Jedi Battle Armour.  
“As do I. Welcome to Onderon, Lana.”

Sabine had to admit, she looked intimidating. Almost as tall as Flysch, who was almost 1 metre 95, with brown hair, shaved temples, and the rest of her hair in dreadlocks, bound back in a ponytail. The shaved sides of her head were tattooed with varying patterns. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost the same colour as her armour. She bowed to Flysch and Laiyla.

“Knight Tau Idair, a pleasure to meet you again, Knight Kasavras.”

Flysch bowed as well, before gesturing towards Laiyla.  
“It is always a pleasure to meet a fellow Jedi. This is Laiyla Wren of House Wren in Clan Vizla, I have been fighting by her side for quite some time now.”

Laiyla nodded in greeting, but to her surprise, Tau held out her hand, which she gingerly shook.

“A Mandalorian, huh? I learned to respect you bunch the hard way, almost got me on Corellia. You really know how to fight.”

Laiyla blushed a bit but smiled at the Jedi.  
“Well, then you know to better stay on my good side.”

Tau laughed, deep and vibrating, before turning back towards Flysch.  
“She’s a keeper, you better watch out.”

Not giving him time to voice his protest, she clapped her hands.  
“I guess you just arrived, but if you want, you can join me for a stroll through the city. It is still not back to the old glory before the Empire levelled it a few centuries ago, but there is more than enough to see.”

The trio pondered for a moment, but then Lana and Laiyla agreed to join her, while Flysch said he wanted to rather stay here and get a bit of sleep.

The scene blurred, now only Flysch was sitting cross-legged on the couch, meditating.

“While Lana, Tau and Laiyla were in the city, I had a quick shower and meditated.” The Master explained, stopping for a moment.  
“It kind of sounds like the beginning of a bad joke: A Sith, a Jedi and a Mandalorian walk into a bar…”

All three of them sniggered, before Master Kasavras got serious again.  
“Anyways, when they returned, I was still meditating.”

The door opened, and the three unlike women entered. Lana and Tau looked like they were having a good time, while Laiyla on the other hand looked as if she had bitten into a sour Jogan fruit. She had a bag clutched to her chest, her cheeks a bit rosy.

“Ah, just the man we have been looking for.” Tau said when she saw Flysch, who opened his eyes. Lana smirked, and Laiyla walked straight past them towards the bathroom.

“There has been a little change of plans.” The Sith said to Flysch, who nodded, indicating that he was paying attention.  
“Tau and I spotted a potential weak point in the city’s defences, we want to check it out immediately, in case the Empire plans on exploiting that weakness. This means that we can’t attend the dinner, you and Laiyla have to fill in for us and represent the Alliance.”

Flysch nodded again, walking over to his bag.  
“That should be no problem. Good thing I brought my nice robes, it had been a while since I could wear them.”

Tau raised an eyebrow.  
“You have nice robes? I had a different impression of you when we first met, you seemed more like the practical Jedi, not one of the Diplomatic Service.”

Flysch laughed, pulling a carefully packed bundle of clothes out of his bag.  
“Well, I spent my time as a Padawan on Alderaan, and even if you are aiming for a different discipline than a diplomat, you get your share of diplomatic lections there. I have been part of more diplomatic missions to the various Houses on Alderaan than I can count, and I have to say, I learned quite a lot about the finer workings of politics.”

Tau and Lana nodded simultaneously.  
“That makes sense.” The latter said. “But we will leave you to it, you have one hour before you will be picked up. Try not to offend everyone.” Taking a step closer, she whispered into his ear:  
“And be nice to Laiyla, we spent most of the afternoon talking her into it. And maybe keep her in check, I have seen what the Mandalorians call ‘high politics’”.

Chuckling, Flysch nodded, and the scene changed again.

He was now wearing a black robe, with golden highlights at the brim. The hood fell back over his shoulders, twirling and twisting motives stitched on it with golden thread. Under the robes, he wore a simple brow tunic, with dark pants and his usual boots reaching up to his knees. He had even shaved, combing his hair by a mirror when behind his back, the door to the bathroom opened.

“Ah, you are still alive, the servant will be here shortly to pick us up…” The Jedi started to say, turning around and his voice breaking off when he saw Laiyla.

Sabine had to admit, she was speechless as well.  
The woman she learned to know as a fearless warrior with more sass and guts than were probably good for her looked completely different:  
The first thing she noticed was the hair, she had it braided in a single plait, falling down her back, and it had a shine to it as if she had put some oil on it.  
She had also put on some makeup, her lips a dark shade of red, that lightly glistered in the light.  
As if this hadn’t been a surprise already, Sabine had to look twice at what the Warrior was wearing:  
A tight-fitting dress, reaching down to her ancles. It was black as the space between the stars, glittering slightly whenever she moved. It was a simple cut, accenting her breasts a bit while playing down her behind, a slit running down the side up to the middle of her upper leg. Her shoulders were left bare, the neckline showing just a hint of cleavage, perfectly decent for a political dinner but not too up tight. Around her neck she wore a necklace, with a pendant in the form of a Mythosaur-skull hanging down to nestle between her breasts. When she walked towards Flysch with a timid look, Sabine also saw that she was wearing flat shoes, not her usual combat boots.

“Could you help me close up my dress on the back?” Laiyla asked the Jedi, who still stood frozen, his face red. His mouth was hanging half open, and only when she repeated the question, he seemed to snap back to reality.

“Ehh, sure.” He answered, his voice a bit hoarse. When she turned around, and he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra under the dress, he gulped audibly, but nevertheless slid the zipper up and closed the small button on the top delicately, careful not to touch her skin.

Thanking him, Laiyla turned back around, looking at Flysch from under her lashes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

“Before you say anything, no one will ever know I wore this dress, do you understand?” she told him threateningly. “The other Jedi and Lana practically bullied me to wear this.  
“She gestured down her body, his eyes following her movement, making him flush even more. Sabine guessed from his point of view he should have had a pretty good look down her cleavage, and she sniggered.

“They said it was not ok to wear my armour, and that I had to represent the Alliance in the best way, and…” she trailed off, her face getting red, only muttering “Damn these Force tricks” under her breath.

Again, Flysch opened his mouth to say something, but again, she cut him off.  
“I can’t even fit a blaster under this thing, what woman wears this on her own free will? I had to strap the Vibro-Knife to my thigh so I wouldn’t feel naked.”

The scene froze, and the Master turned towards them.  
“You can now witness the exact moment I realised that I was completely in love with her.” He said, making Sabine and Ahsoka laugh.  
“I knew I liked her more than a friend for quite some time now, but in this moment, when she joked about feeling naked when not being armed, I realised that my feelings for her ran much deeper. I wanted to tell her that she shouldn’t worry, that I had complete confidence that her fists and a table knife would be more than enough for her to even fight a Darth, but all I managed to say was…”

The scene unfroze, and the Knight Flysch in front of them, his head now deep red, blurted out:  
“You look beautiful, even if you are not wearing your armour.”

Slapping her hand to her forehead, Sabine broke out laughing, and Ahsoka tried hard to keep her face neutral.  
“It’s ok, you may laugh.” The Master said with mirth in his voice. “But I want to see you being eloquent if you realise your feelings for someone while talking to him or her.”

Ahsoka laughed for a moment, before sobering up quickly, which intrigued Sabine. Had there been someone in her life before she had a similar experience with?

But there was no time to go down that train of thought, since in the Memory, a knock on the door startled the heavily blushing Jedi and Mandalorian in front of them.

“Master Jedi, Lady Wren, I was sent here to pick you up.” A voice called out through the closed door.  
“Thank you, we will be with you in a moment.” Flysch answered, before regaining some control over the situation by offering his arm to Laiyla.

“Well then, Lady Wren, shall we?” he said, a cocky smile on his face, which didn’t cover up his embarrassment, but still managed to break the ice. Laiyla laughed, placing a hand on his arm.

“Lead the way, Master Jedi.”

* * *

“Dinner was a much more pleasant affair than I had originally thought.” Master Kasavras told them while the scene around them changed, they were now standing behind the chairs at a long table, loaded with various delicacies. At the head of the table, an empty throne sat, but no one seemed to care. On the seat to the immediate right of the throne, the Senator had taken place, opposite of her someone in an official looking uniform with the insignia of the Republic, probably the Ambassador. To his left, Laiyla sat, and facing her, next to the Senator, Flysch. The rest of the seats were taken by other Nobles, all chatting amicably with each other.

“I had quickly learned that the Nobles of Alderaan and Onderon were pretty similar, they liked it the most if you simply sat quietly next to them and let them talk about themselves, politics or their hobbies. I had told Laiyla as much, while we were walking to the dining room, and she had rolled her eyes, but thankfully, the Republic Ambassador was a passionate Hunter and Marksman, so their conversation rotated around weapons and the best way to hunt an Orlax.”

Sabine chuckled, she felt for her ancestor. She had been at way too much official dinners or other gatherings where her presence had been requested, mainly by Leia and other former Rebel leaders. They had all told her that the contacts she would make made up for the boring small talk, but she still had to encounter the situation where talking with the Sub-Secretary for the Penal System had opened any doors for her.

“My own conversation partner was a bit less self-centered.” the Master continued, “Senator Nebet had been representing her Planet for almost a decade now, and she knew her way around politics. We mainly talked about the current state of the Galaxy, how the war was going, and what legacy the occupation by the Zakuul has left for all of us.  
But finally, the dinner was over, 15 courses, one more elaborated than the other, and I finally had the chance to spend time with Laiyla.”

The scene changed again, they were now all standing on a rooftop garden, soft music playing from hidden speakers. Under a gazebo surrounded by planters, the Nobles were standing or sitting around tables or at the bar, where a droid was serving drinks. Looking around, Sabine found Laiyla standing at the balustrade, looking over the moon-lit city. Flysch was walking over to her, and the Trio followed him.

“I must admit that I am impressed.” Flysch said as a greeting, Laiyla turning her head to him and smiling.

“About what? That I didn’t stab anyone, or ran away yelling after the 9th course?”

The Knight chuckled, shaking his head.  
“No, that you actually enjoyed yourself.”

Laiyla looked like she wanted to protest, but a look from the Jedi silenced her.  
“Damn you and your Force Empathy.” She mumbled, shivering a bit when a cold gust hit the terrace.

Flysch noticed that, and shrugged out of his robes, placing them over her shoulders.  
“Here, as good as that dress looks on you, the night is rather cold.” He said, smiling at her. Laiyla blushed, practically burrowing herself in the robes.  
Flysch, now only wearing his short-sleeved tunic, leaned to the balustrade next to her, not bothered with the cold wind.

Heavy silence fell between them, getting more and more uncomfortable, until both of them tried to break it at the same time.

“Listen…” Laiyla started at the same time when Flysch said: “I wanted…”

Looking at each other, they laughed, before Flysch gestured her to start.

“Listen,” Laiyla said again, a soft blush adorning her cheeks. “There was another reason why I enjoyed myself, besides the fact that the Ambassador seems to know a bit about weapons and hunting.”  
She blushed deeper, breaking off.

Nodding, Flysch encouraged her to continue with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Laiyla looked Flysch in the eyes.  
“The main reason why I enjoyed myself, and why I relented to even come to the dinner, was you.”

The Jedi didn’t look surprised, his smile only widened.

“Just spending time with you, outside the Mandalorian Enclave, with no one whispering behind our backs, is nice. And to not have to think about constant fighting, the war going on, or if we will even live to see tomorrow. I… really like spending time with you.”

Her face was now a crimson red, and she broke off once again, gesturing Flysch to say whatever he had wanted to say.

The young Knight, also a bit red around the nose, cleared his throat.

“I wanted to address the Rancor in the room.” He said, prompting Laiyla to look at him with wide eyes.  
“Ever since we met, or at least since we both arrived on Odessen, I knew that we had more than sympathy for each other. When I fused our minds on Hoth, I learned that you felt more for me, and you probably learned that I liked you more than a battle companion as well.”

Laiyla’s face, if even possible, got even redder, she was now looking away, back over the city.

“After that, we got even closer, and strangely, I felt myself drawn to you.”  
The look of the Warrior snapped back to him, her eyes even wider than before.

Flysch chuckled.  
“I know, a Jedi and feelings, always a hairy topic, and I mediated a lot about it. Normally, the Force has guided me pretty well up to now. When I had to face a decision that was difficult, after long meditations, I could feel a nudge in one direction, that ultimately proved to be the right one, at least most of the times.”

He rubbed his neck nervously, a move that reminded Sabine of Ezra. She wondered how he would face her, once she finally found him, but her attention was brought back to the couple in front of them when Flysch continued to talk.

“I am still Human, and still have feelings. I had them for others before, but with you, it is different.  
In the past, I have always put first what I believed in: My duty as a Jedi, my loyalty to the Order, that has always been a priority for me. Duty over desire, as my Master used to tell me.”

He took a deep breath, Laiyla now facing him fully. She had an anxious look on her face.

“As I said, with you, it is different. I too enjoy spending time with you, training with you, getting dragged through the Alliance Base by you. When I got challenged for the right to court you, part of me wanted to beat that klutz to a pulp, and another part of me was rejoicing to be the only one to be allowed to try and woo you. The only reason I didn’t jump up immediately and accepted the challenge was because I had been trained to never rush into things, to always think before acting.”

Sighing, Flysch lowered his head.

“I am rambling, sorry.”

Looking up again, he smiled at Laiyla.

“All I wanted to say is that I meditated quite a lot about my feelings for you, and you deserve to know my conclusion.”

Laiyla swallowed hard.  
“And what is the conclusion?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She looked so vulnerable, Sabine could hardly believe that this was the same Warrior that she had seen fighting like a berserk before. If loving someone, she wondered how she would look like when it was her turn to face Ezra and finally tell him what she felt for him…

“My conclusion,” the Knight said, bringing her back once again to the present – or past? Never mind.  
“My conclusion is that in countless hours meditating, thinking about you and what I feel for you, all the Force ever did is nudge me towards you. No nightmares about loosing you, no fear of having to quit the Order if I gave in to you, no moral dilemma if I follow my feelings. All I learned was that I liked you more than I have ever liked someone. I like how you are grumpy in the morning before getting your caf, how angry you can get at someone if he disturbs you in your training, how well you handle your alcohol, how loyal you are to the Mandalore and your people. I admire your fighting skills, your knowledge of your cultural history and the history of your people, your passion for music and art.  
And today, when you told me that you would feel naked without a vibro-knife strapped to your thigh, I learned that I love you.”

Laiyla gasped, her eyes now round as saucers.  
Flysch lifted a hand, placing it at her cheek.  
“I wanted to say to you that even if you were only armed with a table knife, you would be more than capable of fighting off a Darth, but all I managed to say was…”

“You look beautiful.” Laiyla finished the sentence for him, smiling. She put her own hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb.  
“You know, you talk too much, and are much to… analytical about the whole situation.” She then said to him, chuckling.  
“Maybe the alcohol has given you courage, or lowered your inhibitions, but I like the Flysch that talks to me about his feelings.”

Flysch nodded, blushing a bit.

“And what do you say?” he asked timidly.

Laiyla smiled.  
“I prefer non-verbal communication.” She answered, and with her hand on his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Awwww.” Sabine and Ahsoka said, making the Master chuckle.  
“That was by far the most romantic thing I have ever seen a Mandalorian Warrior say – or rather do, non-verbal and such.” Ahsoka said.

“Well, we are not exactly know for being sappy or overly expressive, but I have to admit, that was pretty smooth by Laiyla.” Sabine agreed with her.

The Master, having frozen the scene, looked lost in thoughts, smiling at the image of his younger self kissing Laiyla. When he talked, his voice was low.  
“To be honest, I already knew that she loved me, even though it would take some time for her to admit it. She was like an open book for me, ever since our souls have touched, it was like part of her was living in my chest, while a part of me was living inside her.”

“Could that be an after-effect of the Fusion of Mind-Technique?” Ahsoka asked, a questioning look on her face.

The Master shook his head.  
“No, I had such worries as well, and did some research, years later. The technique had been used rarely, and if there had been instances where the two involved had a romantic entanglement afterwards, the feelings had been there before. Others, who didn’t have that special kind of relationship, didn’t report this particular feeling, though in most instances, a close friendship developed. After all, you bare yourself totally, there is no way to hide your thoughts, feelings, and memories. What happened between us was intensified by the fusion, but not created.”

The scene changed, they were now back in the hallways of the palace.  
“There had been no more kisses during the evening.” The Master told them just as Flysch and Laiyla came around a corner. He had an arm around her waist, while she was leaning into him, swaying a bit.  
“But other forms of non-verbal communications had been used; light touches, taking her hand, winks, placing a hand on the back, and so on. We did our duty, talking with the nobles, showing them that the Alliance was an important part of the Galaxy that should not be overlooked. Finally, after the Senator declared she was going to bed, we could leave as well.”

The pair had now reached the door to their room, both of them entering. Laiyla turned towards Flysch, an expectant look on his face. He smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted, and dipped his head down to gently kiss her.  
“Thank you for the wonderful evening.” He told her, still smiling. She moved in to hug him, placing her head over his heart.  
“Thank you for being honest with me, and yourself.” She whispered back, closing her eyes. After a moment of comfortable silence between them, she pulled back, smiling at him.  
“Stay with me tonight?” she asked him, blushing a second later when she realised what she was indicating.  
“Not like you think, I just think that you are so warm, and I am always cold at night…” her voice trailed off, her face growing warmer.

Flysch chuckled, placing a hand on her face.  
“Whatever you wish, Laiyla.”

She looked happy, but then frowned.  
“And what do you want?” she asked him, which seemed to surprise him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I want to stay with you too, I am happy to share my warmth with you.”  
Her eyes lit up and she kissed him again. When Laiyla moved away again, she had a sly look on her face.

“But…” she said, practically purring at him. “Someone has to help me get out of this dress. As much as I like the fact that you like it, it is rather… tight and it had been soooo hard to get it on.”

Her voice was sultry, and both Ahsoka and Sabine sniggered when they saw the look on the young Knight’s face. He was crimson red, a mixture between amusement and shock on his face.

“I guess we can skip the next part.” The master said, clearing his throat. When the two girls laughed, he held up his hands defensively.  
“I can assure you, nothing happened that night. I helped Laiyla to get out of her dress, which really was tight. After such a dinner, there was no way of her getting out of it alone. She was also a bit drunk, so doing anything more than cuddle would have been improper.”

“And you weren’t drunk?” Sabine teased, which made the Master smirk.  
“There is a Jedi technique to get rid of toxins in one’s system, and if you remember how I looked after the first Mandalorian Party, I quickly learned how to do it while still drinking, not the morning after. It helped me quite a lot, so I could stay sober while still following the social norm and drink like there was no tomorrow, as a fellow Mandalorian once told me.”

Ahsoka laughed, now at Sabine’s dumbfounded look. But then she shrugged, gesturing him to carry on with his story.

The room changed, it was now flooded with morning light. On the huge bed, under the covers, Flysch and Laiyla laid, close together, both of them smiling in their sleep. A sudden knock on the door startled them awake, their reaction the same: While Laiyla suddenly had a knife in one and a blaster in the other hand, Flysch had his lightsabre in the hand, a defensive stance half in front of the Mandalorian. There eyes were wide and their breaths heavy; it took them a moment to calm down and realise that there was no threat.  
Lowering their weapons, they smiled at each other sheepishly. Flysch wore a comfortable looking pair of shorts and a shirt, while Laiyla seemed to only wear a tunic, hanging down to the middle of her thighs. It looked oversized, and Sabine had the suspicion that it was one of Flysch’s. Her hair was open, a bit ruffled from sleep.

Walking to the door, Flysch sent his lightsabre back to the nightstand with the force. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the smirking face of Lana.

“Good morning, I hope you two had a restful sleep and I didn’t startle you too much.” She said as a greeting, her voice full of mirth.

Flysch kept his face neutral, only a hint of a blush around his nose.

“No, you didn’t startle us, only the instincts kicking in.” he answered. “The dinner yesterday was pleasant, I think we managed to show the Nobles that the Alliance is more than a former superpower.”

Lana nodded.  
“That is nice to hear, but not the reason I came for you.” She looked over his shoulder, where Laiyla had appeared behind him, still in her tunic, but her hair bound back again. Standing close behind the Jedi, she looked at the Sith as if to challenge her.

Raising an eyebrow, Lana seemed to bite back a chuckle.  
“It seems the Commander still has a hand for matchmaking.” She noted drily, making Flysch flush while Laiyla snuck an arm around his back, looking smug.  
“But the Commander is not only that, but also inbound to arrive in half an hour. We will have a meeting immediately, so you better get ready – without further delays.”

Flysch nodded, Laiyla closing the door in the now laughing Sith’s face.

Turning towards each other, they both smiled.

“Good morning.” Flysch said softly, placing a hand at the small of her back.  
“Good morning.” Laiyla answered, visibly leaning towards him. They kissed softly, making Sabine roll her eyes.

“I can’t believe my ancestor was that sappy.” She said, looking away from the sickly-sweet display in front of her. “And you as well, weren’t you supposed to be a collected and honourable Jedi?”

The Master chuckled.  
“Well, I was in love. I am sure whatever Ahsoka and I will witness once you get your Jedi back will be as sappy as Laiyla and I had been.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sabine did her best to ignore the laughter from her two companions. As if Ezra and her would ever be like that, their dynamic was a completely different one. Though, now that she thought about it, imagining her kissing Ezra like that, after a night cuddling with him, maybe doing more…

She felt herself flush, and quickly decided to think of something else. These thoughts were not for now, maybe later, in the refresher…

She had to pinch herself to focus again. At this rate, she was going to become a lunatic before they found Ezra.

The pair in front of them changed, their backs to each other, and Sabine couldn’t help but notice that her ancestor had had at least the decency to wear panties under the ‘borrowed’ tunic. After taking turns using the bathroom, they were quickly dressed back in their usual gear, Laiyla in her heavy armour, and Flysch in his robes with the new armour underneath.

He was watching her while she was fixing the leg plates to her undersuit, smiling slightly. Laiyla noticed that, smirking at him.

“Like what you see?” she said, sticking out her butt a bit more. Flysch chuckled, standing up.

“Well, that too, but I think you are even more beautiful in your armour than in the dress from yesterday. It suites you more.”

The warrior blushed furiously, quickly grabbing her helmet and putting it on to hide her face.

Walking towards her, Flysch pulled off her helmet again, smiling down at her.

“I don’t like the helmet though.”

“And why that?” she shot back, pulling it from his hands.

“I can’t kiss you if you wear it.” He said, leaning down to do exactly that.

“Wow, that was smooth.” Ahsoka said, nodding at the Master acknowledging. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

“As I said before, I had my moments.”

Laiyla had broke then kiss, placing her hand on his cheek.

“As much as I like kissing you, and I plan to do that more often now, we are supposed to be professional, so no stolen glances, innuendos or other inappropriate stuff while we are working, ok?”

Flysch nodded, taking the helmet back and placing it on her head.

“I wanted to say the same, I might be in love, but I am still a Jedi, and we are known for our discipline.”

Sabine was sure Laiyla was blushing again while she turned around to head to the door, her Kama swinging behind her. Flysch followed close behind, still smiling.

* * *

They walked out of the living quarters, through a door on the other side, where Lana was already waiting for them.

“Ahh, there you are.” She said, the corners of her mouth twitching. “You are fast.”

Flysch rolled his eyes, and Laiyla snorted, but neither one of them answered her. Lana simply carried on, now back in full professional mode.

“The Commander has just landed, he and the Padawan he is bringing with him should be here in a minute. The Padawan is for Tau, he was assigned to her by Master Dural, and the Commander picked him up when he met up with him and General Daeruun.”

Nodding in understanding, Flysch and Laiyla stood behind Lana, looking towards the door. And true enough, a few seconds later, two men appeared, talking with each other.  
One of them looked like he was half droid, all his limbs being cybernetic, the tech even reaching his throat and also visible in his face. He must have suffered horrible wounds, Sabine thought. His hair and short beard were dark blonde, the hair hanging down to his shoulders in an unkempt mane.

The other man looked… surprisingly plain. Brown, short hair, blue eyes, no beard, average height, short, he looked like a generic human male you met at every spaceport. But there was something about him that gave off a vibe that there was more to him. His clothes were plain as well, robes, pants, a tunic, almost every Jedi Sabine had seen in the Memories of Master Kasavras had gone for this look. On his belt, he wore a single lightsabre, a crystal at the end of the hilt that shone in a pale blue light, but this was the only thing extraordinary about him.

When the two men reached Lana, Laiyla and Flysch, the plain-looking man smiled at Lana.

“Commander, welcome to Onderon.” Lana greeted him, before she looked at the man next to him. “This must be your new friend.”

She crossed her arms, looking at him with narrowed eyes. “Arn Peralum. Jedi Padawan. Hmm…”

The man looked uncomfortable, squirming a bit.  
“Uh… Nice to meet you?” he managed to say, blinking nervously.

The Commander smirked, deciding to intervene.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much.” he said, his voice sombre.

“I rarely get to menace innocent young Jedi anymore.” Was all that Lana shot back, giving Flysch a sideway glance. He simply winked at her, making Laiyla next to him chuckle.

“Ah, before we continue, these are Jedi Knight Flysch Kasavras and Lady Laiyla Wren of Clan Wren in House Vizla. They are here as you requested, Commander, and I have to say, your matchmaking skills are still unparalleled.”

The Commander now looked at them, both of them bowing deeply.

“Well, I am glad that this turned out ok, I feared sticking a Jedi and a Mandalorian together would be even worse than what we did with the Sith teaching the Knights, but both risks seemed to have paid off.” He said, smiling at them. “I am glad that the Mandalorians are now slowly learning to work alongside Jedi, ever since you two were made poster boy and girl, the amount of complains we have received from both fractions have decreased significantly.”

Flysch bowed again, smiling as well.  
“It has been an honour, Commander, to work for you. And I got to broaden my horizon, grow beyond myself and work together closely with Laiyla, so the force has clearly been with your plan.”

Lana snorted at ‘closely’ which made the Commander raise an eyebrow, but nevertheless he nodded.

“I am glad you see it that way, Knight Kasavras. I hope you will continue to work together… closely with Laiyla and the other Mandalorians, and further improve the Relationship between them and the Jedi. Too much blood has been shed in the fights between us, and I hope to stop this rivalry once and for all.”

He then turned back towards Lana.  
“But back to the business at hand. Lana, continue with the briefing please.”

The sith nodded and folded her arms.  
“Onderon is a powder keg, King Petryph has been at odds with his council of nobles for months. From what Theron and I have learned, he wants to strip-mine the planet to line his coffers. The nobles aren’t interested in that plan. As a result, Petryph has changed residence to his hunting lodge in the wilderness, where the nobles can’t keep track of his activities or visitors. The nobles are led by Senator Nebet, the planet’s republic representative. Nebet’s people have detected coded transmissions from the hunting lodge. The code used is highly sophisticated, and not Onderonian.”

“An Imperial Code?” the Master asked, though his intonation indicated he already suspected the answer.

“Nebet suspects as much, I have Doctor Oggurobb analysing it to confirm, but in the meantime, the Senator is preparing the city for a potential attack. To that end, our people are spread across the capital, shoring up the city’s defences. I believe you will find Tau Idair in the central Marketplace.”

“All right Arn, are you ready to meet your new Master?” the Commander asked the man next to him.

He nodded.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
He turned towards Lana.  
“It was nice to meet you, Lord… Lady… Uh…”

He broke off, a bit flustered.

Lana decided to help him out of his misery.  
“Just Lana will do.” She told him, smiling.

With a last nod towards them, the Commander and the Padawan left the briefing room, leaving Flysch, Lana and Laiyla behind.

“Well, the Commander really is as nice as everyone says.” Flysch said to break the silence, leaning against the table. Pulling off her helmet to take a bite of fruit from a basket, Laiyla nodded in agreement.  
“It was the first time that I met him in person, but he seems nice.”

Lana chuckled.  
“I have been working with the Commander for a long time now, even before the Zakuul, but I can’t remember that he had been called ‘nice’ as a first impression often. Mighty, intimidating, maybe even good-looking, but nice?”

Flysch shrugged his shoulders, grabbing some fruit from the basket as well.  
“It was my honest first impression. But what assignments do you have for us now?”

Lana clasped her hands behind her back.  
“Tau is in the city, looking for the weak point I told you about. Theron’s agents that are already in the city are looking for other possible breach sites, while we will concentrate on the Palace defences. I will take the outside and back gardens, you two can split between the official rooms and the staff rooms underground. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, be it a droid, an employee or a door left ajar. We have to think about every possibility.”

The pair nodded, finishing their impromptu breakfast.  
“Roger that, we will start immediately.” Layla said, putting on her helmet again. “I will take the staff rooms, Flysch can take the official part.”  
After Flysch nodded in confirmation, all three of them headed out of the room, the scene getting blurry again.

“I was just wandering through the upper levels of the palace when an explosion shook Iziz.” The master said when everything got into focus again. They were standing in a hallway just like every other in the palace, the Knight looking alert, his hand on his lightsabre.

“There has been an explosion!” Laiyla’s voice could be heard from the com in Flysch’s ear.  
“I heard it too, it sounded like it came from outside the palace.” He answered, hurrying down towards a turbolift.  
“I guess they broke through the outer wall, the main gate is too heavily guarded, and the AA-Guns are also operational. They must try to get in from underground, so let’s meet up at the throne room, Senator Nebet should be there and have further information.”

Hurrying after the Knight, the three onlookers followed him to the throne room, where, just as he predicted, the Senator along with a few guards was waiting for them. Laiyla arrived last, her blasters drawn.

“What’s the status?” Nebet asked them once they arrived. Telling her his guess, Nebet nodded, sending a few guards down to the rooms that connected to the sewers.  
“Let’s hope the defences hold, we will stay here and defend the Throne room. If King Petryph is really behind all this, he will come here to claim it back.”

The Jedi and the Mandalorian helped to set up barricades facing the door, and true enough, it didn’t take long for the sounds of fighting to reach them. Arn and Tau stormed into the room, both out of breath. They told them that the Commander along with Lana was pursuing the intruder through the sewers, while they were here to help them defend the Throne room.

Just when they finished their story, the doors were blasted open, and to their surprise, not heavily armed soldiers appeared, but a tall, muscular man with a bare chest, dressed in furs and a funny looking, golden headpiece on his head. He had a Vibro Blade in one hand, pointing it towards them.

“Attack!” he yelled, and from behind him, more men and women dressed like him stormed the room.

The battle that ensured was chaotic, the Guards, who had expected a firefight, being overwhelmed at first, but then fighting back. Flysch had tackled the leader with the headpiece, the two of them fighting with so much bravado, the others tried to give them as much space as possible. Behind the berserks, soldiers and droids entered the fray, shooting at them while they were locked in melee.

Laiyla was also locked in combat with a giant woman that was dressed very indecently, only a strap of leather covering her chest, while the loincloth she wore left nothing much of her lower body to the imagination. But all that paled in comparison with the sheer aggression she attacked Laiyla with, practically clubbing her with the vibro-blade. The smaller Mandalorian was on the defensive, and if it hadn’t been for her armour would have gotten a few serious hits already. But she held her ground, and when the woman grew tired, she had her chance to strike back. Holding her at bay with the long vibro-knife she had been fighting with, she pulled her blaster and with a quick shot in the chest, the fighting was over.

The rest of the small battles that had developed were over as well, the guards having the greater numbers. Only the leader was still fighting with Flysch, but he was ultimately no match for the Jedi.

With a leap to the side, he let the swing of the bare-chested man hit a planter, which left his side wide open. Only grazing it with his blade, the man yelled and flinched back, holding the charred flesh that smoked lightly.

“Give up, you are defeated.” Flysch said, pointing the Lightsabre towards the man.

The Man looked at him with hatred in his eyes, barely standing from pain. It was a wonder he was even conscious, such a hit with a lightsabre to the bare flesh must have hurt immensely, Sabine thought.

“I die by my own rules.” The man spat at him, jumping forward.

Flysch reacted fast, but not fast enough. The blade pierced his chest before he could retract it, and with a last groan, the man fell to the ground.

“What in the force…” Flysch whispered, hanging his lightsabre to his belt. A guard came closer, his rifle still in his hands, and pushed the dead body over.

Behind them, through the blasted doors, the Commander and Lana came, heading straight for Nebet.

She pointed with her Blaster at the dead leader.

“He was Akoru, Leader of the Untamed.” She told them, now every survivor gathering around her. “They follow the old ways of the Beast Riders… Or at least their version of the old ways.”

She bowed slightly, her hand over her heart.

“Commander, I am Senator Nebet. I thank you for your heroism, and your timeliness. The deadliest of the attackers were his followers. They’re violent isolationists that want all off-world influences killed or driven away. The rest are the king’s own soldiers, led to their deaths by Petryph himself. And some kind of droids I don’t recognise.”

“The droids are Imperial.” The Commander answered, not bothering with introductions. “Remote-piloted. I fought more of them in the control room for the orbital cannons. They actually spoke to me… the woman controlling them claimed to know me, but I didn’t learn more than that.”

Nebet’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“The coded messages. The Empire must have convinced Petryph that we were plotting against him. Before he retreated, he kept ranting about reclaiming his throne. Though how the Empire could have gotten the Untamed to fight alongside the King is beyond me. Let’s see to our wounded, and determine the extent of damage, then we can reconvene to discuss strategy.”

The scene faded to black, only to be replaced with a different one. They were now standing around a planning table, a Noble and Nebet on one side, Tau, Arn and the Commander on the other one. Flysch and Laiyla stood at the end of the table.

“The death toll is still being calculated.” The noble said, his voice neutral, but his eyes full of righteous fury. “At the very least, hundreds of Guards and Civilians have died. Damage to the city itself was minimal. They attacked so quickly, we hardly engaged them before they reached the palace.”

Tau took over next.  
“Our ships in Orbit got through without a scratch thanks to the Commander. They should finish refuelling within the hour.”

Nebet nodded, sadness in her eyes.  
“Then your mission here is over?” she asked, a pleading undertone clearly audible.

Tau sighed.  
“I wish we could stay to help, but with the Imperials heading for Corellia…”

Arn interrupted her.  
“We should stay! We have to stay.”

The Commander looked at him.  
“What’s on your mind, Arn?”

“The droids that attacked us were controlled remotely.” He elaborated further. “And you said they spoke with a woman’s voice. Darth Savik is the new Dark Council Member in charge of Scientific Research. I read about her in Gnost-Dural’s files – she uses droids in her all of her missions. And I had a look at their internals – the signal range isn’t far. That means Savik is on this planet, as we speak.”

Tau put her hands on her hips, looking pensive.  
“A Dark Council Member could tell us a lot about the Empire’s plans. If we can find Savik, she’ll know which of our other fleets they’re targeting.”

The Commander nodded, looking towards Arn.

“What else do we know about Darth Savik?” he asked him.

“Not much… She seems to avoid the spotlight. Master Gnost-Dural suspect she’s quietly deleted records of herself from across the Galaxy… only fragments remain.”

Nebet now looked much more motivated, and also sounded as if she were happy that the Alliance would stay longer.

“We can start with King Petryph,” she proposed, “if the Sith are manipulating him, they won’t be far. He was last seen heading towards his Royal hunting lodge.”

The door to the room opened, and Lana entered followed by a Wookiee, one of his arms replaced by a cybernetic one. But that wasn’t the strangest thing about him, he had the head of a protocol droid fixed to his chest harness, and it was obviously working, since the eyes were glowing.

“If you are crossing the Onderon Wilds, you will need guidance.” The Sith said aimed at the Commander. “Fortunately, I’ve found just the help you need.”

The face of the Commander lit up, and he walked over to the Wookiee.  
“Jakarro! C2-D4!” he greeted them.

The Wookiee roared as a greeting, but since Sabine didn’t understand much of Shyriiwook, she had no idea what he had just said.

“It will be our great pleasure to guide you across our beloved Onderon!” the droid said.

The Commander looked them up and down.  
“You two look a little wore for wear.” He noted.

“Nonsense!” the droid answered, managing to make his robotic voice sound cocky. “We’re as vital and dashing as ever! Roughish, even!”

The Wookiee seemed to agree, pumping his robotic arm, and roaring something. This time, she knew a few words, powerful and mighty, so she got the gist of what he wanted to tell the Commander.”

“Exactly.” C2-D4 agreed with him, sounding sarcastic. “Don’t bring it up again.”

Tau seemed a bit thrown off course by the odd pair.  
“We’ll… leave you to that. It’s best if Arn and I stick around to hold the line here, as well as Laiyla and Flysch, in case the Imps make another attack.”

The droid addressed her now.  
“I assure you, Master Jedi, they’re in the best of hands.” His voice got a bit dreamy. “Ahh… Hands… I remember when I had those.”

Jakarro growled at him, and he got back to business.  
“Of course. To the royal Hunting Lodge!”

Lana rolled her eyes, but the Commander cracked a smile, before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving together with Jakarro and the Droid. Sabine noted that the rest of the chassis of the Droid was stashed away in a bag on the Wookiee’s back, an arm and a leg sticking out.

“I guess I don’t have to tell you that Jakarro and C2-D4 were an odd pair, but by far not the strangest members of the Alliance?” The Master asked them when the scene got blurry again. Both of them shook their heads.

“I can believe that. But the Rebel Alliance also had some very… Unique personalities among it’s ranks, and we managed to overthrow an Empire. As long as you can work with them, I guess it doesn’t matter if they are a bit eccentric.” Sabine said, shrugging her shoulders.

The Master looked pleased.  
“This is the same Mindset the Commander had. He worked with everyone, as long as they had the same goal as him and followed the rules, no matter where they came from or what they had done previously. Maybe this was the reason why so many Imperials stayed with the Alliance even after it became part of the Republic, because they were following someone, they believed in.  
But back to the Memory, Laiyla and I spent the afternoon helping to clean up the destruction in the palace, and we managed to stay professional, even though I have to admit I stole some glances at her when she comforted a little boy or pushed a toppled statue out of the way all by herself. Shortly before nightfall, the Commander and Jakarro returned.”

They were back in the planning room, Laiyla and Flysch just entering when two Nobles were leaving, and the Senator started to speak to the Commander.  
“Thank you for your patience. The nobles would rather argue who was wronged most by the king’s treason than decide on a course of action.”

The Commander cut straight to the point.  
“We were right about Darth Savik and King Petryph. The Sith manipulated him into attacking. But they both managed to escape.”

“Any hints about where they might go next?” Tau asked, coming up to the commander. Her Padawan was at her side, looking tense.”

“Darth Malgus ordered Savik to leave Onderon, but nothing else.”

Flysch flinched, and the scene froze.

“Darth Malgus was, after the Emperor in all his various incarnations, the most vile and evil Sith the Empire had.” The Master explained. “He had once been part of the Darth Council, then, after the first Incarnation of the Emperor had been killed, tried to take over the Empire. He was fighting both those still loyal to the Emperor and the Republic. He even took over the Emperor’s space station, but was ultimately defeated when the Outlander, then only known as the Hero of Tython, managed to board it with other notable characters from that time. His death had never been confirmed, and years later, he reappeared on Ossus, leading the Imperial attack on the Old Jedi Library there. He was almost as feared as the Emperor himself.”

The memory continued.

“I think it is time to pay a visit to the other attackers – the Untamed.” Senator Nebet said. “To fight for the Sith, the Untamed must have been manipulated even more effectively than the King. I’m sure they’re all the more frustrated for it. They know the wilderness even better than our finest scouts. They have both the motive and means to help you find Savik.”

The Commander didn’t seem that convinced.

“They tried to kill us. Can I really trust them?”

The Senator shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don’t understand their code of honour, but they do have one. If you follow it, you should be able to earn their cooperation. They’ll be mourning now. I made sure their dead warriors were returned to them to comply with the traditions they hold above all else. Light the appropriate beacons as you approach the hideout, and they will treat you with something like respect.”

“If Senator Nebet agrees, we’ll gather volunteers from the city guard.” Tau said. “As soon as you find Savik’s location, we’ll be ready to launch a coordinated attack.”

“Of course.” Nebet agreed immediately. “Onderon will see justice done. Good luck, Commander.”

He nodded, turning towards Tau, Arn, Laiyla and Flysch.

“I will contact you as soon as I have the location. Tau and Arn, you go to the northern barracks, Laiyla and Flysch to the southern. We will accept anyone who volunteers, but no one has to come with you. If you have time, try to learn how they were trained, so we can use their abilities to the most.”

Without further ado, he walked out, Jakarro following him.

“We did as the Commander asked.” Master Kasavras explained. “I will skip the part where we argued with a guard officer and had to call Nebet to shut him up, and where we managed to get 25 volunteers to the palace courtyard, where we had decided to meet up. Since neither Tau nor I knew much about ranged fighting tactics, we left the evaluation to Laiyla, who concluded that the city guard was well trained if it came to fighting off beasts, but when faced with a coordinated enemy, they lacked experience. We did our best to show them the way a Jedi fought together with Soldiers, but in the few hours until the Commander contacted us, we barely got the basics covered.”

They were still standing in the planning room, back at the Table. It was a bit more crowded since Theron Shan must have joined them.

“The shuttles were pretty well hidden, but we’ve got a full sensor lock now that we know where to look. They won’t leave without us knowing.” He said when the Commander and Jakarro returned.

“Volunteers from the city guard are ready, and speeders are prepped.” Flysch followed up. “We can be there in minutes.”

The Commander seemed pleased.

“Tau, Arn, you’ll take the volunteers and attack from the far side. Make lots of noise. Draw Savik’s attention. I’ll go on foot and catch Savik off guard.”

Jakarro roared something about noise, prompting the droid to say:  
“Oh, this is Malrev Four all over again.”

The Wookiee roared angrily, about him almost dying, but that only made C2-D4 chuckle.  
“That’s not how I remember it.”

Nebet decided to interrupt the banter.  
“The proving grounds are ancient and dangerous, even without Imperial patrols. Be cautious. If you manage to find Petryph, please bring him back. The sooner he faces justice for betraying his people, the better. An exiled King can tell his own version of the story, rally supporters, and cause endless trouble. A man in prison is a memory that quickly fades.”

“If Petryph goes to prison, who takes the Throne of Onderon?” the Commander asked, a question Sabine had silently asked herself as well.

Nebet looked a bit lost.  
“That will be a discussion for the noble council. His closest relatives are his cousins, but… they aren’t suited to kingship.”

Theron interrupted them.  
“Sensors are picking up energy blooms.” He said, looking at a pad in his hands. “Might be the shuttles powering up. Better move out.”

Looking at all of them, the Commander clasped his hands behind his back.  
“Everyone looks out for each other. Stay in contact. We’re almost done.”

Then he turned towards Laiyla and Flysch.  
“You two will accompany me, I could use the firepower of a Mandalorian and an extra Lightsabre when facing off with a Darth.”

The two of them nodded, determined looks on their faces.

“May the Force be with us.”

* * *

The scene changed to a beautiful outside scenery: They were now standing in a gorge with a river, a few stone pillars dotted through the valley. There was not much greenery, but a few flying creatures sored above them.

The Commander, Flysch and Laiyla were lying on their stomachs on one of the stone pillars, looking towards a cliff. Before the cliff, ruins broke through the ground, a cave mound opening behind them.

“These must be the proving grounds.” The Commander said, pulling a pair of Macro-Binoculars from under his robes and taking a closer look.

“There is a relay station outside, on the right side of the entrance. The Imperials must use it to have com connection inside.”

Laiyla tapped the side of her helmet, she must have a built-in zoom.  
“I can take it out, no problem.” She said, pulling a dart from a pouch at her belt. She loaded it in a compartment in her vambrace, and after the Commander nodded in approval, stretched out her arm to take aim. A soft plop could be heard, and a second later, the relay sparked.

“An EMP-Dart, practical.” The Commander noted, standing up.  
“We better move in, before the Imps notice anything.”

He jumped down the stone pillar, more than 30 metres, landing easily at the bottom. Flysch followed him, Laiyla following them with her Jetpack.

They all drew their weapons, hurrying over towards the entrance to the cave using the cover from the ruins. Once their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could make out what they were up against.

Two battle droids, even bigger than Droidekas, were standing guard, tow bored-looking soldiers next to them. The cave had a high ceiling, a walkway leading up to it. More soldiers and droids could be seen up there.

“We have to make our way up to the ceiling, to place our own relay.” The Commander whispered. “I will take the droids down here, Laiyla, you go up to the top, Flysch, the group on the lower right platform. On my mark… NOW!”

The Jedi activated their lightsabres, Flysch’s turquois, and the Commander’s dark blue lighting their faces. Laiyla reloaded the dartthrower in her vambrace before releasing the safety catches of her pistols.

Jumping forward and slicing the droid on the right, the Commander drew the attention of everyone. Flysch leaped up to the platform where a droid was already shooting down, cutting it in half before pushing one of the soldiers down. He fell with a scream, the sound ending abruptly when he hit the ground face first. Laiyla activated her jetpack, shooting while gaining height. From the ground, Sabine could see her shooting a dart towards the walkway where a group of soldiers were readying a rapid-fire cannon. For a second, nothing happened, before an explosion tore the wooden construction from the wall. Debris rained down, the soldiers screaming in terror. One of them had managed to hold on to a support beam, but a shot from Laiyla ended his struggle.

The fight didn’t last longer than 30 seconds, the cave falling silent again. The Jedi and the Warrior stood amongst dead soldiers and droids, breathing heavily.

“I hate this part the most.” Flysch said, jumping down to the commander again. He nodded in agreement, returning his lightsabre to his belt.  
“Taking a life is always difficult, but I have learned long ago that if someone starts shooting at you, they will not stop until you force them to. We are at war, and in battles like these, it’s either them or us.”

Laiyla had come down to them as well, crossing her arms.  
“Well, I know you Jedi have a problem with taking lives, but sometimes it’s inevitable. You better get over it and hand me the sensor, so we can carry on before the Darth decides to leave.”

The Commander chuckled, handing her a small box with a retractable antenna. Laiyla took it, and once again flew up to the cave ceiling, where a small crack let the light shine in.

“She is a pragmatic one, isn’t she?” The Commander asked Flysch.

The Knight nodded, smiling slightly.  
“She is, and a formidable warrior as well. Though she can get a bit cheeky from time to time.”

The Commander smiled as well, a nostalgic look on his face.  
“I know that kind of women. They are the best, so you better hold on to yours, you hear me?”

Flysch nodded, a bit surprised by his sudden seriousness. But before he could answer, Laiyla was back with them, wiping her hands at her Kama.

“Done. We should now have a connection with the others.”

The Commander gestured them to follow him.

“Then we better hurry, the distraction should be in full swing by now.”

And true enough, the faint sounds of explosions and shooting could be heard while they hurried over to a door in the stone wall, leading to a hallway. After a few metres, it turned to the right, leading to another room. A tall figure in armour could be seen standing on a wooden platform, looking towards them.

They ran towards it, but suddenly, a laser gate closed the door. The figure had turned around and was typing on a console.

“Not so fast.” It said, the voice feminine. Up close, Sabine could see that it was indeed a woman, with dark skin, the hair bound back in a bun. The armour reached up to her neck, a cape over her shoulders.  
“The diversion was impressive, but… I know your moves too well to be fooled by a mere imitation.”

The commander wasn’t impressed.  
“Now that I see you in person, you do seem familiar… was it Corellia?”

“Yes. It was Corellia.” The Sith said, turning her head around. Her eyes were a sick yellow, blue eyeshadow highlighting them. She even had though about wearing lipstick. Sith really were vain.

She raised a hand to the side of her head armour, pushing a button on the com unit.  
“You’re clear for launch, Petryph. The sensor jammers will activate when you exit orbit. You’ll be all but impossible to track.”

The king must have answered, since the Sith rolled her eyes, rubbing her forehead in exasperation.

“Let’s ensure a bit of privacy, while we’re at it.” Savik continued, again speaking into her com. “Shuttle Two, commence aerial assault on hostiles in zone five…  
Now, then. I’ve prepared for this day for so long… where to even begin?”

She turned around fully now, facing them through the laser gate.  
“You struck me down in my prime, then moved on without a second thought. Corellia would’ve been my tomb, had my droids not found me. In truth, I should thank you. You made me what I am. Taught me the best way to move forward. I haven’t risked direct combat in a decade. I send my droids or manipulate fools like Petryph to fight for me.  
But now, at last, the Force has reunited us. I’ve spent years studying you, crafting the ideal response to your every tactic. Shall we test what I’ve learned?”

The Commander looked down, his voice full of compassion.  
“I regret harming you, if I had any other choice now, I’d take it. You have another choice now. Take it. Revenge can’t heal… it can only destroy.”

Darth Savik didn’t seem convinced, she pulled her lightsabre, anger on her face.  
“Then let it destroy you!” she yelled, before deactivating the shield separating them.

The Commander sighed, drawing his own lightsabre, and leaping at the Darth. Before Flysch and Laiyla could join him, they heard shouts behind them. Two Sith were running towards them, their lightsabres raised, yelling incomprehensible at them. The pair now faced them, falling back into the room to have more space to fight.

The first contact between the combatants was heavy, Flysch blocking the swing with his blade, while Laiyla crossed her Beskar vambraces and caught the blade between them. Behind them, the Commander was locked in combat with the Darth, fighting like a whirlwind.

Flysch and Laiyla had a few troubles with their opponents, soon they were fighting back-to-back. A deflected blow hit Flysch in the shoulder, but thanks to his armour, he didn’t lose his arm, only the robes were damaged. With a swing at the Sith’s feet, he pushed him back, looking over his back to Laiyla for a second.

She was not doing well, one of her blasters laid on the ground, smouldering. A blow had hit it, cutting off the barrel. She was now fighting with a Beskar knife, but steadily loosing ground as well.

“We better end this quickly.” Flysch yelled at her in Mando’a.

“What do you think I am trying to do?” she shot back, sounding angry.

“When I say right, you jump to the right, ok?”

Laiyla nodded courtly, deflecting another blow aimed at her legs. For a few seconds, they exchanged blows, before Flysch took a step back, so they were back-to-back again.  
“Right!” he yelled, and Laiyla let herself drop. Instead of going forward, Flysch pulled his double blade back, swinging his arm behind his back. The Sith that had been fighting Laiyla and had been moving in again to strike was surprised, reacting too slow to react. The blade hit him straight in the chest, slicing upwards through half his body. With a last look of hatred on his face, he collapsed, his lightsabre falling from his hand.

The other Sith, face hidden by a mask, shouted angrily, swinging her sword at Flysch’s now unprotected front. But Laiyla reacted fast enough, shooting a cable from her vambrace that wrapped around the leg of the Sith. Pulling hard, she managed to throw her off balance, giving Flysch time to react. He lurched forward, slicing the hand holding the lightsabre off the arm.

The Sith fell silent, before summoning the lightsabre of her fallen companion to her other hand. Attacking them again, she seemed to be eager to continue the fight, but Laiyla ended it unceremoniously by simply shooting her in the chest three times.  
Why the Sith didn’t parry, Sabine didn’t know, but she guessed that the pain from loosing a hand must be distracting enough.

The Sith stumbled a step back, then another, before toppling backwards. Her dead body fell down a shaft that opened under the wooden platform, where in that moment, the Master disarmed the Darth. Flysch caught the lightsabre flying through the air,

Kneeling in front of the Commander, Savik held her side, breathing heavily.  
“Hate… was supposed to make me stronger. All of my rage, all of these years… it still wasn’t enough… I’ve studied… trained… risen to the Dark Council. What does it take to beat you? How can you be so powerful?”

The Commander looked down on her, a sympathetic look on his face.  
“I’m strong because I fight for others. The force is a part of all living things. How could anyone hope to master it when they only focus on themselves?”

The Sith stood up, still clutching her side.  
“Please…” she pleaded, her eyes fixed on the commander. “it’s clear that I’ll never beat you… I don’t… I don’t think I want to, anymore. I just want to understand. I can’t return to the Sith now, not after this. They cannot help me become more than I am. Only you can.”

Behind Flysch and Laiyla, Tau, Arn and Jakarro entered the room, all of them looking a bit banged up, but with no visible injuries.

“Hey there.” Tau greeted them. “Sounds like we won.”

Everyone gathered around the beaten Sith, the Commander looking them once over.  
“Everyone all right?” he asked them.

“Some of the city guards were hit by the airstrike, but we’re pretty sure they’ll make it.” Arn answered.

“Looks like you have one prisoner…” Tau noted, gesturing at Savik. “was Petryph in the other shuttle that launched?”

“Yes.” The commander confirmed. “He left as soon as I got here.”

“I can help you!” Savik interrupted them, sounding a bit desperate. “You can easily track him down with his sensor jammer’s algorithm. I’ll give you the algorithm, whatever you want!”

Tau didn’t seem convinced, as did Laiyla standing next to her with crossed arms. She had taken off her helmet, her face still flushed from the fight.  
“Yeah?” the Jedi asked the Darth. “How about the other fleets the Empire is targeting? Where will your friends strike next?”

“Mek-Sha.” Came the eager answer “It’s an old mining outpost that was converted to a fuelling station. I don’t have the details, but that’s our… err… Malgus’s next target.”

They were all surprised, but only C2-D4 voiced it.  
“Really? Just like that?”

Jakarro growled about loving Mek-Sha, and that he shouldn’t complain.

“Let’s get back to the palace. We can sort all of this out there.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tau agreed, and the rest of the group nodded as well.”

Flysch and Laiyla took Savik between them, keeping an eye on her, and together, they all headed for the exit.

* * *

They were back in the planning room again. Flysch and Laiyla stood by the door, their hands behind their backs, while the Commander, Jakarro, Tau, Arn and the Senator were standing around the table.

“Then Savik’s cooperation is sincere?” Senator Nebet said with an incredulous undertone. “She’s actually told you the Empire’s plan?”

Tau nodded.  
“Seems that way. I checked with General Daeruun, and we have a fleet headed to Mek-Sha refuelling. The pieces fit.”

She looked to the Commander.  
“Arn and I will head there right away to meet with the fleet’s commander. See if we can’t start rooting out the Imps. If we can stop them on Mek-Sha like we did here, we might just stand a chance of defending Corellia.”

“Have any of the Republic’s other reinforcements come under attack?” the Commander asked her, scratching his chin.

“Not yet. But we have all ships on alert. Let’s hope they don’t try anything else as elaborate as they did here. See you on Mek-Sha. Senator, thanks for everything.”

She bowed to the Senator, who reciprocated the gesture, smiling kindly. When Tau and her Padawan left the room, Lana and Theron entered, nodding at them when they passed.

“We’ve got Savik on an Alliance shuttle, ready to move out.” Theron said to the Commander. “She says she wants to stay with us… well, with you, mainly.”

“Of course, the Republic prefers that we transfer her to their control.” Lana added. “How would you like to proceed?”

The Commander thought for a moment before answering.

“Take Savik to Odessen.” He said turning towards Flysch and Laiyla. “She could become a real asset to the Alliance.”

“Right away.” Lana agreed, before she was interrupted by the Wookiee, who seemed to ask what would happen with him, if Sabine understood him correctly. The Droid was also I favour of joining the Alliance.

“Please don’t make us find some other idiot to work for.” He said, “That is… we’d much rather work for you!”

“We’ll be glad to have you.” the Commander agreed. “Lana can set you up with quarters back on Odessen.”

The Wookiee roared something about a top bunk, and the Droid interjected.

“Oh, that’s just ridiculous.”

But Jakarro ignored him, telling them to meet on Mek-Sha before leaving, nodding towards Flysch and Laiyla, who mirrored his gesture with smiles.

“We have your ship fuelled and ready, whenever you wish to depart.” Lana said before she turned to leave.

Nebet also had some closing remarks.  
“Using Savik’s information, we’ve sent troops to follow King Petryph. We expect to have him back in a matter of days. His trial will be… interesting, of course. But I’m more concerned with what will come after. If the nobles can’t agree, the question of leadership could turn violent.”

“You’d make a good Queen, Nebet.” The commander said softly. “They should choose you.”

But the Senator shook her head.  
“Thank you, but I don’t want to rule my people. I only want to speak on their behalf and share their wisdom with the rest of the galaxy. Good luck on Mek-Sha Commander. And on Corellia.”

With a last deep bow, the Commander turned around, and left the room, followed by Laiyla and Flysch.

“Accompany to my ship, will you?” he asked them once they were outside. While they were walking through the palace hallways, he talked to them.

“You two proved yourself during this mission.” The commander told them, making Laiyla beam with pride. The Jedi hid it a bit better, but he smiled as well. “This is why I tasked you with bringing Savik safely back to Odessen. Better keep her locked up all the time, but the shuttle’s holding cell should be sturdy enough to keep her at bay even if she changed her mind.”

“Do you think this is all a ruse by her?” Flysch asked.

“No, I felt sincerity behind her surrender, and the Information about Mek-Sha seems to be accurate as well. For now, we will trust her. But still, be wary, she is a Sith after all. Even if they turn, it takes time for them to appreciate the light side of the Force.”

They have now reached a landing bay of the royal spaceport. A corvette much like the one Flysch possessed was parked there, but the Markings were different. The Alliance sigil was painted in Gold, and the base colour of the hull was a light green with white highlights.

“When you have handed over Savik to the Force Enclave on Odessen, go directly to Corellia. I have already informed the Republic that we will send reinforcements, everything we have is being mobilised at the moment. You two will join the ground forces defending the Meridian Complex, one of my Officers will await you with further orders. Everything clear?”

Flysch bowed, and Laiyla nodded. The Commander looked pleased.

“Well then, I better get going, and safe travels to you.”

“May the Force be with you.” The two of them said in unison, looking at each other afterwards and smirking.

The Commander chuckled.  
“And with you.”

With that, he boarded the ship, taking of shortly after and heading for the stars above.

* * *

When Sabine reopened her eyes, she was back in the common room. While she stretched, Ahsoka had a question for the Master.

“Did Savik turn on you on your way back?” she asked, scratching one of her Montrals.

“No, she was as docile and friendly as a Gizka.” He answered. “At first, she was silent, but after a day, she started to talk with us. Mostly, she wanted to know more about the Commander, and the Alliance, but on the last day of the jump to Odessen, she asked questions about us. Where we came from, how it came that we followed the Commander, such things. Nothing too personal, but still, for a Sith, she was exceptionally friendly and cooperative. We handed her over to the Force Enclave, who had already been informed by Lana, and as promised, took the Corvette, and headed straight for Corellia. But this is part of the next Memory, I will show it to you another time.”

The two of them nodded, standing up. Before the Holocron could deactivate, Sabine had another question.

“So, you dated my ancestor?” she asked, a grin on her lips. Flysch smiled kindly, nodding.  
“And how was it to travel with someone you were involved with?”

Flysch shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, on the flight back from Onderon we kept it professional, since the bunks were small and there was practically no privacy aboard, with a prisoner and a pilot as well, but for the jump to Corellia, it was only us, and ND-24 of course, but he was loyal to us and powered down when he realised that things were getting…steamy between us.”

Sabine drew a face while Ahsoka sniggered.  
“Ugh, I don’t need to know that many details, thank you. It’s already enough that the founder of my Clan dated a Jedi, I don’t have to know all about the… canoodling you did.”

Ahsoka now laughed loudly, and even the Master had to bite back a grin.  
“Canoodling?” Ahsoka asked after calming down a bit, making Sabine flush. “How old are you, 12? You can call it as it is, they were probably going at it like the Lepis.”

If it was possible, the Hologram of the Master blushed, but he only shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, you didn’t want to know the details, so I will remain silent.” He said, clearing his throat.  
“You should reach your destination in around 1 hour, you can always activate me if I can be of assistance.”

And with that, he shut off, leaving behind a still chuckling Ahsoka and a deep red Sabine.

* * *

An hour later, they were hovering in the Orbit over of Ord Mantell. They had to refuel and restock, and only waiting for orbital control to assign them a landing bay.

“Pathfinder for Orbital Control, you are cleared to proceed to Worlport Spaceport, Bay 1148.” Came the bored-sounding voice after a few minutes, sending a landing vector along as well.

The descent was uneventful, the Planet below them a beautiful mixture of oceans and grassy plains. The City of Worlport was big, but still looked rural, with hardly any tall buildings. The spaceport was clean as well, and while the Ship was refuelled and Ahsoka was out to get more supplies, Sabine decided to have a look at the closer vicinity.

The architecture was nice, with elaborate facades, round domes, and obelisks on almost every plaza. Directly next to the spaceport, a factory building was being remodelled, where once the huge sign of an imperial manufacturing company had been was now a banner, proudly proclaiming that this will once again be a factory for the biggest supplier of medical goods and supplies, DSS. When she walked past the construction site, a woman caught her eyes. She was surrounded by construction workers and seemed a bit out of place with her fine, but practical clothes. A boy around 10 was standing next to her, looking at a hoovering truck with wide eyes. Judging by his horns, he was a Zabrak, as was his mother. They both had the traditional face tattoos, but otherwise didn’t look like the usually aggressive species, since they both were small and nimble.

“I assure you, Lady Di Thales, that we will have the factory up and running in less than a month.” One of the workers, a tall Chagrian, said just as Sabine was passing by. The name made her freeze on the spot. She knew it from somewhere but couldn’t put her finger on it. Only when the woman answered, she remembered.

“Well, I better hope so. The factory on Delaya are already at 97% capacity, and they had to be built up from scratch.”

The Chagrian lowered his head.

“We are working as fast as we can, but the Empire did a good job at destroying the structure when they pulled off the planet.”

The woman nodded, placing a hand on the shoulder of the man.

“I understand, but it would benefit everyone here on Ord Mantell and the Republic if we could start producing here again. There is a constant need for medical supplies, not only the wounds in the minds of the people have to be healed, also those left by the Civil War.”

“I will do my best!” the man ensured her, before bowing and heading back towards the construction site, followed by the rest of the workers.

“Are you a Mandalorian?”  
The voice that suddenly came from her right startled Sabine, she had been too focussed on eavesdropping to notice that the small boy had come up to her. Looking up at her with a sparkle in her eyes, Sabine couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I better be, otherwise the Mandalorians would come for me and take my armour.” She answered.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a real Mandalorian!” the boy said excitedly. “Where you also fighting in the War with the Rebels?”

Before Sabine could answer, his mother came over to them, stoking the boy’s hair.

“Darian, you know you should not run away like that!” she chided him. The boy didn’t seem bothered.  
“But mum, B-99 is watching over us, and if he didn’t intervene, there is no danger, that’s what you told me.”

The woman rolled her eyes, looking towards the fence surrounding the construction site. There, half hidden in the shadows of a pillar, was a droid, with a flat, plate-like head, a sturdy-looking body and a blaster rifle slung over his back. When he noticed that they talked about him, he walked over to them, his servomotors whirring.

“I ran the marking of the Mandalorian’s armour through my database,” he said, his voice sounding almost comically high. “My friend-foe-algorithm identified her as Sabine Wren, also known as Spectre-5, Member of the Spectres, a notable Cell in the Rebel Alliance. She is definitely trustworthy to talk with your son, Mylady.”

Sabine was surprised that the Droid knew that much, but then she remembered who the woman was, and consequently, her son. Pulling off her helmet, she bowed slightly.

“Well, your droid is correct, Lady Di Thales. It’s a pleasure to meet you. We have a mutual friend, Leia Skywalker Organa Solo?”

The expression on the Woman’s face morphed from surprise to confusion to a smile.

“Leia, of course!” she said, “she told me she had a run-in with a Rebel Cell back on Lothal. You were part of the Rebellion back then and helped freeing the Planet.”

Sabine nodded, and the woman beamed at her.  
“I have to thank you, without you and the Rebels, the destruction of my home would have never been left unpunished. I lost many friends, and my husband and daughter…” - her face darkened for a moment before lighting up again – “But you managed to restore order in the Galaxy again, and for that, I will be eternally thankful to you.”

Sabine couldn’t help but blush. It was worse enough if she got recognised as a former Rebel, being praised for it was even worse. But she guessed that Lady Di Thales really was thankful. She had lost almost everything, and they have given her what she needed the most: Hope.

“It was nothing…” she said, trying to downplay it, before switching tactics. “But it looks like you got your company back, DSS?”

The Lady nodded, a proud look on her face.  
“It took a while, but with the help of Leia, my request was finally approved. All assets the Empire had seized were returned to me, and I am currently travelling to each site to oversee the reconstruction myself.”

Before Sabine could answer, her com beeped.  
“Sabine? The refuelling is finished, we should head out asap.” Came the voice of Ahsoka, not waiting for her to answer before ending the call.

Sabine gestured at the com apologetically.  
“I would love to talk more with you, but…”

The Lady nodded with a smile.  
“Of course. The next time you are visiting Leia, just give me a call, if I am around, I will drop by and we can talk. I would love to hear more stories about your time in the rebellion.”

Simply nodding, to not get caught up in a conversation again, Sabine bowed. The Lady sure seemed bubbly.

“I will do that. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Di Thales, and you as well, Darian.”

With a last smile at them, Sabine put on her helmet and dashed off.

* * *

Back in Hyperspace to their final target, Sabine and Ahsoka were having lunch. A simple stew again, but it tasted great, at least for her, who had been living off energy bars for almost five years aboard the Ghost.

“So, what do you want to do until we arrive? We have around 5 days to kill.”

Taking a bite off a piece of bread, Sabine pondered about that question.

“I don’t know.” She said after swallowing. “Maybe continue with the lessons on lightsabre combat? The Master should be able to help as well?”

Ahsoka nodded.  
“He definitely should. I mean, he is a Master, he should know a thing or two about fighting with a lightsabre. I am sure he did more fighting in his time as a Padawan than I did, and I came around quite a lot.”

Sabine chuckled. She had heard a few stories about her travels with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, so she didn’t doubt that she had seen her share of fights during the Clone Wars.

After they had finished their meal, Ahsoka stood up, grabbing their makeshift training sabres.  
“Together, the Master and I should be able to teach you the basics and maybe a few tricks until we arrive on Onderon.”

Excited to start, Sabine stood up, for once not thinking about Ezra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the conversations rang a bell, you are not mistaken. I practically took the Storyline of Onslaught for Onderon and copied it in here, only adding in the sub-story with Flysch and Laiyla, so they could be part of the best thing Onslaught has brough us (at least in my view.)
> 
> If you want any visuals for the Storyline, there are great Youtube-Videos of it, I actually watched a few of them to get the setting right. 
> 
> To everyone here simply for the Rebels-Stuff, I am sorry if you are missing it, but this is a crossover after all, and i will get to write more about the Spectres as well, promised. But we are following Sabine and Ahsoka on their quest to find Ezra, and of course the Backstory of how Clan Wren became a force to be reckoned with even 3 Millenia after SWTOR.
> 
> Also, if you miss Ezra, the next chapter might be something for you... ;)
> 
> Until then, please comment and give kudos, let me know your thoughts and if there is anything unclear, don't hesitate to ask, I usually answer to comments as soon as I read them.


	14. Interlude II - Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra reflects on his first year on Odessen, and takes the next step on his path to the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rather short chapter, compared to others, but still, a glimpse into how Ezra has been doing.
> 
> Since I have been asked when I will update, there is no fixed schedule, I write if I have time, and if the chapter is longer, it takes longer for me to update, but if the chapter is on the shorter side, like this one, it goes faster. Since my days are going to be more busy starting next week, I ask you to be patient with me, the next chapter will have a lot going on, and I hope to finish it sometimes in March, but beyond that, I am depending on how stressfull my days are going to be.
> 
> But for now, enjoy this chapter, leave kudos, write me a comment about anything, and enjoy!

Ezra was woken up the usual way, by the droid that had been his sole companion on this planet for the past standard year.

“Good Morning, Master Bridger.” The robotic voice said to him, interrupting the sweet, sweet dreams he had had. Sabine had been part of them, like so often. They had been at the small Restaurant on Garel they had discovered during one of their stops there, having a romantic dinner. She had worn a blue dress, looking unusual on her, but also really good. She had looked at him with a dreamy look, blinking slowly as she leaned over the table to catch his lips with her own…

A beam of light hit him in the face, making him groan and throw a pillow in the general direction where he could sense the droid.

“Amusement: Master Bridger is getting better with his aim, but worse with waking up at the requested time.” HK-55 noted.

Frowning at the droid, Ezra stretched, sitting up in the bed.

Today was the 365th day he spent on Odessen, the planet he had stranded on after the Purrgils had dragged him across the Galaxy.

While getting dressed, the padawan thought about the past year.

After being introduced to the Droid by the two force ghosts of the Commander and Lana Beniko, he had started by exploring the former Alliance Base. The layout was simple, built into the cliffside with big hangars connected by hallways with each other, a war room at the center. A lift led up to a landing platform overlooking the ravine below, a beautiful view over the whole valley. Adjacent to the platform was a former cantina, and in the dome above were the living quarters of the alliance members.

After the City had been built on the other side of the ravine, the Base had been transformed into a museum, the hangars transformed in showrooms to highlight the different branches working for the Commander: In the open Hangar next to the entrance, the Military was honoured, along with the head of the branch, Admiral Aygo, a Bothan with light-brown fur and blue eyes. The Commerce branch, or, as HK had told him when he gave him the tour, the Smugglers and Underworld Branch, had been led by Hylo Visz, a legendary Mirialan Smuggler. The Science and Research Branch was under the brilliant but a bit eccentric leadership of Doctor Oggurobb, a Hutt Scientist. And last but not least, the Force Enclave of Odessen, where both Sith and Jedi learned to live with and learn from each other. Led by a Voss Mystic, a species Ezra had never heard of it existed until the final inhabitants left the Planet, long forgotten by now.

After setting up a camp in a suite of the dome, complete with a balcony and windows overlooking the landscape, he had spent most of the first days sitting in the former rooms of the Force Enclave, reading through the texts on display there. He had never had any texts from Jedi or Sith in his hand, only the Holocrons, but they were a joke compared to the vast knowledge of the databanks. He watched training videos similar to those of Master Skywalker, but these were more advanced. A Jedi and a Sith were fighting each other in a mock battle, using everything they had to overpower the other one. The Sith used lightning, while the Jedi shot shockwaves out of the palms of her hand. The battle ended in a draw, but the Sith and the Jedi shook hands afterwards, bowing to each other before the video ended.

It had made Ezra speechless, and only when the Commander visited him again, he learned that this kind of fighting had been more than common during his time. He learned of battles where thousands of Soldiers fought alongside hundreds of force-wielders against each other, Space Battles where fleets as big as the Imperial ones clashed, and invasions where the sky became dark by the ships making planetfall. Ezra had been listening to the stories, mouth wide open in disbelief, but soaking up every bit of information he learned.

HK-55 had been taking care of him well. He managed to find almost everything Ezra could ask for, from blankets that had been sealed up, to energy cells for the blaster and a datapad so he could write down his thoughts and ideas. The droid had been operating for more than 3000 years on his own, keeping the place running on low energy, reactivating whenever the perimeter sensors alerted him, or the automatic service droids encountered a problem they couldn’t handle themselves.

He had assured Ezra that the fusion generator below the base was in a great condition, supplying him with all the power he could ask for, for at least the next 10.000 years. In terms of food, the Droid turned out to be a skilled hunter, so Ezra could add freshly brazed meat to the rations from the survival bag he had taken with him from the escape pod. But already guessing that they were about to run out sometimes, he decided to read up on farming and try to cultivate some vegetables and fruit. HK helped him with that as well, leading him to an old orchard outside the base, where some trees still bore fruit. He even helped Ezra weld a hydroponic garden on the landing platform, where, after finding wild vegetables that HK identified as eatable, saplings and the first few plants were growing.

The climate on Odessen had been mild for most of the time, according to the Droid, Odessen had two seasons: a wet one and a dry one, but even during the dry season, there was plenty of rain. During the wet season, there were more days where it was raining than not, but during those few months, Ezra had more than enough to do with reading through the archives. He learned a lot about the History of the Jedi and the Sith, their ideals, philosophy and take on the Force. He now understood why the Sith Holocron had influenced him the way it had, and why the Dark Side was so dangerous. It promised you power, and once you got hooked on it, you wanted more, until the power destroyed you and those around you. There was no growth from the Dark Side once you gave in to its temptations.

He had had a heated discussion with Lana Beniko about the dark side. She had seen what the Dark side did to those who gave in to the whispered promises and agreed with Ezra that this was not the way to take, but she also argued that she had never seen herself as a follower of the Light Side only because she didn’t give in to temptation. She still used her emotions, her anger and hatred to gain power, but never too much. She knew where her limits were, and never once dared to cross them, like so many other Sith had done before. Those who had done so were all forgotten, destroyed by their own greed, but those who knew how to use the power of the Dark Side were legend among the Sith. She had told him of Marka Ragnos, Exar Kun, Naga Sadow and Freedon Nadd, who had all led the Sith to great victories, as long as they stayed within their limits.

The Commander and Lana Beniko had come back to him more frequently after he got settled in, talking to him, and asking him about what he had already learned from his Master, and what he had learned from the archives.

Ezra couldn’t tell the exact moment he had become their Padawan or, as Lana called him from time to time, Apprentice, but at one point, he started to call them Master, bowed to them and they met almost daily, going over the topics they thought to be important for him to know once he got back to the known Galaxy.

That was another thing Ezra had thought and meditated a lot about: getting back to the Rebels, and his Family, the Ghost Crew. There were more than enough spaceships he could have fixed in the base, but the problem was the fuel: While the repulsors could bring him into orbit, there was no Coaxium or otherwise suitable fuel for the Hyperdrive, making a return impossible. Nevertheless, he fixed one of the ships, a Liberator-class Starfighter, so he could at least fly around in the atmosphere of the Planet.

The most memorable day, or rather night, in the last year had definitely been the one where he woke up, drenched in sweat, by the cries of million voices of terror echoing through the force, breaking off all of a sudden. He felt the terror lingering for minutes after the initial shock, making him sit silently in bed, startled when both the Commander and Lana appeared, concern in their eyes. They had even felt the ripples in the Force at… wherever they had been gone to after their death and had come to him to see if maybe he had some answers on what could have caused such a disaster. The Commander remembered witnessing a cataclysm once, when the Sith Emperor during his time devoured the lives of a whole planet, turning everything living to ash and dust. The feeling of terror and fear, suddenly being silenced had been the same.  
Ezra didn’t have an answer to what had caused it, but he had a strong feeling that the Empire and subsequently the Emperor had been involved.

“Concern: Master had been staring at his reflection for more than 10 minutes now. This could be a symptom for a stroke or another cerebral event.”

HK-55 startled Ezra, making him shake his head.

“No, I’m fine. I have just been thinking back to what had happened during the last year, that’s all.”

The Droid, standing behind him with his hands clasped behind his back, nodded.

“Understanding: Nostalgia is a valid reason to stare at his own reflection. But nevertheless, the Commander as well as Master Beniko are probably waiting for you.”

Nodding, Ezra splashed some water into his face, drying it with a towel before heading out of his suite, to meet up with his Masters.

* * *

“Ahh, there he is, we were beginning to worry.” the Commander remarked once Ezra stepped out on the landing platform.  
His translucent form was sitting on a crate, looking over the hills and woods stretching up to the horizon. A light breeze rolled over them, making the treetops ripple. It was a serene sight, making Ezra think about how much Sabine would have loved to paint this sight. But he focussed back on the man in front of him and not the person his heart yearned for.

“I am sorry, Master, but today is a special day.” He said, bowing deeply. The Commander turned around, smiling, and scratching his beard.  
“I know, one year ago, we first met, and your exile on Odessen began.”

He patted the crate next to the one he was sitting on, inviting Ezra to sit down. He did, subconsciously crossing his legs under him, so he was sitting in a meditating pose.

“How are you feeling about your situation?” the master continued after Ezra had gotten comfortable.

“Well…” the young man began, thinking a moment before continuing. “Strangely at peace. I don’t have the feeling that I must return immediately and help the Rebels in the fight against the Empire, I know they will do just fine without me. I know that one day, I will be found, or I will be able to return, but for now, my role in the Rebellion is over.”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“I have everything here I could ask for. I have found everything I could need, clothes in sealed crates, food I grow and hunt myself, information in the archives I can learn from. I even have company from HK-55, who is a bit odd, but still, I am not lonely.”

He chuckled.

“I even found myself a new Master, and another teacher that knows the dark side, but this one is much less… unhinged than the last one, I have a feeling that I can learn a lot of her about the dark side that doesn’t make me a slave of it, like it did with Maul.”

The Commander nodded, since Ezra had told him all about his adventures and also his meeting with Maul, he understood what he meant.

“But still…” Ezra sighed lowering his gaze at his hands. He was fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, an old pilot’s one in his favourite colour orange, zipping and unzipping it continuously.

“I miss my friends. Hera, Zeb, Hondo, Ahsoka, Kallus… Even Chopper, that blasted droid.”

His master shot him a sympathetic look, placing an etherical hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t feel the touch, but still, a sense of calm flowed through him.

“There is one name missing, one you mentioned quite a lot in your tales. Whenever you mentioned her, you had a very distinct expression on your face, one I have seen quite a few times in my life.”

Looking up again, Ezra saw the faint smile on the Commander’s face. He chose not to answer, but the Commander continued.

“It is an expression Hylo had when looking at Tyresius, Zaffar with Shae, Flysch with Laiyla… And my wife when she was looking at me. It is love, young Padawan.”

He felt himself blush, lowering his gaze again. He didn’t know why he became so shy about it when it was true. He loved Sabine, for a long time now. He had been infatuated by her the moment she had pulled off her helmet, that day so many years ago, and tried to impress her ever since. But pretending to be something he thought she would like only pushed her away, and at some point, he gave up, believing the Mandalorian girl would never like him, let alone love him.

But then, something strange happened: They got closer, becoming friends rather quickly, enjoying each other’s company like they never did when he was still trying to act cool around her. By the time she left for Mandalore, he missed her more than he had ever done before, and when they came to help her, he was ecstatic to see her again. He got to meet her family, her kind and humorous father, as well as her mother, who seemed cold and unapproachable on the surface, but was as kind and friendly as Sabine was under her shell. Her brother was nice too, and, after they had freed Mandalore from the clutches of the Empire, he felt almost welcome on Krownest.

But the war had carried on, and Sabine had re-joined them and their cause. Kanan died, and Lothal had to be freed before the Empire broke the people and the planet, and there was no time to think further about how he felt about Sabine, and how she might feel about him.

When Thrawn had contacted them in the command room of the Dome, he instinctively knew what he had to do. Even before they even left, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t return from the battle. If he were about to die, he couldn’t tell, but he didn’t run. He boarded the patrol craft, trusting in the force that the way he was on was the right one. Sabine had been standing close to him, and he could feel her nervousness. He wished he could tell her how he felt, and maybe find out how she felt about him, but there was no time. The last look they shared before he left her almost made him stay, falter in his decision, but she had understood him, distracting the others so they couldn’t talk him out of it.

In that moment, when he jumped up and crawled through the vents, he realised that he loved Sabine more than he knew before. Leaving her behind broke his heart, but he knew what he had to do in order to save her and everyone else on Lothal, maybe the whole Galaxy. Like Kanan had given his life to protect them, he would give his life to get rid of Thrawn. He had seen what it would take to defeat him, to take him out of the picture permanently, and was ready to pay the ultimate price.

He was glad that he survived, and he suspected that the Force had more plans for him in the future. It meant that there was a chance to see Sabine again, and tell her how he felt. Maybe the Force had mercy on him, and she would feel the same way, but for that, she had to find him first…

“I guess I surprised you a bit, Ezra.”  
The Commander’s words startled him, and he blushed even deeper. The ghost next to him chuckled, a kind smile on his lips.  
“Everyone can fall in love, and if you get distracted by the simple mention of someone you love, we should work on your focus. Why don’t we talk about that topic?”

Ezra looked up, a questioning look on his face.

“With all respect, Master, but what would you know about love?”

The Commander looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.  
“Didn’t you listen before? I was married, and I loved my wife and partner until I became one with the Force. I also loved my children, as well as the Republic and the Jedi Order. Simply because I was a Jedi doesn’t mean I don’t know about love. It is the greatest motivator in the Galaxy. Systems rebelled because they loved their independence, wars were declared over love, and without love, I doubt that there would be sentient beings at all.”

Stroking his beard, he looked back out over the landscape.  
“A great Jedi Philosopher once said that what makes a being truly sentient is not his ability to think, or speak, or process complex issues, but the ability to love. Even the Jedi knew that, and they made sure to teach every Youngling and Padawan the difference between love and attachments.  
If you are attached to something or someone, you often believe that you can’t live without it. The prospects of loosing it makes you feel fear, and as an old saying goes, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate is the shortest way to the Dark Side.  
But loving someone is much more than attachment. If you love someone, your feelings run much deeper, are more complex and far more intense. And if you stay true to the credo of the light side, there is no problem in loving someone, you simply have to remember that everything works according to the will of the Force.”

“How do you know what the will of the Force is?” Ezra asked.

“Most of the times, it only makes sense afterwards, when you realize where exactly each part of the puzzle had to be placed to form a picture. As an example, the moment your master sacrificed himself, did it look like his death was important, that his sacrifice meant anything more than your survival?”

Ezra shook his head, intrigued about where this was going.

“But in the long run, your survival meant that you could liberate Lothal, halt the Imperial production of the advanced starfighters and dealt a decisive blow to the Emperor by taking away his Grand Admiral, who would cause the Rebels a lot of problems right this moment if you hadn’t sacrificed a lot yourself to get him away from the known Galaxy.  
This is also the next point, even if you think you can make out the will of the Force, each picture you get is part of a bigger one, and so on.  
No one ever understood the true will of the force, but many have tried. By following the small hints, gut-feelings, and visions we Jedi get, we try to fulfil it, but what the one final goal is, we will never know.”

Ezra nodded, he finally thought he understood what the real danger of loving someone is.

“So, let’s say I l-love Sabine.” He began, stopping shortly before gathering all his courage to be so open about this topic.  
“If I love here, then I should not be afraid that something might happen to her?”

The Master nodded.  
“OF course, everyone is afraid sometimes, even I have been afraid more often than I dare to admit, but what separates you from others is how you handle that fear. Let’s say your loved one decides to go to war - not a far-fetched occurrence when you are a Mandalorian; of course, you would be afraid to lose her. But you know her strengths, her weaknesses, and if you believe in her and the Force, she will return home safely.”

“But what if she doesn’t?” Ezra blurted out before he could stop himself. It was a thought that haunted his nightmares he had from time to time. Sabine was still out there, fighting against the Empire, who definitely wasn’t thrilled to lose Lothal to the Rebellion.

The Commander gave him a sympathetic look.  
“If anything happens to her, you have to be strong. Telling you it was all the will of the force would be harsh, emotionless, and certainly not beneficial to help you process her loss, but it is certainly true. What you must not do is give in to the temptation of the Bogan, the Dark Side, which is always there when we are at our lowest, whispering to us about revenge, hate and anger. If you give in to the promises of power, might and strength, you set your first step on the path to your own destruction.  
You had your foot set on that path, after you used the Sith Holocron, but with the help of your Master and your friends, you stepped back into the light. This is what you would have to do as well when your loved one dies, to rely on those around you to help you, not on the Bogan.”

Ezra nodded again, this time able to fully grasp what the Commander had told him.

“So, I am allowed to love, as long as I don’t let the attachment influence me and make me stray from the path the force had laid out for me?” he asked, a shimmer of hope in his voice.

“Of course. Back in my days, the Order had already condemned attachments, since simply forbidding something was easier than monitoring every Jedi if his or her attachment were bringing them on a dangerous path. Only a few managed to get the permission to marry or have children, but of those, hardly any really fell for the dark side. And now that the Jedi are no more, it is up to you and the other Force users of the Galaxy that will gather one day to reform the Order to set new rules, and not make the same mistakes the old Order made.”

Ezra smiled, already thinking about how cool it would be if he could become a Master himself one day, teaching young force sensitives about the Force and how to wield a lightsabre.

“But enough of that complicated topic, let’s get back to something more basic, something I meant to ask you for quite some time now.”

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Ezra gestured his ghostly Master to continue.

“I was wondering where you left your lightsabre. I guess your old Master taught you how to construct one, and also to wield it, but you arrived here without it. What happened?”

Flushing a bit, Ezra scratched his neck, a habit of his whenever he was nervous.

“Well, uhh, I kinda left it with Sabine before I went to confront Thrawn.” He finally admitted. The Commander looked at him, probably pondering about what to say.

“How… peculiar.” He finally said. “You know that in the Order, we were taught that a lightsabre is your life, and you shouldn’t give it to anyone?”

Ezra blushed, realised what his Master was hinting at. He started to stammer an excuse, when a mischievous smirk appeared on the face of the Jedi.

“I am simply teasing you. I understand that you had to face Thrawn unarmed, and she is most certainly the best person to take care of your sabre until you return, especially if she knows how to use it, after she already learned how to fight with the Darksabre…” his look got distant for a moment.  
“What was the name of her Clan?”

“Clan Wren, in House Vizla.” The Padawan answered, having no clue what the Commander was thinking about.

His eyes widened, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
“Fascinating, the Force is at work again…” he murmured, before snapping out of it and returning his look to Ezra.

“Well, as I said, she is more than trustworthy enough to look after your sabre until you return, but until then, you need a new weapon. Not only is the wildlife here not exactly docile, but if you really want to finish your training, that includes lightsabre techniques as well.”

Ezra nodded in agreement.  
“But I don’t have my crystal, and without it, I can’t really build a lightsabre, can’t I?” he said, scratching his scar in contemplation.

But the Commander smiled.  
“That shouldn’t be a problem. There are Kyber-Crystals here on Odessen, a small cave in the wilds. I will lead you to it.”

* * *

After a short breakfast and packing a bit of equipment, the two of them left for the wilds. HK-55 had protested in leaving his master alone, but the Commander had promised him to have him back before nightfall, thus before the shade stalkers would emerge from their burrows.

Ezra had faced off with one shortly after his arrival, the thought of their pitch black reptilic skin, evil, purple eyes and sharp fangs and claws still causing him to shiver. They were vicious hunters, having come across more than one of their victims during his strolls outside. He had barely managed to kill the one, they were, unlike the spidery Kryknas on Atollon, completely unreceptive for his attempts to communicate through the force. All he felt while reaching out to them was bloodlust, murder, and cruelty.

He talked to his Master about them during their hike through a ravine, the Jedi guessed that they were creatures of the dark side, and since Odessen was naturally in balance, there must be a creature of the light side as well, though neither he nor any other Alliance member had discovered it.

Around noon, they reached a waterfall, flowing down into a sinkhole with a small pond at the bottom. A cave could be seen leading out of the sinkhole. Ezra and the force ghost jumped down to the pond, being only metre deep, and made their way through the cave. It was rather short, leading them into a valley.

“Down in the valley, if you follow the course of the path, should be a small cave in the cliff on the left. Meditate there, until a crystal calls out to you. Retrieve it, and then meet me in the cave a bit farther up, on the right cliffside.” The Commander instructed him, before vanishing.

Ezra sighed, fastening the straps of his backpack before descending the steep slope downwards.  
The valley was beautiful, a small stream sprouting from a lake and making its way through it, trees and flowers growing on both sides of the dirt path that cut through it in the middle.

Just as his Master had told him, after maybe half an hour, he saw a cave mound in the cliff to the right, a small ramp leading up to it. He climbed up to it, already seeing the faint glow of the crystals glowing inside. The cave really was small, more like an indent in the cliff, not deeper than 4 metres. But the walls inside were covered with Kyber crystals, glowing in every shade of the rainbow. From a deep, almost red orange to a light yellow, a minty green to turquois, deep blue to a blackish purple, the whole cave glowed like a beam of sunlight was fractured by a prism.

Placing the backpack at the mound, Ezra sat down on a flat rock right in the middle of the cave. Assuming his meditation pose, he closed his eyes, slowing his breathing like Kanan had taught him years ago. He involuntarily thought back to his visit to the Temple on Lothal, how he had gotten his first lightsabre crystal there. He hoped he wouldn’t have to face the same disturbing images again.

While sinking deeper into meditation, Ezra let his thoughts wander, and, as so often, he ended up thinking about Sabine.  
He really missed her but talking with the master had brought him some peace. He was now looking forward to seeing her again, determined to bide his time and wait for her. He counted on her to protect Lothal, and also to come find him when the time was right.

While he was still wondering what she might be doing at the moment, a light shining through his closed eyelids distracted him. He was sure that the sun didn’t reach into the cave, at this time of the day it would be positioned right behind the entrance. So, he opened his eyes, to see what was blinding him, but to his surprise, it wasn’t the sun that had been blinding him.  
In fact, the entrance of the cave had disappeared, he was now sitting in a cocoon made out of crystals. Their glow had intensified, illuminating the figure that sat in front of him. A smile spread on his lips when he recognised her.

“Sabine.” He said softly.

“Hey Ezra.” She said, smiling back at him. Her hair looked great, coloured in a faint orange, the tips purple, matching the paintjob of her armour. She had her legs tucked beneath her, her helmet on her lap. She looked relaxed, tranquil, at peace.

“I hope you being here doesn’t mean you are dead.” Ezra joked, still smiling.

She laughed, the clear sound echoing in the cave.  
“No, I am still alive, and doing well. How are you doing?”

He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, considering that I am stranded alone on a planet far away from you, I’m fine.”

She blushed but nodded.  
“I am happy to hear that…”

“But why are you here?” Ezra asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “Last time I checked, I was meditating to find a Kyber Crystal that is attuned to me. I didn’t expect you to show up – not that I am complaining!”

The last bit was said after her face fell, prompting Ezra to raise his hands in desperation.

“You are not mistaken, you are still on your path to a new Crystal,” the image of Sabine told him. “and as you know, it is not simply handed to you. The Force tests you, but these tests can take many forms. Some have to face their deepest fears, like you did on Lothal, or overcome their insecurities. But sometimes, the Force is more generous, especially if the Jedi looking for a Crystal has already done great deeds, progressed on his way to the Light and suffered greatly.  
The Force asks a lot of some, but it is never cruel. It can even be generous.”

“And this is one of these instances where the Force is generous?” Ezra asked, still feeling like he was swaddled in a warm blanket, at peace and tranquil.

Sabine smiled at him.  
“It even has a present for you, one you should cherish and keep close to your heart, to remember them whenever you feel down, close to giving up or are losing hope.”

The Padawan raised an eyebrow, but Sabine didn’t answer. She simply held out a hand to him, which he took without hesitation.

Whenever Ezra wanted to explain what happened next, he felt himself at a loss for words. The closest he came to describe it was as a series of images, emotions, feelings, sounds and smells.

He smelled meat roasting over the open fire, making his mouth water and feeling right at home.  
He heard the laughter of children, instinctively knowing they were his, and his love for them made him feel warm.  
He felt the warm embrace of someone close to him, snuggling into his side and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
He could practically feel the love and happiness in his heart, brightening his every day.  
And finally, before he found himself back in the cave, he saw himself, looking older, a few wrinkles around his eyes. He was standing on a hilltop on what looked like the grassy plains of Lothal, looking towards the sunset. He wore casual, comfortable looking clothes, a lightsabre dangling from his hip. Next to him stood, without a doubt, an older Sabine, her arm around his back. She wore, to his surprise, not an armour, but a wide, flowing dress. Her hair was longer, long enough for her to braid, but still brightly coloured, this time a deep blue.  
They were both smiling, a gust of wind rippling the grass, two children making their way towards them. A little boy was dragged by the hand by a girl, looking around 8 years old. They were both laughing, though no sound could be heard. As soon as they reached the two adults, they picked them up, kissing them and listening to what they had seen.

The image practically burned itself into Ezra’s brain, still lingering when he found himself back in the cave, staring at the image of Sabine in front of him. He could feel a tear running down his cheek.

“What… What was that?” he asked, his voice hoarse. Sabine smiled at him, wiping away the tear and resting her hand on his cheek.

“It was a taste of what could be if you follow your path and trust in the force. Don’t give in to the Dark Side’s temptations, trust your instincts and believe in the Force. Then, what you saw, can become true.”

Ezra nodded, swallowing thickly.  
“I… thank you.” He managed to say. Sabine only smiled, caressing his cheek.

“And don’t worry.” She said, the light around Ezra slowly getting more intense. “She will come for you, simply trust in the force.”

Sabine leaned in and kissing him softly. The light was now so bright, Ezra had to close his eyes, feeling her lips on his. When they pulled back, the light got dim again, and he reopened his eyes.

In front of him, a single crystal was floating, pulsating slowly. The orange colour reminded him of the sunsets of Lothal, the tips of Sabine’s hair and, at the edges, how her brown eyes looked if they caught the light.

The he gently took it with his fingers, looking at it in wonder. After a blink, the cave mound was suddenly back again, a fresh breeze hitting his face.

Ezra stood up, stretching before leaving the cave. By the position of the Sun, he guessed that he had spent around 4 hours in the cave, so he would have another 3 until it got dark. He either had to finish his lightsabre before that and return or finish it and fight his way back through the shade stalker. Since he preferred the first possibility, he picked up his backpack and hurried down the slope, heading deeper into the valley.

* * *

Right where the Master had described it, another cave opened in the cliffside. It was deeper, and since only the first few metres were illuminated by the sun, Ezra was glad he had brought a glowstick.

Carefully making his way into the cave, Ezra was wondering what was waiting for him. He could feel a big sleen ahead, but the reptile scattered as soon as it heard the footsteps of the Padawan, but despite that creature, the cave was empty of life.  
But in the Force, the cave felt strange. Ezra had gotten used to the balanced feeling of Odessen up to now, but this cave felt like the Planet’s aura had been concentrated and filled up every centimetre of it. It was not a battle of dominance between two foes that looked eye to eye, but something like a mixture of light and dark, the peace and serenity mixed with hot emotions and raw power.

The floor formed a slope leading down, the light of the glowstick illuminating a stone structure to the right, while in front of Ezra, another slope led upwards. There, on a small plateau, the Master stood, his hands behind his back, facing away from Ezra.

“I have my crystal.” Ezra called out to him, prompting the force ghost to turn around. He smiled, jumping down to his Padawan.

“Excellent. Was it hard to acquire? I know the process of finding a crystal can be exhausting.”

Shaking his head, Ezra pulled the Crystal from his belt.  
“No, it was surprisingly easy. The Force was with me today.”

Nodding, the Master gestured towards the structure.  
“You can tell me later, but now, we should continue, you still have to construct your lightsabre. I took the liberty to invite two more guests, they helped me when I constructed a lightsabre here, long ago, and I ask you to hear them out, without prejudice.”

While Ezra was still confused, he followed the master. The structure turned out to be a stone altar, with two pillars on the side. Chipped steps led up to it, deep cracks running through them, making the whole ensemble look ancient. Two more glowing figures had appeared next to the altar, one a small woman, dressed in robes, her grey hair bound back in a braid, while the other was a towering, intimidating-looking man in armour, spikes sprouting out of his shoulders. His face was hidden by a mask, a hood pulled over his head.

Ezra froze in his tracks, but his Master walked on before stopping at the base of the steps, bowing to the two ghostly figures.

“Grandmaster Satele, Darth Marr. It is nice to see you again after such a long time.”

The woman bowed, a hand placed over her heart, smiling at him.

“Commander, it is nice to see you as well.” She said, her voice soft and kind.

The tall man only bowed his head shortly, turning his mask towards him.

“I see you also managed to conquer death, Commander.” He simply stated, with a deep voice void of any emotions.

Ezra’s Master chuckled.  
“Well, I wouldn’t call it conquer, Darth Marr. I came to an… understanding with Death, and like you or Master Satele, achieved enlightenment.”

He gestured towards Ezra, who stepped up to him, a wary look on his face.

“But I didn’t ask you here to simply exchange pleasantries, I have a request. This is my Padawan, Ezra Bridger. He is stranded here for now and needs a new lightsabre. The Force had great plans for him, and I sense that his role in the Galaxy isn’t over yet. It would greatly benefit him if you could assist him in constructing a Lightsabre, like you assisted me.”

The heads of the unlike pair turned towards Ezra, who bowed a bit awkwardly. The woman smiled at him, bowing as well.

“I see…” she said, looking him up and down with startling blue eyes, before nodding. “My name is Satele Shan, and during my lifetime and that of the Commander, I had been the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. If you wish, I can guide you in the process of constructing a lightsabre here, on the ancient forge of Odessen.”

She turned towards the man, who had crossed his arms over his chest, practically staring Ezra down. He flinched a bit, before standing up tall and putting on a brave face. He wouldn’t be intimidated by a long-dead Sith, he told himself.

The Sith continued to stare at him, before nodding, seemingly pleased.  
“He has a strong will, and the Force is strong in him.” He said to no one specific, but both of the other ghosts nodded.  
“He would have made a fine Sith, one that would have the power to resist the depths of the dark side.”

He turned back towards Ezra.  
“I am Darth Marr, member of the Dark Council and leader of the Sith Empire. And if you wish, I can help you with your weapon as well.”

Ezra stared at him, unsure of what to make of him.

“Why would I let a Sith help me with my lightsabre?” he asked cautiously.

The Sith snorted.  
“I see, even with the Order of the Jedi destroyed, you fell prey to their radical and absolute teachings.”

“The Jedi weren’t radical!” Ezra blurted out, but when he saw Satele shake her head sadly, he closed his mouth again.

“I fear we were, and the defeat of the Sith on Ruusan only increased our hubris. It was what finally caused our downfall.”

“During my life, I was no ordinary Sith.” Darth Marr continued. “I fought for the Empire since I believed that warfare is the only solution to all conflicts. You Jedi believed otherwise, but when war was inevitable, you fought with as much gusto as the Sith did.  
I always respected the Jedi, for there were great warriors and force wielders among them. Unlike the Sith, they got their strength in unity, while the Sith were backstabbing, power-hungry and egoistic. It was the Brotherhood of Darkness tried to break with this fateful tradition, but they ultimately failed, and Darth Bane took over. His rule of two managed to bring down the Jedi, but the Sith as well. The Empire I fought for has long been turned to dust, only ruins remain, but I am still here, while a new Empire has taken the place of the Empire I fought for. The Jedi were correct in one thing, though: There is no death, only the Force. And it has a plan every living being follows.”

He gestured towards the Commander.  
“During my lifetime, I worked together with the Jedi and the Republic to bring down an enemy of both of our fractions, the Emperor. I died by his hands, but unlike other Sith, I always saw death as something unavoidable, so I didn’t fight against it. In that moment, I saw the truth, that there is no death, only the Force.”

Ezra was still a bit wary about the man, but his speech had given him the impression that like Lana, he wasn’t a Sith like Darth Vader or the Emperor were. They were drunk with power, only thinking about themselves. Maul had been like them as well, though he also had a greater goal, one that Ezra never really understood, but it must have had something to do with Kenobi.

“I understand, thank you for explaining, Darth Marr.” He said, bowing to the Sith, who lowered his head as well.

“It looks like there is still some hope in you.” He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “But what shall it be, do you accept my help, or do you simply want Satele to help you with the Weapon that should be an extension of yourself? I can sense that you had your brushes with the dark side, your aura is tinted, but still shines brightly. If you accept my help, the weapon you forge will become a tool to help you fulfil your destiny.”

Swallowing, Ezra turned towards the Commander. He only smiled, shaking his head.  
“I cannot make this decision for you, young Padawan.” He said, taking a step back. “All I can tell you is that I accepted the help of both Darth Marr and Grandmaster Satele, and with the weapon I forged, I defeated both Emperor Arcan, the son of the Immortal Emperor, as well as his sister, Empress Vaiylin and finally, the immortal emperor himself, Valkorion.”

He pulled the Lightsabre from his hip, a beautiful weapon in Ezra’s mind, with a crystal at the end of the hilt, the emitter made of Aurodium, fine etchings along the handle giving it an elegant look. Looking at it, Ezra thought for a moment before making up his mind. He turned back towards Marr.

“I want both of your help. If your dedication to your cause and Satele’s connection with the light side, if the stories of the Commander are anything to go by, can help me construct a lightsabre that helps me on my way, I am willing to work together with you.”

Darth Marr nodded, and Satele looked pleased.

“In that case, step up to the altar, and place your crystal there.” She instructed Ezra. “I guess you brought enough parts to construct the rest?”

Gesturing towards his backpack, Ezra nodded.

“Great. Then it’s time for you to concentrate and meditate.”

Closing his eyes, the Padawan did as he was told, listening to the voices of the two ghosts standing on either side of him.

“With our help, you will create a Lightsabre that is the pure extension of the force’s will.” Marr began, his deep voice echoing in the cave.

“We will add our power to it as well, but you must be the one to guide the process.” Satele continued, her voice echoing as well.

“Focus your power and decide what form it will take.”

Ezra felt the Force flow through him, and he thought what he wanted to achieve with the lightsabre.

“I… I want to protect everyone I love, and those they love, and if possible, anyone who needs protection, with everything I have.” He whispered, half to himself, half as an explanation to the ghosts. “There is so much darkness in the Galaxy, they need the protection of the Jedi, and since I want to become one, I want to give them the protection.”

He could feel the Force-flow change its shape when both Satele and Marr gave him their power. While the flow coming from Satele was light, bright, and clear, the raw power coming from the Sith was almost overwhelming. It wasn’t dark per se, but sturdy, hard, and unrelenting, much like the looks of the long-dead Darth. The three flows intertwined, gathering in front of him over the Altar.

He imagined the pieces needed flying out of his backpack, all gathering around the crystal he had gotten from the Force-image of Sabine. If he were completely honest with himself, he wanted to protect her most of all, but he knew that if he had to choose between her and saving countless others, he would do what he had to, and what she would want of him as well. Everyone in the Rebellion was willing to give their lives to free the Galaxy from the Empire.

Learning about Marr and Lana had also shown him something about the Force he would have never realised himself: That despite using the dark side, you weren’t necessarily evil. It was what you use the power you use for what makes you fall and become a Sith like Darth Vader or the Emperor, or one like the ghosts he had met. They used the power the dark side gave them for the benefit of others, to protect the Empire they believed in. They did harm others with it, of course, but if a Jedi used the Force to kill a murderer, thief or other criminal that didn’t surrender, was he really any better?

It was a difficult topic, that is for sure, and there were no clear answers, but one thing, Ezra knew for sure: There is not only light and darkness, but a wide area in between that isn’t necessarily grey as well. Where you fell on that scale had to do with what you used the Force for, for good deeds or evil ones, to harm others or help them, for yourself or others. Both Jedi and Sith hadn’t completely realised that, but were too focussed on clear rules, codices and dogmas that drove them to extinction.

“It is done.”  
The voice of Darth Marr pulled Ezra back, and he opened his eyes. Over the Altar, a lightsabre hovered, and it looked unlike any Lightsabre he had seen before:

The hilt was longer than that of Kanan’s or his second Lightsabre had been, almost as long as his lower arm. The emitter was sleek, shining in a silver light when reflecting the glow of the ghosts. Leather straps ran down the handpiece, so Ezra could grip it comfortably with both hands, even if his hands were a bit farther apart. Where the hilt was not covered, fine etchings were visible, forming little Loth-Wolves that ran around the cylindrical weapon, like the ones on the Temple on Lothal.  
But what stood out the most was the lowest part of the blade, where the blank silver hilt was decorated with swirling patterns, forming strange signs Ezra couldn’t identify. The end of the hilt slimmed down to a tip, looking pointy enough to stab someone, if necessary.

“A peculiar weapon, for a peculiar Jedi.” Satele stated, smiling slightly. “The sings on the hilt are as ancient as the Jedi, they are the signs for the Ashla and the Bogan, the light and the dark side of the Force. They are connected, as they are in reality as well. Without the one, there can’t be the other. If the balance between those two is disturbed, the balance in the Galaxy suffers as well.”

With a trembling hand, Ezra grabbed the lightsabre hovering in front of him. The moment his hand touched it, it felt like a long-lost feeling returned to him. He felt energetic, vitalized, and happy, a singing in his head celebrating his return.

“This weapon will serve you well.” Marr said when Ezra turned around to them. “It gives you the strength and power to channel the Force, giving you the ability to protect those you seek to protect, and slay the foes that don’t bow to you and give up their resistance.”

Nodding, Ezra still looked at the Lightsabre, not finding a switch to turn it on. He searched in the Force, and immediately, the blade sprung to life. The soft hum of the sleek orange blade filled the cave, sounding almost eager. Giving it a few experimental swipes, the young man followed the blade with his eyes, before deactivating it again and looking at the three ghosts in front of him.

“I thank you, for helping me forge this sabre.” He said, his voice low. “My first lightsabre was the one I needed at that time, with a built-in blaster and such. My second sabre served me during the second part of my path that led me here. Now, I have a feeling that this sabre is the perfect weapon for the next part of my life, wherever it will lead me.”

The three unlike ghosts, the Darth, the Grandmaster, and the Commander, nodded at him, before Satele and Marr started to fade.

“Our time here is up, we might not meet again.” He said, before bowing in earnest. “We will follow your way with interest, Ezra Bridger.”

Bowing as well, Satele said her goodbyes.  
“You will become an outstanding Jedi, Ezra. The first one of a new generation, destined to learn from the mistakes of the past, and not fall back in old patterns that led to so much destruction and pain.”

Ezra bowed as well.  
“Thank you for your help. I will remember you whenever I activate my lightsabre.”

The two ghosts have now completely disappeared, their voices faint.  
“We appreciate that. May the Force be with you.” Satele said, before Marr added: “And may the Force serve you well.”

And with that, Ezra was alone again, with his new lightsabre and his Master.

* * *

As promised, they returned shortly before the sun set behind the hills. HK had awaited them, for Ezra, he had even cooked a simple meal of roasted Oro-bird and fried vegetables. Just when the sky turned purple, like it did every day after the sun had set, the strange trio sat outside, Ezra enjoying his meal, while HK stood guard and the Master enjoyed the view.

After Ezra had taken the last bite, the droid took the plate away, and the Master turned towards Ezra.

“Now you possess a new lightsabre.” He said, smiling at Ezra. “I would love to teach you first-hand, but sadly, my current state doesn’t allow me to wield my lightsabre. I can show you the proper cadences and moves, but for sparring matches, you have to think of something else…”

Ezra pointed over his shoulder towards the entrance of the base.  
“I can spar with HK, he should be sturdy enough and probably knows a thing or two about lightsabre combat as well.”

But the Master shook his head.  
“I fear that this won’t be possible, his programming doesn’t allow him to raise a weapon against his master except it is a matter of life or death. But there might be another possibility…”

When the droid returned, the Commander turned towards him.  
“HK, do you know if Z0-0M is still on display in the R&T-Section of the Museum?”

“Affirmation: She is still there, sealed inside the glass case as instructed by the last President of the museum.”

His photoreceptors whirred, as if he were squinting.

“Suspicion: From your question, I get the idea that the Commander seems to think about reactivating her.”

Ezra’s Master nodded.  
“She is a Replicator Droid with a chassis made from Phrik, and she has so many different combat protocols and skill programming, she could help Ezra train, since your programming forbids you to fight with him.”

“Wariness: My former Master remembers her former affiliation? And how… eccentric she can be, even for a droid?”

The Commander nodded.

“I know, HK, but your worries are unfounded. After you… recruited her, she became a valuable member of the Alliance, and worked together with you quite often, didn’t she?”

“Nostalgia: She did, and I have to admit, we were a good team.”

The droid turned towards Ezra.  
“If master wishes, I can reactivate Z0-0M, and program her to follow your orders exclusively, like I do. If you wish, I can look through the archives and give her more subroutines on Lightsabre combat.”

Ezra, who didn’t exactly know what to make of the conversation, nodded.

“If you think it will help me get more training with the Lightsabre, go ahead.”

The Commander looked pleased, while HK turned around, heading for the entrance on the other end of the terrace that led down to the hangars.

“I assure you, you can only benefit from this.” His Master told him, before turning back to look at the sky again, the purple colour gradually getting darker. Ezra joined him, leaning back a bit and relaxing.

“To another year here.” He whispered, the Master nodding sombrely next to him.  
“May it be the last one before I get found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short note about the Timeline of this chapter: This chapter takes place at the end of the first year of Ezra's exile, so around the time of Alderaan's destruction, which canonically takes place a few months after the liberation of Lothal. If there were any other unclear passages, write a comment, and I will do my best to explain.
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with Z0-0M (Zee Zero Zero Em), look her up on Wookiepedia, or even better, search for her on youtube, the special mission from SWTOR where you recruit her is both bizare and funny, and I am sure you will find a video with the cutscenes from the Mission.


End file.
